Blood Ties
by ItsukoAkatsuki
Summary: Tameryn Copperfield is like any ordinary girl; or so she believed, but when her family moves to the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, she will learn that her world isn't as ordinary as she would like. It's not long before she gets wrapped up in the town's dark secrets and discovers an even darker secret about herself that she never knew until now. Damon x OC
1. A New Entry

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hey, everybody! I've always been a fan of The Vampire Diaries; I read the book series before the TV show and just on my personal opinion I think the TV series is much better than the book series has gotten to so far. If you have Facebook then you might know of the Vampire Diaries game: Get Sucked In, if not I recommend it because it's actually a good game. While playing it I started to get an idea for a story; even though I had one already. But that's enough from me, here's the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it, any reviews are helpful. Oh, before I forget, the time setting in the series is before Klaus but just after Elena and Stefan started dating, Bonnie knows she's a witch, and Matt is starting to like Caroline, yadda yadda…

Tameryn Copperfield: Fifteen year old Tameryn may be the youngest out of the Vampire Diaries cast but she makes it up for making smart decisions and being more mature than her age. She is short and thin but she's very agile and fast on her feet. She's more of the loner than the average princess and would rather listen to music and draw pictures than partake in a beauty pageant. Her father, Leon, is a co. owner of a construction company and her mother, Debra, is a secretary for a modeling company which makes them almost never at home. She has long wavy jet-black hair and deep green eyes; her skin is almost the color of porcelain even though she gets plenty of sun.

Sorry if the description was long; with that, let's begin the story of Tameryn Copperfield.

#

Chapter 1: A New Entry…

_Haunted by Evanescence_

_Where am I…?_

_Am I dreaming? Or did something happen?_

_There was a strange hum to the air and it was rather chilly but I hesitated to open my eyes; just a second ago I had been warm, wrapped up in my wool sweater with the heater in the car turned on, but now I was shivering and I wouldn't be surprised if I saw my own breath but none of this was right._

_Maybe I am dreaming, it was so warm and content in the car that it wouldn't have surprised me if I did but how can I be so awake in a dream?_

…

_Should I open my eyes?_

_Before I could think about anything else I heard a sound. Like a branch or a twig snapping; was someone here?_

"_Is someone there?" I heard from somewhere, it sounded like a girl's voice. After waiting for another brief moment, I started to peek from under my eyelids and the area around me was a dark forest, not one that was recognizable by any means. The only sign of life was a crow high above me in the tree, for some strange reason I found myself staring at this bird instead of looking for the voice but this crow had the strangest eyes. They were a dark brown and almost looked human; if that was possible._

"_Hello…?" the female voice said again and I heard the sound of someone stepping on leaves and twigs, it was getting closer. The bird flew away suddenly and I wretched my eyes away from the spot and looked behind me, I was lying on my back, on the ground, but I didn't move an inch. As if I didn't notice it there was a heavy fog descending along the forest; giving it a creepy glow; almost like it was borrowed from the set of a scary movie. I was still watching the area behind me when I heard the caw and the crow landed on my stomach, I looked at it instantly and it cawed at me. It landing on me started to bring my body back to my control and I began to move but it didn't fly away; instead it just looked at me with its strange brown eyes._

"_Hello…someone please answer me!" the girl yelled and I decided to get up but the crow refused to move and he didn't seem happy that I was. It cawed in defense but I swatted at it but as my hand touched him he pecked me and I brought my hand back and noticed that it had pecked me right on the side of my hand and a small drop of blood was oozing out. I didn't want to be violent; especially with a bird but that was over the line and I roughly pushed the bird away and moved out from under him. He jumped down on the ground and cawed at me before flying off; I had to duck my head because he came right at me. I turned and watched it disappear in the trees. What was that about?_

"…_Oh, thank goodness" I heard someone sigh behind me and when I turned I saw a skinny but tall girl emerge from the fog. She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, she was a lot taller than I was and she was definitely older than me. She signed again and looked relieved._

"_I was starting to worry that I wouldn't find anyone…" she explained and took a step closer but for some reason she seemed like she wanted to keep her distance, not that I could blame her. If I was lost in the woods and I suddenly found someone else I wouldn't be so trusting at first either._

"_Are you lost?" I found my voice but I ended up mumbling but she quickly answered "no, I just…uh, I lost my ring and I haven't been able to find it. It's very important to me, can you help me?" I stared at her, bewildered, I couldn't guess why someone would travel in the middle of the woods to look for a ring but how I got here was still a unanswered question so for the sake of this possibly being a dream I just decided to roll with it. "What does it look like?" I asked and she smiled brightly; like she was fearing I would say no._

"_It's blue and silver, it's kind of…gaudy so it's not hard to miss" she explained and gestured to her left, "I'm going to look over here so if you could…" she didn't finish and I just simply nodded and stepped to the closet pile of leaves. As I looked around realization was starting to sink into my brain. What was I doing in this forest? What was with that bird earlier, attacking me and such? And why was I helping some girl, one that I just met, look for a ring? But I couldn't come up with anything so I just did what most people did when they thought they were dreaming and I pinched myself but to my surprise I felt pain, this couldn't be a dream then, could it? You don't feel pain in a dream…unless Freddy Krueger was after you in which case I hoped it wasn't but nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening so I just continued to look for the girl's ring. I didn't see it anywhere so I stood up and I suddenly felt dizzy and tired but the most I felt was warm air like from a heater, I closed my eyes and tried to hang on to the feeling but it quickly disappeared._

"_Hey, any luck?" the girl turned to me and asked but all I could do was shake my head. Her face fell and she frowned and started to look worried, "oh, god, if I can't find it…!" she went back to looking in bushes and around trees. I glanced around in the nearby bushes and around the trees, kicked a few leaves and dirt around but I had no such luck so I turned to the foggy area._

_The fog had, by some unknown means, gotten thicker and I couldn't see past it. The fog was like a blanket, a wall, of solid color, a single surface that if I stuck my hand in it I wouldn't be able to even see my hand but it was the last place I looked and generally that was where most lost items were so with a deep breath I stepped into the fog._

_The fog made the air much colder and it was so hard to see, the foggy air was so bright that for a moment you could forget that it was the darkest of night and it was hard to see anything, even the outline of the trees was blurry but I focused hard and stepped forward but as clumsy as I was my foot stuck on something and I went falling on my face. I tasted dirt and sticks and I lifted my head and wiped my mouth, "yuck" I slowly moved my legs to make sure nothing was broken and looking at my foot I saw the culprit of my tripping; a tree root that was off the ground and my foot had gotten stuck underneath it. I shook my head and looked forward as I started to get up but something shined in my view and I stopped. Right in front of me; lying lazily on the ground was a thick silver banded ring with a big sapphire diamond that looked real and not just some costume jewelry. I reached forward but as soon as I did, out of nowhere, a leather boot stepped on my hand; stopping me from grabbing it. I immediately looked up but the fog was too thick for me to see who it was but I didn't have to say anything because the boot disappeared and I saw a hand pick up the ring, I scrambled to my feet._

"_Hey, that's…uh, mine" I shouted at the person and stepped closer so I could see who it was but when I saw who it was I froze in place._

_It was a boy, he had to be, easily, the most handsome boy I had ever seen and he looked no older than nineteen. His beauty just stroke me silent even when he held the ring up. I was most fascinated by his eyes, they were a light blue, almost like mine but when I looked at them I shivered. He just looked at me and smiled a white teeth smile, a velvet smile, I couldn't hide my blush but I was hoping the fog would hide that._

"_Uh…" I couldn't get much of a word out but thankfully he seemed to know what I was going to say and held the ring to me "I'm guessing this belongs to you…" I reached forward but he hesitated to drop it in my hand, seemly I began to find my voice but I was still mumbling; but this time it was out of nervousness, I had always been nervous around good-looking guys even though this guy was…like a god. "Well, actually it's…" I stopped, thinking that if I told him it didn't belong to me he might pocket it and walk away so I quickly replied "yeah, I guess you say that". His smile turned almost a little coy but he dropped the ring into my hand and I closed it quickly and moved it out of sight. I mumbled a "thank you" and started to turn away before I might say or do something stupid but I froze again when I felt his hand on my jacket collar. I turned around to face him; I didn't move as his hand drifted higher. Stopping for only a second at my cheek as his fingers brushed alongside it giving me a warm shiver along my spine and finally stopping at my forehead like he was checking my temperature but he moved it again and it went into my hair but before I could move or speak his hand moved away and there was a damp leaf in his hand, he flicked it away and continued to smile at my blushing face._

"_You're welcome" he finally said and stepped back, disappearing in the fog, away from my sight. I dumbly stared at the spot where he just was until I heard someone come up to me from behind._

"_Hey" the girl said and I turned to her, coming out of my daze. She studied my face and asked "what's wrong?"_

"_Oh, nothing" I turned back and looked at the fog where he had disappeared but it was only for a second, I turned and held out the ring for her. She immediately smiled and took it from me, "thank you, I thought I would never find it" she stared at it like it was the most important thing in the world to her. I smiled back her and nodded in response. She put the ring back on and moved her hair out of her face before saying "I'm Elena by the way, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier but I really thought I wasn't going to find it"._

"_Oh, well, you're welcome. I'm Tameryn" I held my hand out and she took it and lightly shook it. "Tameryn, that's an odd name"_

"_Yeah, that's what they all say" I replied in agreement. Neither of us said anything more and she looked away for a distraction, I could guess._

"_Uh…thanks for helping me but I got to…" I held my hand up, "it's okay…I need to too. I think…" I looked around the fog and without my notice it didn't seem as heavy as it was before, in fact, it was almost gone. I couldn't give it to reason but when I looked back the girl was gone._

"…_bye" I waved to the air and turned to leave, if that was possible, but an oddly familiar voice stopped me._

"_You're still here…" I turned around and my heart fluttered, the boy was back and his smile was unchanged. "I thought you had left but this place seems to be your digs" his voice was joking but for some reason I had a feeling like he was mocking me._

"_It's not, I just…I really don't know where I am actually" I answered back sharply but I ended up sounding helpless. The boy seemed unfazed and he just shrugged, "I can help you with that but first I need your help with something" I hesitated and he closed the distance between us but he didn't touch me. "What do you need?" What I wanted to say was 'what the hell do I look like? The lost and found box?' But I reframed. As good-looking as this guy was I had an odd feeling that if he wanted to hurt me he certainly would have and not think twice about it, I shivered at the thought._

"_I looking for the pieces of a broken mirror" he answered. A broken mirror? That's bad luck…_

"_But before you say anything, I found all the pieces except the handle. It's sterling silver and there's a carved rose on it. You can't miss it…"_

_I sighed and shoved my hands in my pocket, first a ring now this, even if the guy was super-hot I was starting to not like this dream but nonetheless I bent down and started to look on the ground and yet again the fog was heavy and thick. After a brisk moment I was really feeling tired; so much that I was actually breathing hard. I wasn't out of shape so why was I so tired? I was looking through a pile of leaves when something popped into my view and I shrieked but when my eyes made it out it appeared to be just a plastic bottle with what looked like water in it._

"_Here, you look…parched" the boy simply said and I slowly took it. I have to admit that I was hesitate about the clear liquid but he nodded his head and I took a swig and like I thought it was water. As if I was dying of thirst as soon as I drank the water I didn't feel tired anymore, normally that would be something I wouldn't notice but it was a big change; so many things I couldn't explain but at that point I didn't want to think about it. I handed him the empty bottle, almost bashfully, and he took it without a word. I looked away from him and lazily stuck my hand in a bush and felt around until something sharp touched my fingers but it wasn't rough like a stick but smooth and drifting my hand further I felt something stick out of it like a embroidering. I gripped it and pulled out and much to my relief it was a broken mirror handle although it looked more older than I had imagined, almost like it was an antique instead of a real mirror._

"_Ah, that's it" the boy said, redrawing my attention and I stood up and he took it with his velvet smile on his face. He looked at it for a second before putting it inside his leather jacket. "Thank you" he simply said and there was a moment of silence between us in which I spoke first, "you said you would help me get out of here" I bit my lip._

"_Sure, why not?" he replied, his tone cocky. But instead of leading me out of the forest, out the fog, he just walked up to me and cupped my face with his hands, instinctively I gripped his wrists but I couldn't get him to move away. I stopped breathing when his face got real close but just before our faces would've touched he looked me in the eyes and said…_

"_Wake up"_

#

I jolted and I sat forward but all I saw was the back of Dad's seat. He was at the wheel driving while Mom was fast asleep in her seat. The heater was going and I was wearing my gray, wool, sweater and a blanket had been thrown over me. I was no longer in the forest but in my car. I was sweating and shaking but there was no one around me except my parents and Charlie, our Husky. The boy wasn't there and neither was that girl, Elena, or whatever her name was. I fell back against the seat and sighed, I had been dreaming, even though it had felt so real. I laid my head back and stayed like that until I heard my Dad say "We're finally here…" I opened my eyes and looked out the window and there was a sign coming up into my view.

In big brass letters it said: Welcome to Mystic Falls.

I blew out some air and tightened my seatbelt, Charlie sat up and barked.

TBC…


	2. Something I Can't Recall

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hey, everybody! I hope you liked the last chapter because here comes the next one, all reviews are helpful and if you didn't notice I'm including a song for each chapter that goes with it since The Vampire Diaries pays a lot of attention to music so hopefully you'll enjoy that too.

Connections from Chapter 1: In the book series Damon and Stefan have the ability to change into birds. Damon turned into a crow and Stefan into a hawk, if I remember that correctly, but they changed that when they started the TV show and the original look for Damon was midnight black hair and brown eyes so in the case for the crow in the first chapter I decided to include it in its description, keep a watch out for anymore connections I include.

Tami's Attire for this chapter: tameryns_attire/set?id=69323226

#

Chapter 2: Something I Can't Recall…

_Barton Hollow by The Civil Wars_

The sun was setting in the distance when I finished unpacking my room. I couldn't believe how big my room was, I had always lived in expensive duplexes, and mansions, but I had never had a room this big; even with my bookshelves, desk, and my full-sized bed it didn't look small or cluttered, it almost looked stylish which would be a first for my room since I was a 'drop it wherever I saw fit' kind of person but I never let anything get too messy; the bright white walls were a little creepy though since my last room was painted red.

_Well, I'll just have to hang up some Dorian Gray and Jeff Hardy posters _I thought and crashed on my bed. I heard Charlie's tags before he jumped up on my bed and laid down on my legs. I pulled out my hairclip and sighed; today had been an exhausting day and I was still tired from the long car ride. I was asleep before I even knew it…

#

The sky had finally turned dark when Damon Salvatore stepped out into the street and waited for the upcoming car to stop. The young girl behind the wheel immediately stomped on the brakes and the car stopped only a few feet from Damon's body. The girl opened her door and stepped out, a little blush on her cheeks but nonetheless her voice was angry "what are you doing? I could've hit you!" Damon merely curled a smile on his lips and replied "oh, I'm sure you wouldn't have…" his tone was playful and the girl stepped closer but stopped when she saw his face, the blush in her face rose again but this time in embarrassment. "…Are you hurt at all?" she squeaked as he stepped closer and she hushed up when he splayed his hand along her neck, the girl had smooth and lightly tanned skin which only made Damon more thirsty but he wanted to make her blush more. "No…" he answered and the girl relaxed and allowed herself to be swoon in.

"…but that doesn't mean you won't be" he said before his fangs extracted and he bit down on her neck hard. As soon as the pain hit her she screamed loudly but no one was around to hear her. The screaming soon died down and she was limp against him but he didn't get much farther because a familiar hand closed over his shoulder and jerked him back, the girl fell to the ground; unconscious.

"Why do you have to be such a bother?" Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother, asked him as he went to check on the poor girl. "Why do you have to interrupt me?" Damon answered with a question and wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve. Stefan crouched down and checked her pulse; she was well alive and would be better after a good rest and proper attention, Damon hadn't drunken too much blood for the need of a transfusion.

"You know, I've finally started to get settled in this little town, I would hate for you to ruin it for me" Stefan turned back to Damon but he only snickered. "I don't want to hear about you and Elena eloping" Stefan wasn't fazed but the girl was reawaking and Stefan looked back down at her. The girl looked at Stefan and then at Damon then which she quickly tried to get up and back into her car but Stefan caught her and looked her directly in the eyes "you don't know what happened here other than the fact that you thought you hit an animal and it attacked you. You're going home to nurse your wound…" the girl was quiet and Stefan let go of her; she turned and went into her car without another word.

"Was that necessary? I was just having a little fun"

"I don't care what you're doing, it needs to stop because the last thing I need is for our secret to get discovered and be forced to leave." Stefan shot back and then turned to disappear into the woods. "So what the hell am I supposed to eat? Little thumpers? Or maybe bambi can volunteer…" Damon glared at Stefan as he headed for the woods.

"Oh, by the way, did you hear? There's a new girl in town and from what I've heard her mom is kinda foxy…her too of course but finding a hot mom that cooks is hard to come with these days" Stefan stopped and growled under his breath. "Don't you dare" he warned but Damon just smiled coyly and held his hands defensively. "Okay, okay I'll play nice. Say hi to Elena if you get chance, that is, if you're not-"

"-Just shut up and go home already. Zach misses you" Stefan zoomed away.

"Oh yeah, Zach misses me, at least I know how to have fun!" Damon yelled after him but he didn't get a response. He grumbled and kicked the guardrail before disappearing himself.

#

I woke up with a start; someone was screaming. Downstairs, Charlie started barking and I threw the covers off me to go to the window. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, moved my hair out of my face, and looked out the window but all I saw was trees and dark buildings; plus the fog was coming in so I couldn't see anyone.

"Shut up Charlie" I heard Dad yell from his room. I sat on the window seat and continued to look out the window but I didn't hear anything more so I found myself looking at the high school instead. I would be starting out there as a freshman tomorrow and I was definitely nervous but all I could do was shrug it off and head back to bed. I would need my rest.

It took me a while to fall back asleep but when I woke up again it was bright out and Mom was calling me from downstairs. I hid under my covers until someone opened my door and Charlie came running in and he jumped on the bed and pranced all over me, "okay, I'm getting up!" I sat up and scratched Charlie's head; he closed his eyes and then jumped off the bed. After a nice stretch I got up and went to take my routine morning shower. I must've slept in because Mom was calling me again while I was blow drying my hair; I finished up with that and lazily grabbed some baggy jeans and a plain gray tank-top with a red flannel shirt to go over it, snatching up my reading glasses and putting them on. I didn't bother to style my hair so I just threw it up in a messy bun and went downstairs where Mom had my favorite breakfast waiting; hash browns.

Dad came down the stairs with a newspaper and Charlie in tow. "Hey, Tami, can you let him out?" Dad asked as he crashed at the table and bit into some toast. I opened the back patio door and Charlie ran out and looked for a place to go to the bathroom. "I'll be home around eight tonight Tami so you'll have to watch the house and Charlie until then."

"Yes, and I'm going to work in some overtime today if I can" Mom said as she served Dad. "Which means no parties" she flicked her spatula at me, "what parties? I've never even been to a party let alone host one" she gave me a look that told me she didn't care, _no parties _her eyes told me and I just snickered at her.

"Now, get going or you're going to be late. I met this woman this morning, her name was Jenna, and her niece is going to meet you so you don't have to worry about getting lost" she explained and I groaned. "It's just across the street. I don't think I'll get lost Mom"

"You know what I mean, now go" she ushered me out and I took my bag, draping the brown leather strap over my shoulder, and left. The school was already packed with incoming students and I blended in pretty quickly. I stopped at the entrance of the school and waited for whomever this girl was. Mom didn't even give me her name…or was it Jenna? Whatever it was; I hoped it wouldn't be too much longer because the people going in were starting to look at me strange, not that I wasn't already used to that.

#

"Alright, remember those high kicks!" Caroline yelled as she commanded the cheer squad into their morning workout. Almost all the cheerleaders were there except one and she filed in not much long after. Caroline just gave her a look and allowed her not to ruin the pace.

"Was Jeremy giving you a hard time again?" one of the girls asked.

Elena Gilbert dropped her gym bag with a sigh and joined the rest of the cheer squad in arm stretches.

"Of course, when isn't he giving me a hard time?"

"Doesn't Jenna help?" the girl asked Elena and they started to do leg stretches. "Yeah but it's not helping." Elena groaned.

"Oh so guess what I heard?"

"What's new?"

The girl gestured to the house across the street, "I heard someone finally moved into there."

"Oh yeah, that, Jenna told me about it, she met the lady who lives there, her name was Debra or something."

"Well, yesterday when I was leaving I saw a girl about our age there."

Elena nodded and started to do squats "We're supposed to meet up, as soon as morning workout is over."

"Is she a junior like us?"

"Nope, freshman"

"Aww…that sucks" Elena grinned "come on Bonnie, we were freshman once before; as impossible as it seems"

Bonnie just shrugged. "Yeah but you know how cocky those freshman are"

"I heard the family is from Louisiana so maybe she's not that bad; from what Jenna learned she's more of the artist type"

Bonnie suddenly smiled "that's nice, I did always want a friend that could outshine us with a human talent" Elena stopped and looked at Bonnie, "hey don't say that Bonnie. It's okay to be a witch"

"So you say, whatever, I'm actually looking forward to it. There's some extra enthusiasm for you." Elena smiled brightly, "thanks"

Caroline blew on her whistle, startling them both, "no talking; only working. Come on work!"

A ways away, on the same field, was the high school football team getting ready with a quick practice for the game on Friday. Matt Donovan was calling out to Tyler who was bent down and grasping the football.

"Hike!" Matt yelled and Tyler passed him the ball. Matt jogged back and waited for the wide-line receiver to get into position but Matt's attention was suddenly taken away by Caroline who was holding her arms out and going over the cheers.

"Matt, what are you doing!?" Tyler yelled and Matt snapped out of his daze and threw the ball but the throw was far off and the receiver couldn't catch it before he was tackled. Matt's team groaned at the miss and yelled at him.

Coach Tanner blew his whistle and instead of calling Matt out he simply yelled "Class is in ten, get in the locker room!"

As the team went in Matt stayed and glanced at Caroline again before Tyler hit him in the shoulder "hey man what happened back there?"

Matt quickly looked away from Caroline "it's nothing" Matt shook his head and headed for the locker room, Mr. Tanner yelled at him to get his head in the game before he went in.

Elena collected her stuff and Bonnie followed her; "let's go meet the new girl"

Elena smiled at Bonnie "I've got to go to the Front Office to get her schedule, but yes, lets"

#

It was getting around the time for class to start but no one has come up to me except some nerdy boy that was reminding everyone to vote for senior class president. I was beginning to wonder if I should just go to the Front Office myself when two girls came up to me and when I saw them I froze.

_Wait, isn't that…wait what?_ The girl with the long brown hair looked familiar but when I thought about where I've seen her before I just got blanks. But I definitely knew her, but where?

"Hey, sorry about the wait but we had a mandatory cheerleading practice. My name's Elena Gilbert" she held her hand out and all I could do was stare at her dumbfoundedly but thankfully I pushed that feeling away and shook her hand, "uh…my name's Tameryn Copperfield"

"Tameryn? That's a strange name" Elena commented and I nodded nervously. "Y-yeah, but you can call me Tami if you want…" I shifted; my anti-social side was coming out a little.

"And I'm Bonnie Bennett" the other girl introduced herself and I followed suit. "Nice to meet the both of you" I managed.

"Likewise and here, Jenna made me pick up your schedule" she handed me my schedule and I quickly glanced at it, my usual normal classes, except for my science honors class, and History was first period.

"Mr. Tanner" I read the name of the teacher aloud.

"No way; you have Mr. Tanner? That sucks, I've heard he's much harder on the freshman than us juniors" Bonnie explained and I wanted to groan. _Just wonderful…_

"He's not that bad but a word of advice: pay attention and he won't pick on you as much" Elena gave me a reassuring smile but Bonnie's expression was none too helping.

I almost jumped when the bell rang loudly. "Well, good luck and maybe we'll see you at lunch" Elena said before leaving, Bonnie followed "it was nice meeting you Tami".

_Well, this is probably going to suck _I thought before ducking inside with everyone else.

#

I had been in class for only ten minutes and I saw more pain get dealt out then I ever thought possible from a teacher but I kept my eyes on the book or the board and hoped he wouldn't call on me but Mr. Tanner liked new students, sadly.

"Ms. Copperfield, I'm not sure how much history you took before this but let me give you a few questions" he said with a smile, _oh shit, this isn't going to be good _I sank in my seat a little under his harsh stares.

"Who were the three authors of the Federalist Papers?" was his first question and I relaxed a little.

"James Madison, Alexander Hamilton, and John Jay" I still answered in a small voice.

Mr. Tanner actually looked impressed or at least I was hoping he was, "correct"

"Okay, next question: What social forces were responsible for the new imperialism that began in the late 19th century?"

_Oh, god…uh _I rooted my brain for an answer and only found one thing, "Darwinism"

"Good, last question…" he opened the textbook on his desk and flipped around until he said "when was the constitution signed? The exact date?"

"September seventeenth, 1787"

"Okay; it's nice to see someone who actually knows a thing or two about history unlike the rest of you." He slammed his book on the desk; "this week's homework assignment however will be a bit harder than the general American History. It will be about our sleepy little town. I want you to write a full, front and back, page about this town's history. Including the founding families and how they managed to get this town up from the ground and I want to hear about it all and if I find out that you ripped it all from the internet not only will you get a zero…I'll make you clean the boys' locker room and let me tell you; it smells like shit in there" Mr. Tanner smiled and thankfully the bell rang; not that much after.

"Ms. Copperfield; come here a moment" Mr. Tanner called before I could snake out; I gripped my shoulder strap for support as I walked to him.

"Good job earlier, as I'm sure you could see I don't have time for students who don't pay attention." I nodded in agreement and kept my attention on him, I wanted to cringe.

"I know you've just moved here but I except no less work from you. It's best to start out with an A and to retain it so keep paying attention and doing that work, alright kid?"

"Yes, Mr. Tanner"

"Now here's something I'm sure you will appreciate." He pulled out a slip of paper from his book. "You're locker number" he said and I hid a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" I said as I left; I wanted to leave before he could say anything else. _I hope the rest of the day isn't like this…this is going to be a long year_

#

The day was finally over and all I wanted was to go home and crash. Thankfully the rest of the teachers weren't as bad as Mr. Tanner and I managed to get through it without too much wounds to show for it. I got everything I needed out of my locker and turned on some Van Halen on my iPod to ease my stress. I had just left the building when I heard someone yell "hey, new girl!" I pulled my earbud out and saw a really pretty blonde girl waving at me; I looked around at first to make sure she was talking to me. "Yes I'm talking to you!" she yelled back, I walked up to her with hesitation, I was never popular at any school and I could barely say a sentence without whispering; especially around really pretty girls, I was more afraid of them than anything else.

When I came up to her I saw Elena and Bonnie jogging on the track.

"Your Tami, right?" the girl asked and I nodded. "Well, if you don't already know I'm Caroline Forbes" I had heard that name come up as I traveled through the halls; mostly about senior class president and prom queen. I could only guess she was the Queen Bee of the school so I decided to keep my thoughts to myself, the last thing I wanted was to start something with the most popular girl in school.

"Even though it's against school rules to have freshman try-out for the varsity cheerleading squad I just wanted to see what you've got. Elena filled me in on you"

"She did?" I stole a glance at Elena again.

"Oh, yeah but don't worry it wasn't anything bad but I do agree with her. You've got all the makings of a great cheerleader so why not try-out?" she sounded so sure of herself.

"I'm not really…all that cheery" I mumbled but she didn't look fazed.

"You don't have to be cheery to tryout so grab a cheerleading uniform and try it on; there should be some extra pom-poms at the end of the field" with that she quickly turned and went to join the girls on the track. _Uhh…what just happened?_

Seeing how I probably didn't have a choice I turned around and went to get the pom-poms. I dropped my bag and took off my flannel shirt. The pom-poms were red and silver colored and as I was collecting them a car came up right next to me in the parking lot.

It wouldn't matter how much time passed there was no way I could forget how good-looking this guy was. Everything seemed to slow down and when I looked at the car all I saw was a tall, dark, and handsome guy with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. His car was a red convertible Mustang and he was dressed to the nines in rich leather. He got out and took his sunglasses off before looking at me. By then I didn't realize that I had been staring at him but it was so hard not to. He was like a model; not just high school hot but everything hot, does he go here?

"Hey, Damon!" I heard Caroline's loud shrill before I could even turn. She ran up to him and threw herself at him just before she sealed his lips with a passionate kiss. I almost fainted right on the spot.

"Hi there" she greeted and for a moment he actually looked annoyed. "…Hey" he greeted back after a moment but he still had that expression that he wished for a distraction and of course I fell right in, "Umm…Caroline?"

She frowned for a quick minute like I had just ruined the perfect movie-like moment but she draped a fake smile on her mouth and turned to me, "oh yeah, can we do this later? I've got to go…" she looked at Damon with lustful eyes. "Okay" I mumbled back and quickly turned away, I didn't want to see that but right before I left I stole a glance back and much to my surprise, or I at least imagined it, Damon was looking at me with a smile hinting on his lips. I blushed immediately and looked away. I was halfway home before I realized that he looked familiar; like I had seen him before…

TBC…


	3. A Voice that isn't my Own

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hello everyone, I'm going to get right in to the next chapter and all reviews are helpful.

Personal Connections: Damon's red mustang convertible was one of the few things about Damon's character that was kept in the TV show from the novel. Caroline's character, in the novel series, wasn't as nice as she is in the TV show and she wasn't as much as a fan for Damon then she was for Stefan. In the novel. Mr. Tanner; another character whose attitude was the kept the same in the novel as in the show; he hates good students much more than bad ones and he's got a good mind in store for Tami if you thought otherwise.

And as for my own progress in the game let's just say I can't understand why Tyler doesn't just go to a gas station and get a map while he makes me go to the cemetery and find pieces of the it. In these events I wish I had cheat codes because after three days of getting the pieces I already have this is starting to get ridiculous. Oh, I also went shopping with Damon for a silver bell. And before I forget: Yes I know Mr. Tanner was dead before Bonnie figures out that she is a witch but he will still die so don't worry.

#

Chapter 3: A Voice that isn't my Own…

_Rose by A Perfect Circle_

The week had come and gone without my realizing and it only dawned onto me when I was doing squats with Elena on Monday morning. For the last few days I had been training almost nonstop with the varsity cheerleaders and Caroline insisted to having me follow her around, help carry her books, and meet all the popular people in school including Vicki Donovan, Matt Donovan's; the quarterback football player, sister and the first moment I saw her I didn't like her. Like Caroline she had this air to her like she didn't care who you were and what you did as long as you complemented her looks. Sadly her and Caroline were good friends and I was forced to hang around her whether I liked it or not but that wasn't the worst part of it all…I had to watch Caroline and her boyfriend Damon flirt and make-out. It was terrible because for some reason he looked really familiar and he wasn't a bad looking guy in fact his looks were almost god-like.

"Gosh, I don't think I've ever exercised this much in my entire life" I couldn't help but complain; my legs were starting to hurt; I had taken track all throughout middle school but I was already getting tired. I was pretty fit already; despite my Mom being a really good cook. I looked decent enough, my stomach was flat but according to Caroline I was too thin and I would look much hotter if I had a better athletic build. I had never enjoyed my anti-social days but now I was almost wishing for them to come back.

"I'm sorry; I had no idea what Caroline was going to do" Elena immediately apologized and continued to do squats. "Besides; I was just trying to introduce you to everyone. It's a small town but everyone's like family here so…"

"No need to apologize Elena. If I didn't want to do it I would've said so. Believe it or not when I don't want to do something you'll know about it" I answered back and she smiled brightly; I almost envied that.

"Tami!" I heard Caroline yell and I wanted to groan but I turned it off and straightened up to see Caroline waving at me; Damon had just pulled up behind her.

"Caroline; what happened to 'I'll be at practice, so don't worry Bonnie'?" Bonnie frowned and draped her hands of her hips. For some reason I was almost afraid of Bonnie then, she actually looked scary.

"Well I got busy with the party planning" she crossed the field and picked up my gym bag. "Party planning?" Bonnie asked suspiciously; she almost gave Caroline the evil eye.

"Yes, the party planning. I'm going to throw a party Friday night and I need to get everything before then…and Tami is going to help me" she tossed my gym bag at me and took my arm like I was a little kid in trouble despite her cheerful smile. "Uh…" I started but I closed my mouth, it was pointless to talk back to Caroline, it was like talking to a brick wall that complained about summer fashions and how she might be getting fat.

"Damon; I want you to meet Tami, Tami this is Damon" I was surprised that she introduced me. My voice was caught in my throat and I looked away before the blush collected into my cheeks which was pretty childish of me but I just couldn't help it. Caroline, thankfully, didn't notice it and went on about the party. She took the seat next to Damon while I went in the back. I was so nervous I thought I might faint. His car was pretty nice on the inside as well. Red Mustang Convertible; probably cost a fortune but I didn't want to bother with asking. The fact that I was so close to Damon was blowing my mind; I wasn't used to being around hot guys or even good looking guys. The only time a good looking guy ever talked to me was because they wanted a homework assignment or they wanted me to pass a note for them. I pinched my leg to make sure I wasn't dreaming but I knew I wasn't when Caroline curled her hand around Damon's in the space between them. If this was a dream it would be a nightmare, no doubt.

#

"Great, now I feel so bad" Elena said as soon as the convertible disappeared down the road. Bonnie shook her head and groaned "well I guess cheerleading practice is over" she threw up her hands in defeat. "Poor Tami, I didn't introduce her to Caroline so she could become Caroline's personal slave."

"You know Caroline" was Bonnie's answer as she picked up her gym bag. "Wanna grab a bite to eat at the Mystic Grill?"

"Sounds good but don't you think we should go rescue Tami?" Elena picked up her own bag and pulled out her cellphone, Bonnie shrugged "we wouldn't hear the end of it from Caroline. I think Tami will be okay for now. We'll take her out to the mall tomorrow. How about that?"

"It's a date; maybe I can get Stefan to come with us" Bonnie gave Elena a look but Elena didn't seem to catch it.

#

It was my first time to Mystic Mall and I was already not liking it. My arms were cramping from all the bags that Caroline shoved at me but she was tuning me out and only paying attention to Damon who smiled at her only when she looked at him but instantly frowned when she looked away. I didn't know why when I first met her but now I know how annoying she can be. She acted like she was a princess and Mystic Falls was her kingdom which meant we were all her servants. I didn't know if I should be grateful for the attention or dread it…but at least someone was paying attention to me even if it was to be her personal pack mule.

We passed an Abercrombiefitch store and Caroline's eyes lit up as she looked at the mannequins; I allowed my own eyes to drift. My parents have always been rich but I never asked for anything from them; mainly because I never really grew so my clothes always fit which meant I never needed anymore; plus I wasn't really a clothes person. I was happy to have my baggy faded jeans, simple flannel shirts, and my common black chained Converse shoes. "Excuse me" Caroline said and disappeared inside which I saw coming so I hushed my sigh.

"I know; she's a real handful." Damon replied and I could only nod nervously. I tried to find distractions so I wouldn't stare at Damon but other than stores and passerby people I wasn't finding much of distraction so I just focused on the kid's little play area a floor below. "So…do you just not talk or?" I heard Damon ask and I went quiet again but I managed to mumble "…I talk I just…uh…" was all I got out. "Let me guess. You don't get attention much". Somehow I got over my nervous and spoke louder "yeah, I'm kind of an outcast…" I couldn't look directly at him and I was hoping he wouldn't ask why. Thankfully he didn't but instead he stepped closer to me and leaned against the railing, looking right at me. I tried to hide my blush but I wasn't very good at it and I heard him chuckle which only made it worse.

"I guess I should properly introduce myself. My name is Damon Salvatore…" he turned to face me fully and extended his hand. Salvatore? _Salvatore? That's an awesome last name…_I thought and mustering some strength I went with the flow and extended my own hand, "I'm Tameryn Copperfield…but you can call me Tami if you want…" I almost flinched when his hand clasped mine tightly and gave a light shook. I couldn't stop staring at that moment. His eyes were a perfect icy blue and they were staring right at me. Without even knowing it he had come closer, close enough to feel his leather jacket brush along my shirt. He pulled my hand closer to him and leaned forward "tell you what; how about we ditch Caroline and go to have some real fun?" he asked me in a small voice and I didn't know what to say. I was completely lost in his eyes as they pierced into mine. No one had ever looked at me like this…

_Did he just seriously ask me that or did I just imagine it? If this is a dream I don't want to wake up…_

_**Get away from him!**_

I immediately backed away from him and pulled my hand from his. "I can't do that. What kind of person does that? I might've just met Caroline but I'm not going to go behind her back with her boyfriend…even if she's annoying and bossy." I told him without thinking and looked away. _What was that? Was that my conscious speaking? That wasn't my voice…it was different…_

"I'm back!" I heard Caroline yell and I took another step away from Damon who had a strange look on his face, almost like he was confused. _Maybe he's not used to girls saying no to him_ I deduced and left it at that. "Is something wrong?" Caroline asked, her tone was suspicious enough but Damon suddenly draped a smile on his face and went to her side. "No; nothing at all" he gave her a quick peck on the lips to silence her and she cheered up quick. "I bought a little too much though, mind holding some of these Tami?"

"I don't mind" I said and she dropped all the bags on me which were surprisingly heavy. _God damn…_I walked behind Damon and Caroline and in moment Caroline had captured his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. The scene was actually sweet and I found myself smiling a little despite everything. _What was that voice a second ago? It came all of a sudden into my head and I'm sure it wasn't me. Or maybe it was and I was just freaking out that Damon had actually asked me if I wanted to go somewhere alone with him. That could be it…or maybe __**it **__was my conscious telling me to stay away because of Caroline…I don't know_

"Oh, I love this song! Come on Tami" Caroline let go of Damon and capture my hand and swung it between us. Friends Forever by Vitamin C was playing over the mall radio but just the motion alone made my heart flutter. I had always been an outcast which meant absolutely no one cared about me, except my parents of course, but I had only been here for a week and I already had more friends than I could ever imagine. To be honest I felt like crying a little but I bit my tongue until the feeling went away and I forced smile.

_I think I'm actually going to like it here…_

#

I was completely exhausted when I got home. The sun had already set and I had declined Damon's offer to drive me home. After what had happened earlier I didn't want to be alone with him, even though I really wanted to deep down but I wasn't a home wrecker or whatever they called it, I wasn't going to go behind someone's back and the thought alone that Damon had asked me, someone he barely knew, and when he had a girlfriend probably meant he was a player. _God, why did I have to think that…it's not Damon; it's just because Caroline's selfish…okay now that's going too far. Let's just forget about it and watch some Monday Night Raw. _I felt instantly better when I thought about seeing CM Punk.

I was on the walking up the steps to the house and was about to open the door when the door opened suddenly and a tall blonde woman and an older looking woman appeared next to my Mom. "Oh hey Tameryn, I was wondering where you went off to."

"Oh, I was hanging out with Caroline" I answered weakly. "That's wonderful, you have a friend already, that's great" she said with a big smile. The tall blonde woman smiled at me and introduced herself "my name's Jenna, I'm Elena's aunt." _Oh so you're Jenna. _"Hello" I mumbled and she just chuckled. "Don't worry; Elena's told me a lot about you." _That's great..._

"Well, thank you Debra, and I'll be back next week. Thank you so much, I've never been a good cook so this means a lot" Mom smiled at Jenna. I looked from them to the older looking woman who was staring at me strangely; so much that I literally shivered. She was looking at me like she was looking into my soul but the way she was looking at me reminded me of Damon when I told him no, the look of confusion. "Uhh…" I uttered nervously and thankfully Mom broke the silence, "it was nice meeting you too Sheila" she said to the older looking woman who finally tore her eyes off me "yes, thank you Debra, and I just wanted to say that I love what you've done with the home." Mom beamed, "thank you very much. So I'll be seeing you next week?"

"Of course, I would love to come back." Jenna clapped her hands together, "well I've got to get back and make sure the kids are in the house", with that Jenna left and I felt more nervous than ever because Sheila was looking at me again but this time she appeared to be studying me. "Oh, Sheila, it's very dark out. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you back to your house. I would feel terrible if something happened to you" my Mom said, concerned about the elderly woman. "Oh don't worry about me but instead, Tameryn…was it? Maybe you could allow her to escort me. Just so I don't stray."

"Of course, you don't mind Tami dear?"

"Oh, no, not at all…" I quickly threw together but I was seriously getting the creeps from Sheila. Something about her just made my back shiver. "Thank you" Sheila said and went down the patio steps. I turned around and quickly followed her. I walked a bit ahead of her and I could tell she was staring at me, for whatever reason I was unsure. I mean I know I'm an outcast but that's nothing new. _That's not it…it has to be something else. She reminded me of someone though…_

#

We were almost to the estates when she finally spoke. "I'm Bonnie's grandmother by the way; I'm afraid I forgot to mention that earlier." I straightened and gave her my full attention, to be polite. "Oh, it's okay, you look a lot like her. I had a feeling…"

"A feeling…" she repeated and I felt a shiver go through me but she didn't stop walking so I strode back up to her. I was about to ask her why she was constantly looking at me when my iPhone rang to life in my pocket. _Who could be calling me now? Mom maybe…_but a number came up instead of Mom so I debated answering it but it would be rude to let it ring so I excused myself and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to pick up or not."

I almost dropped the phone right at that moment. "…Damon?"

"You remember my name, that's good." I couldn't utter a word. _Of course I would remember your name…shut up thoughts!_

"How did you get my number?" I didn't remember giving it to him. "Caroline of course"

"Wait she just gave it to you? No questions asked?" I heard him chuckle, "Of course not, I just opened her phone and looked under contacts. There's no way she wouldn't ask why I would want your number, silly" he voice was surprisingly coy and my face felt hot. "Wait a minute…since when does Caroline have my number? I only gave my number to Elena…oh, yeah…" it wouldn't surprise me that Elena gave Caroline my number. She seems to love giving all my information away.

"So anyway now that we've scratched past first base how about we hang out somewhere, just you and me?"

"Right now?" he laughed at me again, "after school tomorrow"

"No way, what would Caroline think?"

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. We were never really together in the first place. She likes to think that we were but the truth is, I'm not a fan of princesses, especially not her."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" I asked randomly but I did want to know, "just ask Caroline herself. After I drove her back to her house I told her straight-up."

_**Hang up, right now!**_

I instantly went still as the voice from before came back. I saw Sheila stop as well and look back at me, somewhat concerned. "Hey Tami, you there?"

"I-I'm sorry Damon but I've got to go" I didn't wait for him to respond and I hung up the phone and shoved into my jean pocket.

"Is everything alright?" Sheila asked me, I hesitated for a moment then I faked my smile and replied "yeah, just someone with the wrong number"

"Is that so? The conversation didn't really sound like that" she replied and I didn't know what to say back but she spoke first "I'm sorry. It's none of my business, forgive me."

"…it's okay, no biggie" I just mumbled and we went back to walking.

I was overjoyed when we finally reached the estates and her house. "Thank you for escorting me. Walking alone on foggy nights makes me a little nervous."

"You're welcome…I mean…" I didn't finish as Sheila actually softly laughed. I was about to leave when she opened the door and asked "would you like to come in for some herbal tea?"

"Uh…" I started and I looked past her into her house which looked normal enough. She had a lot of antiques though, mostly vases and dolls that had dirty and chipped faces, rather creepy.

_**No, don't go in. Go home.**_

_Wha-what?_

_**Don't go in her house, go home right now!**_

"Are you alright dear? You look very pale" Sheila commented.

"I'm sorry but it's getting late and I-I have to get home" with that I turned and swiftly walked away without looking back.

I was about halfway home when I heard _**you need to get home now; it's not safe here…**_

_Who are you?_ I thought back but there was no response. _Oh my God, I'm crazy…_I quickened my pace and luckily there was no one around. I was almost home when a sudden beep made me shriek out loud. My heart was thudding so fast in my chest as I stood there and looked around. I yelped when I heard the beep again but with that I saw a light and for whatever reason I got closer and it turned out to be someone's old flip phone. As soon as I discovered it I sighed and turned to leave but it beeped again.

_**Pick it up, hurry before the caller hangs up!**_

_Wait what?_

_**Pick it up!**_

_Okay, okay, no need to yell…wait…am I talking to myself?_

I don't know why I was obeying this strange voice in my head but I picked it up and touched the send button. "…Hello?"

All I heard was the dial tone. Whoever it was hung up immediately.

Everything seemed to rush into me then and I let myself fall to my knees and I started to cry. _What is going on?_

TBC…


	4. Taking one for the Team

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hello everyone! Poor Tameryn's got herself in a rather tight pickle; so how will she handle this? Let's see…

Personal Connections: In the novel series Bonnie and Stefan felt…neutral about each other. They didn't have problems like they did in the show. Damon in the novel wasn't as much of a playboy as he was in the show and was more after Elena in the novel. "Scratching past first base" was said by Benny in Fallout New Vegas if anyone recognized that line. Even as the story begins to stray from the basic idea of the game it will still have elements from the game such as the mysterious phone found in the fog on the football field. There is probably more but I can't remember any at the moment; you are more than welcome to mention any. Reviews are helpful…

My progress in Get Sucked In: Still looking for Tyler's stupid map pieces and I think Jeremy is getting jealous about the fact that I spend all my time around Damon. Rather interesting…oh and Tyler is acting bipolar; go figure.

#

Chapter 4: Taking one for the Team…

_Everybody's Fool by Evanescence_

My alarm woke me up in the morning and when my eyes finally opened they were still heavy from all the crying I had done last night but at least now I could think rationally and I knew what I needed to do and although I didn't like it I had to get up and go to school; staying home was out of the question. I got up slowly and made the bed; hoping it could lead my mind away from all the unanswered questions that were popping up in my brain, it didn't help much however. With that finished I went to take a shower.

The warm water had calmed me some although I still felt…nervous. That's what I felt the most; nervous if that voice would come back and nervous about facing Caroline today, if what Damon had said last night had been true. _Does it matter? _Last night had been filled with things I couldn't explain and honestly it was a little too much for me. I took a heavy sigh and wrapped a towel around me; my mind still couldn't answer any of the questions that were still lingering in my mind and I had no idea what could come next. _Maybe this is all in my head; maybe this move has taken a heavier toll on me then I thought…when I was little I used to get bullied a lot and I had no friends to speak of. The only time people were concerned about me was when they wanted something. That and nothing more…maybe that voice in my head was me breaking from the pressure, the desire to go back to a place where I felt safe and where I didn't have to make these kind of decisions…_thinking that made me suddenly feel better, I felt a little more relaxed, though I still had a funny feeling in my stomach. I threw on some jeans, a long sleeved dress shirt, and an old V-neck sweater because it was much chillier today than yesterday; with that I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag. _I have to be strong…no matter what happens_

#

I was in Mr. Tanner's class when Vicki suddenly entered the room and I nearly shook from her expression. She was clearly pissed and as soon as she saw me she seemed to cool a little which allowed me to take a breath. _Maybe Damon hadn't told her about us actually talking to each other at the mall yesterday, hopefully he didn't mention me…_

"What do you need Ms. Donovan?" Mr. Tanner asked and he seemed just as annoyed; mostly because Vicki had just interrupted his usual 'why we are all stupid' lecture.

"What I need is Tami…she's needed at the Front Office" she quickly added, Mr. Tanner didn't look convinced but surprisingly he said "alright…" he went back to his desk and went through a stack of papers until he drew one out and handed it to me. "Not bad for someone who just moved here but let me give you a little warning…for the next paper that will be due I would appreciate sources that all didn't come the internet." I opened my mouth to say "I understand" but Vicki grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and down the hall.

"You can thank me later; I hate Mr. Tanner too" she finally released my arm and I dared to check for any bruises. "What does the Front Office need from me?" I asked her and she actually smiled. "Not a damn thing of course, I need your help for something…"

"But what if Mr. Tanner calls the Front Office" I stuttered; the last thing I wanted was to get in trouble for making it seem like I was skipping. "Don't worry I got that handled." _With your track record here Vicki I would highly doubt that…but what could she want? From me of all people? _Vicki was very open about her feelings and she had no problem telling Caroline that she didn't like me so why she does she need me now?

As if she had read my thoughts she replied "I need your help with Caroline. She has been carrying on since she arrived here this morning and I can't do anything to make her stop and it's getting annoying. So, maybe you can do something…" it didn't sound like a question; more like a demand. I could easily admit that I didn't want Vicki mad at me so I just agreed to it, she didn't even bother to smile "good" was all she said and before long we were at the bathroom and I could hear Caroline's crying voice even before we went in. _Well I guess that means that Damon was telling the truth when he said he had broken up with Caroline._

"Hey, Caroline, I brought someone who might make you feel better" Vicki yelled and then she just nodded to me and left the bathroom, not even bothering to explain why she was upset, I mean; I knew why she was upset but I wasn't supposed to know that, it would only hurt Caroline more if I told her that Damon had called me last night and even went so far as asking me to go out with him. _It wasn't like that; it was just to hang out, no harm in just hanging out with someone. Even if they just dumped their girlfriend…_Whoa…where did that thought come from?

"…Caroline?" I finally said but all I got was her crying and sniffling. "It's Tami…Vicki asked me to help you but…she didn't bother to tell me what was wrong in the first place" I lied and instantly felt bad about it but there was no way I was going to tell her about Damon. I flinched a little when the stall door opened and Caroline waltzed out, her eyes were red and her mascara was running. She went to the sink and tried to arrange her make-up but she just started crying again. "D-Damon bro-broke up with me!" she blurted and I pretended to act shocked. "Really? I thought you two were…did he say why?" she shook her head and dabbed her eyes with a paper towel "I don't know why, he just said…that I wasn't the one he was looking for…what does that even mean?" she said a little too loudly and then she leaned against the wall and slid down it until she hit the bottom. I uprooted from my spot and crouched down "Caroline…" she shook her head and bawled, it was almost annoying but I still felt generally sad for her. _Goodness what could I do? I've never had to deal with this before…_

I just bit down on my lip and took her shoulders so she would look at me, I didn't know what to say but I just made it up as I went along…"Caroline, look at yourself. Carrying on like this…this isn't you. You are a strong and proud woman and yet you're on a dirty bathroom floor crying like a baby over some guy."

"He wasn't just some guy…he was _the _guy. The one, I really am in love with him. I know that doesn't sound right coming from me but its true! I love him and I don't want this to end…" she started to bawl again and I groaned. "Even if he was Caroline! Just because you're forced to say goodbye to some people doesn't mean it's the end of your life. When you say goodbye the next thing is to say hello. You meet new people when you say goodbye to old ones. That's life! You're going to be in relationships that you think are real but sometimes they turn out just to be fake!" I blurted and I stopped for a second to wipe away a tear that was starting to fall from my eyes but I needed to continue.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that you and Damon broke up, really I am. But sadly that's how life works and that's not going to change. So go and cry your eyes out; it's okay but you can't let yourself be miserable over him. You are Caroline Forbes! Head cheerleader and the most popular girl in Mystic Falls High…not Vicki or Sarah or not even Elena. You are! And the Caroline I know doesn't let a boy do this to her. She squashes them under her heel and shows everyone else how it's done here. You can't live a life without being heartbroken but be glad you're not the most unfortunate. I've never had a single true friend in my entire life and even though we've just met only a week ago I can truthfully say that you will always be my best friend. No matter what bullcrap you make me do you're still my friend and that is something that won't change." I took a breath and stood up. I quickly wiped my eyes and took another breath to calm myself. Caroline had stopped crying and was looking at me almost like she was in disbelief. I sighed and the bell rang; _so, what's next?_

I turned back to Caroline and extended me my hand to her. "Come on, Caroline…it's time to get up and squash some boys with your overpriced stilettos" I forced a grin on my face and she weakly chuckled but she began to drape a smile on her face. She hesitated before taking my hand but she eventually did and I pulled her up and reached into my bag to give her a Kleenex. "Thanks" she mumbled and blew her nose and wiped her eyes. She sniffed loudly and began to compose herself.

"Thank you Tami, your right…no one can be Caroline Forbes except me." She turned to the mirror and fixed her make-up with some blush and lipstick; smacking her lips in a kiss to herself in the mirror. She picked up her bag and smiled at me, "well Tami, I've got to go and make fun of wannabe freshman…like you, those are ugly pants; they're all ripped and worn and stuff…ewww…don't wear those again around me or people might think I'm some slob" she laughed loudly and winked at me before exiting the bathroom with her strut walk and her head held high. As much as I envied Caroline I also pitied her. It must be hard to be keeping up a look for everyone. The way she was crying was like she hadn't cried in long time…_well after hanging out with Vicki and Sarah I can see why you wouldn't want to…_

The minute bell rang before I realized it and I quickly scrambled to get to my next class. I heard something pass along my brain and it was only until fourth period did I realize it.

It was the voice and it had said…_**Good job kid, maybe there's hope for you yet…**_

#

It was after school and cheerleading practice was going on but Caroline was loud and chipper like she always was. In fact she appeared to be smiling more than she had before. I felt glad that she was happy again, even though we had just met I still felt bad when she was sad. I guess that was my tender heart-ness effecting me; I was always a sucker for emotional things especially romantic movies. "Come on girls, we have a game coming up!" she reminded us and waved her hands up high.

"Hey, Bonnie, have you seen Elena?" I asked Bonnie when I got a chance. "She was here today…I don't know. Maybe she had to do something" she answered with uncertainty and as if on cue I saw Elena come across the football field with a sullen look on her face. "Elena…are you okay?" Bonnie asked, worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I was just at the principal's office"

"Why?" I asked, curious but Bonnie answered "Jeremy"

"Jeremy?" was that Elena's boyfriend or something?

"Oh yeah, I never introduced you to Jeremy Tami. He's my brother and he's been getting in with the wrong crowd lately." Elena joined us in arm stretches. "Oh I'm sorry" I apologized; why I did I was unsure.

"Thanks but it's no one's fault but his own but it's always me that has to do something about it"

"What about Jenna?" Bonnie asked and I quickly dodged her rotating leg kick _Whoa…_

"Jenna was in the office too but she's probably not going to do much about it. She never does…I mean she tries but it doesn't help" Elena sighed.

As soon as the practice was over Bonnie suddenly said "hey maybe Tami can help" I looked up from my gym bag and mumbled a "wha-what?"

"Come on now, it's already been passed around the school…how you got Caroline off her butt."

"Really? I don't think something like that could be so…" I paused to scratch my head innocently but Bonnie just scoffed at me. "Whenever Caroline is upset she makes everyone feel her pain and no matter what anyone says she won't stop until everyone is miserable and I'm not just saying that. You practically preformed a miracle and everyone's talking about it. So maybe you can work that magic on Jeremy…I mean, I don't want to make it sound like I'm forcing you or anything…"

"Oh no, of course not…" I quickly replied, I secretly rolled my eyes. Elena turned to me and the look she gave me told it all, "Please, I'm willing to accept anyone's help at this point." She begged and now I couldn't say no.

"Just think, you'll be taking one for the team."

"Bonnie" Elena frowned. I made a face that told them I was thinking. "Treat me to a cold Coke-a-Cola from the Mystic Grill and you got a deal"

Elena instantly smiled; "done"

#

This was the first time that I was entering Elena's house and apparently my face was showing that. "It's nothing super great but it is home" Elena told me as she dropped her bag and went to the stairs. "Jeremy!" she yelled and I heard someone yell back "what!?"

"Yep, he's here…get down here; I want you to meet someone!"

"I'm busy at the moment, sorry!" he yelled back and Elena groaned. "Great…" she mumbled and I about jumped a foot in the air when there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that can be" Bonnie said with a tone that sounded almost irritated, was it Caroline?

_**Get away from the door!**_

_Hey, you…_

_**Hey you nothing! I said get away from the damn door**_

_Okay, okay_

At this point I wasn't going to question it because I knew I wouldn't get a straight answer. An answer at all, I was unsure. I went to the first step as Elena opened the door to reveal a rather dashing boy. I mean, really, really dashing. He was almost as hot, if not more, than Damon and he had really deep green eyes; almost oaky. I took a deep breath and I closed my eyes at the scent of Aqua Velva, _how wonderful…_I sighed quietly. Bonnie leaned close to me; "you may want to stop drooling right now. That's Elena's boyfriend…" I quickly sucked in air and stupidly wiped my mouth in case I was actually drooling.

"Hey Stefan" Elena said and closed the distance between them with an innocent hug. _Stefan? That's a great name…it fits him so perfectly_. I shivered and tried to push those kinds of thoughts away but I was having trouble.

"I had a feeling you were home today" he said, I caught myself on his voice. It was a normal voice but it made me what to melt. _God I need a distraction…_

"Bonnie" he acknowledged with a nod and Bonnie just shrugged. Apparently these two didn't get along for whatever reason. Stefan finally turned to me and I bit my tongue so hard so I wouldn't blush.

"Oh, Stefan, this is Tami…I mentioned her before"

Stefan smiled and I think my heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, hello, I'm Stefan Salvatore" he extended his hand. _Wait Salvatore…wasn't Damon's last name Salvatore…?_

"Oh, uh…" I suddenly realized that what was happening and that I was just staring at him dumbfoundedly. "Um…hi…my name is Tameryn Copperfield" I finally got out and took his hand which was much colder than mine and bigger, he has big hands.

"Pleasure" he said with a smile. "So, what are you doing here Stefan?" Bonnie suddenly asked.

"Well, I know that Jeremy has been really giving you a hard time lately so I came over to see if I could help any"

"You came over to help?" Bonnie didn't sound convinced. "Actually Stefan, that's why Tami is here, she managed to get Caroline to stop crying over Damon and I thought maybe she could help Jeremy a little"

_Elena knows Damon? Well with Caroline I can't be surprised. _

"Yeah I heard about that from Matt…I'm a quarterback **(AN: I can't remember what position he plays but I think it's either quarterback or wide-receiver, I can't remember which) **for the team." He added and I bit down on my tongue again, my face was feeling hot. I wasn't a fan of football but most men playing football were really muscled and just thinking about Stefan and muscle was making me feverous.

"…Nice job" I heard him say and I realized that I had been spacing him out. "Uh…well, I better go see what I can do" I quickly stuttered and I dropped my bag at the stairs and handed my soda to Bonnie who gave me a reassuring thumbs-up.

I went up the stairs and the first room I saw I immediately determined as Elena's so my next guess was the door that was tightly closed. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I heard the sound of the TV go mute and I heard, I'm guessing as Jeremy, him say "what is it Elena?"

"It's not Elena" I answered back. I heard silence for a moment and then something dropped and the door slowly opened and Jeremy's face peered in the opening. _Wow, they're definitely brother and sister_ I thought and although he was nowhere as good looking as Damon or Stefan he still had a nice face and I liked his hairstyle, it reminded me a little of Leon S. Kennedy's hairstyle.

"Uh…" Jeremy started but stopped.

"Sorry to bother you but my name's Tameryn Copperfield…you can call me Tami if you want and Elena asked me to…hey, is that Need for Speed?"

#

The sun had already begun to set and Damon pulled out his phone; ignoring all of Caroline's messages and dialed a familiar number.

#

I was in the kitchen helping Mom make dinner. I had just opened a package of raw hamburger meat when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I threw one hand into the meat and the other into my pocket. I didn't even look at the number as I balanced it on my shoulder. "Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you were still alive" I went still at the voice that answered back but to be honest I couldn't be surprised. "Hello Damon, how are you?" I asked innocently.

"I'm great actually, thanks for asking, now that I have one less problem to deal with" he chuckled and I decided not to say anything about having to deal with Caroline's fit so instead I agreed, "yeah, I know how you feel".

"So what are you doing?"

"Cooking dinner"

"Hmm…sounds like you're busy but do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

I paused for a moment while I shaped the meat into balls for the spaghetti. "Not really…cheerleading practice probably and I can't guarantee that I'll be available because I always seemed to get roped into something with Elena or Caroline and while I'm thinking of that can I ask you something Damon?" I reached for the garlic salt.

"What duchess?"

My mouth hung open and I felt my face go hot again. "Do you have a brother or maybe a cousin?"

"Possibly, why do you ask?"

"I was at Elena's house earlier and I met her boyfriend Stefan and his last name was the same as yours so…"

"Ah, yes, that…yes he's my brother but I wouldn't bother with him. He's not as good as he looks. In fact…he's rather boring, old fashioned."

_**Since when is old fashioned a bad thing?**_

I put my hand over the receiver, "shut up" I told the voice.

"Yeah well, I was just wondering. So what were you saying about tomorrow?"

"Hmm…I was thinking about…maybe, just the two of us that is, could I don't know? Go somewhere more interesting than the mall or Elena's house."

"Sounds cool, what did you have in mind? Actually, honestly, I don't care where we go" I surprised myself with my sudden boldness but that's what I felt.

"I think we're going to enjoy our time together" he complemented and I blushed madly.

"You know what; I'll make it a surprise. I'll pick you up after school tomorrow…" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's a date" I replied. "Then I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Damon"

"Until we meet again" he said and I hung up then I took a second to relax.

"I'm back" Mom announced as she reentered the kitchen. "Sweetie are you okay? You're awfully red"

"Oh I'm fine!" I quickly blurted.

"Okay, no need to get loud, how's the meatballs coming?"

#

_**Why can't this kid listen to me? I try to keep her safe and she's practically opening the door for him.**_

_**Now now Zeboriah, no need to get angry. Humans are always like this; that's what makes them interesting.**_

_**Shut it, I don't want to hear it. Still though, I think this girl might be the one…she's showing the signs.**_

_**What kind is she? There's many that don't exist anymore.**_

_**Hmm…I can't tell yet but I know she's not a common one. I need to do some more research and maybe this little date with that vampire boy can help me determine which one she truly is…you know what? You're right…humans are interesting…**_

#

TBC…


	5. Remember Myself as I Once Was

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hello everyone! I hope you're liking the story so far because here comes the next chapter…

Personal Connections from the last chapter: Not many since I just wrote it straight out of my head so sorry if it kind of sucked but I didn't know how else to word it; I had written it out many times beforehand. And as for my progression in the game I finished with Tyler's bullcrap and spent the last week getting books for Bonnie but after that it was all progression. *Spoiler Alert* Katherine came and paid me a visit and after Damon got her to leave she dropped a note saying "the new girl in Mystic Falls may cause problems" whatever that means and Bonnie took a look at my ring and could only tell me that there was a spell on it that was over 2oo hundred years old and it either has to do with witches, werewolves, or just the settlers that first came to Mystic Falls but then Jeremy tells me that he found some vampires with my last name. Uhh…so yeah XD Plus that unknown person is still leaving weird messages on my phone saying that "you're not the only one with a secret, you just don't know it yet".

Enough chatter, let's get on with the story…

#

Chapter 5: Remembering Myself as I was Long ago…

_Passion's Killing Floor by HIM (His Infernal Majesty)_

I was in my room trying to match some clothes together when my iPhone rang to life in my pocket. I picked it up, absentmindedly, and before I could utter a word I heard Caroline's voice and it wasn't all bright and cheerful like it always was. "Slow down Caroline I can't hear you…what about Vicki?" I managed to hear Vicki's name in her rambling so I could tell something was wrong. "I don't know but my mom told me she was in the hospital; I'm here now and I heard them saying something about an animal attack but they're not telling me anything." I dropped the clothes down on my bed and for some reason I went to my window and peaked out from behind the curtains. "Is Matt there?" I asked and Caroline sniffed loudly like she was crying. "Yeah but they're not telling him anything either. I'm really sorry to bother you but I didn't know who else to call…"

"-Well, Caroline I…" There was no way I was going to tell her that I was about to meet up with Damon but I didn't want to break it off just to see if Vicki was alright. Don't get me wrong; I'm not a heartless person but it's just…I've never really cared about Vicki. Seeing the fact that she's been doing nothing but picking on me the last two weeks and bothering the hell out of me with her stupid popular business like: 'what costume should I wear for the Halloween Dance?' or 'what makes Caroline think she's hotter than me?' But despite all that I still wanted to ask: "is she okay? How bad is she?"

"It's nothing too bad, thank god, but she has these bite marks on her neck and…" she hesitated and I heard the sound of high heels on tiled floors. The next time she spoke she was in a whisper "listen, I know how this is going to sound but I need you to believe me on this."

"Sure, anything Caroline" I reassured her and balanced the phone on my shoulder as I put on some faded blue jeans. "I saw the bite mark before they put the gauze on her and I swear it didn't look like some animal bite. If it was an animal bite there wouldn't be just two holes…right? There would a full outline of teeth-I mean, I'm not that smart, I can admit that, but no animal does that, right?" I paused as I processed her words and took the phone from my shoulder. When it came to science I was super smart, especially about animals, but I had never heard of an animal leaving just two marks; unless Vicki was able to get away from it before it could bite her completely but that was highly unlogical and there was something else that rested on my mind as I thought about it. "Hey Caroline, how big were the marks…like were they big marks or-?"

"-They weren't that big. I would say about the size of…the circumference of someone's index finger maybe?" I looked at my own finger. _What kind of animal has that small of a bite? A wolf maybe; but if only the canines of the mouth were able to sink in there would still be the marks from the front teeth and wolves are much faster than humans but by some chance she did manage to escape that still wouldn't…_

_**Maybe it wasn't an animal…**_

I paused, _well there's no way it would be a human bite. From what Caroline told it doesn't look human…a human doesn't have circular teeth or large canines. That's not possible…_

_**Hahaha…god you're so naïve**_

The voice in my head was laughing at me but then it continued _**but I guess I can't blame you but still I thought, at least, you would figure it out but maybe not…**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**Oh nothing and if I were you I would respond to Blondie or she might have a panic attack**_

The voice chuckled and all I could do was sigh, I didn't know what else to do about the voice, the fact that I was talking to some voice in my head was crazy enough but it wasn't something that was just going to go away. "Tami?" Caroline responded; her voice was nervous.

"Oh yeah; sorry Caroline, but I don't really know what to say. I guess all we can do is rely on the doctors and maybe when Vicki wakes up…is she awake?"

"No, she's still asleep"

"-Okay, so when she wakes up just ask her and see if she remembers what happened. Was she in town when she was attacked?" I pulled a black and white striped shirt on and grabbed my red flannel from my bed. "I'm not sure where she was at but when she wakes up I'll ask her. I don't want to bother you anymore but…do you think you can come down here and talk to Matt. He's not listening to anyone and if he gets any rowdier my mom might have no choice but to arrest him"

I paused on the bottom step; I opened my mouth but I couldn't say anything. "Please Tami, I know Elena, Bonnie, and I have been bugging you to death about stuff but there's not really anyone else that I can turn to. I called Elena but I think she's out with Stefan. Please Tami? I'll make it up to you I swear…" she didn't say anything more but I was still silent. _What am I going to do?_

_***sigh* just do what you think is the best girlie.**_

_Huh? Are you actually giving me advice?_

_**Yeah, take it or leave it girlie. I don't care either way.**_

"Tameryn sweetie? Is everything okay?" I looked up and Mom was in the kitchen watching me, worryingly. "Who are you talking to?"

I didn't answer her at first but eventually I cleared my throat and told her. "One of my uh…friends is in the hospital. She was attacked by an animal but I-"

"-Oh my! Is she okay?"

"From what Caroline told me but no one is really sure."

"Who is it?" she stopped cooking and came up to me. "Vicki Donovan"

"Vicki Donovan?"

"Yeah, she's Matt's sister."

"Oh Matt, oh I hope he's okay. He's such a nice boy; he helped me with the groceries the other day, you know. You should go there and see if he's okay."

"Uh, well…"

"Come on Tami, it's your friend's sister. I know you haven't had any real friends before but that was before we moved here. Things are different here; everything is better and you have a friend that needs you so whatever you have to do now can wait. Trust me; it will be better if you do."

Now I was really stuck in a wedge. I really was worried about Vicki, even though I secretly hated her, and I couldn't imagine how Matt was taking it. If it was my sister I wouldn't be calm either…but still, I really wanted to go out with Damon. Besides, Vicki was in a safe place now, and getting proper medical attention. Plus, Matt's not stupid; he wouldn't get in trouble if it meant getting arrested, right?

Before I could answer my mother or Caroline, who was still waiting patiently on the phone, there was a knock on the door. Mom looked surprised and wiped her hands on her apron. "Now who could that be?"

I tried to distract myself by putting my hair up in a messy bun but I heard my Mom gasp suddenly. "Mom? Is something wrong?" I went out of the kitchen and I found my Mom staring at Damon who had just arrived. "Damon?"

"Good evening" he greeted in a rich velvet voice. I past a glance at my Mom and I could've sworn I saw hints of blush on her face. "Tameryn sweetie, do you know this gentleman?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you about that-"

"Pardon me for not introducing myself…I am Damon Salvatore"

"Damon Salvatore?" Mom rolled his name on her tongue and I thought I saw the blush come back again. Damon ignored my Mom and turned to me. "You look rather ravishing…"

My face erupted in blush and I turned away instantly. Mom must've caught on because she put her hands on her hips and turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Do you mind explaining this to me?"

"Well, Damon and I were going to-"

"My apologies for not asking permission but I was going to take Tameryn out for a nice evening at the Mystic Grill. If that's alright with you" Damon asked smoothly; like he had done this a thousand times before but Mom could only look at me outlandishly. "Well that's just lovely and all, don't get me wrong it's about time my daughter started to go out on dates, but one of her friends is in the hospital and could really use her support right now. Perhaps you could postpone…"

"-Mom!" I started but she cut me off with a flick of her hand. "Of course" I stiffened and turned to Damon. "If one of your friends is at the hospital then we should go right away and make sure they're okay."

"Good. Its Vicki Donovan I'm afraid, I don't know much about her but I know her brother Matt. He's been a real darling and I can't imagine how he's feeling right now so I thought it would be best if Tameryn went and gave him some support."

"I couldn't agree more. I'll drive her up there" Damon then offered his hand towards me and I didn't know whether to take it or not, am I even supposed to? "Yeah, you better because if I find out you didn't Tameryn won't be available to you anymore."

"Mom!" I said again but she just shook her head, my Mom had to be the most stubborn woman in the world. "You have my word, allow me Tami" he offered his hand again and this time I took it and I almost shivered when his fingers wrapped around mine. I blushed feverously again but he just smiled that velvet smile, I actually felt my knees go weak. "Call me when you get there okay?" Mom said before closing the door and as soon as she did I dropped my held breath.

"I am so sorry about that. When my Mom has her mind set on something she doesn't give up on it"

He didn't look fazed at all. "Didn't bother me a bit. Let me tell you something; Caroline's mother was a lot harder to deal with."

"She's the sheriff right?"

"Yep, all cheery and flowery too"

"Well you're in luck because my Mom likes gargoyles" I shared his light chuckle and he actually opened the door for me. "Oh, thank you" I blushed more, if that was even possible.

"I'm not like the typical kind of guy. I like to treat my girls like princesses… unlike some people…" I didn't have to ask to know he was probably referring to his brother Stefan. Even though I've only met him once I thought he was nice and all. If he wasn't Elena wouldn't be dating him, Elena wasn't the kind of girl to just take crap from people; almost like Caroline.

"So Caroline told me that Vicki had been attacked by an animal, or as the doctors say, but she doesn't think so. She saw the wound on Vicki's neck and she thought…it might be human"

For some reason I thought I saw Damon stiffen but he just draped his arm on my seat and gave me a reassuring smile. "It might've been; Caroline is good at recognizing marks made by humans" he winked at me and my face got hot again. The very fact that I was in his car, again, made me feel hot but unlike last time there was no Caroline. It was just me and him; even if we were going to the hospital to see Vicki.

"So, where did you live before moving to this small, boring, town?"

"New Orleans actually"

He grinned a little, "A good place for a party isn't it? I've always wanted to go there myself"

"Yeah, especially during Marti Gras. The streets are literally filled with beads and plastic cups for a week."

"I could imagine"

"We didn't live too close to the city though. We lived out around the older plantations. My Dad's work was centered around there and my Mom worked for a clothing store outlet; she was the one who answered phones and dressed mannequins ." I gazed out the window as rain started to fall faintly. "Oh sorry…you probably don't care to hear about that."

"Oh no, go on, I'm rather intrigued"

"Sorry; I'm not used to…well anyone really being interested in my life."

"Well, maybe it's time for a change"

I scoffed "I've heard that line before…from my Dad actually but…some things really don't change I guess" I mumbled, I suddenly felt a little depressed.

"Old news" he suddenly said and looked at me with his velvet smile. "That's all in the past, I don't know how things were done there but I can tell you I'm pretty sure that won't happen here. In fact you should hear all the things I've already heard about you."

My mouth fell agape, "what things?"

"Oh nothing bad of course but I heard you like art"

_Who did he hear that from?_

_**So naïve…**_

_Shut up!_

"Back in New Orleans I was in the art club, won a lot of awards, most of my artwork showed up at the local art museum there but…it was really hard to get any motivation from it"

"Now why is that?"

I suppressed a chuckle and took a moment before saying: "I wasn't exactly 'normal' then, you know?"

"Hmm…enlighten me" he draped the velvet smile and I couldn't help but continue.

"I was…kind of an emo…"

"…not like the full-fledged emo that wears all black and makes fun of the popular people; I was just a depressed indie kid but I used to do something that…" I stopped and I imagined an all-too familiar pain in my arm. My hand started to snake to the extra hair tie that I kept on my wrist. I moved my shirt sleeve and went to pull it up but suddenly Damon snagged my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Like I just said; that's all in the past. It's different here." I couldn't help but stare at his face and just like that all my previous depression started to wash away. I couldn't describe it but instead I suddenly felt nervous and my stomach was in a tizzy. I had to admit that I had never felt a feeling like this and just to see his smile and his deep eyes just looking at me; I couldn't describe it.

"So after we pay a little visit to Vicki how about we go on with our little date?"

"I thought you said we were just going to hang out?" I smirked anyway and he did the same. "Yeah but that was before this…"

"Before what?" We pulled into the hospital and I waited for his answer but he just turned off the car. His hand then reached for me and caught me on my chin.

I almost lost my entire breath then. _I'm imagining this! _I screamed into my head but Damon was really getting closer and I shivered when something warm touched my lips. My eyes were still open; to make sure that I wasn't envisioning this. I literally shook but Damon continued to kiss me. I could move, think, or even breath. I was completely immobile but then my body did something I didn't expect. I was responding to him although it was a little awkward but my eyes drifted close. I felt Damon smile against my lips and he pushed farther. My nails were cutting into my hand but it was all I could do from freaking out.

_Oh my God…I-I'm being kissed by Damon! My first kiss!_

It felt like forever before he pulled away and I was literally speechless. Damon seemed to enjoy my expression and his fingers brushed over my much blushing cheek.

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Mystic Falls"

#

We were walking down the hall after already talking to a nurse who could only tell us her room number and not much else. Once we got to the hallway I saw Caroline pacing around. I had completely forgotten about it but what was I going to tell her once she saw the two of us together?

Seeing how I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer I just took a deep breath and walked up to Caroline, who as soon as she saw me took a huge breath, "thank you Tami, I didn't know what else to do, and…" she stopped when Damon came into view. Her tone got low and thick "what is _he _doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I was walking here, and he came, and offered to drive me here" I lied but thankfully she didn't question me any further. "Well let's go in so we can talk and you can go away" she growled at Damon then took me into Vicki's room. Matt was waiting inside but I could tell that he was on his last nerve. Vicki was fast asleep in bed with tubes attached to her arms but other than that she only had a few bruises and some swelling on her neck. "Has she woken up at all?"

"No, not yet" Matt answered with a gloomy voice. "Exactly what happened?"

"My mom says that she must've been outside somewhere, doing who knows what, and she got a call that someone had been attacked by an animal. She still hasn't woken up yet and the doctors aren't telling us anything."

All I could was shrug then, "I don't know what else I can do until she wakes up"

"Yeah we just have to wait but more importantly…" she stared at me. "Just what exactly were you doing with Damon?"

"Nothing I swear! I told you that he-" I held my hands up.

"-You should stay away from that guy. He's nothing but trouble" Matt interrupted and shook his head. "Besides…the last time I saw Vicki today was with him. She said something about a party…"

_What?_

_**Wow! What a surprise…**_

Before I could say anything Caroline turned to him and yelled "what? He was with Vicki?"

"Yeah, I tried to tell her not to go but she never listens to me" Matt's voice sounded regretful and I could only feel bad for him. "Well at least she's safe now but we have another problem…" Caroline turned to me then and I shivered under her harsh stare. "What are you talking about Caroline? She's not being the problem."

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was-"

"-Caroline, I don't think that's a good idea" I interrupted her in a hushed tone but she just shook her head. "Damon is here so maybe we should ask him what happened to Vicki"

Matt stood up immediately. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"I just mentioned him Matt. Why do you think I would have if he wasn't?"

"Yeah but you didn't say he was actually here; I thought she-sorry I can't remember your name-was just hanging out with him or something"

"It's Tameryn" I mumbled as he went past me and into the hallway. "Well this is just great" Caroline complained.

"You started it Caroline" I interjected.

She crossed her arms and glared at me "no I didn't, you're the one who came here with him."

"I just told you! I was walking here and he picked me up"

"Oh and you just accepted a ride from him; after what he did to me? And another question: how do you know where the hospital is? You've never been here"

I tried not to pause and just said whatever came out of my mouth. "My Mom told me?"

"Oh really?" she didn't look convinced.

I opened my mouth to say something but I heard a quiet voice mutter behind me. "Mmth…mmm…"

"Vicki, you're awake?!" Caroline went to her side and took her hand. Vicki slowly opened her eyes and looked around for a minute before asking Caroline "where am I?"

"Don't worry Vicki, you're in the hospital. You're safe now" Caroline assured her.

I debated about leaving since Vicki was awake now but suddenly there was a loud voice coming from the hallway.

"Mattie's here?" Vicki questioned suspiciously. "Yeah he's here…so is Damon"

As soon as Caroline said Damon's name Vicki jolted and forced herself to sit up even as Caroline tried to push her back down. "Don't worry Vicki; Matt's dealing with him right now"

"No, he can't! He's the-!" Vicki started yelling loudly and Caroline tried to push her down again but Vicki was fighting her. I went to Vicki's other side and tried to help Caroline but Vicki fought with us the entire time. The moment Vicki realized that I was touching her she struggled away from me and pushed me into the wall as hard as she could. "No! Don't touch me! You're a part of it too!" she screamed and all I could do was stand in place and let her scream at me.

"What are you talking about Vicki!? Tameryn didn't do anything to you…" Caroline tried telling her but she shook her head almost violently and then pointed at me. "No! You're part of it! I know it, get away from me!" she screamed even louder and Matt came rushing back in. "Vicki, you're awake! What's happening!?" Matt went to her side but she didn't tear her eyes from me, instead, she threw the covers off herself and tried to get up.

"What are you doing Vicki?" Matt pulled her arm but she elbowed him in the face and his hand became loose. She started towards me but I held up my hands defensively and put some distance between ourselves. "What's the matter with you Vicki!?" Caroline demanded but she said nothing as Vicki reached for me but I kept backing away.

"Vicki, please, what's the matter with you?" I tried to reason with her but she wasn't having it and her hand closed into a fist but unbeknownst to both of us Stefan and Elena had entered the room and Stefan caught her fist before it would've smashed against my face. "Vicki, what's wrong? Why are you trying to hurt Tami?" Elena's face was full of concern. Vicki ripped her arm from Stefan but he placed himself in front of me. I was already starting for the door but before I made it I felt someone tug at my hair; Vicki's fingers were ripped away by Stefan and Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back but she fought with him each step of the way. "Let me go!" Caroline opened the door and yelled for a doctor. Stefan and Matt handled Vicki while Elena took my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"What happened?" she asked me as soon as we made it to the hallway. "I don't know, as soon as she woke up she was yelling at me." I answered truthfully and pulled my hair tie out so I could redo it.

Soon enough we saw the doctor come rushing down the hall with a nurse following. They entered the room and I heard Vicki fighting with them but from behind the door I saw the doctor inject Vicki with something and after a few minutes her body became limp and Matt laid her on the bed. I fell back against the wall with an exhausted sigh; Elena did the same.

As soon as Vicki was taken care of Stefan exited the room and turned to me. "Are you alright Tameryn?"

If Elena wasn't here I would've blushed, despite everything, and I nodded my head. "Yeah don't worry about me. I wondered what happened to Vicki to make her like that"

"Probably shock from the animal attack; I think she was trying to defend herself and she lashed out at the first person she saw. But the doctors are looking over her now so there's nothing more to worry about."

"Hey Tameryn, we got this handled now so why don't you go on home. You have to help out with the Halloween party set-up right?"

_Oh yeah, I forgot about that_

Tomorrow was the day the entire freshman class had to go to the school and redecorate the gym for the Halloween party Monday night; it wasn't a choice, we all had to go and help out whether we liked it or not and just thinking about it made me tired, I just wanted to go home, especially after what just happened.

"Do you need a ride at all?" Elena asked but I shook my head, "no it's okay. I got it handled."

"Are you sure?" Stefan suddenly spoke up. "Even though this is a small town it's not a good idea to wander around at night. Elena, you can stay here and I'll drop Tameryn off-"

"-Oh no Stefan, it's okay. I can call my Mom or something. It's no big deal…"

"It is a big deal; I don't want what happened to Vicki to happen to you. I couldn't forgive myself for that" Stefan answered. _Wow, that's actually really sweet but…I really need to be alone right now_

_**Technically you're not really alone now that I'm around**_

I ignored the voice and took a step back. "Thanks but-"

"-There you are" a hand dropped on my shoulder and I jumped to see Damon standing behind me.

"Damon! What are you doing here?" Stefan stepped closer and glared at him. I felt so nervous standing in between them but Stefan softened up a little. "It doesn't matter anyway. Just don't cause any more trouble"

"'Any more trouble?'" Damon scoffed. "I haven't done anything"

"But you were with Vicki earlier today, right?" I suddenly asked him and he gave me a strange look. "Matt said that she was hanging out with you earlier. Do you know what happened to her?"

Damon's face was unreadable but he suddenly draped the velvet smile on his face again, "even if we were…I don't know what happened to her. I was with you anyway" he suddenly turned to me and Elena looked shocked.

"Tami, you were with Damon?" I didn't know what to say.

"Don't be so quick to accuse her. It's none of your business anyway" Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me after him. "Damon!" Stefan called but he didn't follow us.

"Damon, are you okay?" I asked him once we were free.

"Don't worry about me. I just can't stand those immature brats, you know?"

I just nodded and said nothing more. He clearly looked pissed so I didn't want to ask him anymore about it.

"…So now that is out of the way; the night is still young but instead of going to the Mystic Grill how about-"

"I'm sorry Damon but after everything that just happened I think I'm going to have to pass for tonight. Besides I have to help with the Halloween party tomorrow so maybe we can do this later?" My voice came out too weak; he suddenly took my hand and stepped closer to me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Really? You don't want to come with me and see the Boarding House?" His voice sounded rich and inviting.

I felt something strange at that moment; like something in his eyes were calling me. I recalled feeling the same thing back when we were at the mall waiting for Caroline; when he wanted to take off. This unknown feeling was strong but I simply bit my lip and apologized. "Sorry Damon but tonight's not a good night"

He let me pull away, he had a confused look on his face, I guess he didn't get refused a lot, but I just wanted to go home and let all my emotions out. "Thank you for tonight though" I said with a face full of blush, I headed for the door and thankfully he didn't follow.

It had gotten colder when I stepped outside but I had brought my leather jacket just in case. The hospital was in the uptown of Mystic Falls but if I got on the main road I could follow it all the way to downtown and I wasn't afraid of the dark so I wasn't worried.

_**There's a lot more going on then you're letting yourself think**_

I let my mind go blank and I thought I heard the voice growl.

_**Ignoring me isn't going to solve your problems; in fact it just makes me want to kill you**_

_Oh yeah? Sorry but I don't even know who you are. To be honest I don't even know how this is even possible…_

_**All in due time little girlie besides…it's not really important who I am. I'm just monitoring you for the moment until **_**he **_**returns.**_

_He? What on earth are you talking about? Just who are you? Can you tell me your name at least?_

_**Wouldn't you like to know? But I guess I can tell you…it's Zeboriah**_

_Zeboriah? What kind of name is that?_

_**What kind of name is Tameryn?**_

_Touché. But really just what are you?_

_**Again; all in due time and if I were you I would pay more attention to where you were walking**_

I suddenly focused on what was in front of me but all I saw was a foggy road in front of me. I looked behind me but there was nothing but fog.

_**I didn't think it was possible but it looks like you can't even walk home right**_

_Shut up; I'm on the main road. All I have to do is walk all the way to downtown. There's only one road so I can't get lost, thank you very much._

_**Whatever but let me just say I told you so**_

_You never said I was going to get lost_

_**No but I was thinking it**_

_So what? _I stopped thinking and just focused on the road which seemed like it was never ending because of the fog.

There's only one road so there's no way I could get lost.

After what seemed like forever I took out my iPhone and checked the time.

11:47 pm!? How did it get that late already? _How long was I waiting at the hospital?_

_**Are you lost yet?**_

_No shut up!_

I shoved my hands in my pockets and tried not to freak out as I continued down the road. There weren't any bars on my cellphone so I couldn't call my Mom or anyone. _This is just great…_

_Come on _I thought, _it's not even that dark out…but it is really foggy_

I didn't know how much time had passed before my phone started to vibrate in my pocket but when I pulled it out I noticed that I wasn't holding my phone but the old flip phone I had picked up the other day, _why is this in my pocket?_. The caller ID was unknown and I was hesitant to answer it but I thought that maybe it was the person who owned the phone; calling to see if someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"…" there wasn't any sound coming from the other side. "Hello?" I tried again but there was still no answer. I looked at the phone to see if I had lost the signal but it had four bars and the person who had called hadn't hung up yet.

"Is this the person who lost their phone?" I just asked and I thought for a moment I heard a chuckle.

"…It looks like I've finally found you" I heard and I felt something swish by me. I dropped the phone and nearly screamed but when I turned around all I saw was fog; the fog had gotten thicker in the last few minutes.

After I realized that there was no one around I picked up the phone and was about to say something but the person had hung up and all I heard was the dial tone. _Who was that?_

_**Hey, watch out! There's someone here…**_

_What?_

I nearly jumped, I looked around and despite the thickness of the fog I saw a semi-circle shape off the road. Not knowing why I did this; but I went towards it and when I got close to it I realized it was a tombstone. I was in the Cemetery; I had completely gone past downtown somehow.

I looked around for a person but I didn't see anyone or anything except tombstones and statues which looked pretty ominous in the bright fog but despite how scary they looked I was calmer than ever. I had never known why but even when I was little I had always felt comfortable around cemeteries and funeral homes, I never knew why but I always felt relaxed when I was ever around them.

_Zeboriah you said there was someone here?_

_**Yeah-**_

I felt that swish again and when I turned my head towards it I saw a thin white gown and the spot of crimson. I saw a young girl, with bright angelic blonde hair wearing a beautiful silk gown, walk up to a grave and kneel before it. I was speechless as she cupped her hands together in a prayer and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

_Why would anyone be here at this time of night?_

_**You should ask yourself the same question but…there's something odd about her…**_

_What do you mean?_

#

Zeboriah bit her lip and shook her head with a slight grin on her face. "Such a naïve little girlie"

#

I was still watching the girl who was still praying. I took a step closer to her and she didn't react. When I was close enough I reached forward to tap her shoulder but she suddenly whipped around and rested on the tombstone while she draped her arm over her eyes and started to weep.

_What the?_

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl and she suddenly went quiet, she removed her arm from her eyes. I nearly gasped from how beautiful her face and eyes were. She honestly looked like an angel which made me very nervous.

"…You can see me?" she whispered.

"Uh, yeah, I can see you. Are you okay?"

She just looked at me funny and then I noticed that her neck was covered in blood. "Ohmygosh your throat" I kneeled next to her and removed my jacket, taking off my plaid shirt, and I used it to press on her neck tightly so the blood would stop flowing but she didn't even recoil at all; her face still showed the same expression.

"We need to get you to the hospital" I said when I took a quick look at the wound on her neck. There was a great amount of blood flowing from two large holes on her neck. I kept my hand pressed on her neck and reached to help her up.

"You can see me?" she said again. "Yeah, why do you keep asking me that?"

Her expression was still the same, like she couldn't believe it, which I couldn't understand but she let me pull her up and lead her to the street. I shoved my hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out _my _phone and dialed 911 but when I did I heard a loud and rather frightening static noise. Almost like the sound the radio makes when you're around a monster in the Silent Hill games. It was enough to scare me out of my wits and then the girl suddenly pulled away and made a break for the woods. "Wha-? Hey, wait! Where are you going?" I couldn't just leave her like she was so I dumbly followed her into the woods.

"Hey wait!" I yelled before I suddenly fell forward and down the long hill. I couldn't steady myself at all as I kept rolling until I suddenly dropped into a pool of water. It was ice cold and I fought with the grass and sticks that were tangled around me. I was clearly panicking and once my head broke the surface I gasped loudly and swam towards the bank. It was fall time so the water was extra ice cold and I could even see my breath. After much struggle I pulled myself up and onto the bank where I laid until I caught my breath. _God that was so close…_

A cold wind started coming through and I shivered. I realized then that the girl had my plaid shirt and I had dropped my leather jacket when I chased after her. My phone which was still in my hand was soaked and the screen was all glitched up. I threw it with a curse and slowly got up. My knees were shaking and it wasn't from the cold but the shock from almost drowning only a few seconds ago. Today was truly a god awful day; first my date with Damon turned into a stupid visit to the hospital to see how Vicki was doing, next, Caroline found out that I was hanging out with Damon, and then, Vicki started to attack me for no reason whatsoever. And now I was in the woods, completely soaked, and where ever that girl went I was unsure.

I wiped the dirt off my hands and looked up at the hill I had just toppled down from and it was a steep hill. Before I tried going up the hill I looked around for that girl but all I saw was trees. "Ugh…hello!?" I yelled but I didn't hear anything. I went to step away from where I was standing when I felt a strong pull on my foot and I crashed to the ground. _What the hell?_

Suddenly I was being pulled back into the water. I screamed and dug my hands into the ground but it came apart in my hands and I was pulled back into the water.

I struggled with whatever had a hold on me but I felt myself sinking down. I reached for anything I could grab: sticks, branches, grass, whatever I could reach but I was still sinking. _Oh my god! _

I reached for something solid and it actually didn't give away so I pulled on it but when I did something came out and I screamed.

It was the blonde girl from just a moment ago and her eyes were wide open. Dead.

Water rushed in my mouth and went down into my lungs. I couldn't breathe and I really started to panic but the strong force that was pulling me down had let me go and I could go up to the surface. I reached for the bank and nearly vomited but nothing but water came out. As soon as I could breathe I screamed and I didn't even bother pulling myself completely out of the water. I just broke down on the grass until I felt something touch my leg; I jerked myself out of the water to see the girl's body reach the surface. Her skin was gray and her eyes had no light in them whatsoever. The body was bloated and I could figure out that it had been there for quite some time; her eyes were looking away from me, I cringed, and then only did I notice the twin bite marks on her neck…the same as Vicki's.

#

Elena was in Vicki's room when Sheriff Forbes, Caroline's mother, entered the room and looked around. "Where's Ms. Copperfield?"

"Who?" Caroline asked. "Tameryn" her mother responded.

"Oh she left already" Elena answered. "Are you sure?" Sheriff Forbes asked again and Elena's eyebrows creased in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I just got a call from the station saying that her parents called in. She didn't return home."

Elena suddenly stood up and withdrew her phone from her pants pocket. She dialed Tameryn's number but after waiting for a long moment all she got was her voicemail.

"She's not picking up" Elena announced and Caroline tried her phone but ended up getting the same.

Stefan took out his but dialed a different number.

#

Damon was at the Mystic Grill, doing what he usually did there, and that was drink. He downed another shot of whiskey and his phone rang to life right next to him. He looked at the number before cursing under his breath but saying a rather cheerful "hello Stefan"

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded. "Umm…who?"

"You know who! Where's Tameryn?"

"Hell if I know. She left by herself."

"You let her go by herself!?"

"She's a strong girl; I wasn't worried…why what's wrong?"

"Sheriff Forbes just informed us that she hasn't come home yet"

"So?" Damon poured himself another shot and downed it.

#

Stefan hung up on Damon. Seeing how he wasn't going to help the situation. Stefan stood up, "I'll go look for her" he told Sheriff Forbes.

"I'll come too" Elena said getting up. Sheriff Forbes could only nod; "I'll get a search team together too"

"Um…I'll stay with Vicki, just in case" Caroline mumbled and she received a strange look from her mother. "Okay then, Caroline, I'll go and look too" Matt volunteered. "I don't want what happened to Vicki to happen to her…she's only fifteen after all." He added as he pulled his football jacket on.

"Elena, you go with Matt in his car" Stefan told Elena as soon as they went outside. Elena didn't want to but she didn't say anything against it.

Stefan unlocked his car quickly and drove out first. He soon followed Matt's pickup truck out of the parking lot until he was out of sight. Stefan parked his car on the side of the road and stepped out. He took a large breath of the area and soon he found what he was looking for.

#

I was no longer shivering; I was curled up on the dirty ground. I could hardly think a single thought, I was unmoving, and unthinking which only meant I was probably in shock. I didn't react to the noises around me and I just stared at my hands. At some point something had scratched me all over my arm and I was bleeding but I just stared at the blood. The cuts were horizontal and it could only remind me of the days where I would make the same marks on the underside of my arm after a very depressing day. I cringed just thinking about it and tried to stare at something else but I could barely move because I was hurting all over, probably from rolling down the hill and hitting the water.

Time was passing and the sky was actually starting to get brighter but I really didn't care. Eventually my eyes settled back on the girl who was still floating in the water. The body had been underwater for a long time…she had the same blonde hair and angelic face that I had seen in the cemetery…it was the same girl so…? I couldn't come up with anything; actually, I could think of something but there was no way I had been talking to a ghost…a dead person? It wasn't possible…was it?

I couldn't cry anymore so I just dug my hands into the ground and pulled up the moist grass. I didn't know why I was doing this or why I wasn't getting up to get help.

Something stepped on a branch; I heard it clearly and then I felt something warm on my arms.

"Tameryn"

I slowly looked up and my eyes met with deep oaky green eyes. _Stefan?_

_I must be dreaming _I thought but this felt all too real to be a dream.

He touched my chin and turned my face towards him but I couldn't say anything. He must've noticed that I was in shock because he removed his leather jacket and draped it over me then reached down to tuck his hands under me but before he lifted me up I reached and touched his shirt collar and then I looked to the dead girl that was still floating in the river. He followed my gaze and he softly let me down before getting closer to her. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I couldn't see his face as he reached into his pants and pulled out his phone.

Then suddenly something happened to me. I was suddenly very tired and everything was getting dark even as Stefan came back to me and lifted me up into his arms.

"It's okay Tameryn; help is coming" he said as he carried me up the hill. Right before my vision went completely dark my eyes connected with the girl's again and for a brief second I thought she was smiling.

_TBC…_


	6. No Longer Myself

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hi everybody!

Personal Connections: Anyone who has read the novels know that Elena goes to see Vicki in the hospital and is nearly attacked by her while she accuses Elena of being 'one of them' but this doesn't happen in the TV show so I decided to bring it back to add some questions of just what Tameryn is. In the novel Elena is this tall, porcelain skinned, long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, basically perfect girl but with the TV show they decided to have Elena with brown hair and not be as much as a controlling stuck-up like she is the novel so when thinking of how I wanted the dead girl to look I decided to do some foreshadowing (people who have read past the second novel will know what I'm talking about but those who don't I won't spoil it) and make the girl in Elena's appearance and I think that's it when it comes to personal connections for the last chapter, that I can remember at the moment that is. All reviews are helpful so I can write better for all of you!

#

Chapter 6: No Longer Myself…

_Wish by Nine Inch Nails & Asleep by Emily Browning (Sucker Punch)_

_Zeboriah was looking through the dark pool that was lying at her feet with a smirk of interest. Everything had just gotten interesting and she was literally at a loss for words. The others that were sitting near her were surprised to see such a large smile on her face. One of them, whom had known her for quite some time, was mostly shocked that Zeboriah could show such emotion…for a human no less!_

"_What is it Zeboriah? What has caught your attention in such a way?" he asked her and Zeboriah didn't respond until the images in the pool dissipated with Tameryn's vision as she passed out. Zeboriah then grabbed her stomach and threw her head back in a menacing laugh that seemed endless. The others actually jumped and even moved back a ways. "Zeboriah?" he asked again, a hint of worry that she had gone mad, again._

"…_This-" Zeboriah muttered between her loud laughing._

"_Zeboriah…" he tried again but she didn't look at him, she was looking up at the flaming sky above her._

"_-This is-so f'ning great!" she finally yelled and held her arms up. Her friend shrunk back in fear at her rambling and even began to shiver. Zeboriah laughed again until her voice could no longer come from her mouth._

"_Ouch, my ribs actually hurt. I haven't felt like this in almost one hundred years!" Zeboriah finally calmed down but still had a bright smirk on her face._

"_I have known you for almost as long Zeboriah and I can safely say I have never seen you act this way"_

_Zeboriah whipped her head around with her psychotic smile and reached for him. He shrank back again but she grabbed his collar and brought him right to her face. "…You saw it too right? You saw it; so you know what it means!?" Zeboriah was actually trembling with excitement. The daemon was speechless and all he could do was struggle under her tight grip._

"_You don't know what it means don't you?"_

"_What do you want Zeboriah…that girl…she's just a depressed human" he mumbled, his eyes watering from Zeboriah's intensity. _

_Zeboriah immediately frowned and threw him back onto the ground. The daemon sprawled to get up but she slammed her foot on his chest._

"_It means she's one of _'Them'_" she answered him and her large grin returned to her face._

"'Them'_?" he questioned, not knowing what she was referring to. He was the son of the Duke of Hell, but when it came to daemons he was rather unknowledgeable, and he had certainly never heard of _'Them'_._

_Zeboriah dropped to her knees and leaned her head down until she was whispering in his ear._

"…_Geisterbeschwörer__…"_

#

I awoke to the sound of something blaring. It was loud and swirly which caused my head to hurt even more than it was already. Every part of my body was crying in pain and my clothes were no longer wet because they had been dried by the cold wind; so I felt very stiff. It was so hard to just open my eyes but I tried to force them open as much as I could. The first thing that came into my blurred vision was the flash of red and blue; police cars?

Then I remembered. I had been walking home when something strange happened. That girl I saw in the cemetery…she was there, I know it, but then, when I fell into the river…

A sharp pain in my head caused my mind to go blank and I didn't want to think about it any further; hardly anything was making sense to me. But one thing I did know was that Stefan was still carrying me out of the woods and everyone was waiting for him. _He must've called the police…_

_**Isn't he a saint?**_

_Zeboriah…is that you?_

_**No it's your great uncle Robert-of course it's me; who else would it be?**_

My mind went blank again and I thought I heard her sigh.

_**But yeah I'm here little girlie. Just relax, that Salvatore boy won't let anything more happen to you now**_

I heard someone yelling and Stefan's grip on me tightened and soon I saw a tall blonde woman in a police officer's uniform come rushing up to me.

"Great job Mr. Salvatore. Here, give her to me, I can take it from here; we have EMTs waiting" she said in a concerned voice, she lifted one of my eyelids and shined a bright light in my eye which made my head explode in pain but I all I could was twitch and wish she would stop.

"Don't worry Officer Forbes I got her" Stefan readjusted me so that my head fell on his shoulder; no longer hanging in the air like a lifeless doll but my body was still limp, I couldn't move at all.

"Okay, over here" Officer Forbes, Caroline's mother I remembered, led Stefan somewhere. I couldn't see since my eyes smashed closed again after Officer Forbes shined the light in them. The light cast dots on my eyelids and for some reason that made me think about the girl again, right before I blacked out…she was smiling. _No, that can't be right. She wasn't smiling when she floated up to the surface of the water and her eyes were looking off towards the opposite direction but at that moment they were looking straight at me and she was smiling, it was so clear in my head…_

_**She was happy**_

_Happy? Why on earth would she be happy?_

_**She's not lost anymore…you found her and brought her to the surface. She can rest now that she's been found…**_

_What are you talking about? Zeboriah?_

#

Zeboriah was crouched next to the dark pool. Her head resting on her fist, she paused and then sighed but she didn't respond to Tameryn.

#

I suddenly saw lights behind my eyelids and Stefan was letting me down, the surface was soft and dry. I felt warm and content but then someone was rubbing my arms and the pain I felt in my arms started to throb. Whoever it was needed to stop but I still couldn't move.

"Stefan wha-?"

"Hurry give me your jacket. Jeremy you too…" I heard Stefan answer. After a moment I felt someone drape something over me. _Why are they doing that? I'm fine…except for everything hurting…_

_**You don't sense it do you? You're suffering with hypothermia. That's why you feel warm now but you'll be shivering in a moment.**_

_Hypothermia?_

Then I felt like something hit me hard in the stomach and my body finally reacted and I gasped out loud.

"Tameryn! Oh my God!" I heard Elena yell and then I could finally open my eyes, not much, but I could open them. Elena was on my left, tucking her leather jacket around me, her face filled with worry. Stefan was standing outside the ambulance talking to Officer Forbes who glanced my way every now and then. I was surprised to see Jeremy here, he looked tired. He took both of my hands and blew hot air onto them before rubbing them.

"God she's so pale, isn't anyone going to help her?" Elena demanded and then a woman in white approached the stretcher I was on. The first thing she did was flash a light in my eyes and I physically jolted off the stretcher but Jeremy caught me and pushed me back down softly. "St-stop that" I forced out of my mouth and then my body shuddered and I was finally shivering but I was having a hard time to breathe as well. The ambulance woman lightly touched my chest and a sudden pain made me flitch.

"Yeah, she's got a few broken ribs and…" she touched my collar bone and the pain that emitted from that made a white light flash through my veins. "Her collar bone is broken but it feels like a small break and her index finger needs to be reset"

_My finger was broken? Actually where did the broken ribs and collar bone come from? I knew I got hit hard but not that hard…or maybe I just didn't realize it from the shock._

"Hey, we got ahold of her parents, where should I tell them to go?" Officer Forbes asked the woman. The woman was busy with a syringe and she wiped an area right above my broken collar bone, I flitch away as soon as I saw the needle, I hated needles. "Don't worry Tami, it's going to be okay" Elena reassured me but I still didn't like needles and whatever liquid she shot in me it stung every moment and I bit down on my tongue to keep from jerking away.

"She has broken bones, we're going to take her to the hospital for a full examination" the woman told Officer Forbes and then she went to close the doors. "We'll stay with her" Elena said and Jeremy nodded. "Elena, I have to go to the police station to give a report, call me when you get a chance" Stefan told Elena before the woman closed the doors and the ambulance started to move.

I didn't know how long it was before my vision was getting dark again. The ambulance woman stuck me with another needle that made me sleepy, a sedative maybe? Right before I went under I heard a light popping and I could feel my index finger a little. Everyone's words became distorted and mumbled; Elena said something but her voice was fading from high pitched to low. Soon there was a rhythmic, slightly, noise that I could only think was my heart rate. It was a little fast but it sounded normal which put me in ease. I was safe and nothing was going to hurt me now.

_**I wouldn't count on that…**_

My eyes snapped open and they drifted to Elena but someone new was sitting next to her. Because of the sedative my vision was too blurry to make out the features but I knew who it was.

It was the blonde girl from the cemetery and she was smiling at me.

I completely lost it then and when I opened my mouth a loud scream came out.

#

_Zeboriah was watching the dark pool even as Tameryn's vision faded away again but this time she was more sympathetic than anything…wait, sympathetic? Whenever was a daemon sympathetic?_

"_Uh…Zeboriah?" the male daemon from before muttered but this time he had his back against the closest rock. "What is it…Radcliff?" Zeboriah's tone sounded bored now._

"_Correct me if I'm wrong-"_

"_-oh I will" Zeboriah interrupted but Radcliff continued. "That woman, she is dead isn't she?"_

"_Yes, what about it?"_

"_Well you said she wasn't lost anymore so why…" Radcliff hesitated like he was trying to find the right words._

"_Why she's still hanging around the little girlie?" Zeboriah finished for him._

"_Uh…well yes actually"_

"_Beats me"_

"_But aren't you a-?"_

"_Yeah but that doesn't mean anything" Zeboriah interrupted him again. Radcliff stayed quiet; even when a darkly figure approached them._

_The figure said nothing at first but when Zeboriah looked up at him she actually fell back on her bottom and pointed "y-you!? What are you doing here!?"_

_The figure smiled and looked down to the dark pool of water that was starting to display a image, "seeing how _**my**_ girl is doing; of course"_

#

I was awake but at the same time not exactly. The world was buzzing around me in blurry lines with distorted sounds. I saw bright reds, blues, and whites; especially white. All those colors were draining into one color that eventually darkened and ended my sight. All I could see was darkness for a long time but eventually the light started to shine through in small holes and then I opened my eyes.

#

"_Lucas!?" Zeboriah was still pointing at the tall dark man that was standing before her. Radcliff had hidden behind the rock but the man, Lucas, pointed his cane at the rock and it suddenly exploded. "Ahh…" Radcliff shrunk into himself and tried to make himself look small but that only caused Lucas to laugh._

"_What in the Hell are you doing here?" Zeboriah finally got over her surprise and stepped up to Lucas but because of his height she could only come up to his shoulders, he grinned at her. "Didn't I just say why I was here?" he answered, matter-of-factly._

"_Well yes but why are _**you **_here?" Lucas didn't answer at first and sighed. "I don't like admitting this but you're not a complete imbecile so I'm sure you can figure it out"_

"_You dare to insult me?" she growled at him but he looked more annoyed than anything. "I don't find anything about you that I'd strike as intimidating. In fact I'm not surprised that I haven't flicked you away like the insect you are"_

"_You're really asking for it aren't you? You dirty wanker" she snapped back._

"_Umm…Zeboriah…who is that exactly?" Radcliff asked quietly and Zeboriah growled at him._

"_And now you're being rude. This daemon just asked you a question" Lucas closed his eyes and shook his head._

_Zeboriah suddenly shook off her anger and smiled at Lucas. "Actually you're being rude. It's common courtesy to give your own name first."_

_Lucas merely smiled and reached to remove his top hat and he bowed "allow me to introduce myself: I am Lucas Von Astein; my birth place was Schwarzwald, Germany. Some fifty thousand years ago; in daemon years of course."_

_Radcliff gasped, "You're a veteran of Inferno!?"_

_Lucas returned his hat to his head and returned his hands to the top of his cane, the top was shaped into a skull. "Why thank you. I do take pride in my work"_

"_What work? You haven't been working in almost a hundred years" Zeboriah snapped._

_Lucas pulled out a stopwatch from his breast pocket and clicked the lid open. "How rude of you to accuse me of not taking my work seriously"_

"_Seriously? Are you kidding? Actually why are you here anyway? You haven't said why; are you hear to mock me cuz it might not end well for you"_

_Lucas's eyes darkened and a rather malevolent smirk crept on his face. "I'm very scared…but I'm not here to mock you. I really don't think I need to remind you how incredibly dumb you are."_

_Radcliff cringed, Zeboriah just grinned angrily at him. "And I'm sorry to say that my time here is up. I don't think __**she's **__ready yet. I need to give her more time before the moment of transition"_

"_Moment of transition?" Zeboriah then began to figure it out. Why Lucas was here. "No way-you can't be serious?" she reached forward and grabbed his shoulder. "It's exactly what you think" he admitted and then pulled himself out of her grasp. "I guess I'll be seeing you" Lucas said before leaving. Zeboriah watched him go feeling very uncomfortable._

"…_Uh…Zeboriah" Radcliff reached to touch Zeboriah's shoulder but she just elbowed him in the ribs and plopped back down on the ground. "I don't care!" she simply yelled and rested her attention on the pool of water._

"_Who was that exactly?" Radcliff asked, he had never heard of Lucas so he was naturally curious about him._

"_Someone you don't want to be stuck with, that's for sure"_

#

Everything seemed to have calmed down, my mind was finally relaxed, and I could sleep peacefully. I was starting to come to when I heard a rhythmic beating noise and my body felt cold. My eyes slowly opened and all I saw was the color white. I could only stare at the ceiling and the light hanging above me. A few minutes past before my eyes finally drifted to the sides. I was in a hospital room with another person but their curtain was pulled around them so I couldn't see who it was. I could hear loud beeping and people walking by from the hallway. _Where am I?_

_**Emergency room. They just finished rearranging your collar bone. **_

The moment Zeboriah mentioned this I felt the strangest feeling in my neck and I was unable to swallow. I gasped and I suddenly felt like I was getting stabbed by needles all over my body.

_**Idiot…just relax or you'll end up suffocating yourself.**_

I tried to calm my breathing but it was difficult. I could move my hands but the movement felt odd, almost alien-like. _**Morphine**_ Zeboriah mentioned.

_Where is everyone?_

_**Why are you asking me?**_

_You're the only one I can ask this_

Zeboriah groaned slightly. _**No one is allowed to see you. You just got out of surgery; didn't I just say that?**_

_Sorry Zeboriah…_

_**Uh-huh, I imagine so…**_

There wasn't much to look at because of the pulled curtains but thankfully I didn't see any trace of that dead girl.

_**You know she's not gone; she'll be back soon enough…**_

_Why? Why is she still following me? Actually, why is she following me, of all people?_

_**Must you ask so many questions?**_

_Well obviously I can't answer them myself_

…_**No…you can't. **_I was surprised to hear somewhat of a pitiful tone in her voice.

_Zeboriah?_

_**Someone's coming**_

As soon as she said that I heard the door open and someone with boots entered. _Boots? _I felt a chill go up and down my spine. There was a flicker of light and then the light bulb exploded and there was a loud static noise. I look to the corner of the room and saw the TV flickering strangely. _Zeboriah! What's going on?_

_**Sorry girlie…you have to figure this out for yourself…**_

_Zeboriah!_

The sound of boots stopped and I froze. The heart monitor started to make louder and faster beeps; my heartbeats were getting faster as the sound of boots came closer and closer. My fingers gripped the handles on my bed and I tried to make myself look small.

The TV and lights were still flickering but I suddenly heard a male's voice, almost like a hum, and the light and television stopped flickering at once. The light was dim and the TV screen was blank, the shivers I felt didn't go away and from under the curtain next to me I could see poorly tied work boots with muddy looking jean cuffs. I was completely quiet when the man's voice tried again but his voice could only make incoherent sounds. My grip on the handles tightened as I nearly trembled in fear of who it could be that had entered the room. From the volume of the voice it sounded like a much older man; fifties or sixties perhaps. I watched the boots from under the curtain as they faced the bed that was next to me but I still couldn't see who it was or who he was looking at. _This is the emergency wing right? Why is some man walking around here? He's not a doctor…_

I silenced all thoughts when the boots slid over towards my direction. I actually lifted myself off the bed so that my back was flat against the wall; looking around for anything that could help me but I knew there wasn't anything I could do so I took a moment to catch my breathing and I slowly let myself sit back down on the bed, letting my hands release the handles to take up my blanket instead. My voice was barely above a whisper "…hello? Sir?"

The man's grumbling stopped and the boots came closer but I still couldn't see the man so I tried again "…who's there?"

The boots were unmoving but then I heard the sound of the curtain moving and then I could see the man and my scream was caught in my throat, opening my mouth but no sound emitting.

The man was an elderly man that was dressed in a large tan leather jacket that was covering a dark hoodie but his clothes were bloodstained and there was a gash on his face that suddenly came apart and half of his face fell off.

#

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed and then my eyes ripped open and I was in a different room. I was in a more luxurious room and I was being grabbed by a doctor and Officer Forbes. "Tami!" I heard a familiar voice and Jeremy got up from his chair and took my shoulders. I couldn't scream again so the only thing that came out of my mouth was gasps and sobs. "Hey, hey, Tami relax".

My body was trembling when Jeremy pulled me into his embrace, I could hardly feel it. "Hey it's okay now, Tami…" I heard him murmur but I couldn't unwind until I made sure that no one else was in the room. When I realized that I wasn't in that room from before and there was no one else but a doctor, Officer Forbes, and Jeremy I felt more unnerved than ever. I felt a sharp pain on the inner side of my arm, a needle? I felt myself gradually get more at ease to the point where I felt a little light headed, I sank into Jeremy's embrace. I took a few more breaths before my grip on the blanket loosened and my broken finger stopped hurting. "Tameryn?" Officer Forbes reached for me and laid her hand on my forehead, feeling for my temperature, then she moved to my throat and pressed down on a certain spot. "I gave her a light sedative" the doctor told Officer Forbes and she nodded her head. No one said anything for a minute and I felt mentally tired but I didn't want to sleep. _What was that? A nightmare…but it seemed so real…_

_**Memories…**_

_Zeboriah? What did you say?_

_**N-Nothing; you need to start talking or the Hunter boy is going to have a heart attack**_

_What!?_

I hadn't noticed it because I was shaking as well but there was a slight trembling coming from Jeremy. I searched for words, it was hard since I couldn't swallow, but I kept trying to speak. "…w-wha…where…" I let out another exhausted breath. "You're at Mystic Falls Hospital Ms. Copperfield" Officer Forbes straightened and put her hands behind her back.

"I came in here to check on you but it seems you still need your rest"

I shook my head and went to pull the blanket off me, "n-no I'm fine" the doctor then reached and grabbed my hand; pulling it away. "No, I agree with Sheriff Forbes, you still need some rest honey. You've been like this for two days now" the doctor pulled out my chart. "two days!" I jumped up but Jeremy still had a hold on me and kept me getting up. "You don't remember Tami? Your parents came to visit you but you were completely unresponsive. The doctors were starting to think that something was really wrong with you. Don't you remember Elena and Bonnie bringing you flowers." He pointed to a flower pot that held bluish colored lilies. "No" I honestly couldn't remember that; in fact I couldn't seem to recall anything since I was put into the ambulance. I reached up to touch my forehead like that would help me remember but I was drawing nothing but blanks.

"Well, it's good to see you finally responding but I'll come back later okay?" Officer Forbes reached back to pick her radio which she had left on the small corner table. She nodded her head again before leaving the room and the doctor pulled out a stethoscope to listen to my heartbeat which had calmed down since my little freak-out. Jeremy released me and I could almost feel the warmth go away which actually made me felt a little discouraged._ Umm…_I began to feel nervous for some reason as the doctor continued to look me over and from her face I could tell that something was puzzling her. She then flattened her palm and swatted at me, on my collarbone. I naturally moved back but when she hit it I didn't feel any pain. _Wait…wasn't my collarbone broken?_

"Hmm…" the doctor pulled out a pen and wrote something down on the chart and then lightly touched my stomach, I didn't feel any pain there either. The doctor looked puzzled again and then wrote on the clipboard again then reached for a tiny flashlight. "can you open your mouth, as wide as you can" she told me and I did as followed but when she shined the light in my mouth I felt a giant stab of pain coming from the inside of my mouth. I closed my mouth instantly and covered my mouth with my hand. "Are you alright honey? Do you feel sick?" she then reached for my eyelid and shined the light in my eye and I felt that pain again only in my eye. She flicked the light off before I could move away. "Alright, I have to go and speak with another doctor. I'll send a nurse in." she clicked the top of her pen and then left the room. After she left I felt my collarbone and my ribs but everything felt normal which could only arose more questions in my head. I slowly laid back and tried to piece everything together but it only made my head hurt so I stopped and focused on how I was feeling at that moment; I needed to go to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked me, standing up again, when I moved the blanket off me. "I have to go the…you know" I gestured my head towards the bathroom. "Do you need any help?"

I blushed a little, "uh…I think I've got it thanks"

It took a moment to get my legs to work but as soon as I could get them moving I dropped to the floor and there was a strange wave of trembling that went through me and that's when I noticed something was off about me. The first thing I noticed was my eyes; my vision seemed to focus more on every little dark corner of the room in almost HD detail. I blinked a few times but it just refocused and I could even see the detail of the back of my eyelids, it wasn't just complete blackness. I looked around the room and I felt my eyes twitch away from the bright sunlight that was pouring through the shades. The pain was sharp enough to get me to look away. _It's probably because I've been asleep for two days_ I determined and continued to the bathroom. I turned on the light and instantly went to relieve myself; I didn't stop to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't look at myself until I was washing my hands, I looked up for just a quick second and I gasped.

My appearance was slightly different if that was even possible. The first thing I noticed was that my skin was paler, almost grayish. I touched my skin and took note of how cold my skin was. There were dark shadows glooming around my eyes; almost like I was wearing eyeliner and eye shadow. My once green eyes were the color of a blackish defined ruby color; my hair which had only been a dull black and flat was now a high gloss midnight black color and it was slightly thicker in volume but it still fell in straight strands along my face which seemed to have gotten softer. My face had been a bit tomboyish but now it actually looked feminine, almost beautiful actually. I felt like crying. _Ohmygosh…what happened to me!?_ I looked down at my body and like my face the rest of my skin was a grayish pale; my stomach had always been flat but now my hip bones were more defined. I could make out my veins but they didn't seem bluish or green at all like most veins appeared. _Wha-what the hell is going on!?_

"_**Stop yelling already" **_

I froze again and my eyes drifted back up to the mirror and I wanted to scream but my voice wasn't strong enough for that yet.

"**So…we finally meet"**

I was looking at the mirror where my reflection should be but instead there was a short haired, bright blonde, pale, very thin girl looking back me instead. She was wearing a modern day tank top and ripped jeans. Her lips were full and the color of cherries; her eyes sparkled a beautiful blue, her skin was as pale as mine but hers was completely flawless despite her brightly colored tattoos. Her arms were covered with black stem bloody red roses tattoos and across her collarbone was a thorny stem style tattoo that seemed to dance all around her collarbone to her shoulders then down under her shirt. Her smile was obnoxious and she waved at me. "No way…" I shook my head.

"**Sorry about the sudden appearance but your body was already beginning to change so I knew that I needed to make myself apparent before **_**he **_**did" **the girl smiled at me again.

"…is…is that you…Zeboriah?"

The girl rolled her eyes **"No shit Sherlock"**

I was in complete awe. I had no idea that Zeboriah looked like this…if she was even human that was but she looked completely normal…well minus the tattoos. **"I would shake your hand but that would require me to steal someone's body…yuck" **she crossed her arms. **"…but damn, even I got to admit you're a good looker now"**

I was still speechless but she just shrugged it off then suddenly bowed a little. **"Allow me to officially introduce myself…I am Layla Tyron…but I would prefer it if you could call me Zeboriah…and my birthplace was off the eastern coast of Wales, United Kingdom."**

"Why do you want to be called Zeboriah?" I asked and she shrugged again. **"No particular reason other than that the name Layla doesn't really fit a daemon's name"**

All of the air went out of my lungs then and I flattened myself against the wall. "Demon!?"

"**Yes except it's spelled with an a. D-A-E-M-O-N. Daemon" **she spelt it out. "You're a daemon?"

"**Yes. I've been a daemon for…well, a rather long time but I'm not considered a veteran quite yet"**

"Why is a daemon able to speak to me…or-or even able to show herself to me?" I started to tremble again.

"**Well…that's a long story and unfortunately I have to leave that to you to find out."**

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

"**Simply because I'm not allowed to. We do have rules about what we can and cannot explain."**

"Why is that?"

"**Damn; why must you ask so many questions?" **she sighed and I actually felt a chuckle well up into throat. _It's definitely you Zeboriah._

"**Duh, of course it's me" **her obnoxious smile returned.

There was a knock on the door then. "Tami, are you okay? I can hear you talking-"

"-what!? Oh-" I looked at the door and then back at the mirror but all I saw as my reflection again. Despite everything I felt a little smile creep back onto my face and I left the bathroom.

#

I was out of the hospital and about to leave my house to help with the final preparations for the Halloween party tomorrow night. I was lucky that I didn't get in bigger trouble with Mr. Tanner since I missed the other two days but he wasn't allowed to mention why I wasn't there so he just told the other students to give me most of the work to make up for it. I had been released from the hospital yesterday and everything was pretty awkward. All of my injuries had somehow finished healing overnight and the hospital didn't have to keep me any longer so as soon as the last check-ups were done they let me go to the infirmary to check-out. Both of my parents were at work when I was getting off but before I could call Elena I found Damon waiting outside.

"Damon?"

As soon as I came into view his trademark velvet smile came alive; he gave me a up and down look before closing the distance with a sudden hug. "I'm glad you're better" he said, I couldn't read his mood from his tone. "need a lift?" he asked. "How did you know that I was getting released today?"

"Elena." Was the only thing he said but it was enough. I shook my head, "I thought as much".

"So, how about we continue where we left off…I hear the Mystic Grill is open today"

I felt a smile come on my face and I let my hand slide into his. "Sounds nice"

"-Hey Tami, can you take these boxes to the gym?"

I broke from my daze and saw a frilly girl pointing to two boxes. I sighed to myself and went to lift the top box and I nearly fell backwards from its weight. The girl kept typing on her phone and then walked away; offering no help whatsoever. _Ugh…I just came from the hospital for Pete's sake._

#

The day was almost over when a red pickup truck pulled up to the front doors of the gym. I went out to it and saw Matt climb out; there were more boxes in the bed of his truck. I groaned and weakly walked up to him. "Hey Tameryn" he greet with a bright smile. He went and opened the hatch of his truck then pulled the boxes to the front. "Hey Matt" I reached for a box and could barely lift it. "Want some help?"

"I wish but Mr. Tanner wants me to do it all"

"What? You just got out of the hospital yesterday" I dropped the box back down and took a second to rest. "yeah, but you know Mr. Tanner"

"Yes I do, he's been pushing us around a lot more since there's a game tonight."

"Are you guys going to be able to come to the Halloween party?"

"Yeah eventually…but aren't you going to be there with the other cheerleaders?"

"Oh no, I hate cheerleading to be honest. I told Caroline this morning that I didn't want any part of it. The only reason I was a cheerleader was because Elena signed me up. Besides, I'm kinda going through a rough patch, you know"

"Yeah, I can understand that. Sheriff Forbes didn't give you a hard time did she?"

I paused. "A little but I told her the truth"

"That's all that matters. Here let me help you lift these…" he took the heavy box with ease.

"Thanks Matt" I thanked him genially. "Hey, what to grab a Coke after this?" He offered.

"Sure, why not"

#

My face was on fire as I looked at myself in the mirror. Elena was standing next to me in her cheerleading outfit, smoothing out all the ruffles on my shirt. I had never worn an outfit like this but even I had to admit I didn't look half bad.

Elena had insisted that I dress up as a vampire from Underworld; not Kate Beckinsale's character but just another vampire that worn shiny leather pants. My shirt was solid black and tight, showing off my, as Caroline calls it, perfect hourglass figure. I had always been tiny but I never usually took notice of it and just wore baggy clothes. The shirt was cut at the top so my shoulders were exposed and the sleeves came down to my arms; the shirt was covered with a red and black corset that fit me surprisingly well. My hair was put up into a bun that was held by a silver barrette. My leather pants were tucked into knee high boots that were buckled up. Caroline was going through my jewelry box when Elena finished with my hair and my Mom came in my room with a camera.

I saw a flash and I felt a sharp pain go through my entire body but it faded away quicker than I noticed it. I turned around and I blushed again at my Mom's face; I wasn't used to seeing her face like this. Caroline closed the box and came to me with three necklaces in hand. She held up each one and looked in the mirror, "which one looks better?" she asked Elena.

While they decided on a necklace I saw my phone screen light up and I reached for it, smiling slightly at the name that popped up. Elena came back up to me and I hide my phone behind me. She didn't take it too well when I had arrived at the hospital with Damon before my accident and Caroline nearly had a cow so I decided to keep it a secret that I was still seeing Damon. "This one looks best" Elena unclasped the chain and draped it on my neck, she had chosen a cross and chained chocker. "Alright, someone is ready for a party"

"Thanks" I told them as Caroline grabbed her gym bag and went to change into her uniform. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the game?" Elena asked me again for like the thousand time. "Yes I'm sure, I'll keep Jeremy from getting in trouble" Elena's face suddenly lit up when I said that and she gave me a light hug so I wouldn't get wrinkles in my costume. "Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better." She backed away and pulled her phone out then pressed it to her ear, I heard her say "hey Stefan" before she exited the room. As soon as she was out of sight I pulled out my phone again and looked at the text Damon had sent me.

Can't wait to see u 3

I giggled to myself and sent a quick message back before Caroline barged back in and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to me and held her hands out "so, how do I look?"

"Great. As always" she smiled brightly and tried to uncurl some of the curls in her hair.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Elena came back in and I put my phone into my corset. "Oh wait a second, almost forgot" Caroline suddenly said. She reached into her purse and pulled out some lipstick and took a small bottle of fake blood out of her gym bag. She handed me the lipstick which was a dark burgundy color; as soon as I was done she took a tissue and painted some fake blood on my lips and down my chin to help complete the look. "There" she threw everything into her gym bag and went into the hallway. My Mom snapped a few more pictures before I went downstairs.

"Have a nice time girls" my Mom said as we went outside. "thanks Mrs. Copperfield" Caroline said cutely and I just rolled my eyes.

The stadium was already lit up for the game and I could already see the other team practicing on the field. As soon as we got onto the school grounds Stefan came up to us and I couldn't help but blush because he looked really hot in the team football uniform. Elena went to him and Stefan leaned down to give Elena a quick kiss which she caught happily on her lips. "Hey Stefan"

"Hey Elena…hello Caroline, Tameryn" Caroline merely waved and pulled on Elena's arm. "Come on Elena, we have to do a quick practice"

Elena pouted but she let Caroline drag her away; then it was just me and Stefan.

"…uh…" I started but I blushed. It was really hard to talk to Stefan but I had to thank him for saving my life, he did literally save my life because if he hadn't I would be dead, no doubt.

"Thank you Stefan for well…recusing me" I finally admitted and he smiled softly at me. "You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're okay."

I turned my face so Stefan wouldn't see my blush. "So, who are you dressed as?" he asked. "I'm a vampire from the Underworld movie."

"Selene?"

"No…I'm just one of the vampires. Not anyone specifically." I felt nervous and it was quiet between us but then another voice suddenly came into earshot.

"You just couldn't wait to steal my girl couldn't you?"

Stefan's expression changed and he glared at Damon who had just arrived. I thought that maybe Damon would've dressed up but he was in his usual attire but even then he always looked really good. Damon came up to both of us and pretended to do a double take when he saw me. He gave me his usual velvet smile and draped an arm around my shoulder, bringing me to his side.

"**Your **girl?" Stefan looked pissed but he didn't do anything but glare at him. Damon raised his eyebrows, "yeah _my _girl. You got a problem with that?"

"Yes actually, I do" Stefan didn't miss a second in answering. Damon's smile disappeared and he stepped closer to Stefan; the arm on my shoulder now moving me back behind him.

They both glared at each other silently and the last thing I wanted was them to break out into a fight so I stepped out from behind Damon and stood in between them. "Come on Damon, let's go okay? Stefan, I'm sure you need to meet with Matt and Tyler"

Neither of them moved from their spot and I didn't move from my spot either. "Please Damon" I urged and finally he put his smile back on and wrapped an arm around me. "Your loss brother"

Before Damon could turn Stefan grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her Damon"

_Stefan?_

"Ahh…does little Stefan have a crush?" Damon joked and Stefan nearly slugged him but he let Damon go and walked away.

"You and Stefan aren't on good terms, huh?"

"He's a party pooper away." He draped his arm around my shoulders again. "So, ready to party?" he asked me.

#

I was on my fourth cup of punch so it wasn't long before I had to go to the bathroom. I decided to go look around for Jeremy as well since I promised Elena. Damon had left earlier, he said he had to take care of something real quick but he wasn't back yet so I had to go through the haunted house by myself and even though I was a big monster geek I was actually a little spooked. I was especially creeped out when I saw two female zombies eating licorice off a guy. I always loved monster movies but I was terrified of zombies.

"**Hahahahaha" **I heard Zeboriah laugh loudly inside my head and I just shook it off, not giving it a single thought.

I was on my way to the bathroom when I spotted Jeremy; he wasn't wearing a costume and he looked worried for some reason. "Hey, Jeremy!" I called and he looked at me surprised. "Tami…uh, wow, that's uh…a nice costume"

"Thanks. Have you seen Elena?"

"Yeah she's dressed as a bloody nurse but have you seen Vicki at all?

"Vickie? She's out of the hospital?"

"Oh, yeah…sorry I thought someone told you but yeah she's out and I haven't see her at all. She was acting really strange so I was hoping she was here so I could find out if she's okay." I could tell that Jeremy was really worried. I was actually surprised though because I had no idea that he had a thing for Vicki. Personally, I hated Vicki for the way she treated me; like I was her personal pack mule but I wanted to be honest with him. "No sorry, I didn't even know she was out but if I see her I'll give you a text okay?"

"Yeah thanks" he left soon after that. I would've followed him but if he was looking for Vicki then he was probably going to stay out of trouble, hopefully.

After my quick bathroom break I was on my way back when I saw someone running-no actually stumbling would be a better word-through the halls and then that person collided right into me. I was taken aback but I caught the girl and held her up. Because the lights in the hallway weren't on I couldn't really see who it was but the stadium lights were still on and I could enough that the person I was holding up was Vicki. "Vicki?"

Vicki looked terrible. Either she was really wasted or she was on something and I wouldn't be surprised if it was one or the other or both. "…Tami?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh…good…I was uh…looking for you actually" she laughed suddenly which turned into a hiccup and then she started crying. "Vicki what's wrong?"

"…I just uh…need some fresh air…is that okay? Can you help me…I don't feel so good"

Normally I would've said no but I had never seen her like this and I didn't want to leave her in this condition, whether I hated her or not. "Okay I'll take you outside; if you don't feel better I can take you the hospital."

"No-no, that's okay I just need uh…fresh air okay?"

I supported most of her weight and helped her outside. I didn't bother going back through the gym and just went out one of the side doors. The buses for the away team was outside and Vicki went towards one of them to lean on. She sighed heavily and she started to look green. "Are you sure you're okay?" I laid a hand on her shoulder and she nodded weakly. I reached into my corset and pulled out my phone, I sent a quick text to Jeremy that I had found Vicki and she was looking like she was going to get sick.

"So they released you from the hospital?" I asked Vicki, I leaned on the bus across from her. "Yeah…" she was quiet then and I hushed up.

"Uh…I just uh…wanted to apologize for my actions…when you uh…came and visited me" she spoke out, I wasn't expecting that from her so I just shrugged, embarrassed a little. "It's no big deal…"

I turned my head when I heard a loud scream come from inside the school. "…What the-?"

There was a few more screams and I chuckled; it was Halloween after all. I turned back to Vicki and she was looking at me strangely. "Are you okay Vicki? Are you going to throw up?" I asked, seeing her shiver.

"No I just uh…can I uh…have a hug…I just uh…I'm going through some bad shit and uh…I know that you uh…been real nice to me and uh…I feel like I can uh…be honest with you and you'll be uh…okay with that"

It was hard to hear her with all of her mumbling but I knew what she was saying so I came close to her and she nearly jumped into my arms and I heard her start to cry. I instantly felt bad for her and rubbed her back. Her crying reminded me of all the days I would crawl into a corner and cry my eyes out so I knew how painful it was not having someone there to comfort me; I stood still and let her cry on my shoulder.

"**Huh? Tami…wait…she's a-! GET BACK!" **Zeboriah yelled in my head and Vicki's grip suddenly tightened to a point where I couldn't break free. I heard the most strangest noise erupt from her and then I felt her bite my neck. It was way too painful to be just her playing and without even thinking I rammed into the bus but she wouldn't let go. The pain got worse to the point where it felt like she was ripping my neck out so I screamed and continued to fight with her. "Vicki! Stop!" it was no use because she wasn't listening. I tried spinning to throw her off but her hold was crushing. _Oh god…someone help me!_

Then suddenly Vicki was pulled off me and I stumbled to the ground, my hand going to my neck instantly and I felt blood pouring out of my neck. Naturally I panicked and I tried ripping my shirt to smother the wound but before I could even notice it Damon was at my side. "Damon?"

Damon managed to pry my hand off my neck and moved my head to see it. "Is it bad?" I asked and he said nothing. "Where's Vicki and…what's wrong with her? She just attacked me…uh…" I got the worst feeling when I thought for a second that maybe Vicki had turned into a zombie. That thought just came out of nowhere and I felt like I was going to heave but Damon gave me a reassuring look and helped me up.

"Tami!" I heard Jeremy's voice and I saw him come from inside the school, his face set in concern. "Jeremy?"

"Tami…it's Mr. Tanner…" he stopped to catch his breath. "What's wrong with Mr. Tanner?"

"I don't know what happened but…he's dead…"

"What!?" Jeremy straightened and saw Damon's hand clasped over my throat; he eyed the blood on Damon's hand. "What the hell did you do!?" Jeremy suddenly turned on Damon.

"Wha-no Jeremy. You've got it all wrong…it was Vicki that-"

Suddenly Damon pushed me towards Jeremy. "Get back inside!" he yelled, "now!"

"Damon!?" Damon suddenly went around the bus and I heard a scream, it sounded just like…

"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled and ran towards the bus. "No, Jeremy, wait!" I dumbly followed after him but then suddenly Vicki landed on the pavement in front of us. I gasped when I saw her. There was blood dripping from her mouth and her eyes were blood red with black veins popping out around her eyes. "Vicki?" Jeremy braved forward but she just snapped at him, almost like an animal. "Vicki, what's wrong with you?"

"Get back!"

Stefan appeared, and in a blink of an eye, he was right behind Vicki and he grabbed her in a full nelson. She fought with him as Stefan tried to get her away from us. "Stefan!" I yelled, worried. I looked around for anything I could use to help him, Jeremy was immobile, staring at Vicki in disbelief. "I told you two to get inside!" Damon reappeared behind me and grabbed my arm. "Damon? Wait…Jeremy!" I reached for Jeremy but Damon pulled me back and then jerked Jeremy back but Jeremy shook his arm off. "I have to help Vicki!" Jeremy ran towards Stefan who had gone out of sight. "Jeremy!" I went to follow him but Damon jerked me back. "Get inside Tami, I'll get him."

"But-" I began but Damon jerked me to him and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Tami get back inside and don't come back out until I come and get you"

I felt a strange feeling wash over me but it went away before it could surface and Damon's face turned into bewilderment. I was puzzled by his expression but then someone came into view behind him. "Vicki!"

Vicki then charged towards us and her speed was inhuman but Damon just frowned and elbowed her straight in the face. She fell back a ways away; Damon wrapped me up in his arms before somehow dropping me behind one of the pillars. "Stay here" he told me and then disappeared. I stayed in my spot but I watched what was going on from behind the pillar. I couldn't see Vicki or Damon or even Stefan or Jeremy. I felt worried for all of them.

"**I can't believe this…" **I heard Zeboriah say randomly. _Zeboriah? What's going on?_

"**I know exactly what's going on but-Tami, behind you!" **

_Huh?_

I heard her before I saw her and as soon as I turned Vicki jumped at me and screeched at me. When she opened her mouth I saw her enlarged canine teeth. _Vicki?_

She pinned my arms and went for my throat again but someone grabbed her again. I looked up and saw Jeremy. "Stop this Vicki!" he threw her to the side and she scrambled to get up. Jeremy went to my side but watched Vicki. "Vicki…!? What's wrong with you? It's me Jeremy" he braved a step towards her but then suddenly she straightened and spoke "don't act like I'm stupid…I know who you are and I hate you!" Vicki's voice sounded so menacing. "What?" Jeremy's face fell. "Get out of the way!"

"Vicki…" Jeremy shook his head but stood firmly in front of me. I scrambled to stand, "Jeremy, run, get away…" my body was starting to get exhausted from the loss of blood; my wound wasn't getting any better. Jeremy stood tall and I was almost impressed with his show of strength. "Why do you want to hurt Tami?" Jeremy asked Vicki and Vicki actually laughed. "Oh no…I don't want to hurt Tami…I want to _fucking _kill her."

"What the hell did I do to you?" I demanded and she gave a death glare. "You really want to know? I hate it when you walk around here thinking you're this goodie-goodie-good-shoes and to think that you believe that you're better than me…NO ONE IS BETTER THAN ME!" she roared and I couldn't help but cower in fear. Jeremy took a step back towards me. "-Not you and certainly not that bitch Caroline!" she stepped closer and Jeremy took another step back.

He shook his head at Vicki. "I'm not going to let you hurt Tami" his voice was strong and unshaken. _Jeremy!?_

"Well then I'll have to kill you too!" Vicki screeched and charge at us. Jeremy stayed standing there and I tried to get to my feet. "Jeremy!"

Vicki suddenly screamed and then Stefan was standing in front of Jeremy. He had stabbed her right in the heart with what happened to be a piece of plywood. "Vicki!" Jeremy's face turned into horror.

But it was no use; Stefan let Vicki fall and Jeremy went to her side immediately but no matter what he could do…

Vicki was dead…

TBC…


	7. The Man Known as Alaric Saltzman

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hi everyone and I hope you had a pleasant holiday.

Personal Connections: In the novel Vicki was actually around until the third installment of the Vampire Diaries although she was only mentioned but in the TV show they killed her off pretty quickly so since I'm using more of the TV show instead of the novel so I wanted to keep that factor in and when it comes to Mr. Tanner's death I kept it exactly how it was in the novel. Mr. Tanner died in the haunted house during the school's Halloween party and Elena found him which is the reason why she is absent during the last scene with Vicki. Another good connection, I may have mentioned this, but Damon was actually a single man through the entire Vampire Diaries novels; he dated no one unlike in the TV show they made him out to be what he is only a little more expressive and what I mean by that he was really flirty in the novel but he kept himself available for Elena so I decided to combine both of those cameos and to make him a little more free to speak his mind without changing his overall character and making OOC. Jeremy's character didn't even exist in the novel so his character is going to be as direct as the TV show makes it but I gave him a little more backbone which he does later get in the series. The biggest connection from the last chapter is when Zeboriah mentions Uncle Robert and to those who have read the novel series know that Uncle Robert was Elena's uncle that they took out when they made the TV series and made Aunt Judith to Aunt Jenna and made her single and much younger.

And with that we go to Chapter Seven…

#

Chapter 7: The Man Known as Alaric Saltzman…

_Uninvited by Alanis Morissette_

When my eyes opened everything was back to normal. I was waking up in my bed; in my room, just like any other day. My alarm clock would start blaring and I would get up to get ready for school. I would just throw on anything that went together from my closet and go downstairs where my Mom was probably making a full on southern breakfast like she did every morning and my Dad would be complaining about his new temps but that was a regular day and today wasn't going to be a regular day…Mr. Tanner was dead and so was Vicki; killed by Stefan but only because she was trying to kill Jeremy and me. _Just what happened last night? Everything that happened…nothing makes sense. I don't even know what to think at this point._ I didn't want to get up; I just wanted to lie there until everything started to make sense but I highly doubted that anything was going to anytime soon.

I didn't know how long I laid there; staring absentmindedly at the clock, not even letting the time process into my brain. _What am I going to do?_

I didn't hear a word from Zeboriah but I was actually happy. I still couldn't understand why or even how Zeboriah had the ability to speak to me, to show herself to me but not to anyone else. Why was she talking to me? I wasn't anyone special; I was just some depressed indie kid that barely spent any time with her parents because they were always away at work. A lot of people say I was ungrateful because we had a lot more than most people; we had a summer home and our last house back in Louisiana was a mansion and I had been going to an all-girls prep school. But when I was there I was torn; I was a teacher's pet and all the girls hated me for reasons I didn't know. I only saw my parents on holidays and even then they were distant. Being rich wasn't everything to me; I didn't care if I was poor, if it meant I would be able to eat dinner with my parents every now and then but it didn't matter what I'd do; it wouldn't change anything. I thought that if I put a smile on my face and was nice and respectful to everyone I met then maybe one day the pain would stop; that one day someone would see how hard I've been trying and finally give me the credit I deserve…but that's being selfish; thinking that way.

I covered my head with my pillow; trying to smoother out all the bad thoughts but they kept pouring in and out through my eyes.

"**You're a wimp"**

_Shut up Zeboriah! It's not like you're helping me any._

"**What are you going to gain if I give you all the answers? There are some things in this world you need to figure out for yourself; the same goes for Vicki and those Salvatore boys. No one is going to tell you anything so just suck it up and figure it out…you're not the most stupidest human I've been stuck with."**

I moved my head from under the pillow. _But where do I even start?_

"**That's for you to decide but I will tell you this…get dressed and go downstairs; after you do that I'm pretty sure you won't be asking that question"**

_Huh?_

"**Just do it already!" **

_You don't have to mean…_

Zeboriah went quiet then and I decided to take her word for it so I got up and just threw something quick on and went downstairs.

The first thing I saw was a long black gown in plastic wrapping lying on the table. "Uh…what is this?"

"Oh, there you are Tami" Mom came into the room in a nice sleeveless dress that was the color of red wine. "Hey Mom, you look really nice"

"Thank you but I haven't even done my hair yet."

"Are you and Dad going out later or something?"

Mom suddenly laughed. "Don't you remember Tami sweetie? I told you about it last night…"

I thought back to last night and the only thing I could remember was the ordeal with Vicki and after that Damon took me home but I was so tired that I could hardly remember anything that happened after that. "Could you remind me? Last night was…" I paused, apparently they hadn't revealed Mr. Tanner's death in the news yet so I was unsure how to bring it up.

"You weren't drinking last night were you?" she suddenly asked me.

"What! No way! I would never drink!" I immediately felt embarrassed.

"Sorry sweetie but you were acting weird when that boy-"

"-His name is Damon"

"-Well whatever his name is. When you came home last night you were acting so strangely. I got worried for a second…he didn't _do _anything did he?"

"Do anything? Of course not. We just went to the Halloween party and that was it, I swear"

Mom sighed. "You know though that if you need to talk about anything-and I mean anything-you know you can right?"

I dropped my head in my hand. "Please, Mom, I don't need to hear the sex speech okay?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but I just wanted to be prepared."

I shook my head. "What's going on tonight?" I changed the subject back.

"Tonight? Oh yes, you won't believe this but Mrs. Lockewood, head councilwoman on the city council, has invited us to one of her private Founding Father's parties. Can you believe that?"

"Mrs. Lockewood?"

"Yes, her husband is the mayor of the city and she wanted to meet us." Mom looked so excited.

"So what time do you think you'll be home?"

"Oh sweetie, you're invited too. That's what this dress is for. I asked Jenna, you know Elena's aunt, for the best dress store and…" Mom went on and on. I turned my attention to the dress; it was rather pretty even for me, Ms. Boring looking. The dress looked expensive but nothing was expensive for my Mom. It was a cocktail type dress with lacy cap sleeves that came down to the middle of my thighs, it was a really good looking dress but this was the kind of dress Elena or Caroline would wear, not me.

"Well, go try it on" she urged and handed it to me. "I want to see how it looks"

I took the dress and went back upstairs. _I thought you said this would answer my question?_

"**Idiot. Do you not pay attention?" **Zeboriah sounded annoyed.

_What? Mom just said we were going to the mayor's party. How does that help me?_

"**Not just any party moron…the Founding Father's party"**

_Founding Fathers?_

"**Exactly"**

_What a minute! Are you suggesting the thing that happened to Vicki is somehow connected to the people who founded this town? _

"**We have a winner!"**

_Now I'm just confused again._

"**Don't worry girlie, it will all work out, you just need to brush up on your detective skills."**

_Detective skills?_

I removed the plastic off the dress and proceed to put it on. It was weird wearing a dress like this, it was tighter than I expected and it fully outlined my shape. I blushed at myself when I looked in the mirror.

"How does it look?" I said absentmindedly to myself but then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I flinched naturally and when I looked all I saw was Damon's velvet smile. "You look stunning."

I was speechless yet again as I took in the fact that he had appeared out of nowhere but before I could get a word out he pointed to the open window.

"You climbed the tree into my room?"

"I know. I'm a hopeless romantic"

"Well that's great but you have to go, my Mom's going to be up here any second." I pushed him towards the window but he didn't budge. "You got invited to that silly Founder's party?"

"Yes! Actually…wait, how do you know about that party?"

"The Salvatore family was one of the earliest families in this town but that was when this town was called Fell's Church. They changed it to Mystic Falls as the town grew in popularity."

"I never knew the Salvatore clan was one of the Founders."

"More like the first settlers but yeah. Nonetheless, who wants to hear about that?" he then sprawled on my bed with his hands behind his head. "Damon!"

Just then my door opened and I freaked but when I looked at the bed again Damon was gone. "Ohmygoodness Tami, you look amazing! Turn around"

I turned around so Mom could look at the back and my eyes landed to my desk where a small box with a red bow and a small note was laying; that wasn't there before. _Damon_ I shook my head.

"I'm sure Mrs. Lockewood will be impressed." I turned my attention back to Mom. "I'm sure her son will like it too" she added in.

"What?"

"You didn't know that Mrs. Lockewood had a son? He goes to your school, I think his name was…Tyler."

_Wait…Tyler Lockewood! That Tyler!? You got to be kidding me…_

"**Who's the guy?"**

_Tyler Lockewood? He's the star football player, the quarterback with the short black hair. He's a total flirt, he was always flirting with Caroline and Vicki._

"**Why am I not surprised?"**

"Why are you looking at me like that? I heard he's a great boy" Mom smiled and I wanted to gag. "Mom you haven't seen him at school"

"I heard he's the quarterback at your school; and besides, most kids spreads lies about the people they're jealous of."

_Ohmygod really?_

"No thanks Mom besides I already have a boyfriend"

Mom looked like she was about to have a cow. "What? Since when?"

"Since like, a week ago Mom."

"Who is it?"

"Mom what? You've met him."

"It's _that _boy?"

"What do you mean _that _boy? Damon's not a bad guy"

"…well I'll admit he's nice to look at but are you so sure about him?"

"What do you mean?"

Mom bit her lip and then sat down on my bed. "I can remember the days when I was your age; I was young and invincible, most girls were like that back then and I was attracted to the bad boys but I used to get into a lot of trouble and I don't want that to happen to you. When I heard you had gotten lost and stumbled upon a dead body I feared for the worst and I don't want that to happen again" she drifted off. I sat down next to her. "It's not going to happen again Mom and when it comes to Damon; all I need you to do is trust me" I really wanted to say something different but I was still unsure about everything; there were things that I needed to figure out still. Mom gave me a frown but then turned it into a reassuring smile, she rubbed my arm. "Okay Tami…but do me just one favor. If you know you're doing something wrong don't do it. You don't need to bring yourself down to impress a boy."

I nodded. "I'll remember that."

"Alright then, that's enough parenting for today. I have to go to the office for a little bit but both me and your father will be back around six and I want you dressed and ready to go."

Mom left the house shortly after and I was alone again. I took huge breath and turned my attention to the box that Damon left on my desk. It was a long box that was covered with rich blue velvet. The red bow was tied around it and there was a small note; Damon's handwriting was rather elegant than I imagined. "If beauty was time, you'd be eternity" I couldn't help but sigh as I read that line. _That is so sweet Damon…_

"**Loser."**

_Shut up!_

I took the bow off and slowly opened the box to reveal a silver and black necklace. I took it out of the box and held it up to my neck to see if it matched my dress. _It's perfect…_

It was strange how just a few minutes ago I was lying in bed thinking my world had come to end but now I was more happier than ever but with that feeling came the feeling of nervousness because tonight wasn't going to be an easy one.

#

Mrs. Lockewood's house was already crowded when we arrived. I was in my new evening gown with Damon's gift wrapped around my neck and my hair thrown up into bun that was held together with bobby pins. Mom wouldn't leave until my make-up was done and it felt embarrassing to wear make-up but I had put my foot down when it came to lipstick; I wasn't a fan of lipstick.

As we were making our way inside I looked around for anyone I know but there was only adults here.

"**Good assessment" **Zeboriah complimented.

Everyone turned to us as we came in and I saw a lot of the older women stare at my Dad; my father was always a good looker despite his age, he had the look of a young rich CEO which wasn't far from the truth. My Mom blushed and held Dad's arm closely. I followed behind them and looked around at everything but nothing was really coming into my mind as an answer to my questions. Mrs. Lockewood's house was almost as big as our last house but more fancier. There were display cases all around with different kind of items; mostly vases or tiny knick knacks but one display case caught my eye because it held an old worn book that had seen a lot of days. **"Good eye girlie"**

With Zeboriah's comment I started to realize what she wanted me to look for: books. Any kind of books that referred to the time when the town was founded. I didn't know why I needed to research this but apparently it was important so I kept looking around at the bookcases but nothing particular jumped out at me but something as important as old records wouldn't be just thrown into a bookshelf down where everyone was at. I was getting the vibe that I needed to go upstairs and look around but with my parents it might be hard to get away for a moment.

"Mrs. Lockewood!" Mom called and I was jarred back into my senses.

Mrs. Lockewood, Carol Lockewood, was a tall and rather pretty woman that seemed to be the same age as my father. She was wearing a professional looking dress while carrying some notecards and a clutch. As soon as she heard her name she turned and smiled at my parents. She tapped the shoulder of the man standing next to her and they both came up to us.

"Mrs. Copperfield" Mrs. Lockewood shook my Mom's hand. "Oh please call me Debra" Mom said with a smile.

"And you must be Leon Copperfield" Dad nodded his head, his face was expressionless but that wasn't new. "Mrs. Lockewood"

"Allow me to introduce my husband, the mayor of Mystic Falls, Richard"

Dad and Richard exchange a hand shake. Richard was a normal looking man that had a focused appearance. _He must be bored…_

"And is this Tameryn?" Mrs. Lockewood suddenly changed the attention to me. I got warm in the face when she turned to me, I wasn't used to be in the center of attention. "Yes this is my daughter". Mom draped her hands on my shoulders and pushed me forward. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lockewood" I said nervously and she just smiled at me. "You look ravishing in that dress Tameryn…Tameryn, that's an unique name"

"Yes it is. I wanted to name her something special because she was a special baby; my doctor told me I couldn't have kids so when I got pregnant with her I just knew she was going to be the light of my life". Normally a person would blush if their parents said that but I just shifted on my feet, also because these heels were starting to hurt. "It's an Australian name believe it or not"

"Really how interesting…" Mom and Mrs. Lockewood went prattling on. Dad looked at his watch and Mr. Lockewood seemed to be just as bored. Mrs. Lockewood's attention suddenly turned to a short haired boy that had just come down the stairs. "Tyler, there you are!"

Tyler Lockewood was two years older than me, the same age as Elena, and he was a fairly attractive guy but Tyler was a real flirt and a jerk sometimes. I had heard a bunch of stories from Caroline about him. Tyler turned to his mother and slowly stepped up to us. "Tyler. I want you to meet Mr. Leon Copperfield and his wife Debra and I'm sure you've already met Tameryn."

Tyler and I traded a quick look. "Not really" Tyler answered and Mrs. Lockewood suddenly smiled, it almost creepy. "Then how about you two get to know each other. I heard that you're an artist Tameryn"

"Uh…yes actually and you can call me Tami if want…" my voice drifted to a whisper.

"That's great because Tyler is a bit of an artist himself." Neither me or Tyler shared her enthusiasm.

"So, what can you do?" Tyler asked me, his tone was mocking. "Profiles and landscapes. You?"

"…Cartoon but I can do a decent profile."

"I bet you can" I said back with a snotty tone. We traded looks for an extra second before Tyler smiled. "If you'll excuse me, there's someone I need to see" Tyler didn't wait for anyone to say anything before walking off. _Good riddance._

"I'm afraid I have to get going as well, I still have to go around and make sure all the important guests are here." Mr. and Mrs. Lockewood shortly departed after that. "They seem like a nice family" Mom commented as soon as they were out of earshot. "Tyler seems nice as well…"

_Were you not just listening?_

"Hey, Mom, I'm going to see if anyone else I know is here…like Matt"

As soon as I said Matt's name Mom's smile perked back up. "That sounds lovely, tell him I send him my regards."

I separated from my parents and started to look around the mansion. Most of the rooms were crowded with people so it was hard to get anywhere. The first place I wanted to go was to that display case of that book I saw earlier. After I managed to squeeze past a few guests I was able to see it clearly. The front of the book was a dark brownish color and the pages were yellow from the oldness, it also looked like the book had suffered water damage as well. There wasn't any title on the book and I wondered if I could remove it from the display case without anyone seeing.

"**Detective skills" **Zeboriah mentioned and I now understood what she had meant.

I looked around and thankfully everyone's attention was pointed towards the main hall; there was hardly anyone in the room. I made sure that absolutely no one was watching as I carefully lifted up the glass top and reached in for the book. My heart was pounding with each passing second; wondering if anyone was watching me. I successfully pulled the book out of the case and then made my way to put back the glass top-"Watcha got there?"

I almost dropped the glass top but it banged closed anyway; I quickly turned around; holding the book behind me, I was surprised to see Damon standing there watching me. "Damon! I didn't know you were invited to this party" I tried to make my voice sound innocent but he didn't look convinced. "Don't you remember our last conversation?" He stepped closer to me; his eyes directly on me.

"Yes I remember. You said that the Salvatore family was one of the earliest settlers but I didn't think you would be interested in this kind of party. Mostly formal…" I stopped when he reached for me and I kept myself as still as possible as he moved my bangs back. "As a matter of fact…these are my kind of parties" His eyes then went lower and his hand slowly drifted down from my cheek to my neck and then he touched the necklace around my neck, the same one he had given me. "It looks nice on you"

"…Yes, thank you for this Damon, it's really pretty" I let my left hand hold the book as my right hand went up to touch the necklace, our fingers almost touching. He leaned closer to me with his velvet smile, "don't think I don't know what you're doing". I froze then but he made no movement to take the book away from me. Instead he took my available hand and raised to his mouth and lightly kissed it but I couldn't relax. "Would you honor me later as my escort?"

_What?_

"Once all the guests have arrived they're going to announce the news about Mr. Tanner-"

I stiffened. "-but I'm also going to be declared as a member of the city council and what better way to go on stage with the best looking woman here?"

My face warmed up with his smooth words. "…I'd love to"

His velvet smile returned to his face and he pulled me to him; I instantly became nervous but both of his hands wrapped around me and he held me close, I could smell BOD spray on his collar. "How are you holding up?"

I hesitated for a moment but he continued to hold me and the feeling was indescribable but the most important thing I felt was that I was safe and that was very calming. I don't know where it came from but I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes but I blinked a few times to get them to go away. "Damon, what happened to Vicki?" my fingers tightened on the book that was still behind my back.

He didn't answer my question which only made me more nervous. "Damon?"

"If I could tell you I would but…"

"But?"

"It's better that you don't know" Damon released me and cupped my face before planting a soft kiss on my lips which sent sparks all throughout my bones. "I'll see you in a little bit okay?"

"Okay"

He slowly departed away from me and went back into the crowd. I let go of my held breath and brought the book out from behind me. I turned it over in my hand before opening the front cover. I flipped a few pages until I saw a name inside 'Jonathan Gilbert' _Gilbert?_

I immediately closed the book and headed out of the room. I couldn't hide the book in my dress nor did I bring a purse or bag so I held it to my side and hoped no one noticed it. Almost all of the rooms were filled to the gills with people so I sneaked upstairs and searched for anything like a study. I was careful for what doors I tried to open in case any of the Lockewood's were poking around. I tried the farthest door down the hall and it revealed to be Mayor Lockewood's office. I was about to reclose the door when I heard laughter and high heels coming towards me. Seeing how there wasn't much choice I went inside the office and locked the door behind me. I stayed still as the sound of heels came close, remained, and then went away. _That was close…_

I decided to reopen the book that had Jonathan Gilbert written inside before looking around.

As I flipped through the pages I found it to be more like a diary than anything else; each entry was signed off by Jonathan Gilbert. _He must the progenitor of the Gilbert family. _

I stopped about halfway into the diary and started to read some of the entries.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I rounded up some of the men today to go in search for the missing girls but we came up with nothing and we had searched the entire day! We went into teams and scouted through the woods but we didn't come up with anything. No signs, no trails, not a single thing. Normally I would have assumed that the girls probably got lost in the woods as it sometimes happen but lately there has been a rise of missing people so the men and I have come to believe that __**they **__have returned. I had hoped that we wouldn't have to deal with __**them **__anymore but it seems that I was wrong. I think it's time to give the Gilbert Watch another try…I rather be safe than sorry and I will do whatever it takes to protect my family and this town._

_ Signed, Jonathan Gilbert_

Who is them? I flipped to the next page but the ink was so faded that it was hard to really make any heads or tails of it but it had mentioned a few things…missing people, **them**, and something called a Gilbert Watch…wait, missing people. As I thought about it my mind went back to earlier today. Mom had already left for work and someone came to the door…

#

I was upstairs on my bed just sketching something together but no matter how much I tried not to I kept drawing Damon. I scratched through the pictures and tossed the sketch book on the floor. Not soon after the doorbell rang and Charlie started barking. I quickly looked outside my window to see who it was and there was an older looking couple waiting outside and one of them carried a package. _Did Mom order something?_

I hurried downstairs and grabbed Charlie by the collar but he was extra excited today. I opened the door and held Charlie back so he wouldn't jump at the woman. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Oh yes, forgive me but are you Ms. Tameryn?"

I didn't recognize the woman at all. "Yes, what business do you have with me?"

"My name is Margaret and this is my husband Trevor. We wanted to come by and give you this…" the woman handed me the package and I ushered Charlie inside so I could take it. "Umm…thank you?"

"We wanted to thank you for bringing us some closure."

"Closure?"

The woman paused for a minute before explaining. "Yes, about a year ago our daughter went missing and after six months the investigation was closed and she still wasn't found."

_Still wasn't…oh…could they be!?_

"You're the parents of that blonde girl…that I found in the river…"

There was an awkward pause. "Yes, she was my daughter."

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry for your loss"

"…Well, we've been taking it one step at a time."

"We're just glad that she was found and…we can move on now." The woman's husband spoke rather calmly. "So, we wanted to come here and give you our thanks."

I was a little uncomfortable with them saying thank you. "I uh…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"_I want them to move on…" _

I raised my head and hiding behind the tree I saw the blonde girl, still watching me, but this time she had spoken to me. _"I want them to move on..." _I heard her say again.

Slowly I turned my head back to them. "…I'm sure…she's happy in a way too. **She's not lost anymore**." I remembered Zeboriah's words. "I've never really lost anyone special but…I would think she would want you to be happy."

The woman watched me for a moment, the expression on her face was unreadable, but then after a long moment she finally smiled. "That's probably what she would say"

"If nothing else, honey, I think we should be getting back soon" the husband took his wife's arm and led her back. "Thank you and I hope this isn't affecting you too much either"

_It's affecting me a lot! _I thought but I didn't say it. "Thank you for this" I held up the package.

I didn't move from my spot until they had driven out of sight. I looked towards the tree but the blonde girl wasn't there anymore. _"…Thank you"_

I heard her voice but she was nowhere to be seen and for the first time in a week my mind was quiet.

#

I came back from the flashback and tried to fit everything together but there were still a lot of holes that needed to be filled. Long ago people began to go missing and apparently someone was taking them. Jonathan Gilbert was referring to them as **them** and something called the Gilbert Watch was needed. I turned my attention back to the book and flipped around until my eyes landed on a bolder word. A word that made my mind go blank.

_...Vampires._

Abruptly, behind me, there was a sound of a key going into the door and I scrambled to hide. There wasn't much places I could hide since the office was pretty open so with no other choice I dashed under the office desk and begged that whoever it was didn't sit in the desk chair. I covered my mouth with my hands so that my breathing wouldn't betray me. The person who had entered was wearing heavy shoes and I trembled as each one hit the floor. The shoes came close to the desk and I tried to bring my legs closer to myself so that if the person sat down then maybe their legs would miss me but that was highly unlikely. Lucky for me though the person didn't sit down and just did something on the desk, I could hear papers being moved around. "Oh, there you are!" I heard someone say and I became still.

"Oh hello Mr. Mayor, sorry I thought you were here. I didn't see you downstairs so I thought maybe you were trying to get some work done." The voice sounded closest to me, it was a voice I didn't recognize but I did recognize Richard Lockewood's voice. "Yes well I wanted to but you know the wife-" there was a brief pause. "-wouldn't let me. She wants me to get more involved with the council but I really don't have the time or the patience really."

"-And that's where I come in right?"

"Righto my good man. I arranged for you to be announced later on once everyone arrives."

"Is there anyone I should meet before then?"

"Well everyone seems to be here except for Mrs. Donovan but I haven't seen her in years…" _Mrs. Donovan? Is he referring to…?_

"Did she go missing?"

"Oh no, I think she left on her own. Just like with her daughter…"

"Who is her daughter?"

"Victoria Donovan; my son was dating her just a few weeks ago but they broke up for some reason and then I get a call from Sheriff Forbes this morning saying that she just got up and left town. I had to break the news to Tyler and he was very upset about it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Is the brother here?"

"Matthew? Oh yes, very good boy. Almost like my own son…"

"If you want I can take a look into her leaving…if you think it's suspicious-"

"-Oh no don't bother. She was a druggie anyway. I heard she was hanging out with that Jeremy Gilbert fellow. Not much to look at that boy; never did like him really"

"I see. Is there anyone else Mr. Mayor?"

"Well…let's see…oh, you could look into the new family that just arrived."

"New family?"

"Yes they moved in about two weeks ago from Louisiana. They only moved here because Leon, Mr. Copperfield, got reassigned. I met them earlier, they seemed like a nice bunch. The wife's name is…Debra I think, she's like my wife, a real chatter box."

"Don't they have a daughter?"

I stiffened. "Yes, she's a real fine catch actually, a little nervous but I heard she's quite the artist. I heard she's won many prestige art awards and she has a great school record. That's the kind of girl I want my son to go after; someone who actually has a future outside high school…unlike Vicki Donovan. That bratty girl's only future was probably going to be a unwed teen mother, to say politely…just like her mother".

A part of me wanted to defend Vicki. I had never really liked her because she was bossy and mean towards me but after seeing her die I felt some rage in me but I knew I couldn't blow my cover so I stayed quiet. Instead I wondered who it was that Richard was talking to.

"They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree"

"Unfortunately, but thankfully Tyler isn't a complete moron like his mother. At least he's got a brain."

"Excuse me, Mr. Mayor, but that's the woman you married"

There was another pause. "Just because she's my wife doesn't mean I'm completely happy with her. I tell you she's been getting more annoying with each coming year. I need someone who can support me as Mayor; not make it an extra chore."

"Forgive me Mr. Mayor but I'm not in the position to say."

"And that's why I hired you. You know your place and you do your job well."

"You heard right then but you didn't answer my question."

"What's that?"

"Does any of the Copperfield's give you unease?"

"No, not really…well except that I…" Richard took a step closer. "I heard that the girl is involved with Damon Salvatore."

"-Damon Salvatore!?" The other man's voice became thick.

"He's the one you're looking for right?"

The other man was silent. "Don't worry, you'll see him tonight. My wife wants him in the council so you'll have all the time in the world to speak with him."

"Oh, I'll be doing more than speak with him"

"I would ask you not to hurt him. We have way too many people here tonight and Sheriff Forbes will do whatever she can to find you out. She's very fond of him."

"I'll see what I can do"

"That's all I ask. If it's true that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls; I don't want any part of them in-my-city." Richard slammed on the desk.

"I'll take care of them…all of them."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Saltzman…" _Mr. Saltzman?_

"The ceremony will be starting soon, I suggest you get downstairs and meet the rest of the council."

"I'll do that Mr. Mayor. Right after I have a nice talk with Ms. Copperfield" I flinched.

It was quiet for a little while longer before the door finally closed. I took an extra second to make sure there was no one in the room before coming out of my hiding spot. I peered over the desk and the office was indeed empty. I had to crash for a second to take everything I had just heard in. _Richard was talking about vampires…and whoever this Mr. Saltzman guy seems to know about it too…was Vicki a…? No way…Zeboriah._

"**Fufufu…what?" **she snapped at me.

_Is there anyway…vampires really exist?_

"**Do you know who you're asking here? I'm a daemon…do you honestly think it's impossible for vampires to exist?"**

My mind went spinning with the reality of it all. Everything I had read in Jonathan Gilbert's journal; the missing girl I found, the injuries on her neck seemed to make sense now, and what I had just heard was all fitting together. The puzzle nearly complete. Somehow, Vicki had become a vampire and she had bitten me. My hand went to the spot where she bit me but there was no longer a single mark there because Damon had fed me his blood…wait, his blood? That Saltzman guy was looking for Damon and Richard was talking about vampires being here in Mystic Falls…Vicki's speed and strength…Damon's blood not tasting like normal blood and able to heal a person at blinding rate…Ohmygod.

Everything was starting to finally sink in.

I now knew that the girl I found in the river had been a victim to a vampire attack almost a year ago and now recently Vicki. There were vampires in his town and Richard had to call someone in to 'take care of the problem'. But the most important thing was that Saltzman was hunting Damon and Damon was a vampire…

#

I had to speak to Damon before the ceremony started. I had left Jonathan Gilbert's book on Richard's desk, mainly because I didn't need it anymore. I went back downstairs and got lost in the crowd; searching for Damon. "Hey, Copperfield!" I turned and Tyler was making his way to me. _What could he possibly want?_

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" he grabbed my arm and his face was serious. Did Richard know that I was eavesdropping?

I let Tyler lead me to a room that was less crowded. "What do you want Tyler?"

He pulled out a squarish piece of paper and unfolded it to reveal what looked like a sketch of a superhero. The lines and edges were a little iffy but overall it was a good amateur sketch. _Did he just do this?_

"So…what do you think? I never really showed my artwork to anyone" he actually looked nervous.

"It's not bad for a basic sketch…to be honest it just needs a few more improvements here and there but it's not bad" I gave an honest opinion and he seemed happy about that.

"Maybe you can show me your work sometime" his smile was suggesting. _My work? I hope he's talking about art._

"It's nice talking to you Tyler but I have to find someone before the ceremony begins" I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm again. "What is it Ty-"

"What happened to Vicki?"

I was startled by his sudden question so I didn't know how to answer him. I wasn't going to tell him what I had just found out but I couldn't help but wonder how much he already knew.

"Matt told me that she got up and left town but…I dated Vicki and even though she had some issues, she wasn't someone who would just get up and leave. You were hanging around her last, did she anything about leaving?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know what to tell you Tyler. I wish I knew but I don't. We weren't really close and she didn't say anything about leaving. I didn't even know you two went out together."

He wiped his face for a second, his expression was making me almost afraid, like he was about to burst. "Yeah, we dated for a long time actually but that was before she started hanging out with Jeremy Gilbert and then she started acting all different. You've hung out with Jeremy, what did he say?"

I shrugged. "Trust me Tyler, if I could tell you anything I would but neither Jeremy or Vicki told me anything about them going out, like I said before, I didn't even know you two were going out. Vicki never talked to me about her life, she just hung around me because I was Caroline's current pack mule."

Tyler smirked. "That's Caroline. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable it's just…something doesn't seem right"

"Yeah, I can agree with you there. Especially after Mr. Tanner's death…actually, how did he die?"

Tyler shifted. "I heard all kinds of things. Mom said that it was a heart attack but Mr. Tanner was my coach and he was in perfect health. He wouldn't have a sudden heart attack. After we won the game we went back to enjoy the party and then all of a sudden people were screaming that Mr. Tanner was dead. Some teachers came and wouldn't let anyone in the haunted house…but I saw him when he was being carried away…don't tell anyone this but…his neck was ripped out".

_His neck…_

Tyler went silent then. I couldn't say anything more to him so I excused myself and went back into the main entryway; I took a hefty breath. I kept my eyes peeled for Damon but he was nowhere to be found. _Shit, where can he be?_

"Looking for someone?"

The voice sounded oddly familiar, in fact too familiar, it was the same voice I had heard before when I was in Richard's office.

I turned towards the voice and the man was much younger than I imagined. He had short blondish brown hair with some face stubble. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt and dress pants. He was holding a glass with some kind of liquid, I was guessing whisky, in his hand, his eyes were soft. "You're Ms. Copperfield right?"

"Depends, who wants to know?"

He took a swig of his drink. "I do…allow me to introduce myself…"

He held his hand towards me. "I'm Alaric Saltzman…"

TBC…


	8. Choosing Sides

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hello Everybody! I hope you liked the last chapter because here comes the next one…

Personal Connections: Not that many connections in the last chapter mainly because I didn't see any I could fit in at the time but here are the ones from the last chapter. The names of Tami's parents are Leon and Debra which I specially took from Resident Evil 6 because I'm a huge fan of the Resident Evil series, not the movies. Many people forget that Tyler is somewhat of an artist because he doesn't do any on screen artwork anymore but I wanted Tyler and Tami to have some kind of connection so that they can have conversations with each other that aren't put on or awkward so since I made Tami out to be an artist so that will be theirs, and Jeremy as well, way of connecting. Vicki's character in the novel was very undeveloped and she wasn't related to Matt but I'm pretty sure no one really cared because she was hardly ever mentioned again after the first novel so the TV show did give her more of a 'sense of being' by giving her a bit of a backstory and more involvement in the story which is never a bad thing. I'm also glad that the TV show bumped up Alaric's character because other than the second novel he was never mentioned again EVER which sucked because I actually liked him. I think that's about it for connections.

With that here is Chapter 8! All reviews are helpful.

This is Tami's dress by the way:

#

Chapter 8: Choosing Sides…

_Bring Me to Life by Evanescence_

"I'm Alaric Saltzman…"

I felt my nerves shoot up as he causally smiled at me; holding his hand out to meet me. I didn't want to hesitate because that would give something away and to Alaric's knowledge this was our first time meeting and I wanted it to stay that way. "…it's nice to meet you Mr. Saltzman. You can call me Tameryn if you want." I shook his hand; his hand was much bigger than mine and unexpectedly warm. "It's my pleasure…Tameryn. I was told that your family just moved here recently."

"Yeah about two weeks ago actually. It's kinda weird because I feel more at home here than back in Louisiana."

"What part of Louisiana?" he asked me and my shoulders began to relax a little, if I continued making idle conversation with him than maybe he won't ask me about Damon; at least not until the time came when I would have to escort Damon, then hopefully I wouldn't have to see him again.

"My Dad owned a large plantation. It was about twenty minutes away from New Orleans but once my Dad got another company to follow his they needed him to move closer to the CEO building which is Richmond."

"Did he have to sell it?" Alaric took another sip from his drink; his face told me he was amused with our conversation but I didn't know if was really interested or just getting on my good side. "No, he's letting his business partner run that location, we had been living there since I four so…my Mom thought it would be a nice change."

"What kind of business does he work in that requires him to move from Louisiana to Virginia?"

"It's a construction company that also gives out loans to other companies. The business is called Copper and Stil, my Dad is the Founder of the company so he got his name on it."

"It must be demanding"

_Just who is this guy?_

"**Keep him busy, you only have to wait a little longer"**

_Yeah, just a little longer…wait! I just remembered something._

"**What is it?"**

_Damon is going to be announced as the new member of the council. What if Alaric attacks Damon when he's on stage?_

"**He's a vampire. He can handle himself; besides didn't the mayor guy tell this guy not to do it?"**

…_Wait…so it's true? He's a vampire?_

"**Didn't we just established this?"**

_Well maybe, I haven't asked him yet but really Zeboriah, Damon is a vampire?_

"…**Sonofabitch, I take that last line back."**

_Honestly Zeboriah?_

I heard her sigh. **"Of course he is, just look at him, there's no way a human could be that handsome"**

"**Radcliff!"**

The voice that had answered was a male's voice, one I had not heard before. _Who is that?_

"**It's nice to meet you I'm Radcliff but if you want I'll let you call me Randy."**

"**Motherfuc-" **I heard Zeboriah's voice and a sound of someone getting hit. **"Ow…why did you hit me for?"**

"**Idiot I wasn't going to tell her. She needs to find this out for herself and besides…are you gay or something?"**

"**What? I'm not gay…just because I call another man handsome doesn't mean I'm gay. I think it's manly."**

"**You only think that because you're the only one that does it now shut up the hell up and get behind that damn rock."**

"**Yes ma'am"**

"**Sorry about that. Radcliff can be…** **ostentatious sometimes."**

_He's not your lover or anything is he?_

"**WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I mean he is hot and everything but…HELL NO!" **Zeboriah was pissed.

"**Aww…Zeboriah, you think I'm hot?"**

"**WHAT? FUCK NO AND WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TELL YOU!?"**

I heard Radcliff yelp in pain and I resisted the urge to giggle. "Are you okay Ms. Tameryn?"

"Huh?" I had completely forgot that I was speaking to Alaric. _Uhh…I don't know what to say._

"…I'm sorry Mr. Saltzman. It's been a rough couple of days lately." _Shit wrong words…please don't dwell on it._

"Is it because Mr. Tanner is dead?"

I paused. _Of course he would know that but I can see through your trap Saltzman. If I say yes that would imply that I was there when Mr. Tanner died._

"**No it wouldn't"**

_Yes it does. Don't forget that they haven't announced Mr. Tanner's death yet_

"**Good point but don't you think that by saying no that might raise some suspicion?"**

_How so? Elaborate._

"**You heard that talk earlier. Both the mayor and this Alaric guy probably know how Mr. Tanner died and neither of them believe Vicki just got up and left so if you say that you don't know what happened to Mr. Tanner than he'll think you had something to do with Vicki so by telling him that you know about Mr. Tanner clears your name about Vicki. Choose your next words wisely…"**

Zeboriah went quiet and then I knew what she was talking about. If I pretended that I didn't know what happened to Mr. Tanner than that would give Alaric enough evidence to think I was somewhere else and that somewhere else he can say was with Vicki and then he'll be asking questions about Vicki and there was no way in hell I could tell him about Vicki.

I took a full breath before nodding my head. "Yeah…"

Alaric's attention suddenly became more involved. "Did you see what happened to him?"

"I was in the gym when someone started screaming. A girl came rushing out and said that Mr. Tanner was dead but I didn't see the body because the teachers came and prevented anyone from going in the haunted house. When the ambulances came they made everyone leave and go home".

Alaric suddenly stepped forward and grabbed my forearm. "Mr. Saltzman?"

"That's funny…because Sheriff Forbes told me that no ambulances picked him up. He was brought straight to the police station…"

My eyes widened. _He caught me…_his grip tightened. "Which means you're not being exactly truthful with me aren't you?"

I bit down on my lip, I couldn't answer. "Answer me Tameryn…"

_I can't…he already knows I'm lying. If I make up another story or just say I can't remember then he'll know._

His eyes were piercing as they poured into mine but then they moved, to my side and then they expanded a bit. "Where did you get that?"

"…what?"

"Those marks on your neck" he used his free hand to touch my neck and I flinched away. _I still have marks on my neck…from Vicki's bite. I thought they had gone away…_

"Tameryn…you don't have to lie to me. I'm not going to tell anyone anything that you tell me. Not Sheriff Forbes, not the school, not anyone. You can trust me…"

His gaze had softened immediately after seeing the marks on my neck. _Does he think…that Damon bit me?_

"-But you need to tell me…if someone hurt you-"

"-What's going on here?"

We both turned to see Stefan making his way to us. He was wearing a casual cardigan type jacket with a red V-neck shirt pocking out and slacks. "It's none of your business" Alaric told him. _Stefan help me…_

"Yes it is my business. There is no reason why you should be putting your hands on her. Just who are you anyway" Stefan grabbed Alaric's arm that was closed over my forearm. "…You're Stefan Salvatore?" Alaric suddenly asked. "You didn't answer my question" Stefan said back, he pressed down on Alaric's arm and Alaric winced a little. "I should've known" Alaric actually chuckled a little but he eased up on my arm.

"Sorry about that" he quickly apologized. Stefan pushed me back a little and placed himself in front of me. I looked at my arm and I could literally trace Alaric's finger marks. "You still haven't told me your name."

"Pardon me…my name is Alaric Saltzman. I'm here to replace Mr. Tanner"

Stefan stiffened. "You're Damon's brother aren't you?"

"How do you know Damon?"

Alaric's grin disappeared and I thought he was about to erupt. "I could never forget…"

"Really?" I thought a fight was about to happen between them but Mrs. Lockewood's voice rang out. "If I could have everyone's attention please. We are about to start here so if everyone could gather around."

"Tameryn…" Stefan looked back at me. "Damon's waiting for you at the stage" he whispered so only I could hear. I nodded and went into the crowd. "Hey, wait, I'm not done talking-" I heard Alaric call but I ignored him and fled to Damon…going back to a vampire…

#

Stefan grabbed two handfuls of Alaric's shirt and pushed him into the wall, right above a coffee table, the drinks scattered to the floor and a vase was beginning to titter but neither them paid attention to it. Stefan's eyes were blood red and black veins puffed up around his eyes. He didn't have to hide himself to this man, this man knew exactly what he was and what Damon was but he didn't care about that either.

"How dare you put your hands on her" Stefan growled. Alaric tried to stand but most of his body was being held up by Stefan and the other part of his body was trying to balance on a narrow table. "Rather protective of that girl…are you the one feeding off her?" Stefan tightened his grip and pulled Alaric off the table and into the wall across him. "Ow…" Alaric tried to fix himself so he could fight back but Stefan wouldn't allow it. "You may be a Hunter but I am still a vampire and I don't take too kindly to false assumptions." Alaric glared at Stefan. "Then was it _him_…Damon Salvatore?"

"Damon would never hurt her."

Alaric started laughing.

"What's so damn funny?"

"…I'm laughing because…if you didn't bite her and Damon didn't then that means…" Alaric laughed at Stefan. Stefan slowly began to process what Alaric was referring to and he suddenly decked Alaric in the stomach. Alaric doubled over but still had a chuckle but then it grew serious. "You think you vampires can just come and do whatever you want? As a Hunter of the Hunter's Society I can't allow you to harm anymore humans…"

"Neither me or my brother are harming humans. I've lived in this town for over a year and no human has ever been harmed."

"I?" Alaric stood up and leaned on the wall for support. Stefan couldn't freely vouch for Damon because he knew his brother and what he's capable of. "You can't say the same for him? Can you?"

Stefan grabbed Alaric by the collar and his other hand closed into a fist. "You going to hit me? Go ahead and try…"

Stefan didn't have to look down to see that Alaric had pulled out a silver stake and was holding it against his skin. "I know my brother and I know he wouldn't hurt anyone"

"Then who is?" Alaric didn't believe Stefan. "Something you will never find out" Stefan released Alaric but Alaric didn't let Stefan leave. "Which one of you fed off that girl…she can't be no older than fifteen"

"…A dead vampire…a vampire fed off her and I killed it."

"Aren't you a saint? What are you trying to get out of her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Alaric's grip on his stake tightened. "Not her blood…" Stefan shook his head, "not her blood…"

Stefan turned to join the crowd but he stopped. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Mr. Saltzman, I hope you enjoy it here."

Alaric watched Stefan go into the crowd, cursing under his breath.

#

I somehow managed to get through the crowd and to the front of the stage. I went around to where the steps were and Damon was waiting there. I was surprised to see that his face was set more concerned than annoyed. _I thought he was going to annoyed with that I didn't meet up with him._

"**You underestimate how much he cares for you" **I felt the blush creeping in on my face again.

"**I bet he just loves you"**

"**Shut up you idiot-no one asked you-" **it sounded like Zeboriah hit Radcliff again. _Hahaha…I can't believe this…_

"**Believe what?" **

_I have two voices in my head and I'm in love with a vampire…this ain't no Twilight shit._

"**Relax. It would be worse if you were human"**

_I'm not human?_

"**You hear two daemons in your head and you see dead people. What'd ya think?"**

_That's…I don't know…what to think about that._

"**It will get easier as time goes on."**

_What am I exactly?_

"**I'm not falling for it this time. You are just going to have to find out on your own."**

"**Aww…can't we just-"**

"**-No shut up and go away. I know this may be hard to take in but you've got bigger problems that need to be dealt with right now. I can't tell you what you are; you have to figure that out yourself. The only thing I can do is point you in the right direction and tell you if you're wrong. I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to do anything else."**

_Why me Zeboriah?_

"**Bad genes…"**

_That's-! That's all you can tell me?_

"**Yep"**

_Wait if you said genes wouldn't that mean…?_

"**Damon's about to say something to you; pay attention"**

I refocused on Damon who took my arm and looked at Alaric's finger marks. He rubbed his thumb over it and it stung a little. "Who did this?" his voice was thick with anger. I stepped closer to him. "I'll fill you in after this, I promise"

"…Okay."

I forced a smile on my face and took his arm. I quickly looked at my dress and straightened it. I touched my hair and felt to see it was still okay. "You look great" I felt so much better after seeing Damon's velvet smile. I just loved that smile, it made me feel calm; like all my troubles were washing away.

I felt like today was the most worst and best day of my life; so far. I had woken up this morning with my mind in a tizzy, questions that kept popping up in my head were starting to diminish except for a certain few.

Damon's name was called and we began to walk up on that stage. As we did a certain song popped in my head…Save me by Globus, it was one of my favorites and I could hear the song play and the lyrics were sticking to me.

Everything is going to change and I needed to change with it or all of this would end.

Damon and Stefan were vampires and I had no doubt that Elena knew about it, Caroline as well, and maybe even Bonnie. Someone had turned Vicki into a vampire and she had lashed out and killed Mr. Tanner and now there was a vampire hunter in town. The mayor knew that vampires were back in town which could only mean that other people know as well. This obviously wasn't going to be the last time I see Alaric; he was replacing Mr. Tanner which meant I was going to have to deal with him every day.

But it didn't end there; I wasn't human either and the only thing I knew was that it had something to do with my genes which can only mean that my parents were hiding something and I was going to find out one way or another. I have two daemons that can talk to me telepathically and I could dead people. I still had a lot to do before I would know what I was but I had to choose…

I could either ignore all of this, break it off with Damon, and never speak to Elena, or Caroline, Stefan, or even Jeremy again, then forget that Zeboriah and the dead people I see are real…but that would be running away. I had been running away from my problems my entire life and finally I found a place where I belonged. I had friends that actually cared about me and even if this thing with me and Damon didn't work out I still would be happy because there was a time when I thought no one would love me. I was really going to give all of that up just because I was tipping over humanity's darkest secrets?

_No…_

No more. I'm not going to run away anymore. I know that the road ahead wasn't going to be easy and I was going to get caught up in things that could very well cost me my life but it was still all better than the life I was living now. I wasn't human anymore but I was okay with that; nothing I could do would change that, even ignoring it, and so what if I was in love with a vampire? It's not like it's never happened before, really.

I tightened my hold on Damon's arm and for the first time in my entire life I felt like I could smile…truly smile.

#

When my eyes opened this time I felt nothing holding me down. All of the darkness that had a hold on me was gone and I could sit up and really take a breath without worrying about it being my last. I stretched my arms over my head and felt completely at ease. I dropped back down and leaned on my headboard. "Did you have a good sleep?"

I smiled at Damon who was lying next to me. I had purposely left the window open so that he could come in. I give him the brightest smile I could manage. "Yes actually, I haven't felt this good in a long…long time"

Damon flashed his velvet smile. "I'm glad" he sat up and I met him halfway with a kiss and for once I only blushed a little. It was so shocking to me how much could change in just one day but I never felt better. "Did you have a nice sleep?" I asked him and his smile became playful. "Perhaps, although I couldn't get a certain girl out of my mind" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, a quick peck but I felt sparks.

"What happened to the big bad Damon Salvatore?" I asked. His hand rubbed my back. "I guess he found his long lost girl"

I couldn't help but blush at that. "Well I'm glad you found me." I rested my head on his shoulder and we laid there just listening to the birds. After a few minutes I heard the sound of a bus coming up the road and stopping. That's when I remembered. I raised my head so I could see my alarm clock and it was almost time for school to start. "Damn, I almost forgot" I pushed the covers off me and untangled myself from Damon. I got up and looked out the window and sure enough the campus was filled with incoming students. "What's up?"

"School starts back up today."

"Has it been three days already?" Damon stretched on my bed. "They went by rather quick"

I went to my closest and pulled out one of my older pair of jeans; it was my favorite mainly because of all the colorful patches, there was even a dirt stain that couldn't go away. I then looked for a shirt when Damon wrapped his arms around my waist and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Can I help you pick out your underwear?" His voice was so kid-ish that I burst out laughing. "I don't think so" I said between laughs. "Aww…" I pulled away from him and just pulled out a random shirt. Damon looked at my pants with a raised eyebrow. "These pants have seen hell"

"Yeah, I used to do a lot of parkour. I still can actually…" I wondered about that. When I became a seventh grader I started hanging out with more of the wild kids. I knew two guys that used to go paintballing and do parkour in downtown New Orleans so I got them to teach me, those were some of my more fun days. "You should show me that sometime" Damon's arms wrapped around me again and my back was against the wall. "I'll be more than happy to" my hands were limp on his chest as pulled me close for a fervent kiss. Not soon after my stomach made the longest rumble I've ever heard.

"Sounds like someone could use some breakfast" I scratched my head nervously and proceeded to exit my room. "Wait-"

"They left already" Damon winked at me but I just swatted at him. "I'll meet you downstairs" I told him, I grabbed a towel and almost skipped away to the bathroom.

#

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have to say these last few days have been rather hectic but for now I think the worst has passed. It's true that there's a Hunter in town but as a school teacher I don't think he'll try anything just yet. I think he's going to be here for a while and I'm going to have my eyes on him the entire time. School reopens today after a three day break because of Mr. Tanner's death. I'm beginning to fear that there may be another vampire in town because both me and Damon were busy with Vicki when he was supposedly killed. I know the school is going to play it off like he had a heart attack but I know that's not the case. My brother got Sheriff Forbes to let him see the body and just like I thought: his throat was completely ripped apart. Right after that moment I thought that maybe Damon did it but even I know that nothing Mr. Tanner could do would infuriate Damon to that level; he's clean with his victims…and speaking of which I'm starting to see a change in him…a real change. I had to watch him every day in case he exposed our secret but as far as I know he hasn't even touched a live human since he started seeing Tameryn. It's shocking to me how much he's changed in such little time. I'm starting to worry if that's even him at all or just some doppelgänger. The biggest change in him that I've seen is that he's a lot calmer than he was previously. Before, it was very easy to set him off on anything especially if I mentioned Elena but now he seems more mellow and free…if that was even possible. At first I didn't think a single girl could do something like that but…when I saw Alaric, that Hunter, bending Tami's arm around at the Lockewood party I nearly exploded which would have exposed me to all of those people but I managed to hold it in but it doesn't matter; Alaric knows everything but I'm not going to let him push Tameryn around. I didn't even want to get her involved. I remember how she looked when I met her for the first time at Elena's house. She's so tiny…she's a head shorter than Elena and about one size down. She's very vulnerable and she even had Alaric's finger marks on her arm and I could feel from trying to pry him off her that he wasn't using much strength. She seemed cheerful enough and willing to help even when Caroline and Vicki were just using her which made me extra afraid; especially when I found her by the river. She looked so lifeless and the fear in her eyes made something well up in me. It's the same feeling I get whenever I see Elena in danger but after Damon's entrance to the council she seemed so much stronger, I could sense her resolve. She knew that we were vampires and she told me something I wasn't expecting…Damon had told me that he was unable to compel her which I didn't believe until I tried it myself but she didn't seem changed at all but that night…she told me that she could see dead people. I have always heard of people that claim they can see dead people but I knew she wasn't lying but I had never met a person who couldn't be compelled and there were no traces of vervain on her or in her at all. I'm going to do some research after school today and see what I can find for her because she's not exactly sure what she is just yet and I want to help her in any way I can…I don't know why I would do this though._

_ The minutes are ticking by and I should be getting ready to go to school, calling Elena, and telling her I'm coming but for reason I…can't stop thinking about…never mind, I have to go._

_ Signed,_

_Stefan Salvatore_

#

I was drying my hair with a towel and going downstairs at the same time, bag and shoes in hand. I found Damon seated at the counter with a plate of Mom's cooking. "she left you this" he pointed to a note that just said that she had to leave early and she made me breakfast which Damon had helped himself to but I didn't care. I never could eat all of the food Mom cooks, it's not that it's bad, it's really good but it's just that she makes too much. "Typical Mom" I took of the muffins she made and bit into it. "So, you like my Mom's cooking?"

"It's better than my mother's" he answered and I wasn't expecting him to mention one of his parents. A part of me thought I shouldn't ask but the curiosity was killing me.

"Do you even remember your mother?"

"Vaguely, she died when I was two" he didn't hesitate to answer. "That's sad, I can't imagine what that must be like. I can't get rid of mine." I grabbed a fork and took a bite of some eggs. "Was your mom always a secretary?" Damon asked me, I went to a cabinet and pulled out two coffee cups. "No…she just recently became one, she worked in a clothing store before this, but before that she…she uh worked for child services."

"Really? I don't see how…"

"Well, she was never really into the rich life like she is now but yeah she was the one who would go and take away people's children. Eventually, though it was starting to work on her and she quit. She was unemployed for just a little while and then she got a job as a clothing store cashier. When my Dad decided that we should move Mom quit her job and looked around here for a job and right before we moved she got that job at the model agency in Richmond. I couldn't imagine though what she had to deal with; what she saw every day. I still don't know how she can be so bubbly. Do you want any cream?" Damon shook his head and I handed him a cup "thank you". I sat down next to him and he was looking at me "what?"

"How have you never had a boyfriend? Every girl I've been with has never served me coffee with a smile."

"That's kinda sad."

"It was really sad with Caroline."

"Oh trust me, I've been there, and I don't want to go back."

"You never had a boyfriend? Not even one?"

I shook my head. "Nope, not even one. I was always the…'friend' never the 'girlfriend'. I was the girl some guys would come to and ask for advice or get me to ask a girl if they liked them, you know, but never once was I the girlfriend. But it was okay because I always imagined that my dream man would come someday."

Damon smirked. "And I would be that dream man?"

"Depends, have you picked me up with a Shetland pony yet?"

We both laughed at my little joke. I took a swig of coffee and began to feel more awake. "Where have you been all my life?" Damon asked, jokingly.

"How old are you?"

Damon made a thinking face which I giggled at. "I'd say about one hundred and forty-five"

"Your middle-aged?" Another corny joke on my part. "Well, let's see. I wasn't even thought possible until 1994 so I'd say a while but here I am"

There was a silence between us but it wasn't awkward. I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.

From outside I could hear the school bell ringing. "Time for school"

"Who do you have first?"

"Guess who" I gave him a look.

"Saltzman?" I nodded. "My first class but I'm not worried. He can't do anything to me while there are other people around"

Damon stood up and pulled me into a warm embrace. "Just tell me if he makes you feel the slightest uncomfortable and I'll break his neck."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up. I've got a special place to take you."

"That sounds awesome. I'll see you at three then." I gave him a quick kiss but he didn't let me go and kissed me again. "I have to go Damon"

"I know. I'll see you later okay."

"Okay." I waved at him before stepping outside and taking a big breath. I saw students rushing inside the school building but nothing could get me down; not even Alaric Saltzman.

#

I expected Alaric to be in the classroom when I arrived but he wasn't and everyone was gathered into their little groups. I didn't hang out with anyone specific in this class so I just took my seat in the back of the class, next to the window. Since Mr. Tanner's seating chart didn't exist anymore I decided to take a seat in the back with hopes that Alaric might not pay much attention to me. I pulled up my hood and pulled out my hairclip so my hair could fall around my face and hopefully hide my face. I pulled out my history textbook and my sketch pad. I hadn't been motivated to draw something in weeks but as soon as my pencil touched the blank paper I was making straight lines and nearly perfect shaped circles. I was drawing a sunrise that was peeking out over mountains and rivers. Landscape drawings were always easy for me to do.

"So did you hear? Mr. Tanner totally got ass-raped man" I heard Erick, the freshman jock, snicker with his friends. I rolled my eyes, _do they even have any respect for the dead?_

"**Apparently not"**

_Good morning Zeboriah_

"**Hey-I didn't ask for your greeting-I'm just kidding, thanks girlie. I'm starting to think you're bipolar but then again maybe not because if you were I would know about it"**

_Yeah, trust me I'm not. I'm surprised that I'm feeling this good. I thought I would still be down in the dumps like the day after the party but I feel free as a feather._

"**Good for you. I don't give a damn."**

"Hey, I heard that our new teacher is super-hot and he's super single." Shelby in front of me was telling her crowd of hopeless followers. "Oh no way. I didn't even know that teachers could be hot"

"Of course they can Rita, they are usually just not."

"I call dibs!" Stephanie yelled, not caring at all who heard. "No way Stephanie, I already called dibs!" Another girl yelled.

"It doesn't matter who called dibs first because he's mine…unless I don't want him then he can be yours but first he's mine" Shelby inflated her dominance and the other girls hushed. "Besides, as if any of you girls could get a real man. But you're in luck because no one is more worse off than emo girl back there"

I raised my head and Shelby blew a kiss at me. Normally I would look down and try not to draw attention to myself but not anymore. I planted a smile on my face and flicked her off in front of everyone.

"Ooohh…she just got you Shelby" Erick laughed. Shelby forced a laugh out "as _if_"

I rolled my eyes. "That's okay Shelby; I'll just keep your little secret that you're a whore to myself…oh no wait. Everybody knows so…" I shrugged and the boys next to me laughed. Shelby looked like she was going to slap the crap out of me but she didn't move fast enough because right as I stood up someone walked in. "Alright, everyone settle down!" Everyone turned to the man that had just entered.

Alaric Saltzman had just arrived. "Take your seats…" he said and dropped his leather shoulder bag on the table and began to pull out papers. After that he turned to the board and wrote 'Alaric Saltzman'.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Alaric Saltzman and I'm going to be your new history teacher for the rest of the year…and if some of you are lucky you'll have me again when your juniors."

No one booed or said anything so he continued. "I know that some of you are still trying to get over what happened to Mr. Tanner-"

"-No way man he was the king of dicks" Erick said aloud and everyone else laughed except me and Shelby. "Excuse him Mr. Saltzman, he's just jealous because he doesn't have one" Shelby said back and the boys went "oohh" Erick shook his head and sent a glare at Shelby who just flicked it away.

Alaric just shook his head. "I don't want to know what you and Mr. Richards do after school, thank you" I hid my laugh behind my hand. Shelby looked like she was going to throw-up. "Now if there is no more interruptions. I want to get started on the new seating chart"

"No way man!"

Everyone groaned and I wanted to let my head hit the desk. "Stop complaining it's not that bad." Alaric shook his head but he looked to be having fun.

"Alright, let's get started. The first desk I want Mr. Richards…"

"MVP, MVP" Erick said as he got up. _Douche bag_

Alaric went down the first row and called out names and then went on to the first desk in the second row. "Ms. Rowlands" Shelby suddenly grinned, despite the fact she was just insulted by Alaric, and pranced up to the first desk and watched him with undressing eyes. He continued down the row until he got to the first desk of the third row.

"And sitting here in my favorite desk is Ms. Copperfield" _Ugh…go figure_

I slowly got up and dragged myself to the desk. Alaric had a smile on his face and he tapped his pen down on the desk. When I got into reaching distance he tugged my hood down, "good morning Tameryn" I sighed. "Hey Alaric". I dropped down in my desk and let my textbook and sketchbook fall on the top. Alaric looked at my drawing and tapped it his pen against it. "That's good"

"Yep" I just shrugged. He watched me for a second before moving on; Shelby was gaping at me for some reason. _I have a feeling today is going to be a long day…_

#

After all the seating arrangement was done with and Shelby's dumb questions stopped we actually started to work on history. Every now and then I would see Alaric watching me and I resisted saying something.

"Ms. Copperfield, can you tell me the exact date the Civil War ended. Exact date."

_I heard you the first time. _"May 10th, 1865." I said after thinking for a moment; history was my easiest subject. "Correct, good job"

_Yippee…_even my thought was sarcastic.

I never was the one to stare at the clock but my eyes were on that clock whenever Alaric didn't call on me which wasn't much time because he was constantly calling on me.

_Will it ever end?_

"**Eventually…" **Even Zeboriah sounded bored.

"**Come on guys, be happy!"**

Zeboriah didn't even bother yelling at him and just kicked him.

Alaric was writing notes on the board when the door opened and a senior walked in. "Mr. Saltzman?"

"Yes. What do you need?" The senior pointed to me. _What?_

"Sheriff Forbes is here and she wants to talk to Tameryn."

Another oohh went around the room. I closed my book and started to get up but Alaric held his hand up to stop me. "-That's only if I let her go but if it's Sheriff Forbes…come up here Tameryn."

I went up to his desk and Alaric sat down in his seat. He looked through his bag and pulled out a worksheet and handed it to me. "In case you don't return."

"Thank you Mr. Saltzman."

"By the way…I hope you don't have any hard feelings about the other night"

"You almost broke my arm" I said low enough for only him to hear.

"My sincere apologies but do you have idea what kind of danger you are putting yourself in?" Alaric's voice sounded frustrated and everyone looked at the two of us. Alaric shook his head, "we'll finish this later. Go on…"

I turned without another word and followed the senior.

_Thank goodness I'm out of there…_

#

It was first lunch and Elena dropped her lunch tray on the table, sitting down next to Bonnie. "Hey, Elena!"

"Hey, Bonnie…so did you hear about what happened?"

"About Alaric? Yeah Caroline filled me in." Bonnie popped a cherry tomato into her mouth.

"I can't help but feel responsible. Not just for Tami but Jeremy as well, Vicki is dead but what he believes is a lie. I didn't want it to get like this…"

"Elena; neither Tami or Jeremy blame you for what happened to Vicki."

"I know that but if I didn't start seeing Stefan then everything would be normal."

"Even if you never got together with Stefan I would still be a witch, Damon would've still came here, and Vicki would still be dead. Elena, none of this was your fault."

Elena sighed, her fork tossing around her food. "I know but…I still can't help but feel bad."

"I swear you care a little too much" Bonnie shook her head.

"Sheriff Forbes talked to me about Vicki today" Elena announced. "Sheriff Forbes?"

"Yeah, this morning. She kept asking me if I knew anything but I told her the truth. I was inside the gym freaking out that Mr. Tanner was dead."

"I can't believe that guy is dead; I mean I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only wishing he would just go and die but when it happens for real…" Bonnie shook her head "whoa…"

"The school said he had a sudden heart attack but I know that's not true."

"Mr. Tanner was in too good of health to have a heart attack unless someone grabbed his heart and squeezed it like-"

"-Bonnie!"

"What? I'm just saying."

"But I think something else is wrong and Stefan's not telling me about it" Elena forced a bite of sandwich down her throat.

"What do you mean?"

"I was at his house yesterday and he was more focused on his books than anything else. He said he was looking for something but when I tried to help he just told me that he didn't need any help"

"Well it can't be that bad if he's reading"

"That's not what I meant Bonnie. It's just…I don't know. Maybe I'm just nitpicking…" Elena shrugged.

"You know whenever I talk to Grams about Tameryn she gets this weird look on her face and refuses to talk about her." Bonnie said suddenly.

"What? Since when?"

"Since she met her I guess. It's really weird and plus she's been putting up a bunch of protection spells around the house. Whenever I ask her about them she just mumbles something about demons."

"That's a serious thing Bonnie."

"I know but Grams can get really paranoid, you know"

"I hope so…" Elena looked down at her lunch and passing away every uncomfortable feeling she began to eat her lunch.

#

I opened the door to the office and Sheriff Forbes was already inside, seated in a chair. The senior assistant nodded to the principal then left. "Hello Ms. Copperfield, please have a seat."

I sat down and Sheriff Forbes turned toward me. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

_Actually you saved me so thank you_

"Not at all…what's going on?"

"Don't worry Tameryn; you're not in any trouble."

_That didn't make me feel better._

"It's just…we've got reason to believe that Ms. Victoria Donovan didn't leave Mystic Falls."

_Oh no…did Alaric tell her something!?_

"There were several witnesses that saw you with her right before she disappeared. Mr. Donovan, Matt, said she didn't come home at all and after making a few calls she wasn't at anyone's house either. I spoke to your parents and they told me that when you came home that night something was very off about you so I want to know…"

The door opened and Alaric Saltzman came in; he looked angry.

"…What did Stefan Salvatore do with Vicki's body?" He asked me.

TBC…


	9. Unexpected Changes

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hi everybody! I'm just going to go right into the next chapter…

Personal Connections: Alaric in the novel was previously from Virginia but because the story takes place in Virginia I decided to keep him like in the TV show and make him from North Carolina and in the novel he was, previously, a psychology teacher from Duke University. In the novel Damon is the older brother but in the TV show Stefan is the older brother, I'm not sure why they changed that because I don't see the point but whatever. Anyway, Stefan never really knew his mother because she died when he was an infant and only Damon knew anything about her but he still was at a young age. In the novel Stefan and Damon were from Italy and not the town of Mystic Falls which I was GLAD they didn't keep because I found that to be very cliché.

In the last chapter we learned that Alaric is very passionate about his teaching as we saw in the classroom but sometimes he forgets who he is talking to. Elena and Bonnie are starting to piece everything together and Elena is going to be feeling a little threatened soon if Stefan keeps his eyes on Tami, Damon is starting to change a little, and now Alaric's gone crazy. What will happen, well, here's the next chapter…

#

Chapter 9: Unexpected Changes…

_Alive and Kicking by Nonpoint_

"Alaric!" Sheriff Forbes stood up immediately.

Alaric was looking straight at me, his hands on the arms of the chair, I tried to make myself look as small as possible.

"You cannot just come in and say something like that! What on earth are you talking about?" Sheriff Forbes yelled at him and took out her handcuffs. Alaric turned his head to her but kept his hands on the arms of the chair. "Don't pay stupid with me Liz. You know exactly what's going on here but you're not doing anything to stop it so I will." He turned his attention back to me and I tried to hide my face in my hoodie. "Mr. Saltzman, I do not know your connections with the city council but I cannot have this turn into an interrogation" the principal finally said something. "This has nothing to do with you" Alaric told him off.

"What insubordination! I could fire you for this Mr. Saltzman"

_I don't think Alaric is worried about that. I don't think anyone can save me now._

"**Come on, you're a tough cookie, you do this" **

"**Radcliff, you are not helping!"**

"I don't know what happened to Vicki" I told him.

"Don't lie to me Tameryn. You know what happened; you do not need to lie for those _things_"

"They are not _things_ Alaric!" I fired back without thinking.

"Alaric Saltzman, if you do not stand down I will arrest you. There is no need for you to come in here and accuse Ms. Copperfield of anything."

"Yes I do, because she's the only one who can tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, really"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Alaric, this is my last warning"

His piercing gaze was really started to get through to me and I felt my voice break "when I was at the Halloween party I was going to the bathroom and I saw Vicki and she was acting really weird. I thought maybe she had drunken too much because she kept saying she was going to be sick so I asked her if she wanted to go home but when we got outside she started freaking out and ran off" _Please take that and go away Alaric…_

Alaric smiled suddenly and then finally backed away but still close enough so only he and I could hear. "That's okay. If you don't tell me today you'll tell me someday because if you don't. I'll have no choice but to go after the Salvatore brothers myself."

"…why are you doing this?"

There seemed to be an inner emotion that went by Alaric's eyes but it disappeared quickly. "I'm not going to let them kill any more innocent victims. You think you're safe now but one of these days…" he didn't finish, he shook his head, and then stood up. "I thank you all for your time." Alaric nodded to Sheriff Forbes and the principal then left.

"…what just happened?" I heard Sheriff Forbes say in between her sighs. I was still unnerved however and my emotions were high-strung, wanting to burst out. _I'm okay…I didn't tell him anything but he still knows. I have to warn Damon and Stefan…I don't know what he could do._

"Ms. Copperfield?" Sheriff Forbes put back her handcuffs.

"Y-yes Sheriff Forbes?"

Her face was soft "how about we do this another time?"

I nodded, "…sure" I got up slowly and picked up my bag. "Dr. B, is it okay if I just wait until second period. I don't…want to go back to his class"

"You have Mr. Saltzman for first?"

"Yeah." The principal reached for his memo pad and quickly wrote down a pass and handed it to me. "Thank you" I took it and swiftly left the room.

The hallways were empty except for some of the students that were visiting their lockers or skipping. I kept taking large breaths so I could calm down. _I need to find Stefan, thankfully he has lunch right now._

"**What a minute. There's lunch during first period?"**

_Look at the time._

"**Oh yeah because I definitely have a watch with me right now"**

_It's almost eleven thirty. You forget that this school starts later than most schools._

"**That's kinda weird but whatever"**

#

I went outside and looked around for Stefan or possibly Elena, _she probably knows where he's at_. I didn't see them in the cafeteria so I went outside and looked. "Tami!"

I heard someone call me but when I looked I only saw Matt. "Oh…hi Matty"

Despite what happened to his sister he actually looked good and was smiling which could only make me cringe because of what I knew. "I was looking for you…I was wondering if maybe you weren't busy later…are you okay Tami?"

"…I-I'm so sorry Matty. I'm looking for someone right now but um…" I reached into my pocket and pulled a Bic pen and reached for his hand. "Here, you can call me up and tell me all about it okay? I'm sorry but I…"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself to me" he gave me a smile that actually relaxed me for a moment. "Actually, Matty, have you seen Stefan?"

"Stefan? Uh…I saw him earlier but…I don't really know where he could-oh yeah, what am I talking about? I saw him go up to the outside lunch stand for some water earlier."

_Really? _I didn't care who was watching and I gave Matt a quick hug "thank you Matty"

"Oh, uh…not a problem" I walked away before he could say another word and made my way to the outside lunch line. There was a line so I couldn't see if he was standing in the next line.

"…Tameryn?" I wanted to groan. _What now!? I'm trying to find someone here!_

"**Douche bag alert"**

Erick and two of his wingmen came up to me and I wanted to gag at Erick's sleazy smile. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Like hell I was going to stay in there after Saltzman just got up and left."

_Wow, I'm not surprised. _

"But who cares about that…?"

"What do you want Erick? I've got something I got to do" I kept looking for Stefan but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"I just wanted to tell you how cool it was when you schooled down Shelby today. That was amazing…"

_Yeah, right…wait…oh god is he flirting with me…ewww…_

"So I thought, why not, how about I take you out sometime?"

_No way…_

"No thanks Erick, I don't know if you heard but I do have a boyfriend"

"Oh yeah?" He acted like he didn't care. I took a step back and his wingmen stepped closer. They were blocking me, I couldn't escape.

"So what? Just because you've got a boyfriend doesn't mean you can't hang out with me at my house" his sleazy smile didn't go away. _Ugh…he is so nasty._

"**This guy really is a douche bag"**

"**He's more slick than grease…in a non-gay way"**

"**Dude, shut up"**

"So are you in?" he stepped closer and I couldn't step back, I was at the wall. "No thank you Erick. Now please get out of my way"

His wingmen didn't move and Erick smiled faded away; he reached for me but I slapped his hand away "don't touch me"

"Ooohh did you hear that boys? 'Don't touch me'" Erick mocked me and I glared at him. I felt like pushing him but I didn't want to touch him again. His wingmen and Erick got closer and I couldn't move.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell and behind Erick's shoulder I saw Stefan coming up to us. _Thank goodness…_

Erick turned around and acted tough "what the hell do you want?"

But Stefan was in no mood to mess around because he grabbed Erick's collar and pushed him into one of his wingmen. "You-stupid asshole" Erick got up and swung a punch but Stefan dodged it easily and used his foot to kick out Erick's left and he went down again. "Are you going to give me trouble?" Stefan asked the other wingmen but he shook his head and ran off. "Hey, where are you going coward!?" Erick yelled after the guy. "It isn't cowardice to run away from a fight. It's cowardice when a guy thinks he can gang up on a girl." Stefan grabbed Erick's collar again and used his strength to pull him up. _Wow…_

"And I don't take it too kindly when someone is messing with my-" The color on Erick's face was starting to wipe away so I grabbed Stefan's arm. "Stefan! Stop it…he's not worth it"

Stefan held onto him for a second longer and then let Erick drop. "You just got lucky" Stefan growled and Erick scrambled to get up. "Don't think this is over Salvatore! I'll make you regret this…you too you little emo bitch" he pointed at me and Stefan stepped closer but Erick, and his wingman, ran for it. _'little emo bitch'? Really?_

"Are you okay Tameryn?" Stefan turned to me. "You saved me again" I said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." He put his arm over my shoulders and brought me over to his side. I felt my face go red and my heart was pounding which made him chuckle. "You have a bad habit of getting into trouble"

"…I don't try to. It just happens" I admitted. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep my eye on you from now on"

I didn't know if he was being serious or if he was joking but my face went red either way. "…Don't worry though, I'll be here whenever you need me to be"

_Huh? What did he say?_

I looked up at him and he smiled at me which caused a warm wash throughout my bones. "Did you see me?"

"No, but I felt your rising distress so I came to find you. I had been feeling it for a while so I thought something was really wrong"

_He can sense my distress? He came looking for me…that's so nice…_

"I had Alaric for first period and he didn't give me much trouble at first but then I was called in to speak with Sheriff Forbes…"

"I was too" he mentioned. I pulled away from him a little so I could his face. "But Alaric came in and said that he knows about Vicki and he wanted me to tell him where you hid the body"

Stefan's face grew serious then and he crossed his arms. "-But I didn't tell him anything and he said unless I do; he's going to go after you guys" I stepped up to Stefan and grabbed his shirt. "I had to tell you because I'm not sure what he could do; and if anything happened to you or Damon I would feel terrible." His face softened a little. "He may be a Hunter but he forgets that we are vampires."

"But what if he goes to the council? Or the Mayor, and tells them who you are…when I was at the party I came across the Mayor and Alaric talking about the possible vampires here…if the Mayor knows-"

Stefan reached forward and put his hands on my shoulders. "-it's okay. Just leave it to me, alright?"

I still felt worried but he was right. There really wasn't much I could do; even if I told Alaric the truth he would still go after them. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked him, I didn't want to be a burden.

"Just try and stay out of Alaric's hair. Alaric isn't a fool; he won't go up and take us on."

I sighed a little. _I feel so useless…and responsible._

"-Hey, you can count on me okay? I'm not weak enough to get taken out by some school teacher" a small smile crept on my face but I was still really worried. Stefan looked at my arms and neck for some reason. "Alaric didn't put his hands on you again did he?"

"Oh no, Sheriff Forbes was in the room and I'm sure she wouldn't have let him. I have to say that he's bold; that's for sure"

"I'm not worried." He said it easily but that only made me feel more worried. "Just…don't do…anything reckless okay?" I said slowly; trying to put as much volume into my voice as I could manage.

He nodded and then pulled me to him. I didn't want to cry but after everything that happened already today I wasn't feeling as happy as I did this morning, I was more nervous than ever. No one could see us because we were behind the wall so I felt more comfortable hugging Stefan back. I could only cling to him, my fingers digging into his shirt in the back, and hope that nothing bad happened. I always knew Stefan had big hands but I felt even tinier when he held me close. Every reasonable thought went out of my mind and I could only think about how warm Stefan's embrace was. Whenever I was hugged by Damon I always felt that warmth but with Stefan I felt a different warmth, a more protective warmth, like he wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

_What the hell am I thinking!? I'm hugging Elena's boyfriend…and Damon's brother!_

As soon as that realization hit I wanted to pull away but I just couldn't. _I am going to be in so much trouble for this…is that…Aqua Velva?_

"**Hahahahaha!" **I heard Zeboriah burst into laughter.

"**Zeboriah! You're ruining the moment…this is so sweet."**

I rolled my eyes behind my closed lids. _Thank you Randy._

"**You are so welcome. See Zeboriah, at least someone cares about me"**

I felt like I was on cloud nine but eventually we had to pull away and that happened when the bell rang. I quickly detached myself from him and felt so embarrassed but he just smiled at me. "I'll see you later Tameryn. If Alaric bothers you again just call me okay? Or if you're ever in trouble."

"Okay, Stefan" I watched him walk away and after he was gone I felt so bad. _I can't believe what I just did._

"**Oh cry me a river, it's not like you had sex with him or anything. It was just a hug, friends hug and comfort each other."**

_You're not helping Zeboriah._

But despite my embarrassment I couldn't help but feel a smile well up in me again.

#

"Finally, school is over!" I stretched my arms over my head and cheered. Today had been such an annoying day but I was finishing it off with a smile. Plus, Damon was going to pick me up and we were going somewhere. Just the two of us. I couldn't wait and I almost ran out of the school. I nearly ran over Caroline as she suddenly appeared in front of me. "Oh, Caroline"

"Going somewhere?" She looked at me suspicious. "Yes actually. Excuse me"

"Hold on! You're still not seeing Damon are you?"

"…maybe?"

She groaned. "If I were you I would just dump him. He's a total player; he is always flirting with other girls."

"No offense Caroline but I think I can judge that for myself" I walked back slowly. She was taken aback; that I even said anything that didn't sound like 'yes ma'am, I'll do whatever you say, and those shoes just look so cute.' _Ugh…_

"Just don't…fall in love with him or anything because he'll break your heart…just like he did mine"

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you later" I waved goodbye and went outside where Damon was waiting for me just like he said. I felt my problems just melt away when I saw him and I went up to him immediately. "Did you miss me?" he asked. "Of course I did." He opened his arms and I went into them for a hug. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I didn't want to pull away but we had to. "So where are we going?" I went to the other side of the car and dropped my bag in the backseat before getting in. "It's a surprise" he told me, he got in next to me and started the car.

I felt more and more of my problems being blown away with the wind as we drove out of downtown. I thought we were going uptown but then Damon took a left and soon there was nothing but trees. I started to feel a little excited. After a little bit more driving I started to hear the sounds of water crashing on rocks. "You're taking me to Mystic Falls?" _It was the beautiful waterfall that was just west of town._

"You spoiled the surprise but there's more…"

"More?" I felt even more excited and soon the trees parted and there was Mystic Falls, I've heard about it but I had never seen it until now and it was breathtaking. "Oh, wow…it's beautiful"

Damon parked the car and then got out. "Come on, there's still something else I want to show you"

I got out and followed him down a bit a ways away from the waterfall but not too far before I saw a little picnic set up. "Oh, Damon"

"Surprise" he said with a smile and kissed me on my forehead. _This is really cliché but I don't care_

#

Stefan had just gotten home and was going back to the study where he had left several books open. He had been spending the last three days trying to find out anything for Tameryn but so far he hadn't found anything but he still had more books to look through before he would have to look somewhere else.

There wasn't much to go on except for the fact that Tameryn wasn't able to be compelled which he wasn't seeing in the books about witches and fairies. Vampires could still be compelled and so could Hunters so that could only mean Tameryn wasn't something he had probably seen before which made him nervous but she wasn't a creature that was incapable of taking their blood; he had seen Damon give her some of his blood to heal Vicki's bite and she took it just as well as anyone.

Stefan spent a whole good hour looking through the books before the sunlight was beginning to disappear behind grayish clouds. "It looks like it's going to storm" Stefan said to himself. He put down the book he had in his hand and sighed. He looked at the row of bookshelves and couldn't believe that none of those books were helping him. Stefan could turn to the internet but it would be a waste of time. He wouldn't get the answer he would be looking for. _Maybe I should go to the cemetery. There's still some books left in the church. Maybe I'll have better luck there_.

Stefan pondered that for a moment before picking up his leather jacket and his keys.

#

"I think it's going to rain. You might want to put your hood on" I told Damon. The sun had been slowly hiding behind dark rain clouds. We had been out here for almost an hour but I didn't want the rain to spoil my day with Damon. "Yeah, I should" Damon got up from the picnic blanket and went to put his hood up, he had a bright red mustang convertible and the top was currently down. There was a ripple of thunder and I started to pack the picnic up. "I don't remember the weather guy saying it was going to rain today" I said as I put the basket in the car. Then I went up to the wood railing and watched the waterfall. _I love to come here another time and sketch it, it would look really beautiful with some oil pastels and some wood fragrance._

Damon came up next to me. "It's a nice sight isn't it?"

"Yeah, they never had anything like this back in New Orleans. We just had the swamps and the alligators. We lived near the swamp so at night you could hear the all frogs singing and the sound of the locus in the trees." I felt myself reminisce back when I was younger and I would go to sleep listening to all those sounds. But I liked it here too; it was really quiet at night which was also nice.

"I can't believe that swing is still up" I heard Damon say and I followed his glance until my eyes came to an old rope swing. "Has it been there a long time?" I moved my arms off the wood railing, I felt a splinter go into my arm, and walked up the swing. The wood seat looked weathered but the rope still seemed strong. "This swing has been here since I was a kid"

"This swing is a hundred years old? Wow…"

"Yeah…I used to come up here and swing whenever my Dad or Stefan were giving me trouble. It seems weird looking at it now…" he tugged on the rope and it held pretty well. "What was Mystic Falls like back then?"

"…It was a lot quieter but a lot of people were passing through to get to Richmond so we got guests all the time."

"Was your dad the Mayor?"

"No, but we were the wealthiest family then, other wealthy families liked to visit, and tried to get us to marry off their daughters" I laughed a little. "Did you ever have your eye on someone?"

Damon sat down on the swing and paused for a long minute. "…Did I say something wrong?" I quickly apologized but his velvet smiled appeared and he grabbed me and sat me on his lap. "No…it's just…old stories. Old flames. Nothing to apologize over."

"If it's okay to ask…what was her name?"

"…Katherine Petrova. I can still remember when she first came. I had just come home from fighting in the Civil War…"

"You fought in the Civil War?"

"Yep."

"That sounds cool and sad at the same time. You probably saw a lot of death."

He shrugged. "A little, but I never really had time to think about it. I had joined in late because of my age so I didn't get to see the really brutal stuff. But anyway I had come home when I found Stefan out in the garden with a beautiful girl."

"That was Katherine?"

"Yeah. According to my brother she had just arrived from Georgia and she was going to stay with us for a while…" Damon drifted off into silence. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I didn't mean too-"

"-It's okay. I've heard a lot of things about you and your family. It's only fair that I talk about mine." He gave me a quick peck. "Yeah but I don't want to force you to talk about anything you don't want to. I'd hate to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's just…a lot of things happened" he drifted off again. "Is that how you became a vampire?"

"…Yeah, Katherine was a vampire."

_Oh…something must've happened to her. _

There was another crack of thunder and then rain came pouring down in heap loads. We both jumped up and went to the car but I was already completely soaked by the time we did. "Man what a rain fall. It just all came out." I looked out the window and watched the rain fall and the lightening shined up the window. "That's one thing about Virginia." Damon had his smile back so I immediately felt better. I was indeed curious about his past but I didn't want to bring up any bad memories he had.

"You're completely soaked" Damon touched my hoodie. "So are you"

We both laughed a little and he turned the car on. "I live just up the road" he said and we started going back up the road. "You live around here? I thought you lived up where the estates are at."

"No, the whole land is ours and the Boarding House is still there."

"I can't wait to see it" I reached for Damon's hand which was lying between us and he closed his hand over mine and brought it up to kiss it.

#

"Oh, wow, this place is as big as my last house" I stepped inside the house and marveled at its gothic beauty. Everything inside seemed like I was looking inside an antique house. "I'm glad you like it" he said and gave me a surprise kiss on the mouth. "I'll get you some warm clothes"

"Okay" _Is he talking about his clothes? _I felt my face erupt with blush as I took off my shoes and wet socks. I couldn't believe that it rained so quickly. Even my hair was completely soaked but I resisted squeezing the water out onto the hardwood floor. Man, this place is so nice and cozy. There was a fire in the fireplace so I went towards it to warm myself up a little. I folded my pants up so it wouldn't drip. _I'm glad I used that Revlon baby lotion on my legs. _I felt so nervous. I heard Damon coming back. He had some clothes in hand and a towel. "Here you go, I hope they're not too big"

"Thank you" I took the towel and began to dry my hair. "So, how do you like the Boarding House?"

"It's really nice. It's must be great to live here. My last house was this big but it still felt suffocating, you know?"

I finished with my hair and Damon cupped my face. "Why must you be so cute?"

I chuckled a little and shrugged. "I don't know"

He flashed the velvet smile and came closer. My hands curled in his shirt as he kissed me and I felt myself getting warmer and it wasn't from the fireplace. He suddenly pulled away, "hurry up and get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold" I couldn't help but grin like an idiot as I went into the downstairs bathroom to change. The clothes he had given me were plaid boxers and a black collared t-shirt. I almost died of embarrassment and hid my laughs behind my hand. _He gave me a pair of his boxers…_I couldn't help but laugh but I didn't want to keep him waiting. His clothes weren't that much bigger but he was taller than me so the shirt went past my waist a little bit.

I was putting my hair up in a messy bun when I came back into the living room and caught Damon putting his shirt on; I turned around immediately. I could hardly think at all and of course my face was probably as red as a tomato. _How did I get this lucky…?_ I asked myself.

"You didn't have to turn around" I heard him say and I didn't miss his playful voice. "…I know"

I slowly turned around and he had put on a long sleeved V-neck shirt and jeans. He sat down on the leather couch and I sat right next to him but he caught me and laid me on his lap. "I should get you to wear my clothes more often" he said and I bit down on my lip. I was so nervous; I didn't know what to say. His hand felt warm on my bare legs while his other hand was on the small of my back. I felt so content and I looked up to catch him looking at me with…somewhat of a sincere face…if I was right. "Thanks for today, Damon, it was really nice"

#

Damon couldn't help but get lost in those big dark green eyes of Tameryn's. He had been pondering the whole day why he was feeling like this. It had been a long time since he felt anything quite like how he was feeling right now. Thinking about it, his mind went back to Katherine and how she used to make him feel whenever she was around. It almost surprised him how different he felt with each one. When Damon had been chasing after Katherine he had always felt torn; mainly because he knew that Katherine was also in love with his brother and not so much him which caused him both anger and confusion but even just having a casual day like today he got more feelings of love dwelling within himself with Tameryn then he ever did when he was with Katherine for a long period of time.

But…Tameryn wasn't Katherine. Tami was more innocent and open minded. She didn't like making him feel uncomfortable like Katherine used to do and Katherine was more teasing than anything else. Tami was more true with her feelings and she was always blushing which he couldn't help but smile at. Even before he met Katherine he had never really believed in true love, it seemed almost foreign to him. He thought he had found the meaning to that when he was with Katherine but after what happened and what she did; he couldn't forgive her. He had spent over a hundred years yearning for her and when he finally thought he could bring her back he discovered that she hadn't been in the tomb under the church and that she had been alive and well this entire time…and she didn't care. Not about him; not about anyone…she had only cared about herself.

"Thanks for today, Damon, it was really nice" Tameryn said to him and that feeling of love was coming back so much that he was actually beginning to feel…nervous?

#

"I thought so too" he finally said and I relaxed against him. I was in a peaceful world when the door suddenly opened and I heard "am I interrupting anything?"

I froze in my spot, I knew who it was that had just come in. I opened my eyes to see Stefan coming into the living room. _Oh my…it's Stefan!_ I hid in the collar of Damon's shirt.

"**I didn't think it was possible for you to get any redder but I guess I was wrong…"**

_Shut up Zeboriah…_

"**Yeah shut up Zeboriah. You are ruining the moment yet again"**

"**Say that to my face again you little bitch"**

"Do you mind?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Don't forget I live here too Damon"

"Yeah but you bring Elena here all the time so shut up" Stefan went into the kitchen. "Are you feeling okay?" Damon asked me. _My face must really be red. _

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine" I mumbled and he brushed his fingers against my cheek. "Would you like some hot tea?" he asked out of the blue.

"Uh…sure, I love some" I got up to move but he held me down and just moved out from under me. "I'll be right back" he winked at me and I giggled.

#

"You getting jealous Stefan?" Damon couldn't help but ask him when he entered the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan took a bite out of an apple. "You know exactly what it means" Damon joked and got a cup from the cabinet.

"I'm actually really shocked that you could be so loving Damon. I've never seen this side out of you…ever."

"Yeah well, I'm tired of loving someone who will never love me back"

There was a brief silence between them with only a few passed looks.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I've got someone waiting for me" Damon left the kitchen and Stefan had the sudden urge to hit something.

#

"Here you go" I took the tea cup eagerly. There was a nice aroma to it and it tasted great. "Thank you

"You're welcome" he picked up my legs and sat underneath them. "Alaric didn't give you a rough day did he?" he asked me.

I saw Stefan stop out of the corner of my eye. "Just what you would think" was my answer and soon I heard Stefan going upstairs. "Finally buzz kill man is gone" Damon pulled me closer and gave me a big kiss. I had to put down my cup before I kissed him back. He suddenly chuckled a little, "what?" I asked him. "You taste like herbal tea" I snickered and gave him another kiss, I surprised myself again at my own boldness.

"…I guess I have found my lost girl" he said after a moment and I remembered what we were talking about this morning. The look he was giving me was such a warm look that I didn't know what to do. I felt his hand on my cheek and then it moved to touching the strands of my hair. I don't know where it came from but I suddenly felt playful and I got up. "Who said you've caught me yet?"

I went into the kitchen and soon enough he was following me. _I'm acting like a little kid but I'm having so much fun._

"Watch out little girl, I'm coming for you" he played along and I used the counter in the middle of the room to separate us. "Can you catch me, middle-aged man?" I recalled calling him middle-aged earlier.

I kept moving away from him and then I jumped for the living room but using his vampire speed he caught me and he let himself fall with me landing on top of him.

"Aww…I guess you caught me" I pouted a little but then smiled down at him.

"**This is a bit suggestive"**

_Ohmygod shut up Zeboriah. You're making even more uneasy. Can't you do something else for a minute?_

"**I guess I can…come here Radcliff…I'm going to kill you over what you said earlier"**

"**No, Ohmygod!…run away!"**

I refocused on Damon as he brushed some of my hair out of my face and then rested it on my cheek. He looked at me with unreadable eyes for the longest moment.

"…I love you"

Everything seemed to stop at that moment. _Did he just…!?_

"…Damon…do you mean that?" I had to be sure.

He looked at me for a moment and then his velvet smile appeared. "Yeah, I love you Tami".

The front door opened and a unfamiliar female voice said "I never thought I would see the day…"

We both turned to the voice and a tall blonde girl was standing there.

"Lexi?"

TBC…


	10. I am what I am

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hello Everyone! Quizilla is the most broken site I've ever seen. I hate it when it's not working and you want to create things but it just won't let you. Oh well…sorry this update came kinda late; I had it almost done before I scrapped it because I didn't like it so sorry 'bout that. RIP Carol Lockewood and Damon are Elena are together and Stefan feels betrayed. I can work a lot with that :D I'm talking about the new episode last night by the way.

In the last chapter we see that Alaric isn't fooling around but neither Stefan nor Damon seem concerned at all. We see that there might be something more between Stefan and Tami then just being friends but Tami's relationship with Damon has gotten deeper…even to the point where Damon has said _'I love you'_ and means it but what will happen now that Lexi has returned to Mystic Falls? Let's find out…here is chapter 10.

#

Chapter 10: I am what I am…

_Where is my mind? By Yoav and Emily Browning (Sucker Punch version)_

When I woke up the sun was shining and birds were singing outside. Today was Friday and I had never been so looking forward to the weekend like I was right now. This week had been probably the weirdest week I've ever had. Between Mr. Tanner and Vicki's death, everything that happened at the Lockewood party, the three peaceful days I spent with Damon, the threats from Alaric, my small little moment with Stefan, my perfect date with Damon that ended with him saying 'I love you', and Lexi arriving. I'd say this has been one mixed up week. I had never had so much happen to me in my entire life and that was just in a week; plus things were getting more harder. When Lexi arrived she told us that there were more vampires in Mystic Falls and one of them may have been Mr. Tanner's real killer and not Vicki. The only problem was that none of us had any idea of just who it was but Damon was going to see Sheriff Forbes later today and there was supposed to be an emergency council meeting which can only mean that Alaric will be there. I was really worried about Damon but he made me promise that I wouldn't go sneaking around so I had no choice but to trust him. If the council talked about the sudden vampire increase that might lead us to who they are.

"**You're going to put your faith in the exact same kind of creature you're looking for?" **

"Yes, Zeboriah, I am" I said aloud, I was in my room by myself so I didn't have to worry about someone thinking I was crazy for talking to myself.

Despite all this uncertainty I still felt really good besides Damon had told me last night that he loved me; something that I, honestly, didn't expect to hear but I could tell he was being truthful, I was still a little nervous though but then again I was always nervous. The minutes were passing by and school was going to be starting soon so I got up and got ready. I decided to do something different today and that was to wear jean shorts. I was always a pants wearer mostly because I didn't think myself as a good looking girl, I was always the tomboy but after what happened last night I felt more confident so I was going to give it a try today. The jean shorts were a little short but they were the only ones I had. I grabbed a bright red button-up shirt to complete the look. Although it had been raining heavily yesterday today the sky was cloudless and the sun was shining brightly. I went downstairs and of course Mom and Dad were already gone but at least Charlie was happy to see me. He bounded up to me and jumped up for a head scratch. "Are you hungry?" I asked him and he jumped down and went to his bowl and waited. I wasn't surprised that Mom forgot to feed him; she must've been really busy today. I was feeding Charlie when there was a knock on the door. _Who could that be? I mean that really…_

I went to the door and looked out the window and much to my astonishment it was Stefan who was waiting outside, I opened the door immediately. "Stefan, what you doing here?"

"Good morning Tameryn. You…uh…look really nice today" he greeted and I blushed a little at his comment, I was such an easy blusher but that was only because I was never used to things like this.

"Thank you Stefan but you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, about that…mind if I come in?"

"Oh yeah, come right in" I left the door open for him and he came in, closing it behind him. I went to the dog food bag and went to put it away, after swatting at Charlie who was grabbing a few nibbles from the bag. "I'm sorry for just dropping in but I could use your help with something."

"Oh course, Stefan, what do you need?" I washed my hands.

"…I need you to keep this between you and me…" he said with a low voice and I felt a little nervous.

"I think I may have found one of the vampires Lexi was talking about but if he knows my face I won't be able to draw him out."

"Who is it?" I asked, I was actually starting to feel a little excited.

"I was talking to Matt this morning and he told me that the Mystic Grill just hired a new bartender who was seen at the Halloween party. Matt saw him right before Mr. Tanner died…he might be our vampire but either way I want to check it out."

"I see but what if he is the vampire? What are you going to do to him?"

Stefan reached behind him and pulled out a carved piece of wood that had a sharp point; a stake.

"That's where the hard part comes in. If I can distract him long enough I should be able to stab him with this."

"I know this may be a dumb question but…have you ever staked another vampire before?"

"Not exactly but it has to be done." Stefan put the stake back behind his shirt. "So where do I fit into this exactly?"

Stefan hesitated a second before answering "from what Matt told me he's a real flirt. Especially with younger girls so…I thought maybe you could buy me enough time to prove that he is a vampire and take him out. If all goes well we'll be able to bring him to Sheriff Forbes as Mr. Tanner's killer."

I really didn't like the sound of it but if it meant keeping Alaric away from Damon then I was all for it. I was a little nervous though because I wasn't the kind of girl that openly flirted. _I guess today was a good day to wear shorts._

"-But don't worry; I'll be close enough so that if he gets forceful I'll stop him."

I wasn't sure about this but I knew I had to do it. "Okay, Stefan, I'll help you."

Stefan grew a big smile which almost made me want to laugh. "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"I want to help to you guys anyway I can. It's a little nerve-racking but I'll do it"

Stefan stepped closer and removed something from his pocket. It looked like a vile of some clear liquid. "This is crushed vervain. I want you to slip it into one of your drinks and get him to drink it. If he spits it out then he's definitely a vampire." I took the vile. "Vampires are weak against vervain?"

"Yes, little amounts like this can't kill us but if we get exposed to too much of it then it can become deadly. There was also another reason why I asked you in particular…"

I looked back up at him. "Is it because I can't be compelled?"

"You're pretty smart for a freshman" he complimented.

"…I just hope Alaric doesn't get pissed that I won't be in class."

"Considering what he did to you yesterday he should expect it. If he gives you any trouble you'll have reason enough to go to the dean but I have a feeling Damon might persuade him otherwise." I felt a little concerned but he told me not to worry so I just pushed the thought away.

"We'll have to wait until school starts. If anyone we know sees us they might cause some trouble."

"You mean Elena doesn't know about this?" I asked curiously.

"Elena likes to overreact so I don't usually tell her anything unless it's inevitable."

_I can definitely see that._

"Well your secret is safe with me" I draped a smile on my face and he returned it. "Thanks Tameryn"

"…You know you can call me Tami if you want" I always noticed that Stefan was the only one to not call me Tami.

"I like the name Tameryn, it's unique" I felt my face go hot and thankfully I was saved from asking another awkward question by the school bell. Stefan looked out the window and only until everyone had went inside did we go back outside.

The Mystic Grill was just down the road from my house and even though it was only nine in the morning the parking lot was full. I held the vile of vervain in my hand and tried to calm myself but I was really nervous; mostly scared since I was going to be flirting with a vampire. It's not like I hadn't done it before but Damon was different and who knows how this guy would act but I trusted Stefan and I knew that if it got out of hand that he would save me. I felt bad for being so weak that I needed him to save me but this was a vampire and even though I wasn't human I didn't have anything that could help me in a fight against one.

We stopped a ways away until Stefan could see him from the window. "Alright; are you ready?"

I took a huge breath but my heart was still beating at a thousand miles a minute. I think Stefan noticed this because he came close to me and hugged me to his side. "Don't worry; I won't let him hurt you"

"…I know Stefan but I'm more worried about if I miss this up and he gets away."

"He won't get away because I know you can do this. You're a lot stronger than you let yourself be Tameryn"

_Aww…thank you Stefan._

With him saying that I felt more motivated to do this. "Okay, I'm ready"

#

Damon had just taken a seat as he waited for Sheriff Forbes to arrive. The Mystic Grill was always packed even in the morning; almost every booth was already filled. As soon as he sat down he pulled out his phone and debated sending a text to Tameryn; last night, after Lexi had arrived, he had gotten a call from Sheriff Forbes, telling him that the council was planning an emergency meeting, and that Alaric was going to be there. Tameryn had been very worried about him and he made her promise not to do anything stupid but he was still worried about her especially after what Alaric did to her the day before. There was part of him that just wanted to go up to him and break his neck but now that Alaric had made an image around town it wouldn't end well if he suddenly went missing. It was bad enough that Alaric couldn't let the thing with Vicki go. Damon stared at his screen for a long time until he spotted Sheriff Forbes heading towards him.

"Hello Damon, glad to see that you're well" Sheriff Forbes sat in the seat across from him.

"So what's this emergency meeting about? Is something wrong?"

Sheriff Forbes sighed. "I'm afraid we have a serious problem Damon. Technically, I shouldn't be saying anything, but you have never let me down so…I think we have a vampire problem"

"A vampire problem? Here in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, after what happened to Mr. Tanner…I can't believe anything else. All the signs are there and the Mayor just recently called an expert in and he says we definitely have a problem. He's already thinking we have at least four vampires here in town already."

"Are you talking about Mr. Saltzman?"

Sheriff Forbes hesitated to speak and the waitress brought them both some hot coffee. "I thought you could probably use some. You've been up all night, I can tell"

"Yes, I have actually, thank you Damon."

"So does Alaric make you nervous? Is that why you don't want to say…"

"-No it's just, I thought that we wouldn't be having another vampire problem so soon. I was hoping that we could go back to being a peaceful town but I guess that's not the case." Sheriff Forbes took another sip of her coffee.

"Does Alaric know the names of the vampires?" Damon asked; he wanted to be sure that Alaric hadn't gone around and told people that Stefan and him were vampires.

"No, he said he has no idea but they're not locals so that does give us some edge"

Damon hid his surprise by taking a drink from the coffee. By the way Alaric had been acting towards them he was honestly surprised that he hadn't revealed their secret…unless he planned to at the emergency council meeting. That would be the perfect time because the council wasn't a small group of people. When everyone was attending it was a group of almost forty people so if that was what Alaric was shooting for then Damon had to admit it was the perfect plan but that's only if Damon couldn't get his hands on one of the vampires before then. Both Stefan and Lexi were looking around town so it was only a matter of time before they found one. Alaric had mentioned four vampires so even if he counted both himself and Stefan there was still two remaining somewhere.

"If there are vampires back in Mystic Falls…what should we do?" Sheriff Forbes was starting to let her worry show. Damon decided to use this to his benefit; he reached over and put his hand on hers. "Don't worry; I'm not going to let vampires hurt anymore people. We'll get them…don't worry Liz, and if we have a professional working with us then it will get done faster and with less innocent people getting hurt."

That appeared to be the right answer because Sheriff Forbes started to relax and enjoy her coffee. "You know exactly what to say Damon; I can't thank you enough."

"I'm on the same page as you are Liz; I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of those…bloodsuckers."

"I totally agree. I think with you and Alaric we can take these vampires and get our town back"

"That's the spirit" Damon went to take another drink but then he heard the bell on the door chime and his eyes landed on the person that had just entered.

_Tami!? What is she doing here?_

#

Before I entered the grill I took out a hair tie and put my hair up. Stefan thought it would allure the vampire more if he could my neck clearly. I entered the grill feeling a little scared and a little excited that I could finally do something to help Damon and Stefan. _I hope he doesn't ask for my ID…_the only ID I had was the one I had from back home. Most of the booths and barstools were taken but I found one that was empty and sat down, crossing my legs and turning to the side. I had to act flirty to catch his attention. The bartender was a lanky figured boy with soft looking blonde hair. _He does look like a flirt type, almost like Tyler…_

When our eyes met he smiled and I tried to put on the best smile I could and apparently he liked it because he put the drying towel on his shoulder and walked over.

"…And what can I get for a beautiful lady like yourself?"

Thankfully it didn't take much to make me blush and he seemed more taken with himself. _I have to play this right…_

"I'll take two apple martinis"

His smile didn't go away, "two?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I met such a good-looking guy. I'd hate to waste the opportunity; if you're interested?" _Damn, where did this come from? I feel so weird talking like this._

"I think I'll take you up on your offer" his smile was actually kinda cute and I stretched my neck a little to be more alluring and I could actually see a black vein start to pop around his eyes. _He's a vampire…but I have to use the vervain. To be sure…_

"I'll be right back" he walked away to get the drinks and I took the small vile out of my pocket and popped the lid. _How can I put it in without him seeing it?_

I started to feel really nervous again as several different ideas poured into my mind but none of them sounded like they would work.

He came back with the drinks and set them down. "Here you go" he said with a cheeky grin and I handed him the money Stefan had given me earlier. _I need to strike up a conversation_

"Are you new here because I don't think I could forget a pretty face like yours" _Ugh…I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Yes actually. I just moved into town."

"Oh really? So how are you liking Mystic Falls so far?"

"I'm liking it a whole lot more now"

"-Hey, bartender! Another round over here" a man yelled from down the counter. _This is my chance!_

"Excuse me for a moment" he said before going over there and as soon as his back was turned I poured the contents in the drink then I reached back and slipped the vile into my back pocket. He came back rather quickly and he leaned his head on his hand. "So is your name as beautiful as you?"

"I'll let you decide that. My name is Tami"

"Tami? I think it's perfect…" I suddenly picked up my glass. "Cheers?"

He picked up his. "Cheers" we tapped glasses and both drank up. As soon as the alcohol touched my lips I wanted to throw up. I was against drinking but I would do it in a heartbeat if it meant protecting Damon so I did it.

As soon as he swallowed he dropped the glass and spit it out and coughed. "Hey, are you okay?" I pretended to be concerned for his sake.

"Ugh…I can't breathe" he rasped and I got up. "Should I call 911?"

"N-no…I just ugh…need to go to the bathroom." He was gripping his throat and he headed towards the bathroom. _Stefan, this is your chance!_

I looked around for Stefan and I saw him make his way to the boy's bathroom. I followed after him just to make sure nothing happened but two hands grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. Before I could even fight back Damon's face peered into mine. "What are you doing here?" he was definitely angry.

"Uh…" I hesitated and then I heard a small yelp inside the bathroom. We both looked at the closed door until Stefan opened it; dragging the boy on his shoulder. "Damon? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing?" Damon didn't look in the mood to play games.

"We've got our vampire" he said, holding up the boy. I didn't see any wound on the boy, did Stefan stake him at all?

"…He's not dead" Damon noticed. "No, not yet, but as soon as he tells us who the other vampires are he will…now help me take him outside"

Damon didn't argue and he let me go but I followed him as they took the boy outside. Then Stefan shoved the boy against the brick wall and took out the stake. He knife-edged chopped the boy in the collarbone and the boy coughed loudly and then Stefan prepared the stake. Damon suddenly came in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't watch" he murmured and frankly I didn't want to. I closed my eyes shut but I could still hear the sound of Stefan stabbing the boy. The boy yelled and I heard Stefan ask him "where are the other vampires? Where are they?" Stefan's voice was beyond threatening but the boy was quiet. He didn't say a word so I heard the sound of Stefan removing the stake and stabbing him once again. The boy's yell was louder this time and I shuddered. "This isn't going to get any easier for you"

"Why should I tell you anything; you're just going to kill me anyway!"

The boy yelped, Stefan must've pushed the stake in further. "That's right but if you don't I will torture you until you do." The boy was doubled over and spitting something up. Stefan pulled the stake out and then put it back in, the boy clamped his mouth shut but still emitted a painful sound. "Were you the one who killed Mr. Tanner?"

"Who the hell is Mr. Tanner?" The boy yelped again. "…Okay okay, you're talking about that history teacher aren't you?"

"Then you do know" Stefan pushed the stake in further.

"…I didn't kill him! I was supposed to meet someone there that night and I never found him."

The boy cried in pain and Stefan pulled him back up against the wall. "I didn't say you could stop talking."

"…I was hired for a simple job with another vampire."

"Who are you working for?"

"I don't know her name but she wasn't going to tell us because we could get caught. The other vampire knows her and he's the one that hired me."

"What are you looking for? Who is the other vampire?"

The boy was quiet and Stefan forced the stake into his chest, deeper. "He wanted to find a young girl…he said the lady that hired us was looking for her; I don't know anything else. Neither of them trust me."

"Yeah, I can see why" Damon added in.

"Who's the girl this woman is looking for?" When the boy didn't answer Stefan ripped out the stake. "She was looking for a Necromancer!" he yelled.

_A Necromancer? That's a summoner of the dead right? Like Faust VIII…Dr. Faustus from the old German folklore. He studied Necromancy after he sold his soul to the devil…he couldn't be talking about that…is he?_

Stefan's face fell a little. He gripped the stake and readied for an attack in the boy's lung. "There aren't any Necromancers here"

The boy suddenly started to laugh, weakly, but he still laughed. "…that's because the girl doesn't know it yet. She hasn't transitioned hitherto…but the lady wants her anyway"

I went absolutely still and so did Damon, he looked back at the boy.

…_he's not…talking…about me…is he?_

I heard Zeboriah sigh in my head which didn't help at all. _Zeboriah? Am I…?_

I opened my eyes and I felt tears begin to well up. Damon was still looking at the boy but he had turned ajar so I could see the boy, he had three holes in his chest, and he was looking at me…

_Oh no…no…this can't be happening._

"…I can't believe it." Stefan looked at the boy and then to me. He grabbed the boy and made him straighten up. "Is that her right there? The one that tricked you with vervain?"

_Say no…please say no…I can't be a…Necromancer…_

"…Yeah that's her."

I felt everything collapsing around me. I wanted to fall to my knees and wail. I had seen Necromancers in TV and in old literature; they were devil worshippers and summoners of really dark magic and Hellish things.

_I am a Necromancer Zeboriah? Is that what I am…because it would make perfect sense, right? That would explain why I could talk to dead people and daemons…right?_

#

Radcliff watched and waited for Zeboriah to answer but Zeboriah was tightlipped, nonetheless…

#

"**Yeah kid…but not all Necromancers are like that. There are some that are good and besides you didn't make the deal so…"**

_The deal?_

"**Yeah, the first man that was ever a Necromancer was a man named Dr. Faustus and he sold his soul to the devil for knowledge but after his time was up the devil took his soul for eternal suffering. But before his twenty-four years were up he impregnated a woman, Gretchen, and when that boy was born he had the same abilities that his father did but he was still seen as holy. Then more people made deals, similar deals, and they all became Necromancers and the genes were passed on but almost a hundred years ago the Exorcists from the Vatican decided to seal them all away so they couldn't bring Genesis and after that Mestophales stopped making deals but one of the Necromancers got away…and that's who you descended from."**

_Descendant? That would mean that…one of my parents are Necromancers right? But they don't act like…_

"**Not the parents you're thinking of"**

_What do you mean by that?_

Zeboriah sighed again. **"That's something you're going to have to ask them yourself. It's none of my business…"**

I came back to the world when Damon let go of me and had me stand at the wall; he wiped away the falling tears. "Hey…it's going to be okay"

_Is it? I just found out that I'm a Necromancer…_

Damon walked away from me and grabbed the boy by his neck and took the stake away from Stefan and drove it right next to the boy's heart. The boy yelled loudly in pain.

"Who's looking for Tami?"

"I don't know her name…the other guy does but he never told me."

"Where is he then? What is his name?"

Damon dug the stake in deeper.

"I'm done talking. Just kill me already…"

The boy looked up from underneath his blonde hair at Damon. Damon traded a look with him and ripped out the stake and plunged it right into the boy's heart. I closed my eyes but slowly reopened them. The boy's body went dark, grayish blackish, and his veins became fully outlined. Damon let him slide to the ground and then came back to me but I felt like I was in shock; not from the boy dying but for what I had just found out. I was a Necromancer, an undead gypsy of sorts.

_What am I going to do now?_

"**You're going to learn the craft girlie; only after your transition because in this form you can't wield Expression"**

_Expression?_

"**Yeah it's a name the humans gave to the dark magic. The really dark stuff but that's all Necromancers use."**

_Then, am I…like a daemon…?_

"**No, just because you are a summoner of the dark lore doesn't mean you're evil. You were born this way Tameryn; God doesn't blame you for that. You can still be good and be a Necromancer. Hell, if Dr. Faustus was just a Necromancer that hadn't sold his soul to the devil he would only be responsible for what he did to Gretchen and even then that wouldn't of landed him in Inferno."**

_So…as long as I don't do bad things like…kill people I can still go to Heaven?_

"**Killing people is okay as long as you don't do it for the wrong reasons…like if you were defending yourself or protecting someone then God doesn't really hold that to you because in that case it's inevitable."**

I still felt sick to my stomach. I knew I wasn't human but I had hoped that I would be something more innocent like a witch.

"**A witch can still be compelled. Necromancers can't. Not by vampires that is"**

"Tami?" I heard Damon say my name and I opened my eyes. He looked very concerned for me and I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"I'm okay Damon…it's just a lot to take in but I'll be okay….there are more important things happening right now than this."

"**Atta 'girl. It's not the end of the world for you."**

I used my arm to wipe away all of the falling tears. "We still have to deal with the council tonight right?"

Damon didn't smile and I knew he was worried for two reasons. Me, finding out that I'm a Necromancer, and the fact that there was some woman who was looking for me. To the point where she would send in vampires to stalk me.

I took a staggering breath and I still felt my knees shaking. "I'm okay. I have to be" I stood up straight and nodded my head. _I have to be strong…no matter what_

"I'm here for you" Damon said before pulling me into a protective embrace. I wanted to burst out in tears but I knew I couldn't. There were still some things that needed to be done before I could and one of them was Alaric.

#

Down the alleyway; having watched the entire scene that had just happened, was an older man with a full goatee and black hair. He had a Mystic Grill uniform on and he shook his head. He was right not to trust that boy with the important information and even if the other vampires were after him now he had the girl's face.

His eyes landed on Tameryn's face…yes, he has her face.

#

_Zeboriah was sitting on the rocky ground; she was still tightlipped, and she watched the pool as Tameryn began to make her way back to Mystic Falls high school._

"_**She's one tough cookie I'll give that" **__Zeboriah said to herself._

"_**Of course she is; she's our Tami!" **__Radcliff let his head drop on Zeboriah's shoulder. __**"Our Tami?"**_

"_**Yeah!" **__Zeboriah debated hitting him but he did make a point._

"_**Hey, Radcliff?"**_

"_**Yes Zeboriah?"**_

"_**I need you to do something for me…"**_

_Radcliff straightened up and his face turned serious._

"_**What do you need me to do?"**_

"_**I need you to find Lucas Von Astein…and tell him…she's ready"**_

#

It was still first period when I arrived at the school. I went to the front office and got a excused pass. I told them I had been feeling sick but now I felt better which wasn't too far from the truth. I made my way to Alaric's classroom very slowly. The words turning around in my head but I knew what I was going to tell him. I had to do this right and if it didn't work I would be put in a bad place. When I made it to the door my hand hesitantly took the handle and opened the door.

Alaric was writing something on the board, notes I assumed, but he stopped when I came in. I didn't say anything as I went up to his desk and gave him the pass and last night's homework assignment. "…Thank you Ms. Copperfield; I'm glad you could join us." He said with a fake smile. I simply nodded and sat down in my seat; my eyes avoiding that sleaze ball Erick.

"Well…as I was saying…" Alaric started again but I zoned out. I took out my textbook and spiral and jotted down the notes; pretending to pay attention while my mind went elsewhere. Stefan had taken the boy's body; he was going to put him in Damon's trunk so that when he arrived at the meeting he had the body to show everyone. Alaric was going to get a surprise tonight.

I was almost thankful when the bell rang and I waited until the room was empty before going up to Alaric. It took an extra second because Shelby was asking Alaric something but as soon as she was done and gone I went up to him.

"I'm sorry that I was late this morning Mr. Saltzman"

"It's okay. I'm just glad you could come."

"…I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting yesterday. I'm still trying to get it all figured out in my head myself but I was scared because I didn't know who I could trust but after giving it a lot of thought I can understand why you acted that way. You're looking out for me and I'm grateful for that so…I wanted to tell you what happened that night…with Vicki"

Alaric stopped and put down his pen and put his hands together. I had gotten his attention. I took a breath to steady myself; to make it look like I was telling the truth.

"When the Halloween party started all my friends were still at the game so I was hanging out by myself and I had drunken a lot of punch so after about an hour I had to go to the bathroom and when I was coming back there was a girl who was…staggering around and it was Vicki. I was really worried, I thought that maybe she was on something or something had happened to her so I asked her if she wanted to go home or if she wanted me to call Matt for her but she just said that she needed some fresh air so I took her outside…I kept asking if she was okay and then…" I stopped to touch the place where she bit me. "I don't know why she did it but she suddenly bit me in the neck and she wouldn't let go. I freaked out and passed out…and when I woke up I was in my bed at home…I thought it was just a nightmare because there wasn't a mark there on my neck but when I heard that Mr. Tanner was dead I knew it was real…but I was so afraid that if I told anyone someone would come after me so I didn't know what to do…" I forced a fake tear down my cheek and I wiped it away.

Alaric had been watching and as soon as I stopped he stood up. _Here it comes…_

"I'm glad you finally told me. I'm sorry that happened to you and thank you for telling me. I can understand what you were going through but it's a good thing that you told me. I want to apologize for the way I was acting as well; I agree that I was being a little forceful."

"…It's okay, I know that you weren't doing it purposely." Alaric reached into his bag for something but he looked back up at me. "That's all I needed to know, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

I shook my head. "No Mr. Saltzman…"

"Then have a good weekend Ms. Copperfield"

"You too Mr. Saltzman"

Without looking back I left the room.

#

It was second lunch and I decided to go to the library to see what they had, if anything, on Necromancers. I spent most of the time looking for anything about it in books but after searching every shelf and nearly twisting the librarian's arm about it I couldn't find anything so I turned to the internet; I got more than enough information from Wikipedia. It went all the way back to Dr. Faustus and how he learned Necromancy as the first thing he studied when he was given all knowledge from the Devil. It related to old witchcraft and folklore with the skills of alchemy. _That would explain why I'm good in history and science._ Upon knowing this type of knowledge Dr. Faustus had the power to bring back the dead and he could speak with them like he was speaking to normal people. He could see their memories and was even granted the power of foresight. He could see images from the future that would pop up into his brain suddenly but that was only after his first transition, Zeboriah had added this in.

"**After your first transition you are able to use Expression; after you change into your 'true' form will you be able to fully use your abilities. They will become open to you and you'll be able to take full advantage of them"**

_What kind of abilities do I have?_

"**It's different for every Necromancer but the common abilities is seeing the dead, being able to speak with them, and get some insight on future events. Just like you just read with Dr. Faustus but you will have other abilities as well…one of the coolest things is that…that ring you're wearing."**

_My ring? _I looked down at my right hand and on the third finger I had on the ring that my Mom gave to me. She said it was passed down to every girl in the family and now it was my time to have it. She had given it to me when I was very small and I wore it every day. It was a thick silver banded ring with only one gemstone but the stone was a mixture of moonstone, amethyst, and aquamarine; it had a somewhat royal crown design in the silver. _How does me having this ring do anything?_

"**Because that ring has so much of your aura put into it, whenever you need it, it will turn into a weapon. That's one of the basic abilities a Necromancer has access to but it can be your strongest."**

I looked at my ring, _that's pretty cool, anything else?_

"**That's pretty much it for specifics. You'll find out more abilities as you learn the craft"**

_Is there anything else I should know?_

"**Yeah, when it ascend…that's the period when your powers increase to their full form, right now you have minimal powers because your new form won't be used to having those abilities and as you learn you are able to get more used to it and then you will ascend…and when that happens…you…will become immortal…"**

#

The sun had set in the distance and Damon opened his trunk to pull out the dead vampire boy. He took him by the collar and dragged him up to Mrs. Lockewood's house. Everyone else was already here and he had purposely come late so that he could interrupt Alaric's announcement. He entered inside and everyone turned to him and the boy he was dragging along with him. He went into the middle of the room and dropped the boy at Mayor Lockewood's feet. "I think this is one of the vampire you've been looking for…"

"Damon…!" Sheriff Forbes was surprised. "Where did you find him?"

"Earlier, when we were at the Mystic Grill, I excused myself because I had noticed that the new bartender was acting really strange so I spiked one of his drinks with vervain and sure enough…I took him outside and managed to get him to talk. We're not out of the water just yet. There's another vampire here and he didn't tell me who it was but it was someone that had just arrived recently. He told me that a woman hired him to track down someone…" Damon hesitated.

"Who are they looking for Damon?" Sheriff Forbes wanted to know.

"…my girlfriend, Tameryn Copperfield…"

TBC…


	11. So it Begins

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hello everybody! I want to give special thanks to Grapejuice 101 for helping me with polyvore and now you can check out some awesome character sets and Tami's dresses and attires.

In the last chapter Tami decided to help Stefan catch one of the vampires that Lexi was following and Damon's not too happy about it. Stefan interrogated the vampire and Tami found out that she is a Necromancer. Damon takes the dead vampire and shows up at the council meeting and informs the council that the vampire's target is Tami but the other vampire now knows Tameryn's face. What will happen? Let's find out…

Tami's attire for this chapter: tamis_ch_11_attire/set?id=69333256

Zeboriah: zeboriah/set?id=69335507

Radcliff: radcliff/set?id=69338093

Lucas Von Astein: lucas_von_astein/set?id=69475111

#

Chapter 11: And So it Begins…

_Whispers in the Dark by Skillet_

"_Hören Sie thy Stimme…Hören Sie thy Tote…Hören Sie thy Schreie und thy Schreie von der ruchlosen Angst"_

"_Lucas!" _

_Lucas Von Astein turned, having been calling upon the arts, and saw a fetcher daemon looking up at him. "What is it? I don't time for luxuries."_

"_I bear a message from the future Duke of Hell; he wishes to speak with you right away."_

"_Oh yes, the blonde boy…what was his name?"_

"_That's the future Duke of Hell Lucas; you can be condemned for saying such things." The fetcher daemon didn't hesitate to show his disappointment._

"_I'm not completely brainless, I am perfectly aware of that, now what was his name lowly daemon?" Lucas wasn't in the mood for his noble behavior._

"_Radcliff. The youngest boy"_

_Lucas turned around in his spot. "Oh, I remember him now. He was the daemon who was hanging around that dreaded woman Zeboriah. Why is he looking for me?"_

"_He says it's an emergency sir, it has something to do with a young girl…"_

_Lucas stood up immediately; dusting off his trench coat but it was still covered in cobwebs and dust. He readjusted his hat and picked up his cane. "Well then fetcher daemon. I'm hoping for some good news." Lucas walked down the cliff he was sitting on and walked up to the fetcher daemon. The fetcher daemon held out his hand, palm up, and cleared his throat._

_Lucas suppressed an ignored groan and reached into his pocket and pulled out a flattened coin. "I swear your prices are going up every human day."_

"_Don't judge a daemon just because he has to make a living, sir" the fetcher daemon bit down on the coin and then flew off. Lucas tightened his white scarf around his neck and went on his way. _

#

I was in a rush this morning; today was the first day of Artists Week, the newest school event at Mystic Falls high. I was in my room, folding my easel, when Mom called from downstairs; "Tameryn, sweetie, if you don't hurry you'll be late to the meeting!" I cursed under my breath and realized that no matter how much I folded down the easel it wasn't going to fit in my shoulder bag so I was just going to have to carry it with the 12x24 inch canvas that was waiting downstairs. The Art Club was supposed to have everything we needed for this week but in the last meeting the Art teacher told us that we would have to bring our own supplies and now I was rushing to get to this morning's meeting; it was starting at eight thirty, a whole half hour before school started so we could get ready for the competition later today. _Great, how I'm going to carry this easel and the canvas to school? At least school is across the street…_

I did one last check before I went downstairs and nearly tripped over Charlie who was lying right at the bottom of the steps, he just turned his head to the side. I went into the kitchen and Mom was wearing a professional dress. "Do you have a business meeting today or something?" I asked her while biting down on a blackberry muffin. "Of course not silly; I'm going to your art competition later today. Your art teacher called and said that there will be art critics from Richmond and the winner is going to get a rather special award." I looked at her confused; "I never remember her saying that"

"She just called sweetie, she's going to mention it at the meeting"

_Great, now I have to bring my A game._ "I hope you're going to have more breakfast than that"

"Mom, your muffins are huge, no pun intended, and it's not like I skip lunch…" I finished the muffin and turned around to pick up the canvas but then I set it back down. "Do you need me to drive you?"

"Across the street? No thank you; I can carry it"

There was a knock on the door. "I don't mind Tami" Mom went to the door and opened the door. I was looking at the blank canvas; wondering how I was going to carry this.

"…Oh…Tameryn sweetie; there's a rather…good-looking boy at the door for you" Mom whispered to me and I straightened up immediately. _What? I hope she's not talking about Tyler…_Tyler was going to be in the competition as well; Jeremy is too and I was hoping I would get paired with him in the partner's scratch board challenge. I walked into the front room and standing next to the open door was…Stefan. _Stefan? What is he doing here?_

"Good morning Tameryn."

"Uh…morning Stefan. What are you doing here?"

"Despite it being across the street; I was thinking of walking you to school."

"Umm-I guess that's okay…actually do you think you could help me?" Stefan stepped in and closed the door. "What do you need?"

"Well, you know that it's the start of Artists Week and I need some help carrying this canvas…" I walked into the kitchen and tried to pick up the canvas but he came to my side and picked it up with no problems at all. "ugh…I envy that vampire strength of yours"

"I'm glad it can come in handy" Mom came back in and put a secretive smile on her face. "So Tami, are you going to introduce your friend?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Mom this is Stefan Salvatore, Stefan is this my Mom Debra." I did a quick introduction.

"Salvatore? You aren't related to that Damon fellow are you?"

_Mom, you don't have to say it like that._

"**She doesn't like him and neither do I"**

_I didn't ask for your opinion._

"Damon is my older brother actually"

"Really? That's a bit of a surprise; you seem more mature than him…and you have nice manners."

"Mom; I have to go" I interrupted; my face felt hot but for another reason. "Alright then sweetie, it was really nice to meet you Stefan. You should come and visit more often-"

"-Mom! Please, not now" I pushed Mom into the hallway. "What are you doing?"

"He's seems so much nicer than that Damon fellow. He goes to your school doesn't he? Why couldn't you date a good looking boy like that?"

"He's dating Elena you know?" I told her. "Aww…that's too bad" _Are you serious right now? Gosh this is so embarrassing…_

"Whatever; I'll see you later" I turned around and walked out.

"Good look sweetie, I'll be watching!" She yelled as I left.

#

"Sorry about that Stefan. This is the first time I've ever had boys come into my house so she gets overexcited sometimes." I apologized as we walked to school.

"It's no big deal. Elena's aunt Jenna is…sort of the same." When he said that I remembered what Damon had told me when he talked about his mother; Stefan doesn't remember her. _That's got to be hard…_

"I'm sorry Stefan. It must be painful…you never really knew your mother" I couldn't imagine what he was probably feeling. My Mom was indeed irritating sometimes but it was hard to imagine what life would be like without her.

Stefan gave me a reassuring smile, "you don't have to apologize. I've had over a hundred years to get over it." He didn't seemed bothered by it at all.

"Well, I can't imagine growing up without a Mom so…I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything"

"Thank you for thinking about me but it's really no big deal."

"If you say so. By the way; did you and Damon find that other vampire yet? Or at least get an ID on him?"

"Nope not yet. The trail has been cold for a whole week now. He's either laying low or he found out about his friend and left but I don't think that's the case. He could be anywhere at any time." Stefan started looking around at the students who were starting to arrive. "Is that why you're walking me to school?" I wasn't accusing him of anything; I was just curious.

"I guess you can say that; I wanted to make sure that you were at home still. But that doesn't mean I don't like hanging out with you" he tugged on my gray beanie and I batted his hand away playfully. "Are you sure that's not heavy?" I pushed my glasses closer to my face and readjusted my beanie. "No offense Tameryn but I am a vampire; a fifteen pound canvas isn't going to weigh me down." I couldn't help but smile at his confident voice. _Stefan really is nice…not that Damon isn't; don't get me wrong. I just feel like it's easier to talk to Stefan; when I was with Damon I was always nervous but when I'm around Stefan I feel more of myself coming out. I feel like I can act more normally around him but that doesn't change the fact that I love Damon and not Stefan…shut up Zeboriah._

"**You know me well girlie"**

_Exactly so shut up._

I heard Zeboriah laugh but she clamped up after that.

We walked up the steps and into the main hallway of the school only to be face to face with Caroline. "There you are Tami! I was looking for you"

Caroline was standing inside a booth that held a sign that said 'Ms. Mystic Falls Pageant sign-up'. "Hey Caroline…what are you doing?"

"Come on Tami; don't play stupid. I'm getting names for the Ms. Mystic Falls pageant. Usually the council picks what girls can be the in pageant but this year they're letting girls sign up and one of them will be picked from the list. But you don't have to worry because Mrs. Lockewood already entered you into the pageant." She held out a small card out to me.

_WHAT!? You have to be kidding me…_

"…Mrs. Lockewood entered me without asking?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at me. "Oh please Tami; as if you weren't already wishing you could be in the pageant" she giggled.

"I don't want to be in the pageant…I-I'm not a…pageant girl" I took the card she held out to me with a sullen tone. I honestly hated pageants…I would rather be at home drawing; or listening to Skillet. The card Caroline handed to me read that all the other, already accepted, pageant girls will be announced later today. _Great…they can't keep things to themselves can't they?_

I couldn't hide my disappointment but if Mrs. Lockewood entered me then I couldn't really refuse; she was the mayor's wife after all.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. I mean think about it: you get to wear a really nice dress, you'll be the center of attention, and course you'll get to dance with a hot guy…" she twirled a curl with her finger as she went on. "-Do I at least get to pick who I go with?" _At least I could go with Damon…_

"…about that…"

"What?"

"Mrs. Lockewood already picked a date out for you."

…_Oh no, don't tell me…_

"She wants you to go with Tyler"

#

_Zeboriah was chuckling and shaking her head._

"_**Poor Tami; she doesn't seem very happy about what that dumb blonde girl said" **__Radcliff bit down on his sleeve. __**"Tami can't seem to catch a break huh?"**_

"_**Shut up for a moment Radcliff…someone's coming" **__Zeboriah stood and brushed the dirt off her clothes._

"_**There's no need Zeboriah…as if anyone would be stricken with your insignificant beauty"**_

"_**You know they say only the unnatural would insult a woman with her beauty"**_

_Lucas walked closer and removed his hat in respect. __**"It's so nice that you speak of yourself with such immodesty but let's not waste time with insults. You there, boy, why have you summoned me? I don't have much time for petty princes'"**_

_Radcliff had a blank expression on his face but it turned surprisingly serious. __**"Tami is ready for her first transition."**_

#

"Cheers!" Everyone held their glass up and then took a drink. Today was drawing to a close and four scholarships were given from major art universities. We were all treated to a lovely dinner at the five star hotel and restaurant in uptown Mystic Falls and now we were toasting our glasses; filled with some nonalcoholic Champagne. I was standing off to the side; an envelope in my fingers that informed me that I won a full year tuition to the School of the Art Institute of Chicago. My Mom had been so proud which actually felt kind of nice since she was never really around to tell me that; this was the first art show of mine that she went to. After school had ended one of the art teachers, Mr. Gunderson, took all of us for a celebration; I was the only freshman here. Both Tyler and Jeremy were knocked out in the first competition so they weren't invited to this celebration.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? I just wanted to say congratulations to all our scholarship winners and for everyone else don't worry because this is only the first day and I know just how hard you all have been working. We will be having some profile challenges tomorrow and the photography gallery will be open. I wish everyone a safe return home and I'll see all of you bright and early tomorrow morning. Good night everyone" Mr. Gunderson stepped down and everyone clapped for him; then proceed to leave.

I pulled my phone out but the screen was completely black and when I turned it on the low battery message popped on and the phone turned back off. _Well great; now I have to walk home…_

I stepped outside and pulled my flannel shirt tighter to me; the wind was getting stronger and I didn't bring a jacket. Winter was just around the corner and soon enough I would have to wear clothes that were in the back of my closest. I rooted around in my pocket for some spare change, to use a payphone, but my pockets were empty. It was only six o'clock but the streets were completely empty and it was almost eerie. Seeing how I had no other choice I started to walk back home; luckily there was only one road so there was no way I could get lost. _That's funny because the last time I thought that I went all the way down to the cemetery and saw that girl…it seems so long ago but it wasn't…_

As I was walking I took out the scholarship envelop and reread the letter that came with the prewritten check. _The only problem is I won't be graduating for another three years and this school is in Chicago._ There was a weird vibration in my bag; I looked at my leather bag which was hanging on my shoulder. My phone was dead but something was vibrating. _Did I leave my iPod on or something?_

I rooted around my bag until I pulled out a squarish flip phone. This was the phone I found the first day I moved here; after I took Sheila home. I still had this? Anyway the phone was vibrating but the number read as unavailable but the fact that I had a working phone was the most important thing to me so I flipped it open and said "hello?"

"…_Funkelnfunkelnkleiner stern, wie ich mich wundere, wem Sie, herauf über die Welt so hoch, wie das kleine Mädchen sind, ungefähr zu sterben, funkeln Funkelnkleiner stern, wie ich mich wundere, wie Sie sterben…"_ I could form no words and when the female voice was done there was a hysterical laughter and then the call ended by the sound of someone pulling the cord out of whatever the phone was connected to. My whole body was shaking and I let the phone slip out of my hands until it thumped when it hit the ground.

I could even move when a hand quickly went over my mouth and I heard a unfamiliar voice in my ear say "I've got you now"

Then everything went black.

#

Stefan had just exited the old room in the cemetery building but there was no trace of the other vampire. He had looked in every spot around the cemetery; the graves, the crypt, and even the woods around it but there wasn't any signs of another vampire. Stefan walked up to the gates when his phone rang to life in his pocket. "So, did you find him yet?" Stefan asked.

"No. I was actually hoping you would have something." Damon was driving around.

"I just got done checking the cemetery. There's no one here. We have to find him sooner or later Damon. This is a small town after all…"

"Yeah, but it's been a whole week and we've checked every place and no one in the council has any idea; not even Saltzman…but we've got a bigger problem…"

"What is it Damon?"

"I can't get a hold of Tami. She texted me earlier that she was going uptown for a celebration but when I got there they said she had already left; I haven't seen her yet and now I can't get a hold of her. Go by her house and see if she's there."

"Will do" Stefan hung up and go into his car; heading for downtown.

#

The first thing I felt when I awoke was a cold surface. I was lying on something cold and I felt pain almost everywhere on my body. _What happened? Where am I?_ I was a little afraid of opening my eyelids and it didn't help that I wasn't hearing anything from Zeboriah and Randy. But I had to know so I started peeking from under my eyelids and I found myself in a small storage room. There wasn't anyone else in the room and my hands were tied around my back. _Oh shit; what have I gotten myself in to? Where am I? The last thing I remember was that creepy phone call and then…I remember someone covering my mouth and…oh no; this is really bad…_

I looked around the entire room but there was nothing. From the looks of the wall and the door this room appeared to be more of a freezer than a storage room. I tried moving my hands around but they were forcedly tied together with ripe and every time I moved them the rope would dig into my wrists and cause pain to shoot up my arm. _I have to get free somehow. _The next thing I tried was to move my feet but I couldn't move one foot without moving the other. _Damn it, my feet are tied. I am so SOL right now…no, no, I can do this. I'm not giving up…_

I tried to sit up using my knees and chin; ignoring the sharp little pains that came as I did. I managed to sit up and then I was trying to move my arms under my bottom and through my legs to I could get them from behind my back but since my hands were tied so closely together it was rather difficult; there was a cloth that was tied around my mouth as well. _If I was captured by that vampire then shouldn't I be dead by now? What's going on? Wait a minute…that vampire boy said that the woman who hired him needed a Necromancer which means they had to capture me alive…oh great. I could be out of Mystic Falls right now…I don't know how long I was out or if I was out of the state or not._

I still wasn't hearing a word from Zeboriah so I knew that I was on my own for this. I was already sitting up so I kept trying to get my hands out from behind me. If I could do that the maybe I could untie my feet and open the door, if it was open, that is. I bit down on the cloth as I forced my hands under my bottom but I wasn't getting far; my arms were just too short. _I'm not giving up yet…_

"…Yes, don't worry…once Jared and Meryl get here…I'll make sure of it…I'll see you when you get here" the voice was getting louder so I pushed myself back on the floor and closed my eyes, pretending to not be awake. The fridge door opened and I heard the vampire walk towards me. He nudged me a little with his foot. I did my best to stay unmoving and it was surprisingly hard especially when his phone went off again. "Hello? Jared…when are you getting here? I can't leave until you and Meryl show up….Bobby got killed by those two Salvatore brothers. That's why I need the two of you here so I can move this girl. Once we get out of this shithole we'll be smooth sailing all the way to Georgia and once we drop her off we can get our money and spilt…yes I'm aware…" the boy left the room and closed the door behind him. _There's more coming…and if I can't get out of here then I'll be taken to someone in Georgia…I have to get out now._

I picked myself up into a sitting position again and forced my hands as down as they could and it took a lot of energy but I finally got them under my bottom; now was the hard part. Getting them through my legs. I fell on my back and raised my feet in the air and begged that I could get free but despite how flexible I was my legs were too long and my arms were too short; this was taking too much energy out of me. _I have to think of something else…_I looked around for anything sharp but the room had been cleared. I was moving my head around when my glasses fell off my face and onto the floor. _I wonder…if I could break the lenses…if it would be strong enough to tear through the…no, there's no way that could work because there's no way I could use enough friction to cut the ropes. I'm stuck here…_when I realized that I couldn't help but start crying. I had just been kidnapped by a vampire no less and if I couldn't get away before those other two vampires showed up then I would be making my way to Georgia but I couldn't go quietly. _I need to relax, there has to be a way…actually wait I wonder…_

I tried moving my hands again to see if the rope was loose enough to where I could pull one of my hands out. That way I could untie my legs and get out before he comes back with those other vampires. I endured the cutting pain as I started to pull one of my hands out. I stopped for a second when I felt something warm start to drip from my wrist; the rope was starting to cut me. _Wait blood? Oh no…that vampire will come back when he smells the blood…I need to get out now!_

I clinched my teeth and pulled as hard as I could until I felt my wrist slip and I pulled my right hand out. _Ohmygod, I did it! Ok, ok…time to get out of here._

I sat up and pulled the remaining rope off my other hand and then worked on my feet but I didn't have enough time because the door opened and I was face-to-face with the vampire. "Hey!" he yelled and grabbed me but I struggled with him as much as I could. When he picked up me I aimed right for his eyes and when he dropped me I hit him right in the groin. Even if he was a vampire that still would affect him somewhat. I backed away and tried to kick his leg out from underneath him and I was surprised when it worked. _I'm actually doing this…_when he went down I scrambled to get the rest of my feet untied and I ripped the cloth out of my mouth. As soon as they were loose I bolted but the vampire had recollected himself and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me back. I couldn't retch his fingers from me and he threw me down and tried to grab my hands. As soon as he grabbed my left hand I tried punching him with my right but he pulled violently on my left arm and I heard the loudest pop and my entire left arm erupted in pain. I yelled and he released me. "You should stop fighting me" I grabbed my shoulder but I couldn't feel my arm at all. _He broke my arm…_he let me lie there and I turned to my side.

After a moment of letting me lie there he grabbed my broken arm and dragged me back into the freezer and closed the door with a loud thud. In spite of my arm being broken I felt adrenalin rush through my veins and I got up and tried to open the door but it was locked shut. I pushed against it on my good side but it wouldn't budge; I even kicked it. "LET ME OUT!" I yelled but I didn't hear anyone respond. I didn't know how long I tried before I slid down to the floor and cried.

#

Stefan opened the door to the Boarding House and Damon and Lexi were already waiting inside. "She's not at the house but I was driving up the road past the school and I found this…" Stefan held up Tami's leather shoulder bag. Damon immediately took it from him and searched it but the only thing he found was Tami's phone and it was dead. "Figures"

"We have to find her but she could be anywhere" Stefan reached for his phone.

"So then what do you suggest?" Lexi asked and Damon turned to Stefan. "Call Bonnie; she can track Tami down"

Stefan dialed Bonnie's number straightaway. "Hey Bonnie…I know it's late but we've got an emergency. Tameryn was taken by the vampire we were hunting down and now we can't find her….please hurry" Stefan hanged up his phone. Damon was hardly containing his anger but Lexi seemed perfectly at ease, in fact she was rather surprised at them both for the way they acted so nervous.

'_Just who is this girl I wonder?'_

#

I didn't know how long it was before the vampire man came back and opened the door. "…Are you going to behave this time?" I was across the room, nursing my other arm against my chest, but I glared at him and told him "fuck off". He shook his head and came up to me and grabbed my hair again and pulled me up on my feet and then pushed me out the door. If I wasn't careful he could kill me easily so until I saw an opening I wasn't going to fight back; besides it was hard with my arm hurting as bad as it did.

There was a tall gray haired man and a long haired girl standing around in the bigger room. "…This is the girl? She's tiny…" the gray haired man said and came up to me. I fought every instinct to head-butt him; he smelled my hair and gripped my broken arm, I couldn't contain my yelp. "Boss said not to hurt her."

"She's was being a handful; besides broken bones heal. If it's that big of a deal I'll give her my blood."

"I won't drink it!" I snapped and when he jerked forward I flinched back. "She's still a little girl though…"

"Stop joking around and let's get going already. I want my money and I don't want to deal with those stupid Salvatore's."

"Alright, alright, Meryl. I was just having some fun…" the gray haired vampire smirked. "It's too bad this one's a Necromancer. She's would be a nice fetch…" I snapped at the vampire's hand. "feisty aren't you?"

"Cut the shit Jared; this girl is the reason why Bobby's dead. Let's get moving…"

_No…_

Jared grabbed my broken arm and pushed me forward and then Meryl hit me in the back of the head. "keep moving" I complied, only until Meryl was close enough, then I elbowed her in the face. Jared grabbed my around the neck. "You little bitch!" Meryl hissed at me. "Bad idea" Jared's fingers got tighter and I was struggling for breath. "Don't kill her Jared"

"Let me have her" Meryl pulled Jared from me and I coughed. She pulled her arm back and punched me right in the face. It was hard enough to get me to fall to the floor. _Oww…_Meryl reared up and kicked me hard in the ribs. All my air went out of my lungs and I couldn't breathe for several seconds. She reared up to kick me again but then she stopped and her face fell, she touched her forehead before she screamed and fell to the ground. "Meryl?" Jared went to her but there was a sudden flash and Stefan had pinned Jared to the wall and stabbed him with a carved stake. Jared went down and didn't get back up again. _Stefan, thank god!_

The vampire that had caught me grabbed Stefan in a full nelson and swung him around into the wall but there was another flash and the vampire yelled. Damon stabbed him and let him drop to the ground. _Damon!_

Damon and Stefan were here and the vampires were down. I was safe but I couldn't relax; in fact it was hard to catch my breath. Damon suddenly turned to me and rushed to my side. He touched my broken arm and I yelped. "Her arm is broken Damon, it needs to be set back into place" Stefan came up to me. _Oh god this is going to hurt. _Damon's face grew serious and he gripped my arm at the shoulder with two hands. I braced, "do it"

With Stefan holding me in place Damon broke my arm again and then moved it back to the right place. I held in a yell but after he broke it I let it out. "it's almost in" Damon said and then he jerked his arm and I felt it back in the right place, it was still hurting terribly though. I let my head fall to the floor and tried to catch my breath but everything was rushing into me and I felt sobs come from my body. Damon pulled me up against him and wrapped his arms around me, paying mind to my broken arm; he bit into his wrist and offered me his blood which I didn't reject. "It's okay now Tami" Damon soothed.

"You got her?" Lexi entered the room and then there was the sound of stirring next to us. Meryl was getting back up but Lexi had her pinned quickly. "Lexi!" Stefan tossed her the stake and she stabbed Meryl and let her drop.

"Hurry up and let's get out of here before more come" Lexi urged and then something none of us expected happened…

Someone had appeared behind Lexi and in the blink of an eye that person grabbed her around the neck and took the stake from her hand before ramming it into her chest. "Lexi!" The person let Lexi drop to the ground and she didn't move.

"You know what they say…if you want something done you have to do it yourself"

I blinked my eyes and looked at the woman who had just killed Lexi but something wasn't right at all.

…Elena?

TBC…


	12. Taking the First Steps

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry about how short that last chapter was but I promise you this chapter will make up for it. Also I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads my stories and follows it I really appreciate it and I'll do my best.

So with that here's chapter 12!

Tami's Attire for later on in this chapter: tamis_ch_12_attire/set?id=69547472

#

Chapter 12: Taking the First Steps…

_Break me out by The Rescues_

My mind was in a complete state of unrest. I had just been kidnapped by the vampire hunting me down but before he, and his buddies, could take me away Stefan and Damon came to my rescue. I was lying on the floor with a broken arm, broken at the shoulder, a black eye swelling up from where Meryl had punched me, and probably a broken rib from her hard kick but at least no one was going to hurt me anymore; Damon wouldn't let anyone else hurt me. He was holding me against him protectively and my mind was fading in and out; I was trying hard not to faint but I just wanted to go to sleep so this nightmare could be over but of course…it was only the beginning.

"Lexi!" Stefan yelled but when Lexi hit the ground she didn't move at all. I was in too much pain and surprise to even think a single thought as my eyes followed up the body of the person who had just killed Lexi but when my eyes landed on her face I had to do a double take because the person who was standing there was…Elena?

"You know what they say…if you want something done you have to do it yourself"

No; that couldn't be Elena. She didn't have the strength to kill a vampire that easily and the Elena I know would never hurt anyone, intentionally. But no matter how long I looked at the woman standing there all I saw was Elena. I notice that her hair was more curly and her clothes were more finer and darker than usual. _What's going on here?_

I looked to Damon and Stefan but they were just staring in disbelief.

"What? It hasn't been that long, has it?" She crossed her arms with a huge grin on her face. _I have to be dreaming because this just isn't right at all…why would Elena be doing all of this?_

"Well now, aren't you going to introduce me…Stefan or maybe you Damon? No? That's fine; I already know all about you…little, innocent, Tameryn…"

"Katherine" Stefan's voice was serious as he stood up. _Katherine? But that's…wait…I think Damon mentioned a Katherine once; didn't he?_

"Don't look so shocked Stefan; who else could it be but me?" Katherine smirked and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

Damon suddenly released me but made sure I could sit up before standing in front of me; keeping me out of Katherine's view. "Why such an angry face Damon? I thought you of all people would be happy to see me"

"Don't play dumb Katherine; after everything you've done to me, I'll be happy if I never see you again"

Katherine made a sad face but even I could tell she wasn't serious. Katherine stepped over Lexi and her face became solemn. "You know I've love to…stay and chat but I have more important things to attend to…and I'm taking that little Necromancer girl with me." Katherine stepped forward and Damon stood strong. "Over my dead body" he looked ready for a fight. Katherine didn't look impressed; she was chewing on her nail. "So be it" she shrugged and then dipped low, Damon followed suit.

"-Hahahahaha!" Katherine straightened suddenly and laughed. "You're so serious Damon. It's so entertaining…" she shook her head. Damon's eyebrows creased and he was almost growling at her.

Katherine flicked her fingers and another woman, holding Bonnie, came into view and pushed Bonnie to our side. "You thought you could trick me with that weakling? I don't think so…at least I have a real witch." The girl nodded her head and held her chin high. _This is going to get bad…_

"Sorry Stefan" Bonnie apologized quietly. Stefan gestured to Bonnie and she went behind him.

"Is this going to take any longer? I have things to do…" Katherine was beginning to look bored. I had a feeling that this was going to turn into a fight so I started to get up. I held my arm to my chest and peered at her from behind Damon. "What do you need me for anyway? If you need a Necromancer, then why go after me?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "It's not you in particular that I need. There is very few Necromancers still around in this world so I had my witch friend here use a spell to locate one and I found you. You being here in my little ole' town was just an added bonus so don't think so highly of yourself" _I don't think highly of myself. _

"Not everyone you meet is as bad as you Katherine" Damon insulted her and her coy smile went away. "Frankly, I don't care what your relationship is with her because one of these days I will be back to get her"

_Back?_

"I'm not stupid enough to know when I'm outnumbered. I'll being seeing you again soon so a word of advice…little girl…be careful who you let in your house." Katherine looked down at Lexi and nudged her with her boot. "Never really was fond of this one…oh well" She then turned and her witch friend looked at her confused but followed her nonetheless. I watched her walk away, more questions were forming in my head like: who was she? And why did she look like Elena? Was this the Katherine that Damon spoke of that day? The vampire that turned him and caused him so much misery? I looked at him and he was watching her go with a furious expression on his face. As soon as Katherine had disappeared Stefan crossed the room and went to check on Lexi but I had a feeling she was no longer living. Bonnie wasn't crying but she looked upset. _I have to thank her; she's probably the one that found me…if she didn't I could've been on my way to see that dreaded woman._

I opened my mouth to speak but then I felt a strange feeling wash over me. All of my emotions were pouring back into me at that moment again and I suddenly felt dizzy; like I could hardly stand on my feet, I started to sway. "Tami?" I heard Bonnie's concerned voice but I couldn't respond. Damon turned back to me and caught me before I hit the ground but even as he was holding me up my vision went dark and I fainted…

#

"You're walking away!?" Katherine's witch friend was annoyed. She wanted to show off her power to that weakling Bennett girl. Katherine held her hand up; "I'm not in the mood for a fight. Besides, I'm not stupid enough to go to a gun fight with a knife. I'll let them live for today and tomorrow but I will be back eventually. I need to go home and figure out what I'm going to do…" Katherine inspected her nails, "I broke a nail…"

"But what about…you know…" the witch girl didn't finish but Katherine didn't seem interested. "I'm sure he can see what I see as well. It might just take his interest off me for a while but I've evaded him for over five hundred years, it's not like I can't do it again but it won't be much longer. I can wait…"

"…What about those Salvatore boys? I thought you cared about them…at least a little I thought"

Katherine laughed like she had just heard the world's funniest joke. "Cared is a strong word. They provided entertainment when I was bored. Nothing more and nothing less…" Katherine paused after hearing her own words.

"But you must've had feelings for them or are you serious?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

The witch girl didn't answer and instead waited for Katherine to answer her own question.

"…Damon seemed so taken with that girl. I've never seen him so upset before. He wanted to rip my throat out and it wasn't even over that stupid blonde girl. Maybe I've been away for too long? I think I'm actually getting interested in that little girl. To make Damon act like that…I wonder how'll he react if I break every bone in her body" Katherine's smile became a little sadistic. "I can't wait until we return…now let's hurry. I need a bath…"

#

_I could hear it…the voices, the chanting, laughing, crying…I could hear it all. I could see visions, memories of those who have departed. I could see it all in my mind and hear every word they ever spoke._

_I felt my body changing. My legs began to hurt as my body grew taller. My hair felt longer and more straight, silky and soft against my bare shoulders and face. My skin was turning to a porcelain white but still fair. I couldn't see it but my eyes were no longer green and were now a high and bright color of red._

_My entire body was changing…I was going into transition…into my new form but unlike the two times before I wasn't changing back._

_I am…no longer human._

_I am a Necromancer; a wielder of Expression, a voice for the departed._

_Was I still Tami? Or would I be someone different when I awoke?_

_I was afraid to wake up…I didn't want to be someone new. I still wanted to be Tameryn Copperfield. A freshman girl that liked art and just wanted someone to take notice of me. The new girl that has friends now and even someone who loves me and wants to be loved back. I didn't want any of that to change just because of this…but…was it even fair for me to be that same girl? That girl was an innocent and weak minded girl that lived in blissful ignorance. When I found out I wasn't human I thought my world would end but yet I'm still breathing, my heart still beating. My life wasn't over but that doesn't mean everything could be the same but I didn't want to become someone I wasn't._

_I felt someone wrap up my arm and put it in a sling but I still didn't wake up. I could hear everything going on but I couldn't open my eyes or respond._

_Has the transition ended?_

_My eyes remained shut and my body unmoving so my mind went back to the last thing that happened. That woman, Katherine as Stefan and Damon referred to her as, looked exactly like Elena but acted like her total opposite. She was going to come back to get me and use me for something. I should've been able to defend myself…I was so weak that I couldn't do a thing. I just ended up getting beaten around like a ragdoll. All I could do was hope that someone would save me…I want to be strong but I've always been weak. My body was weak, I always got sick easy and this wasn't the first time I've broken bones. I could fall down a few steps and break a bone. I keep trying to get stronger; I even took a self-defense class but it didn't even help, I still got pushed around, vampire or not._

_If anything about me can change why can't I be stronger, to be able to stand on my own two feet and defend myself and maybe even protect others?_

_I want people to know they can count on me. That I won't fail them…_

_If I could use my power for this reason then…all those years that I just wanted to be needed by someone…maybe that can finally happen…_

_There are still some things I can't answer but…I know what I need to do and right now: I need to wake up…_

#

My eyes opened and I was in a unfamiliar room. I wasn't in the hospital but I wasn't in my room either. I wasn't too worried though, it was quiet and peaceful. The sun was shining through the open window to my right. I looked around and the room was empty; this room was much bigger than mine and the furniture that was lying around was vintage. _I wonder if this is Damon's room?_

My face warmed up at the thought and I actually felt better that I was still blushing like usual. I was so afraid that when I woke up everything would be different but other than the physical changes in me I felt the same. My arm was still broken and someone had put a cast on it and hung it in a sling. Using my other hand I felt around my face and touched the edges of a Band-Aid. _Ugh…how long have I been out?_

"**Just a few hours" **I heard Zeboriah's voice but it wasn't inside my head, I looked to my left side and there she was: sitting in a chair. "…Zeboriah?"

"**What's up girlie? I have to say you handled the transition rather well. I was surprised you didn't scream…maybe that Salvatore boy had something to do it…his presence must've calmed you. Even in your sleep…"**

"How can I even see you like this? The last time I saw you…you were in the mirror"

"**Since you're transition; it's easier for me to show myself to you. Back then you still had your human eyes so they couldn't detect much. I could be standing right next to you and you wouldn't have noticed but now you should be able to see just fine…well me and Radcliff both."**

She looked at something behind me and when I turned my head I almost fell off the bed. **"Hey there Tami!"**

Crouching on the bed was a rather young boy with straight, dirty, blonde hair. His face was clean and shaven and his blue eyes were as deep as the ocean. He was dressed in casual clothing; cargo pants, a gray shirt with a dull greenish gray and white flannel shirt, the top three buttons were undone. He was wearing really old caramel colored loafers and on his shoulder was a leather bag of similar color, it was filled with several books, papers, and scrolls; a carved shark tooth around his neck. This was Radcliff? Zeboriah was right, he is a good looker…for a daemon.

"**Aww…thank you Tami, I'm so glad you like me" **He smiled the biggest grin I've ever seen and it made me want to smile. I had forgotten that they could hear my thoughts.

"Hello Randy…where am I exactly Zeboriah?" I flipped my head over back to Zeboriah. **"The Salvatore estate or the Boarding House as they like to call it; there was no way Damon would've taken you home. After you passed out you started to go through transition and your heart rate went up and down like the mountains. It would get really low for a minute and then get really high in the next. I've seen worse people go through transitions so I'd say you did good but of course that nearly freaked everyone out. Damon didn't leave your side until it started to go back to normal…while I'm on the topic, sit up and see how the new body feels."**

At Zeboriah's urging I slowly made my way into a sitting position. I was expecting to feel some pain but I felt more stiff than anything; the only pain came from my arm and the swelling on my left eye from Meryl's punch. I moved my unbroken arm a little so the stiffness would go away and my legs and to my surprise I actually felt a little more muscle under my skin, although I was still the same size as I had been before.

"**Try the broken arm" **she urged. "It's broken Zeboriah" I told her.

"**Obviously but try it anyway. Try holding your arm up…"**

I waited for a moment but she was serious so I gradually began to move my arm and I did feel a little pain by my shoulder but I was able to raise my arm with ease and even move my fingers.

"**One of the nice things about being a Necromancer. Your body itself becomes weaker so it's easier to break your bones but you can still use them; if you can endure the pain, that is" **she smiled. I dropped my arm back in the sling. "You said my body is weaker?"

"**Necromancers, especially girls, have weaker skin tissue and less protection on the bones. When you go through your next transition you'll find out why but unlike this transition the next one will be yours to control. It's sort of like the way a man turns into a werewolf. They can change into that form and change back. But you don't have to worry about that transition for a while. That transition will happen when you begin to learn the way of Expression…" **Zeboriah took the cup on the nightstand and took a drink. **"Damn…it's been a long time since I've had good whiskey. The stuff the fetchers bring just isn't the same."**

Radcliff had taken a seat on the bed and was just listening to our conversation like it didn't bother him at all.

I tried rotating my neck a little and curled my toes. I did feel like I had a little more strength but if what Zeboriah said was true then my body, physically, had become weaker. _Great…so much for being strong enough to defend myself…_

"**Don't worry girlie. You'll get stronger in time and in your own way but don't rush it. Right now you need to get your strength back."**

"**Yes, my thoughts exactly; so lay back down and go back to sleep." **Radcliff put a hand on my back and unhurt shoulder and pushed me back down and I followed without complaining. I still felt really tired. Radcliff pulled the thick covers up, that big grin coming back.

"**Radcliff, someone's coming" **Zeboriah suddenly said. She stood up and Radcliff jumped off the bed. **"Get some rest girlie and we'll talk more later"**

They both disappeared like they had dissipated in the air. The door opened and I snapped my eyes closed, I don't know why. The person came in and put something down and I felt his hand on my forehead. I knew who it was just from his big hands, Stefan. I made myself still when I felt his hand and I felt my face get hot again, _yeah I'm still blushing like a fool._

"Stefan" I opened my eyes and there he was. As soon as my eyes opened he gave me a soft smile, "you're finally awake?"

"How long was I out?" _I thought Zeboriah said I was only out for a few hours. _

"Not that long but you gave us a bad scare when you didn't wake up. I was beginning to think to you would sleep the whole day away but you're rather resilient. How do you feel?"

"Considering what could've happened; a lot better" I moved my elbow on my broken arm to prove it. "I'm glad. Now that you're awake would you like anything? Water maybe?"

"Actually that would be nice" he got up from the chair arm. "I'll be right back" he zipped out of the room. _Stupid vampire speed…hey Zeboriah, was Stefan injured at all or was he not using all of his speed?_

"**You noticed it huh? It's not Stefan, your new eyes can follow his speed more better. Your human eyes are unable to take notice of it but now that your senses have increased from the transition; you now have the ability to track them when they disappear. It will become very useful when you fight against a vampire. It's not that big of an edge, mind you, but it does help some."**

"My senses have increased? By how much?"

"**I can't really measure it to anything but you might be able to hear your parents downstairs a lot better now" **she snickered. _You would, wouldn't you?_

Stefan came back in and handed me the glass. "Thank you" the water helped take away the dryness in my throat. _I can taste water now, that's cool_

"**That's because water is an element from the ground. Anything, whether rock or water, will become more beneficial to you because the dead are buried."**

_So anything that's dead related I become more attune too?_

"**Yep, I say so."**

_You don't know Zeboriah?_

"**I'm not a Necromancer…I'm a…illuminator daemon."**

_A illuminator daemon?_

"**So my hair gets as bright as a glow stick. So what? I can still kick ass. Don't think for a second I couldn't." **_I don't doubt you Zeboriah._

"What happened after I went out?" I asked curiously.

"We didn't want to take you to a hospital, mostly because the doctors would inform your parents, and then we would have to make up a story for how your arm broke; I'm pretty sure that wouldn't suit well."

"Yeah, my Mom would probably stick me in a plastic bubble. But what did you tell her? I never went back home."

Stefan's smile didn't go away. "…I didn't really have to tell her anything. I just told her that you were with me and she was pretty okay with that…"

_No way…how embarrassing…_

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?" He reached for my forehead again. I must be red in the face but I'm sure I'm getting redder.

"What about Damon? Is he okay?" I began to feel a little concerned; I probably made him worry again. "He'll be okay now that you're awake"

I took a breath. "How about Bonnie? She wasn't hurt at all was she?"

"She's fine, more worried about you than anything else"

"Yeah, I have to thank her when I get the chance."

"-What were you doing out there all by yourself? You knew there was a vampire out there; looking for you" Stefan stood up and came closer. I could understand why he was angry.

"My phone battery died and I didn't think…" I stopped. "-Then you need to start thinking; you could've died easily." I kept my mouth shut and looked down. I perfectly understood what Stefan was saying. I have to be more careful next time and not be so empty headed. He sighed and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry for raising my voice but-"

"-It's okay Stefan, I understand what you're saying…I'm really sorry" I lowered my head and I felt his hand drop on it. "As long as you're okay then I'm fine. I'm sorry that you have to get stuck in the middle of all this. I knew I should've settled the score the last time Katherine decided to pay us a visit."

"Who is Katherine? She looked just like Elena, almost like a mirror copy, it was too uncanny."

Stefan sat back down and wiped his hand over his face. "…Where to begin?"

"Damon mentioned Katherine before. She was the vampire that turned you two and…used you"

"Yes, I would say used is the perfect word. It seemed almost natural that we both would end up falling in love with her but in the end it didn't matter. It was hard to forget about her so when I saw Elena, and how much she looked like Katherine I just couldn't keep myself away but Elena is nothing like Katherine…neither are you"

I didn't know if he was complimenting me or what but I felt warmer anyway.

"…you said earlier that you didn't take me to the hospital; did you just bring me back here?"

"We actually took you over to Bonnie's house and had Sheila take a look at you. Bonnie called her before we left the warehouse and she told her to bring you there…"

Stefan's mind went back…

#

_Damon had picked up the unconscious Tameryn and was carrying her to his car. "Damon, I called Grams and she told me to bring her over to the house."_

"_Unlikely, I'm taking her to the hospital"_

"_You can't do that Damon; the doctor's won't keep quiet. Tameryn needs medical attention but it's not life-threatening." Stefan opened the door for Damon and Damon put Tameryn in the car and buckled the seatbelt for her. Bonnie got in next to her and made sure she didn't fall. "Trust me Damon, she'll take care of Tami" Bonnie urged and Damon closed the door in her face. "Come on Damon; this is no time to be stubborn" Stefan held his arm._

"_Fine…" Damon jerked away from Stefan and walked around the car._

_Sheila had Damon put Tameryn down on the medical bed in her spare room. Sheila had worked as a nurse for almost twenty years so after she retired she filled the back room with machines and supplies just in case of emergencies. Damon put Tami down on the bed softly and made sure her broken arm was straight. Sheila got some casting and medical tape for her arm. "I'm going to put her on a heart monitor…" Sheila said suddenly._

"_Why Grams? Isn't Tami alright?"_

_Sheila looked at all of them and felt Tameryn's pulse; her breathing was slight and coming out somewhat faster. "You don't notice it Bonne? She's in transition"_

"_Transition?" Sheila readied the heart monitor and started to attach them onto Tami's chest. "Yes, I've seen three Necromancer transitions before and I know just how bad they can get."_

"_What are you talking about?" Damon asked, his voice beginning to get hostile._

"_Feel her pulse, you should already be able to hear it. It's fluctuating. It will get very high and then very low in just a few seconds. Her bones will break and readjust with her new body; her senses will increase." Sheila felt Tami's temperature. "Stefan, I need you to go into my kitchen and get some ice and put them in a cloth for me. We need to keep her temperature as leveled as we can. Bonnie, I need you to bring me my mortar and pestle and the herbs from the fridge."_

"_Yes Grams." Bonnie ran to the kitchen. "What can I do?" Damon's voice was softer now. Sheila just looked at him and then took his hand and gave him Tami's hand. "Don't leave her side"_

_Stefan came back and Sheila took the ice from him and draped it over Tami's forehead. Tami's breathing had become a lot faster and her heartbeat was rising quickly. Bonnie came downstairs with what Sheila needed. "Alright now Bonnie, listen to me carefully. Take some basils and break it up until it's very fine. Then add some elsholtzias…" Bonnie did what Sheila told her. "What will this do Grams?"_

"_It will help her with the transition but…" Sheila went back to Tami. "I'd say she's doing very well already."_

"_This is 'well' to you?" Damon snapped. "Considering what I've seen…yes, she's doing very well." Sheila moved the ice pack off Tami's head to feel her current temperature. "This could be a lot worse but she's very strong…I can't imagine what's going through her mind right now…"_

#

Stefan had made me some breakfast which tasted really good for it being his own cooking. "Thank you Stefan…shouldn't you-I mean me too-be in class right now?"

"It's only twenty minutes after eight o'clock"

"Really? Oh damn it…it's the second day of Artists Week…well at least I didn't break my drawing hand." I shrugged and he laughed for some reason. "You would be worried about that"

"Uh-huh" I took a bite of hash brown. Someone opened and closed the front door. I wanted to ask Stefan if Lexi was okay but deep down…I knew…

The door opened and Damon emerged. As soon as we made eye contact he relaxed. "Thank goodness" he crossed the room in quick steps and came to my side. "Don't worry Damon, I'm okay" I wanted him to know but his look was unreadable. He wrapped his arms around me, soft enough not to bring me pain from my arm, and I relaxed against him. I couldn't help but smile, I loved his hugs. "You're always so happy when you're around me, aren't you" I looked up at his velvet smile. "Yep!" I gave him a big smile and I felt his shoulders ease up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. "Much better thank you" I nuzzled my face in his collarbone. "I'm glad"

"I wanted to ask but who's room am I in? Is this your room Damon?"

"Of course, I couldn't put you in Stefan's. That room is filled with books and spiders"

"That's the attic Damon…" I giggled and felt Stefan kick Damon. "Watch it punk"

When I first moved to Mystic Falls I was a little unsure with how I was going to make it here but thinking about it now; I don't want to live anywhere else.

#

I was at school sitting on the bleachers; watching the gym class run laps. Today was almost over and the art shows were done for today; tomorrow was going to painting and sketching. My arm was still in a sling but I was able to take the gauze off my eye but there was still some bruising underneath. "-So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

I had been waiting for Alaric Saltzman to finish up his last class. I wanted to talk to him because I had a favor to ask of him, it was something I couldn't ask anyone else. I jumped off the bleachers so I could stand up to him, "please; teach me how to fight against a vampire" I said with as much confidence as I could muster. Alaric raised an eyebrow at me, "…I wasn't expecting this"

"I know I'm asking out of the blue but…Damon doesn't want me getting involved and even if Stefan agreed with it he still wouldn't do it if Damon was against it so I have no choice but to come to you…you probably know a whole lot more anyway so please can you train me? I'm know that your training may be hard but I think I can do it; I want to do it. I want to be able to stand on my own two feet instead of hiding and wishing someone could save me…Please Mr. Saltzman"

He still looked surprised. "You want to stand on your own two feet, huh?" he studied me for a moment then grinned a little.

"If I train you it isn't going to be easy and I'm going to be very strict."

"Then you'll teach me?" I asked.

"You're quick on your feet and your mind is sharp…we'll start as soon as your arm heals and it will be every day after school."

"-Thank you Mr. Saltzman, I'll do my best I promise" I wanted to hug him but I refrained. Alaric left the gym shortly after and once the bell rang I went to find Bonnie so I could apologize and thank her.

I walked through the halls and found Bonnie talking to Elena. "Hey, Bonnie and Elena" I greeted and Elena's face turned. "Tameryn! I thought you were going to stay home today…Stefan told me everything. How are you doing?"

"I'm much better thanks to you Bonnie and your grandmother; I wanted to say I'm sorry for getting in trouble and thank you for all that you did"

Bonnie looked a little bashful. "Don't mention it Tami"

"So, I heard about the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant; I can't believe Mrs. Lockewood entered you Tami, and with Tyler no less, she must like you a lot." Elena changed the subject and the three of us began to walk out of the school. I groaned at the thought of being stuck with Tyler. "I know…I'm still trying to get over it"

"Oh come now. Tyler can't be that bad" Bonnie replied but both me and Elena gave her looks. "…well, it's just for a little while" she changed her statement.

"At least it's not for another month" I was glad about that at least. "Yeah, by the way, have you picked out your dress yet?" Elena asked me. I thought about it, my Mom loved dresses so she probably had a bunch of them bought already. "Maybe" I could only answer. "What color is it going to be? I'm thinking about blue…or maybe a red?"

"Red's not a good color for the pageant" Bonnie commented. "Besides Elena, you look better in blue. I heard Caroline's is going to be green, a dark green I think"

"Hmm…what color do you think?" I asked them. Elena studied me. "Well it has to be a different color than ours so…maybe…"

"How about silver?" I just threw out a color and both of them smiled. "Yeah, actually, I think you'll look really good in silver. You also look good in black but a black pageant dress might not sit well with the judges."

"Hey, if you want Tami, we could take you down to the dress store today" Bonnie offered.

"Normally I would; but I have to go home since I haven't been home since yesterday. Besides I bet my Mom already has a dress picked out. She just loves pageants…me? I think anything is better but since I have no choice…" I shook my head. I nearly jumped up a foot in the air when someone jumped at me. I turned to look at Caroline's smiling face.

"Oh come on Tami, it's not that bad. It's thee Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Imagine it…you're there in a beautiful dress and you come downstairs and see everyone just looking at you in awe and then Tyler will be waiting for you-"

"-oh hell no" I flinched away from her and Elena and Bonnie laughed. "It's not funny. I would rather go with…anyone else…I would be happy if it was Jeremy"

"Thank you Tami, I'm sure he'll be happy that you said that" Elena said with a smile. "It's true" _I really wouldn't mind if I went with Jeremy._

"Well me and Bonnie are going to hang out at my house. If you get to leave the house you can come over." Elena offered and then walked off campus with Bonnie. "What are you going to do Caroline?" I asked her. "I don't know, maybe go boy hunting or something…I don't know" she shrugged and then bounced away. I just rolled my eyes.

I quickly crossed the street and got out my keys. I opened the door and Charlie came right up to me. "Hey, Charlie" I rubbed his head and he kept jumping at me. "Your hyper today aren't you?" I didn't see anyone else inside so I just assumed they were still at work. I grabbed a granola bar and an apple from the pantry before bounding up the stairs. I was halfway up when I noticed the mess.

My door was wide open and everything was in disarray. I stood at the doorframe; in shock. Everything was destroyed. My bed was ripped to shreds and there were feathers everywhere from the pillows. The walls had holes in them and all of the furniture was broken up and thrown about. My clothes had been pulled from the closet but they were still intact. _Who would do this? Not my parents and certainly not Charlie…_I entered my room and stepped over the down furniture. My desk was in pieces and all of my sketch books were pulled apart and the pictures ripped in half. I eyed my messenger bag and opened it up but everything was still intact; except for my binder which was thrown to the other side of the room. I looked through the bag and there was one thing missing. I looked around my room but I didn't find it.

That flip phone that I had found a few weeks ago was gone…

TBC…


	13. A Pageant Worthy Meltdown

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hi everybody! Don't forget that I have a Blood Ties poll on my profile so please vote for that because it might just change the story a little. All reviews are helpful!

Without further ado…here's chapter 13

Tami's Attire for this chapter: tameryns_ch_13_outfit/set?id=69696660

Tami's Pageant Dress: tamis_miss_mystic_falls_dress/set?id=69628964

The Attic Room, Tami's new room: tameryns_new_room/set?id=69787760

#

Chapter 13: A Pageant Worthy Meltdown…

_The Uncomfortable Truth by Nneka_

I could only sit on the steps until Mom came home and found me there. "What happened Tami? Your eyes are red" I had my iPhone in my hand; I had been debating on whether or not I should call Damon. I gestured to my room; "go look" she looked at me suspiciously before going up the stairs and I heard her gasp. "Ohmygod, what happened to your room!?" I went up the stairs and stood in the doorframe. "I don't know what happened. I came home from school and my room was already like this…" she turned around. "What do you mean it was like this?"

"I came home right after school and as I was making my way up to my room I saw that my door was open and everything was destroyed." I sniffed and shrugged, I couldn't tell her anything else. She hesitated, looking around the room, before leaving my room and checking on the other rooms but everything was still in order. "Was the door unlocked?"

I shook my head, "whoever it was came through my window" I looked at the broken window, the glass was still all over the floor. "Who would do this? I'm calling Sheriff Forbes…" she went past me and down the stairs. Charlie had followed Mom up the stairs but now he was sitting in front of me, looking up at me, he whined and touched my knee with his paw. I wiped my eyes and sniffed loudly again. "Don't worry about me Charlie, it's just a room" I scratched his ears but he still whined. "-Hello, Sheriff Forbes…" I heard Mom from downstairs. _Does this ever end?_

#

I decided to take Charlie on a walk when Elena and Stefan drove up to my house; after spotting Sheriff Forbes's police car, "Tami, what happened?" Elena asked me. I had just gotten back myself. "Someone went all crash happy on my room. I came home and it was completely destroyed. The bed, the furniture, even the window was busted out but the front door was still locked. Mom found the patio door open later on though; right before Sheriff Forbes arrived…"

"Who would do such a thing?" Elena asked aloud but I could only shake my head. "I don't know."

"Was anything taken?"

"Nope. Everything was there and in pieces; even my laptop…" I didn't want to tell Elena about the mysterious flip phone because she would probably freak out about it I would tell Stefan about it later but right now I just stood outside my house as Charlie sniffed around for a place to pee; the fire hydrant was looking to be the perfect spot.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"There's an extra room in the attic; a bit smaller but Mom's already got a bed and desk set up in there ready. So…" I let my hands fall, I exhaled. "Where were you guys going? Mystic Grill?"

I knew Elena probably didn't want to smile because of what just happened but I saw the hints of it on the corners of her mouth. "Yeah actually, we really haven't had a date night for a while"

"That's nice."

"Does Damon know what happened?" Stefan came from around the car and stood on my other side. "No, not yet but I was going to."

"Do you think it was a vampire that destroyed your room?" Stefan asked me, his voice was quiet enough so that only I could hear him. "I don't know, it could've been or it just could be some stupid vandal. I was hoping that Sheriff Forbes could tell me something."

A few more minutes past as the other police officers exited the house. "Hey, I'll tell you guys what's going to happen later okay? You go on your date before it gets too late." I told Elena and Stefan. "Okay, just call me if you need me okay?" Elena opened the car door and got in. "Yeah, me too" Stefan added before going to the driver's side. I watched them go and held Charlie back; he loved watching cars drive off.

"Ms. Copperfield" I turned and Sheriff Forbes was coming up to me. "Hello Sheriff Forbes…so did you find anything that could tell you what happened?"

"After doing a full investigation around the whole house I can safely say that the vandal came through the opened patio door, did the damage, and left but whoever it was seemed to be targeting you in particular because nothing else is destroyed or missing." I thought back for a minute about the flip phone and debated on telling Sheriff Forbes but I quickly decided against it. "Well, then, thank you for coming Sheriff Forbes."

"I'm very sorry that all of this is happening to you Ms. Copperfield. You haven't had much luck since arriving her but I hope that everything will get better" she sounded sincere.

"Thank you Sheriff Forbes. All I can do is hope that whoever it was doesn't come back, huh?"

"If anything comes up just give me a call and I'll be down here as fast as I can"

"Thanks, I'll remember that" I thanked her again and she went back to her car. I walked back up the steps of the house and Mom looked tired. "I can't believe this. I'd never thought something like this would happen…"

"Don't worry about it Mom; nothing was taken so it's okay. Besides, you finally have a reason to do some remodeling"

Mom instantly smiled; she loved remodeling but sometimes she went overboard. "If it's okay, I'm going to be bed, okay?"

"Okay sweetie, I made sure that everything was locked this time. Get some rest" I nodded and walked inside. I let Charlie off his leash and he zoomed to his doggy bed.

I went to the second floor, ignored the police tape on my door, went to the end of the hallway, and opened the last door on the left. Behind that door was the stairs up into the attic. Mom had already released her remodeling skills on this room and there was carpet already put down and a bed with a desk under the decent sized attic window. Personally I liked this room better than mine; I had always liked smaller rooms because they were always cozy and warm.

I dropped my bag; which was somehow was saved from the onslaught, down by the desk. My laptop was been broken but my black typewriter was still workable; it had just been thrown against the closet door. I checked the keys and everything seemed to be working. I had gotten this typewriter at an antique store. I had spent a lot of my allowance money getting new keys for it and getting it fixed. I had always loved old antique items. The room seemed dull right now but soon enough Mom would fill it up with her new remodeling ideas.

I crashed on my bed and pulled out my iPhone. I looked at Damon's contact information for the longest time before hitting the dial button.

#

One Month Later…

#

I opened the curtains and the bright sunlight came into the room. I looked outside, saw birds singing in the trees, and someone pulling up into my driveway. I saw Elena and Caroline get out and go to the door. I turned around and eyed my pageant dress which was still in the plastic; on my bed.

Time seemed to fly by so fast and a whole month had come and gone and now it was the day of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. I had a calendar on the wall where my desk sat and it had today's date circled with a red Sharpie. The next circled date was on Saturday but it had been circled in blue. Elena had invited me, and everyone else in our small circle of friends, to her summer home which sat on a lake just outside Richmond. I was actually really looking forward to it. A weekend with all my friends, and Damon, of course. We would have so much fun swimming, trying out Elena's new hot tub, roasting marshmallows, and telling scary stories while complaining about the bugs. I was genially excited to the point where I was counting down the days but in order to get there I would have to go through with the pageant first and that day had come.

I heard Elena and Caroline open the attic door and come up the stairs. I smiled when Elena gasp. "Wow, this room looks amazing Tami"

"Thank you"

My new room had a few new additions to it. More furniture was now sitting in the room like the chair in the corner, behind the stair railing, and there was now two nightstands on either side of my bed. A rug under the bed and several framed pictures of Paris and some of my best sketches were now on the wall. My desk was covered with books, both school books and the books that Alaric gave me to read, and just last week a brand new laptop, Toshiba, with the top covered in band stickers and the screen could rotate around. I could work on something and then turn the screen around to show anyone else; it was a gift from Dad. The typewriter was still on my desk; with a paper stuck in its groves, I had been doing some writing with it lately. My bed now had a bunch of pillows on it, of different sizes, and an extra comforter had been thrown over it.

Bonnie came up the stairs and had a casual orange dress on. She wasn't in the pageant but she still looked really nice. Caroline had dropped her purse in my chair and came over to remove the plastic off the dress. "So, do you have the shoes?" she asked me. "Yep" I went to retrieve the shoebox that was under my desk. I opened the lid and pulled out some silver studded high heels. My dress was silver so it matched perfectly. Elena and Bonnie decided to go on a jewelry hunt, opening my jewelry box, and pulled different possibilities out but they both seemed to agree to on a small diamond and sterling silver heart locket necklace. "Alright, let's get this dress on" Caroline announced. I began to strip down, mostly because I didn't feel as bashful as I did a month ago. With Alaric's training I found myself becoming more normal of things; I wasn't as nervous as I had been.

Caroline helped me put on the dress and it fit perfectly. "Did you guys bring your dresses or are going to put them on later?"

"I brought mine" Elena said and then I noticed the blue dress that was hanging on the stairs railing. "That dress really looks nice Elena" I was being honest. "Thank you, I like it too"

Caroline snapped up the back and made sure the straps were in the right place. "There we go, now for make-up and hair" she announced with a huge smile. "What about your dress Caroline?"

"It's on the chair" she pointed and went into the attic bathroom to grab my make-up bag. I looked at the chair and saw a striking dark green dress from inside the plastic. "That's a beautiful dress Caroline, where did you get it?"

"It was actually my Mom's believe it or not" she answered while pulling out some black eyeliner and started to apply it. Elena came over with the necklace and put it on. "It looks perfect; I'm going to put on my dress now" Elena grabbed her dress and removed the plastic. After the eyeliner, Caroline picked up a compact and inside was some silver and black eye shadow, "close your eyes."

When I was allowed to open my eyes I saw Elena looking at herself in my full length mirror, that too, had survived the onslaught which surprised me the most. "I told you the blue dress was better" Bonnie stood right next to Elena. I couldn't help but stare in awe; Elena was really beautiful and with that dress she looked absolutely stunning. I saw myself in the mirror and I looked like a little girl trying to wear a grown woman's dress. Caroline didn't say anything about Elena's dress, she must've liked the red one better, and started to work on my hair. "So, girls, what do you think? Should we do a bun or maybe just some pins?" Caroline asked the others about my hair.

"Maybe some pins, I brought a hair style book." Bonnie went and took the book she had dropped on the chair. "Here, let me take care of this Caroline and you go get your dress on" Bonnie suggested and Caroline took a break.

"So Caroline, what's this about you dating Tyler now?" Elena asked and Caroline laughed. "Yep, it's official" she announced and I felt a little more awkward. "How did that happen?" Bonnie had a handful of bobby pins.

"We just started hanging out with each other and it…just sort of happened you know. He's not all that bad actually; he's really sweet inside" Caroline pulled the dress over her head and it fit her almost exactly. "I was thinking maybe some curl for me" Caroline was referring to her hair and she moved it around. "I have a curling iron in the bathroom" I told her and she went to get it. Elena seemed to be putting a little more volume in her hair and she put it up in a high pony tail; almost like an older Victorian style. "You look really good when your hair is in a bun Tami" Bonnie commented. "Oh, thank you Bonnie, are you sure you don't want to be in the pageant?"

"Oh no; I'd be a laughing stock." She snickered at herself. "I don't think so"

"Aww…that's really nice Tami" Elena replied. "What? You don't Elena?" We both laughed at that. It soon became quiet in the room because we were all serious about the pageant and I started to really feel nervous.

"How many pageants have you been in Elena?"

"…This will be my second one. My Mom used to be in these pageants all the time and last year was my first time."

"This is my second time too" Caroline came back in. "Who won last year then?" I asked, curious, and the look on her face told me that she didn't win, it was a little hostile but it quickly turned into a smile, I think I was the only one who saw it. "Sarah did, you remember her?" Sarah was one of Caroline's popular buddies; they only talked at the school when people were looking. "Yeah I remember her"

"…That was the last time my Mom got to be in the pageant" Elena whispered and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Done!" Bonnie suddenly said and I looked in the mirror and saw my hair in a flowing bun. It wasn't super held down and there was hair coming down in some specific places but it looked really nice. "Thank you Bonnie. You have a knack for hair styling" she beamed, "thank you Tami"

Caroline had finished with her hair and it looked straight out of Bonnie's hair book; Elena's made her look like a beautiful princess, youthful, but still stunning. I started to put on my high heels; how am I going to walk down the stairs in these? I never worn high heels unless it with a dress. I had a good enough balance but I was always unsteady with heels.

"Alright, I think we're all ready" Caroline said with her hands held up. She quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. "Picture time!" She yelled.

#

Everyone in the town had to be at the Lockewood's house because it was so full inside and outside; people were wearing beautiful dresses and tuxedoes. I felt even more nervous as I peeked from the bedroom Mrs. Lockewood provided so we could get ready. "Who's your escort going to be Elena?" I asked her, Caroline had stepped out for a minute. "It's supposed to Stefan but he's been acting really weird lately. I don't know what happened to him but he seems more…energetic but not a good way; it's starting to creep me out. I just hope he shows up." Elena was putting the final touches on her hair. "At least you get to dance with someone you like, I'm stuck with Tyler" I groaned. "I can't say I know how that feels but it will be fine. It's only for a few minutes and according to Caroline he's really been practicing the steps."

"That's reassuring…I guess. I still don't like it though but-" I sighed, "-what can you do?"

"Yeah, be glad you didn't get stuck with that Erick kid or something"

"Ugh, yeah, thank god for that. How do you know Erick?"

She looked at me, "he was flirting with me the other day. He's so gross…"

I made a nasty face, "I couldn't agree more"

I heard running up the stairs and Caroline came into the room. "Alright girls, get ready because it's starting…"

_Oh god…my heart is pounding._

I took a breath to relax me but I was still super nervous. "What's the setup going to be?" The other blonde girl in the red dress asked.

"It's going to be by age so Tami you'll be announced last."

_Great…_

"You'll be fine Tami, you just have to go down the stairs, and Tyler will be waiting for you. After you reach the bottom of the stairs he'll take your arm and go out onto the stage outside and then the dance will start." Elena informed me of everything I needed to do and it put me at ease a little bit.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant!" I heard Mrs. Lockewood from downstairs on a microphone. Hearing that shot my nerves back up. "Don't worry Tami, you'll be great" Elena touched my arm and felt a little smile peek out. "Okay girls, we have to stand at the stairs" Caroline ushered us all out and then took her spot in the very front. I was the last in the line, Sarah was in front of me, the blonde girl in the red dress was next, Elena, and then Caroline. Standing in the back I couldn't help but notice how short I was compared to all of them; I wasn't that short but I still felt tiny. I moved my bangs to the side like Caroline had said. I took another breath and the music started.

"Our first contestant, born and raised, please put your hands together for Ms. Caroline Forbes!" Mrs. Lockewood announced her and Caroline descended down the stairs. I couldn't see her after a few steps so I could only assume she made it to the bottom. I could hear everyone clapping downstairs and I felt so nervous that I was almost shaking.

"Our next contestant, born and raised, please put your hands together for Ms. Elena Gilbert!" Elena looked back at me and I gave her a thumbs up. She put on the best smile she could and went down the stairs.

The next girl was called and then it was just me and Sarah. I felt my heartbeat pick up each step I took. Then Sarah was called and it was just me standing up there. _It's going to be okay breathe, breathe…_

"**You can do it Tami, I believe in you!" **I heard Randy say in my mind. **"Idiot, that's just going to make her more nervous" **Zeboriah must've hit Randy because he yelped.

"Alright. And now for our final contestant…" _Oh god here it comes…_

"She was born in New Orleans and is our newest addition here to Mystic Falls. Please put your hands together for Ms. Tameryn Nora Copperfield!"

I felt my heart explode when I started walking down the stairs. _Don'tfalldon'tfalldon'tfalldon'tfalldon'tfall…_I kept chanting it in my head as I made my way down the stairs. I was looking down but when I raised my head I heard a few people gasp and I blushed. I looked down at the waiting people but I didn't see Tyler anywhere. _Great, don't tell me he bailed…_

I made it to the last step but Tyler didn't emerge anywhere; he was gone. Great, now what am I going to do?

"Tami" I saw Jeremy emerge from the crowd and he stepped forward. He was wearing a nice tuxedo and his hair was nice and clean. I noticed the diamond brooch on his tux, I had given that to Tyler so our outfits would match. _Yep he bailed…thank goodness…_He offered me his hand and I took it. I was so much happier now that I didn't have to dance with that sleazy Tyler. "I thought you weren't coming?" I asked him when we walked outside. "Actually I was, Elena told me you were looking forward to seeing me…and Tyler called me a few minutes ago and said he couldn't make it…" Jeremy sounded nervous. "Thank you Jeremy" I sincerely thanked him and he looked away but I caught the blush in his cheeks.

Jeremy released my arm when we got outside and into our standing position. "Do you know the steps?" I secretly asked him, "I had Matt show me real quick" he admitted but I was still happy that it was Jeremy instead of Tyler.

The music started and we both stepped forward. I held my hand up, palm towards Jeremy, and he did the same. We walked around each other without taking our eyes off one another. _At least he's serious._ We did the same thing again with our other hand and then we just stood in front of each other. _One dance down, onto the next._ The next dance was going to be easier though. It was the waltz. The music changed and I took Jeremy's hand and put the other on his shoulder. He grasped my hand tightly and laid his other hand flat on the small of my back. "You're going to have to lead, I'm not so good with the waltz" he whispered and I nodded. I knew the waltz from the dancing class Mom stuck me in when I was in middle school. The music's tempo got more rhythmic and we were slowly dancing. I kept my focus on Jeremy and he did the same. "You look really beautiful" he said with such a sweet face that I couldn't help but blush. "Thank you" I couldn't look away from him so he would see my blush.

The dance was getting closer to be done when my eyes started to wander, but only for a second, and in that second I saw who Elena's partner was.

It wasn't Stefan but Damon…

_Huh, I thought Stefan was Elena's partner?_

"**Stefan bailed too apparently" **

_He wouldn't have. The Stefan I know wouldn't do that…something must've happened._

"**You give that boy too much credit"**

I refocused on Jeremy and tried to push it out of my mind so I wouldn't mess up the dance. As we twirled I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Damon look at me for a brief second but I didn't turn to him. _I know I shouldn't take this personal but…they look so good together…_

I let my eyes drift again and this time I caught Damon looking at me, I quickly looked away.

The music ended and we stepped away from each other. _I think things will be getting a little more awkward between me and Jeremy from now on._

I curtsied like I was told to and then the only thing left for the pageant was the talent part and I had already sketched out the Brooklyn Bridge for mine. I wanted to go with something that had a lot of detail and precision so I sketched up one of the most popular bridges in the world. I didn't want to spend time painting the whole thing so I used a few colors here and there to buff up the lines.

Caroline sang and it sounded nice but I think she was a little off. I couldn't see the other acts because I was setting up the easel for my canvas. I heard Sarah sing and she sounded nice and graceful until the rap part of her song came and then it just sounded bad, I cringed. The other blonde girl in the red dress juggled, I think, because I heard something hit the floor. I was up next and I had some help to move the easel from behind the curtain. I had put a blank cover over the picture so I could reveal it.

"So Ms. Copperfield, what will your talent be?" One of the judges asked and I went to the microphone. "My artwork"

"And what have you drawn for us?"

"…The Brooklyn Bridge at sunrise…" I turned and removed the blank cover. There was a flash of cameras and I heard gasps again. _I can't take much more of this…_

The judges came closer to see the artwork and I saw them trading smiles with each other. As soon as they were done I walked off stage and the pageant was officially over; I sighed in relief. That had been the most stressful hour of my life. I stood next to Elena in the line, "nice art Tami" she complemented. "Thank you Elena" _I spent the last week and a half working on it._

"Alright now if our lovely ladies could stand up on stage we are ready to announce the winner." Mrs. Lockewood took the envelope from the judges and we all went on stage. I felt more nervousness than ever. I knew I had no chance when I was compared to Elena and Caroline.

"The winner of this year's Miss Mystic Falls Pageant is…" there was a drum roll.

"…Ms. Tameryn Copperfield!"

_What?_

"Ohmygod you won Tami!" Elena hugged me but I was still confused. _I won…the Miss Mystic Falls…?_

Mrs. Lockewood came to me with the tiara and the sash that read Miss Mystic Falls. I was speechless when she congratulated me and set the tiara on my head. There was another girl with a bouquet of roses and she handed them to me. _What the hell is going on? How did I win this? _Everyone was clapping at me and flashes were going off from cameras. I was too nervous and shocked so I forced a smile and looked away. I looked back at Caroline and Elena. Elena was clapping with a huge smile on her face but Caroline…looked…devastated. She didn't even hide that to me when I looked at her.

"Thank you everyone for coming out here today I hope you stick around for the after party!" Mrs. Lockewood said on the microphone. "Let's hear it one more time for our winner Ms. Copperfield!"

I shyly smiled for the pictures and then the Judges came up and congratulated me with handshakes; each of them were on the council I noticed.

The clapping died down after a while and everyone started to make their way somewhere. I had to go and get pictures with the Judges and Mrs. Lockewood as well as Richard. He handed me the free stuff that I got for both participating and winning the pageant. Both of my parents were actually here which surprised me, I knew Mom was going to be there but I wasn't excepting Dad. Mom looked like she had been crying and Dad looked…like Dad, his expression was unreadable but that wasn't new. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart, I can't believe you won!" Mom was acting all mushy again but I just tuned her out. She eventually went to talk with Mrs. Lockewood. "Congrats kid" Dad said before giving me a hug then going off with Mom.

"-Tami-" I heard Mrs. Lockewood say before I walked off. "I'm sorry about Tyler not showing up, I called him a bunch of times, I'm very sorry"

"Don't worry about Mrs. Lockewood, it's not your fault" she nodded in agreement then went to speak with my parents.

"There's the pageant winner!" I had walked up to Elena and Matt was there in a nice tux. "Thanks Matt, I'm actually really shocked. I didn't think I had a chance. Thank goodness Jeremy was there" As soon as I said that he blushed and looked away. "Yeah, thanks Jeremy" Elena gave him a hug and he looked uncomfortable with it. "I know, I can't believe Tyler stood you up. I heard he was really excited…" Matt told me; I shrugged. "It's no big deal…besides I didn't want to dance with Tyler anyway." I thought he would say something but he just nodded his head with his bright smile.

I didn't flinch when I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I smiled instantly and looked up at Damon. "How's my beautiful princess?" His velvet smile was a little brighter today and he kissed me on the lips. I felt sparks again and it added to this already perfect day. "Hey, Damon, where's Stefan anyway?" Elena asked. "Yeah, Damon. What happened to Stefan?"

Damon shrugged. "Beats me; he left this morning already dressed and ready for it. So I don't know what to tell you"

"I'm going to get my phone and call him." Elena walked away.

"Well I'm going to ransack the free food" Matt announced. "I'll come too" Jeremy followed. That left me alone with Damon; there were people all around us but all I got was mixed looks.

I turned around in Damon's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm glad you came"

"You thought I wouldn't come?" He asked me. "I didn't think pageants were your thing"

He raised his eyebrows "well, I didn't want to miss you winning." I couldn't help but smile at him and we both met for another kiss. I felt so warm in his embrace, that made everything better.

We made little idle conversation until I heard someone yelling and the next thing I knew Caroline was coming up to me in tears. "Caroline? What happened?"

"You! You happened! Everything was perfect until you showed up!" She was screaming and I didn't know what to say.

"First you moved here and then you took my boyfriend, yeah, I didn't forget that! You can make all the excuses you want but that doesn't change anything! Then you started acting like I was beneath you and now…I was supposed to win the pageant not you!"

_Caroline…what is wrong with you?_

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself!"

"Say for myself? I don't have to explain myself. I don't even know what you're talking about Caroline"

She looked stunned for a second and then stepped forward to slap me but because I had been training with Alaric my timing had approved and I caught her hand. "What is the matter with you Caroline?" My anger was starting to flare however, boiling inside with all of my other suppressed emotions.

"You know what? Just forget about it you stupid bitch!" She yelled but I caught her before she left.

"…That's it isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" She glared at me.

"You feel threatened don't you?"

She didn't say a word so I continued. "You're upset because I was able to do something you couldn't do, like keep Damon, and now I just won this pageant which you have yet to do as well."

"What!? As if I could ever want to be compared to you!"

"You just said that you were supposed to be Miss Mystic Falls-"

"-I don't care. You can keep that stupid tiara and the banner and the stupid flowers and that stupid vampire!" She yelled and jerked my hand off her and stormed off.

I was still stunned by Caroline's sudden attitude but she had infuriated me so I said exactly what was on my mind. _I can't believe she's that shallow…_

"Why does she have to take all the fun out of everything?" Damon had been quiet the entire time but I could tell he wanted to say something but I had handled it myself; without getting too loud.

I watched Caroline go and then I instantly felt upset, I didn't know why.

I had never really liked Caroline, only because of the way she treated me before, but I was always respectful towards her and for her to say that…I felt a tear well up. I didn't feel as happy as I was just a few seconds before.

"Hey, don't let the preppy bitch get you down" Damon replied and wiped away the tear. I nodded my head; I wasn't going to let Caroline bring this day down. I took a breath and then I was able to smile again. Damon smiled his velvet smile and kissed my hand. "How about we get out of here, I heard there's a special going on at the Mystic Grill"

I felt my smile get bigger. "That sounds nice Damon" he took my hand we headed for the parking lot. I had left all my stuff at home except for my phone which I had Matt hold for me but I had gotten it back before he left for the free food. Despite what just happened with Caroline I still felt happy. I had just won the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and now I was going to spend the rest of my day with Damon which sounded absolutely perfect to me.

#

We entered the Lockewood's parking lot and I had taken my shoes off; my hand was still in Damon's. I was thinking of some ice cold Coke-a-Cola when Damon suddenly stopped. I looked up at him and his face was furious. "What's wrong Damon?"

He dropped my hand and pushed me behind him. "Stay behind me" he whispered to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him again but then I saw what was wrong.

It was Stefan…and his mouth was covered with blood. …_my god…Stefan!_

"Stefan, what the hell are you doing?" Damon yelled at him but Stefan didn't answer. "Who were you feeding off of?" Damon asked another question, Stefan stepped closer and Damon's arm went to me, making sure I didn't move.

Stefan came closer and closer; I was getting scared from the look he was giving me. His eyes were right on me, blood red, and I trembled. Damon backed up and his arm was strong on my side.

"…Why don't…you do it Damon? Huh? You drink…from every girl you have relations with…but you won't drink from her? Why is that?" Stefan began to walk around us but Damon turned to keep me safely behind him.

"I want to know why, Damon. What's so special about this girl anyway…that has you…so…whipped like this?"

"That has nothing to do with it" Damon snapped back.

"-But don't you want it? I can smell the flowing blood in her veins…" Stefan looked at me again, licking his lips, and I cringed. Damon stepped back. "If I can smell it then I know you can…why don't you just have it? A drop wouldn't hurt…" Stefan came close and Damon didn't hesitate to push him back against the nearest car. "-Don't you dare threaten her with your bloodlust. You could've controlled it Stefan; like I have, but you had to suppress it altogether…and now look at you…the Stefan I know would never want to hurt anyone…not for blood."

Stefan didn't seem fazed by his words; he turned his attention to me again, the veins around his eyes jetting out. "…I want a drop…just one-" Stefan lunged and Damon pushed me back. I landed on the pavement but I got up quickly and stepped away. Damon caught Stefan around the shoulders and threw him to the ground. "Control yourself!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Stefan fought back, he kept trying to get past him but Damon wouldn't let him get close to me. "I won't let you hurt her" I heard Damon snap at Stefan, Damon's eyes were becoming blood red as well, before pushing him back and slamming him on the hood of a car. Damon reached behind his suit jacket and pulled out a stake. _Damon's not going…!_

Damon didn't kill Stefan but he staked him in the stomach. "Get a hold of yourself!" Stefan gasped in pain from the stake.

"Stefan!" I heard Elena's voice but I stopped her. "Stay back Elena!" Damon yelled. "What's going on?" she asked me, her face filled with worry.

Stefan started to relax but Damon didn't let go of him. Damon pulled him off the car and supported his weight. "I've got to take him back to the Boarding House. I'll meet you at the Mystic Grill later okay Tami?"

I nodded. "Go home, Elena" he told Elena before he dragged Stefan away.

#

Elena had driven me home. I took off my dress and changed into some tan shorts and a blue and white striped tee. I was putting on my shoes when my iPhone rang to life. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry about that" I heard Damon's voice. "Are you okay? Is Stefan okay?"

"I'm fine. I put Stefan in the holding cell in the basement…I didn't want to tell you but Stefan had started to drink human blood again and he's losing control of himself."

I didn't know what to say. "Is he going to be okay or…is that how he really is?"

"No, no, he'll be fine in a few days. I'll make sure Zach takes care of him. I'll explain more when I see you, okay?"

"Okay Damon"

"I'll see you in a little bit"

"Alright" I hung up and sat on my bed for a few seconds. I couldn't believe Stefan was like that when he drunk human blood. I thought he was already drinking human blood and had it down like Damon did but apparently not.

I pulled my gray beanie over my head and left the house.

#

I woke up on Saturday morning feeling excited. I had been waiting for this trip all week.

"**What about Blondie and Stefan? They're coming too" **

"I'm not going to let Caroline ruin my weekend…and as for Stefan, I've heard from Elena that he's better now and he wants to apologize to me so…" I was putting an extra pair of undergarments in my bag for the trip, just in case. I already had almost everything I needed except for…my swimsuit. I hadn't worn it since my last trip to the beach and I secretly hated it; it was a two-piece red, newsprinted, bikini. I had to take this with me if I wanted to go swimming but I felt embarrassed just looking at it. _Damon and everyone else is going to see me in this…_

"**Don't be so modest, it's not like your hideous or anything"**

"Thank you Zeboriah but you know me…"

"**That I do"**

Damon was going to be here soon to pick me up so I just shoved into the bag and went downstairs.

#

We had driven out of Mystic Falls and was almost at the summer house. The sun was high in the sky and the temperature was perfect. It had been ridiculously cold lately but this week it was going to be in the seventies and all sunshine. The trees parted and there was the Gilbert summer home. It was a nice log cabin like home and the lake was stretched behind it. Elena's car was already in the driveway and then Matt's pick-up truck. Damon pulled in and we got out. I grabbed my bag and we went inside.

"Whoa…this place is nice" I looked around and it was nice. Damon stopped at the doorframe, "I need Elena to invite me in"

"Elena!" I called and she emerged from upstairs. "Hey, I'm glad you could make it."

"Damon needs you to…um…" I jerked my thumb at Damon. "You can come in Damon" Elena giggled.

"Since there is only four rooms I'm having everyone shack up with someone." Elena explained as we went upstairs. "If it's okay with you Tami, I'll have Damon stay in your room"

_Huh? Me and Damon…sharing a room together?_

I felt my face go hot at the thought. "That's fine Elena"

"Okay then, it's this one right here" she opened the door and we went inside. The room was pretty decent in size and there was only one bed. _As I thought…_

"Hmm…nice, we'll be sharing a bed" Damon commented and I turned away to hide my blush; Elena had gone back downstairs. Damon dropped his bag and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, and giving me a light kiss on my neck. He turned me around and pulled me close. I reached up and enfolded my arms around his neck. "I think this is going to be a good weekend" he said and I became even more nervous. He laughed at my blushing face and gave me another kiss.

#

Everyone had arrived and it was too late to go swimming so Elena started the hot tub but I didn't want to go out but I had to. I wore a shirt over my swimsuit but I still felt embarrassed. I went downstairs and caught Bonnie going out there. She took a look at me holding my shirt down and just laughed. "I had a feeling you'd act like this Tami"

"I know…don't laugh at me. Is everyone here?" I asked. "Yeah, everyone except Caroline"

"Caroline's not here yet?" Bonnie frowned, "no, she called Elena and said she's not coming."

"Oh" _thank goodness, now I can focus on having a good time._

"I don't know why but she made a really big deal of it so…" Bonnie shrugged and opened the patio door.

Matt and Jeremy were already in the hot tub. "Hey girls" Matt said with a grin. "Oh shut up" Bonnie said and removed her robe. I was hesitant to take my shirt off. "Come on Tami, no need to be modest"

"Shut up Matt; that doesn't help"

"Okay then, I won't look how about that?" Both him and Jeremy laughed. _You know what I'm just getting in…_I quickly pulled off my shirt and got in. I kept my distance from everyone. "Wow this is nice" Bonnie said and relaxed; I had to agree with her, the hot water felt so nice.

The patio door opened and we all turned back to see Elena and Stefan coming in. I quickly looked away because Stefan was shirtless and I hoped nobody noticed me blushing. _I thought I was getting better at this…_

"So how is it guys?" Elena asked and got in next to Jeremy. "It's great" Bonnie quickly said, she was really enjoying it; I felt awkward but I nodded in agreement. Stefan crouched down next to my head, "hey Tameryn…I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting the other day. That usually never happens…I hope you can forgive me."

He did look sorry and I wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge so I smiled at him and said "don't worry about it Stefan. I know that's not who you are." Stefan didn't smile but hearing that made his shoulders relax. "Thank you Tami" he straightened up and sat down in the empty spot next to me. I moved away a little bit because I was always nervous around hot guys and I couldn't even look at Stefan without my entire body going on fire and it wasn't from the water.

The screen door opened and I didn't have to turn to look to know it was Damon. _Ohmygosh don't blush don't blush; damn it I'm already blushing._

Damon sat down in the empty spot next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him, I felt my knee touch his.

"So, what inspired you to come to the summer house Elena?" Bonnie asked, everything was starting to get awkward so she drummed up a conversation. I tried to hide my embarrassment by taking a sip of my coke before putting it back behind me.

"Well, everything's been so stressful lately for all of us so I thought, since it's supposed to be the last few hot days for this month, why don't we take a little vacation and come here? Think about it…we can go camping, fishing, swimming, and of course hot tubing." Me and Bonnie chuckled. "Why isn't Caroline here? I thought she really wanted to go…" Matt asked, I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm not really sure but she called me up before I left and said she wasn't going. I tried to find why but she wouldn't tell me; she didn't even want to talk about it." Elena shrugged. "She's missing out" Damon winked suddenly and I hid my frown.

"Yeah, I'll agree with that" Bonnie was being more vocal than I've ever seen out of her.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Jeremy asked.

"Actually I was hoping that Tami could treat us with a good dinner."

"Oh yeah, because my Mom's the cook right?" Elena snickered, "yep"

"Well I guess I can whip something up" I took the last drink of my Coke and got up. I was starting to feel a little lightheaded anyway.

"I'll help you" I heard Bonnie say and she picked up her robe. Elena had set out some towels and I grabbed one and put it over my shoulders. "So how's it going for you so far?" She asked me once we got inside.

"Great, I'm enjoying it" I went upstairs first to get out of my swimsuit and into some regular clothes. Once I was done with that I came back downstairs and went to see what kind of food was in the kitchen. The kitchen was stashed with soda and chips but I found some hotdogs in the freezer and thought a nice cook-out would be great way to start off our weekend vacation.

#

We had a campfire going and we were making smores. Everyone was going around and telling stories about embarrassing times or funny jokes that they had heard. It was my turn to tell a story but I really didn't know a good one except for the one that happened at my parent's wedding.

"Come on Tami, you went to an all-girls school, I'm sure something happened there."

"Sometimes and your marshmallow is on fire" Elena pulled her marshmallow from the fire and Stefan helped put it out.

"The only funny story I know is what happened to my Dad at my parent's wedding…my uncle is the complete opposite compared to my Dad. If you haven't met my Dad he's really serious and he barely shows emotion for whatever reason and my uncle is a real trickster so when it was my Mom and Dad's wedding he wanted to do the ultimate prank" I pulled my marshmallow off the poker and put it on my graham cracker.

"Here it comes" Matt replied.

"He wanted to do something that my Dad would never forget and he did…my uncle took two whole bottles…of Viagra and put it in the wedding cake" I laughed and Bonnie nearly had a cow.

"Wait, wait…the worst part was that my Dad had that side effect that if you had _that_ for four hours you should to go to the hospital but he and my Mom were on a plane to Hawaii" The story was always so funny.

"Poor guy…I bet your Mom enjoyed it though" Jeremy snickered.

"Did your Dad enter your Mom in the mile high club?" Matt joked and Elena hit his shoulder but I wasn't offended; I was having a really good time.

"…Well I think I'll turn in; it's getting really late." Elena stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

"Yeah, I think I'll turn in too" Bonnie got up from the seat and followed Elena.

"I'll going to head in" Matt and Jeremy soon left after that and then it was just me, Damon, and Stefan. Neither Stefan nor Damon were looking at each other so I could tell that Damon was probably still angry at Stefan for lusting after my blood. I felt a small pain on my arm and I slapped a mosquito. "Alright the bugs are biting; time to head in" Damon said and took my hand; I didn't pass a single glance at Stefan when we left. We went inside and upstairs. As soon as we entered our room I felt nervous because we were going to be sharing a bed. I grabbed some pajamas from my bag. "So, do you want the right or the left side?" He asked me and I didn't know what to say; he closed the door. "You don't have to be so nervous, you know" Damon said smoothly and that just made it worse. "I'm-" I started to say I was going to the bathroom but he caught me before I could snake out.

I decided to just go with the flow and not let it get too far. "…Hey, Tami, if you don't like this then punch me" _What?_

He kissed me but I felt his tongue enter my mouth and if Damon wasn't holding me I probably would've fallen to the floor. He chuckled at my face, "it looks like you liked it"

"Uh…"

Damon pressed forward and caught me into a passionate kiss. He walked me back until my legs hit the side of the bed. He lifted me up and I let myself land on the bed. He followed me and kissed me again. I laid down and he hovered over me, he was holding himself up on his elbows so I wouldn't feel his weight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I felt his fingers creep under the edge on my shirt. I decided to surprise him and I used my newfound strength to flip us over with me on top of him. "Aren't you a fun one?" I heard him say. I tried not to think about it because I would be too nervous to do anything. I went even bolder by putting my hand under his shirt and my fingers slowly went over his ripply muscles. He wrapped his arms around me again and sat up; bringing me closer to him, we met in a passionate lip-lock before I pushed him back down.

There was a loud bang downstairs and someone screamed.

We both became still, I sat up on his hips, and looked at the close door. "That sounded like-Bonnie!" I quickly moved off him and opened the door but he suddenly appeared behind me and closed it. "Damon, that was-"

"Shh…" he shushed me. The look on his face told me something was wrong. "Lock the door behind me and don't leave this room" he said and left the room before I could reply. _Something's wrong…_

"**Someone is here in the house…" **I heard Zeboriah say and I locked the door but if I heard another scream I didn't know if I could stay in there.

The lights suddenly went out and there was another shriek. There was a lot for noise going on downstairs and I just couldn't stay in here, doing nothing. I opened the door and ran to the steps. It was so dark in the cabin now that the lights were off and I could hardly see the steps but I somehow managed to go down them without tripping. "Elena, Bonnie!" I whispered loudly and then something grabbed my arm and pulled me into a closet but they had their hand over my mouth before I could scream. I recognized the person as Stefan because of his big hands. He looked at me and held a finger to his lips. "Stay here" he left the closet without any more explaining then that. I covered my mouth with my hands and tried not to make any noise but of course I backed up and something heavy from the closet shelf came down and smashed on the floor. I crouched down on the floor, behind the coats, but the door opened and someone I had never seen before appeared and grabbed me. I fought with them but they yanked me out and started to drag me somewhere. I tried to get my bearings but I couldn't with this guy's speed and I felt glass under my skin, the patio door had been broken.

I tried to grab something, anything, but my hands weren't grabbing anything and then he threw me…right into the lake.

I hit the surface hard and I struggled to get to the top, I gasped when my head broke the surface but before I could move someone else grabbed me and pulled me under the water. The person was moving and I couldn't break free. My head broke the surface again and I felt the ground under me. "…See, I told you this plan would work"

"Good" the man released me and I tried to get up as fast as I could but when I looked up…I was looking in the eyes of Katherine.

"Did you miss me?"

TBC…


	14. Return of the Suppressed

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hello everyone! The story is starting to pick up so here comes the next chapter.

Reminder that I have a poll on my site and on my Quizilla so vote for your favorite pairing because it just might change the story. All reviews are helpful and here is chapter 14.

Tami's Attire: tameryns_ch_14_attire/set?id=69846447

Nightmare World: tameryns_nightmare_world/set?id=69840100

Tamara Caruso: tamara_caruso/set?id=70020689

#

Chapter 14: Return of the Suppressed…

_Shadows by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn & Dumbledore's Farewell by Alexande Desplat_

I was looking into the eyes of Katherine Petrova.

She looked down at me with a bright smile. I had just been pulled out of Elena's summer home and thrown into the lake only to be dragged to the shore by another vampire and placed at her feet.

"What's with that face? Aren't you happy to see me?" She pouted a little but then laughed. She nodded to two other vampires and they picked me up by the arms and forced me after Katherine; I tried fighting with them, I had Alaric's training but one of them punched me hard in the stomach and I felt like I was going to faint, my vision was going dark.

"Tameryn!" I heard someone yell but I was out…

#

When I awoke I was in a strange room. It was a dark room with only a red light shining in the corner. I looked around but no one else was here, the room was small. The only door was in front of me. _Where am I? Where's Katherine?_ I tried to sit up but I was chained to the floor. A dark looking witch seal had been drawn on the floor and I was stuck in the middle. _What is this…Zeboriah!?_

I didn't hear Zeboriah or Radcliff, my mind was completely quiet.

I pulled on the chains but they were stuck to the ground and the cuffs were on my hands tightly so I couldn't get free. I tried pulling on the chair and seeing if I could pull it off the ground but it didn't budge at all. I laid back down and tried to catch my breath; that's when I started to notice the room. This room was very dark and suffocating. I felt smothered and my eyes were playing tricks on me with the shadows; especially in the corners.

There was a sudden swish and the lines of the seal glowed. I sat up and tried to move but the lines went up and covered the entire room with letters, numbers, and symbols; none of which I could understand. I turned to the chain and really tried this time but I just ended up falling on my bottom. _I've got to get out of here…_

The writing on the walls was so evil looking that I started to panic and I started to think less rational. I pulled against the chains, I kicked them, I twisted them, I tried everything but to no avail. I landed on my bottom again and I noticed a few letters glowing suddenly and I felt tears roll down my face, I wasn't even crying before but now I was. I wiped away my tears but they wouldn't go away; more tears kept falling. _What's wrong with me?_

Then all the symbols on the wall glowed and the room was smothered in light but then everything went dark and I felt myself falling. I couldn't scream and then I saw the ground rush up to me but before I splattered all over the ground I stopped and then landed, the impact was not as hard. I scrambled to get up and I found that my hands were no longer bound by chains and I could move freely.

I readjusted my glasses and I was now in a long dark hallway. There had been a light ahead but then the bulb suddenly started to flicker and then went out. I was in complete darkness and I was hearing noises. I tried walking forward but I just ended colliding into the wall. For reason I decided to search in my pockets, I don't know why, but then my fingers brushed up against something cold and I pulled it out. It was too hard to see what it was exactly but I saw the umbrella design on it and recognized it as my Resident Evil Umbrella Corporation lighter. _I don't remember putting this in my pocket…in fact, I don't remember putting on these clothes, and I definitely didn't remember taking my shoes off. _My feet were bare as I walked on the cold pavement. I moved the top up on my lighter and tried flicking it and after a few times the flame arose; lighting up the dark hallway.

Now I could see where I was going and I walked down the hallway to see where I had been dropped off at. As I went down the hallway I started to hear more noises but the loudest noise I was hearing was the creaking from a door and eventually I found the culprit. It was a door that was swinging open and then slamming close. _Oh god where am I?_

I approached the door slowly and all of a sudden the door opened and then slammed shut one more time before staying closed. I was completely creeped out but I knew I had to go through this door. I reached the doorknob with hesitation because I was afraid it would open and something would come out but I grabbed the knob and turned it but it didn't budge; the door had locked. _Typical…_I tried pulling the door but it was nailed shut despite it just being open.

I had no choice but to stop with the door and turn around but as soon as I did I heard the sound of the door opening and before I could react a bunch of hands grabbed me. One of them covered my mouth so I couldn't scream; they pulled back but I grabbed the doorframe but the hands were stronger and they pushed me into the room.

I landed flat on tiled floor and when I opened my eyes I was in a hospital. The door I had just went through was no longer there; just a wall and a framed picture. _What?_

I scrambled to get up and looked around but I was in a hospital hallway; it wasn't familiar looking but I could easily tell that it was a hospital just from the floors and the nurses' station that was down the hallway. _What am I doing in a hospital?_ I went up to the nurses' station but there wasn't anyone there. The computer was on and there were open files on the desk but there was an absence of people. I looked down the hallway but it was empty and looking at the map at the nurses' station I learned that this was the ICU area. _If that's the case this place should be swarming with doctors and nurses. This is where they put the patients that could die at any second._ I went down the hallway I had just appeared in and saw one of the ICU rooms. The ICU room was long and had several beds but all of them were empty; the sheets were thrown off the bed in different ways like the patients had just gotten up and left. _That's really creepy…_I shuddered at the thought. _Oh no…please do not tell me there are zombies in this hospital…I'm scared shitless of zombies._ I cringed again and left the room.

There were more empty ICU rooms and I braved the corners slowly just in case my zombie thought might've been right. _I hope not…_I was at another corner of the hallway and I looked quickly and then braced myself back against the wall. I didn't see anything so I looked again and the two doors that were separated the hallway were closed. _I was freaking out about two closed doors…_I thought sheepishly.

The lights began to flicker and there was a small voice…_go through the doors…they are coming…_

The voice had been male but it wasn't Randy's; this voice had more volume and was deeper than Randy's. I looked around but I didn't see anyone. _Who is this?_

_Go through the door…_the voice said again only with more pressure. The lights above flickered again and there was the sound of something crashing; it came from down the hallway I had just came so I decided to listen to the unknown voice and go through the doors and as soon as I did stopped and gasped.

Unlike in the hallways I was just in this hallway was littered with dead doctors and nurses; a few patients were scattered along with them, their blood was staining the floor and walls. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream and then I turned around to go back through the doors but the scene behind the doors, unlike before, were now in disarray. There were people around, doctors, nurses, police officers, they were checking the people on the floor. _What's going on?_

"Excuse me ma'am; I need you to leave the hospital right away…we have a situation here" a police officer came up to me.

"Huh? You can see me?" I asked him and he looked at me funny. "What are you talking about? Are you a patient here? Do you need a nurse?" He suddenly asked me a bunch of questions. "Uh…no, it's just…what's going on?"

"Honestly I don't know but someone is going around and killing all the people in here"

_Someone's killing everyone?_

"Just hurry up and get out of here" the police officer suddenly went to help a doctor and I just kept standing there. _Why am I here? Nothing is making sense…I was in that small room before chained to the floor and then symbols appeared and now I'm in a hospital and now someone's killing everyone. Am I dreaming? Is this a dream I'm not liking it…_

There was a sudden scream and everyone went down to the floor. I didn't hear any gunshots so it wasn't someone with a gun; the noises I was hearing were indescribable, it was sharp metal sound that reminded me almost of barbed wire.

_Follow the sound…_

The voice came back and I didn't like what it said but if I was going to end this nightmare I was probably going to have to listen to it. _Of course…_

A door was suddenly pushed open and a preacher walked in but he had a crossbow in his hands and he shot the nearest doctor with it. _What the hell? That preacher just shot a doctor…was that doctor a vampire or something?_

The police officer lunged at the preacher but the preacher just pushed him off and aimed for his heart then shot. I was there for about two more seconds before going back through the door. The scene didn't change this time when I went through the door so I kept going down the hallway and the scene was the same. More people were lying on the ground with what appeared to be stakes through the hearts. _What is going on? A preacher with a crossbow? What kind of nightmare of this?_

_Focus…there are more coming…go right_

The voice told me suddenly and I went down the right hallway. I couched low so I couldn't be seen through the windows.

_If you want so survive…go left_

There was a hallway towards the left and I went down it. I didn't see anyone else but I was noticing someone had been putting up red x's on the wall. _What's that supposed to mean?_

_Fool keep going!_

I kept walking down the hallway and dodged the carts, tossed furniture, and IVs. I was coming down a hallway when I heard the sound of running and someone from behind the window screamed and blood flickered all over her; I saw a sharp piece of wood pierce her chest. "We've got another Father Marco; we haven't found the target yet but we'll keep searching." I heard one of them say. _Target? If it's not these people then why are they killing them?_

_No witnesses…_

No witnesses? They killing innocent people! Dressed as preachers…

_They are preachers…they work for the Vatican_

Why are preachers killing people? I thought murder was a sin?

_They have their reasons and you need to straight…_

The voice was rather demanding but at least he answered my question. I crawled under the windows to the door ahead of me. _Stop! Get down…_

I stopped moving and laid flat against the floor. "We've got another one!" One of them yelled.

_Hurry; into the storage room!_

I got up and ran into the storage room; I closed the door and turned to see that there was no exit.

_Where do I go now?_

_Don't be stupid; use the vents…_

I looked around the room until I saw a vent on the wall across from me. I dug my fingers into the vent cover and pulled; luckily the screws were rusty and I was able to pull it off; I dropped it and went into the vents. I kept crawling until I saw a up and down intersection.

_You want to live…go up_

I turned around in the vent reached up for the small indents that were in the vent wall. I pulled myself up when I felt someone grab my foot; I looked down into the eyes of a bald preacher. "You can't escape little girl" he said with a snicker. I started to kick him in the face and since I wasn't wearing shoes I used my heel and when I kicked him hard in the eye he let my foot go and I pulled myself up. I didn't see another exit so I kept crawling before that preacher man got to me. Thankfully I was tiny enough to move freely through the vents without getting slowed down.

_I'm coming to another intersection_ I pointed out. _They are coming…go left_

When I made it to the intersection I went left and I was starting to cross over patients rooms because I could see through the vents below me. _You're almost there…keep going; hurry!_

The voice started to sound a little excited and I picked up my pace without falling through the closed vents. _Kick out that vent and keep going_

I was passing over a closed vent when he said that so I crossed it and then tried pushing on it and eventually it gave away and clattered to the floor. I could hear the sounds of that preacher coming so I flipped around and continued going through the vents. I wasn't too far down when I heard someone cry and then land on the floor. _I can't believe he didn't see that it was open…_

_A little distracting never goes far…_

Whoever this voice belonged to apparently he could manipulate people in the real world if what he said was true. That could be useful…but if he could manipulate people then why isn't he doing that to me? I was going to ask him later once I got to where he was leading me. _Almost there…keep going_

_You just said that_

_Don't point out the obvious and go!_

I growled a little but I kept my mouth shut and my mind empty. I went around the corner and there were more closed vents. _Count the vents until you get to three and then enter that room…_

I went through the vent and counted them until I made it to the third one. I laid down so I could push the vent down and after a few hits it started to get loose. I let it fall to the floor and then I went over it so I could let my legs fall first. _This is going to hurt…_there was a noticeable distance between the floor and then ground but I went through the hole and I landed on my feet but then crashed to my knees.

I heard someone gasp and then I turned to look in the eyes of a small girl.

This girl was tiny; she could only be a few years old. She was wearing a worn out black and white striped top and baggy cargo pants; she had beautiful long, flowing, black hair. She was distancing herself away from me.

_Don't worry…this woman isn't going to hurt you…she's going to help you_

I heard the voice say and I wondered who he was talking about.

_I'm talking about you fool! I led you here so you could help this girl escape…_

The little girl started to brave forward and she dropped off the bed. _Don't be rude…introduce yourself_ the voice snapped.

"…It's okay little girl, I'm not here to hurt you…my name is Tameryn…what's yours" I whispered in the kindest voice I could muster.

"Tamara" she answered, she was still hesitant.

"Tamara. That's a nice name; it's similar to mine" I tried idle conversation to make her feel more comfortable.

She nodded. "Yeah but people call me Tami."

"Really? That's what people call me too"

She instantly smiled. "Are you my big sister?" she suddenly asked me and for the sake of getting out of here I nodded. "Yeah, I've been looking for you"

I wasn't expecting her to warm up to me so quickly but she suddenly ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm so glad you came…Lucas told me that you were coming for me. It was so terrible what they did to Mom and Dad; I kept telling the doctors but they wouldn't believe me…no one believes me" she started to cry a little. I gave her a reassuring smile and wiped away her tears with my sleeve. "Well it's okay now because I believe you and you can tell me all about once we get out of here"

"They're here aren't they?" She asked, her hands started to tremble. "Who's they?"

"The people dressed up as the nice church folk. Lucas told me they weren't nice and that they were exorcists and they're coming to get me…but then he said that you were coming and you wouldn't let them get me." She hugged me again and nestled her face in my bosom.

"Who's Lucas?" I asked her and she smiled. "He's like my guardian angel; he came to me after my parents were killed and he helped me get back at the ones who did it. He's been around me ever since and he told me all about the bad people like those not so nice church people"

"Have you seen him?"

She nodded. "Yeah, in fact he's right there looking at you"

I tensed and looked behind but there wasn't anyone there. I didn't want to say that he wasn't…because he probably was…so I just nodded wordlessly.

"Let's get out of here and then we can talk as much as you want"

She smiled again and I stood up; taking her hand and going to the door. Right before I reached to open it she pulled away from me. "Wait…I can't leave Charlie behind"

She went to her bed and from under the covers she pulled out a stuffed animal that was the shape of a husky. I stared at it for the longest time…she held it up to me. "See, this is Charlie, I don't ever leave home without him"

_That looks…so much like…the one that Damon was playing with…the one that never leaves my bed…_

_We need to save the chit-chat for later; there's more coming!_

_Wait a minute! Are you Lucas?_

_I'll save the introductions for later. You need to escape right now…go!_

I opened the door a crack and peered down the hallway. I didn't see anyone so I took her hand and nodded to her; she nodded back. _Which way? _I asked Lucas.

_You want to escape…go left_

I turned towards the left hallway and ran, not too fast for Tamara. I looked down the next hallway before stepping into it and there was no one there. I didn't even bother to crouch under the windows and I didn't see anyone behind them.

_Don't take the elevator and stay away from the emergency steps…go through the vents again. There's one in the nurse's lounge…blank door down that hallway_

I swiftly went to the door and made sure Tamara was flat against the wall before I opened it. I opened the door and a woman ran out screaming. _Shit, she's going to lead them to us!_

_Hurry and get inside the vents!_

I pulled Tamara inside and closed the door flat; I then turned to the coffee table under the vent that was on the ceiling. I jumped on it and pulled up Tamara onto the table and then on my shoulders so she could pull out the vent. Once she did she tossed it on the floor and climbed inside. I heard the sound of running feet and I jumped off the table and took one of the chairs and fastened it against the doorknob so whoever was behind the door couldn't open it. "Hurry big sis" Tamara called and I jumped back on the coffee table. I jumped up and grabbed the corners of the vent and pulled myself up. _Alaric's training is really helping…_I noted by how easy I could pull myself up. "Which way do we go?" She asked me.

_Down the vent and stay on your right side…_

"Okay Lucas" she answered and then turned around and went down the vent. We came to an intersection and we went to the right.

_Tamara stop…let Tameryn pass you…_I heard Lucas say and she flattened herself against the wall and I went in front of her. I then traveled further and saw another intersection only this one went up and down. _We need to go down don't we?_

_Finally on board aren't you?_

I frowned at his mockery and Tamara giggled a little. I flipped to a sitting position and then let my feet land on the footholds and then climbed down. "Wait right there okay? Just a second" I told Tamara and she nodded; watching me intently. I made it to the vent below and then looked back up at her. "Okay, make your way down"

"You won't let me fall?"

I shook my head. "I won't you fall" I finally had some strength in my voice. "Okay Charlie, you stay in here" Tamara put the doll in her shirt, with the head sticking out, and slowly started to climb down. The poor girl was shaking a lot and she was being very cautious. "I don't like heights" she mentioned. "It's okay; I don't heights either"

"Then how can you lean out of the vent like that?"

"I try pushing the fear out of my mind. Fear is a mental ailment that can only control you if you let it. If you don't let it affect you then there's nothing to be afraid of…that's what my Mom taught me" I added on with a bit of nostalgia. Tamara was coming down and I reached up and grabbed her around the waist. She used me to climb into the vent and once I could move again I reached down and grabbed the next foothold. I had to flip myself over so I felt a little nervous at first but I did it successfully and then I turned around so I was facing the front. I climbed down, a bit quicker this time, and then reached for Tamara again. "Okay? Same thing" I nodded to her and she looked a little more brave. She went down the footholds in less time than before.

_You don't need to go down anymore floors. Get out into the hallway and use the express stairs._

_Why didn't we use them before?_

_Because the express stairs only go up to the third floor…now go, before they find you…_

Tamara let me pass her and I traveled at least ten feet before finding the exit shaft and then the vent was up ahead. I kicked out the vent, quietly as I could, and then I exited and pulled Tamara out. _Thank goodness that parts done…_I took her hand and followed Lucas's directions. We came to a more open area that appeared to be a bigger nurses' station when Lucas told us to stop.

_What's wrong?_

_Go into the bathroom; the middle stall…I'll distract him…_I pulled Tamara to the bathroom and stopped for only a second because there was blood all over the door. Tamara grabbed me around the waist and I put on a brave face for her sake. I pushed the door open with my arm and we went to the middle stall, ignoring the blood on the floor and mirror. I closed the stall behind us and locked it then I hunched on the toilet and told Tamara to lift her feet; in case the man looked under the stalls.

The bathroom door opened and heavy boots entered. I saw the glare of a flashlight as it went through the cracks and crannies of the bathroom door. I nearly gasped when I heard the sound of the last stall door opening; I saw from a small hole in the wall that the door had opened on its own and soon the preacher entered but all he found was a dead nurse's body. "Huh…" he shook his head and then left the bathroom. After he closed the door we both left out our held breath. After Lucas gave us the 'go ahead' we exited the bathroom and went down the steps. We turned to go through the hallway when the dead body hanging off the floor above suddenly fell. I noticed it before Tamara so I put my hand on her mouth to smoother her scream. "Come on, we're almost out of here"

As we got closer to the lobby I started to notice more barricades and red x's. _They must of built the barricades to stop the church people…but I still don't understand why they're killing people_

_Didn't you hear before or are you deaf?_

_I'm doing you a favor you don't have to insult me._

_Fine. Those preachers are exorcists not just your average church workers._

_Exorcists? Why are exorcists doing here?_

_They're from the Vatican; they here for Tamara_

_Why? What's wrong with this little girl that they have to go and kill everybody?_

_You should know why…_

I didn't like the way he said that but I had to refocus on where I was going. I saw the sign that pointed to the lobby and went down the way it pointed to. I knew we were getting closer to the exit because I could hear police sirens.

"There's the exit!" Tamara yelled and she released my hand to run ahead of me. She stopped at the door and looked back at me.

"Come on big sis!" I slammed against the door and it opened revealing a world of light and then everything went dark again…

#

When I opened my eyes I was on a cold floor in a dark hallway. I looked around but I wasn't outside the hospital or in any part of the hospital. _Where am I now?_ The hallway was dark and creepy but it was different than the first hallway I had been in. I quickly got up and as I did the scene changed and there were people in white walking past me.

There was sunshine pouring in through the windows above me. I recognized the nurses' outfit and doctors that were looking at charts and writing things down. _Am I back in the hospital…no this place is too…comfortable to be a hospital._

I kept looking around but no one looked familiar. I had standing there for at least a minute before someone tapped me on the shoulder, "excuse me miss but are you here to visit a patient?" The nurse looked a little too nice. "Uh…"

_Ask for Tamara Caruso_

I heard Lucas's voice in my head. "…I'm here to see Tamara Caruso"

The nurse's face fell but she cheered up suddenly, almost fake-like. "Are you her sister? You look so much like her…plus she's been asking for you since she arrived."

"Yeah, actually. I've been really busy…" I mumbled but she simply nodded. "This way."

I followed her down the long hallways and as a man was passing us she stopped and touched his arm.

"Dr. Roderick, this young lady here wants to see Tamara"

The doctor studied me for a moment. "You must be the sister she talks about I presume"

"Yeah, I'm here to see her" I played the part and wondered why I was doing this but until I figured out why I continued to play along.

"…Alright then, follow me" the nurse quickly walked away and I followed him. He was looking through a file, "I didn't know that you were coming today…I have Tamara scheduled for shock therapy today, if I knew she was going to have a visitor I would've moved it to tomorrow."

"Whoa…shock therapy? Why is she scheduled for a shock therapy?" I grabbed his arm and he looked at me funny.

"I'm not sure if you noticed but this is an insane asylum and we do use shock therapy…" he looked at me like I was stupid.

_An insane asylum? What happened to the hospital…and why is Tamara in an asylum?_

The doctor finally stopped at a door and turned to me. "You have five minutes, I can't give you any more than that" I nodded in agreement and opened the door.

Everything in the room was completely white and barren. There was only a small nightstand, a lamp, a window that had bars on it, and a bed. On that bed appeared to be a seven or eight year old girl with flowing black hair, Tamara. She was looking out the window when I came in but she turned to me and her face fell.

"Tamara?" I tried.

After a moment of silence a smile began to form on her face and she hopped off the bed and hugged me around the waist. "I knew you would come back, I just knew it"

I didn't know what to say to her. "I told the doctors every day that you would come back but they thought I was loony but now that you're here you can tell them that I'm not crazy."

"You're not crazy Tamara…those doctors…" I didn't know how to answer her. She let go of me and ran back to her bed and pulled out the husky doll she had back when I saw her in the hospital. "See, Charlie missed you too"

I nodded; I had to ask her a few questions. "What happened after the hospital incident?"

Her smile went away. "You mean after you disappeared?"

"I disappeared?"

She nodded. "Yeah, right after you went through the exit. I came out and you weren't there but Lucas told me not to go back. He told me that I would see you again and he was right!" She hugged me again.

"Just who is this Lucas guy?"

"He's like me…I'm not…human." She said slowly, like she didn't believe it herself.

I started to feel really uncomfortable but I had ask.

"Did he say what you are?"

She nodded but didn't say it at first.

"What is it?"

"…He said that I was special…that I wasn't like the normal ones…"

"What normal ones? What did he say you were?" She held onto her husky doll.

The door to her room opened. "He said I was a…necromancer…"

I was immobile as the doctor came into the room and touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry Ms. Caruso but you need to leave now. Tamara has an appointment…"

Tamara instantly shook her head and retreated to the other wall. "No! I'm not going! I don't want shock therapy!"

"Don't make this difficult Tamara, excuse me nurse." The doctor called in a nurse who had a nasty looking needle in her hand, I cringed just at the sight of it. _I hate needles…_

"No, keep that away from me!" She yelled and I finally was able to move, I turned to the doctor. "You can't do this. This is a little girl for Christ's sake"

The doctor didn't looked fazed. "I understand you are concerned but we're the doctors here and we know what we're doing. We promise she won't be in any harm"

"-Any harm? She's going to be electrocuted and you say that's no harm!" I raised my voice.

_Let them take her…_

I heard Lucas's voice in my head again but I didn't want to listen to him.

"No…no it's okay I'll go…here big sis" Tamara climbed over the bed and opened a drawer and then handed me a big dark red book that had a witch's pentacle and seal on it. "Lucas told me to give that to you when you come back. He also said to…" she cupped her hands and whispered in my ear, "…go to the basement and wait for my instructions"

The doctor grabbed Tamara and the nurse injected her with the needle, I didn't want to see her go but…

_Just do what she told you to do!_

Lucas's voice was rather forceful so with a heavy heart I watched her get taken away. As soon as she was gone I opened the book she had given me but the pages were completely blank. _Go to the basement already!_

_Okay, okay…_

I tucked the book under my arm and exited the room. I kept walking down the hallways until I found a door had stairs written on it. I tried the doorknob but it was locked and since I was in no mood to find the key I waited until there was no one around and then kicked the door open. The door shot open and I went down the stairs. I passed a water heater and then opened the door next to it. The basement was smothered in darkness so I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Resident Evil lighter again and flicked it on.

_Close the door behind you_

Lucas told me and I complied.

_Now open the book and bite your finger until you bleed._

_What?_

_Just do it and stop wasting time!_

I opened the book to about the middle and then I put my index finger in my mouth and bit as hard as I could until my canine tooth punctured my skin. I tasted a little blood and then held it over the book, I squeezed my finger so the blood would drop onto the book.

Once the blood touched the paper it started to change into a seal.

_Put your hand flat on the seal and repeat after me…_

I did as he told me and then I closed my eyes.

"_Hören Sie thy Stimme…Hören Sie thy Tote…Hören Sie thy Schreie und thy Schreie von der ruchlosen Angst…Tausend erinnert sich, dass thy Selbst als Tausend einmal war…und thy die Energie bewilligen, Tausendfeinde zu stoppen, die vor mir legen…und mich vom Verirren von meinem ausgesuchten Weg zu halten… bete ich Sie_…"

I repeated the words as Lucas told me and then all of a sudden everything began to shake around me, almost like it was an earthquake. I stood up and looked around but I couldn't see anything in the dark. There was a sudden light and then the red book started to erupt in flames. I dropped the light and smacked the book to smother the flames but the book kept burning until there was nothing left.

_Thou must remember thyself as thou once was…_I heard my own voice in my head and I fell to the floor.

Every part of me was hurting and I didn't stop myself from screaming. My whole body felt like I was on fire…

_Remember myself as I once was…_

I turned onto my stomach and bit my fist because of the pain. I closed my eyes and behind my lids I started to see images I couldn't explain.

I was seeing a house; an older house that was out in the country somewhere. I saw a little girl, two years old maybe, with black hair sitting on the porch playing with a husky doll. "There you are Tami, come here, I made lunch" a tall woman with similar black hair came from inside the house and picked her up and carried her inside. The little girl made such a fuss and the woman picked up the doll and gave it to her. "You don't like being away from Charlie for a minute don't you?"

_This that Tamara…?_

I found myself following her but when I went through the door the scene changed. It had been sunny and warm but now it was dark and raining, I shivered at the cold. Everything was dark and thunder boomed outside, the lightning lighting up the house. My attention went to the stairs and I slowly made my way up them.

"_Did you hear about the little girl in New Orleans…so sad" _I began to hear voices but there was no one around. I continued going up the stairs.

"_The police said it was robbers but what kind of robbers goes all the way out there just to rob a middle class family? They must've been desperate…"_

Slowly. Step by step…

"_I don't think that at all…I heard there was something wrong with that family…I wouldn't be surprised if it was just murder…either the father or the mother…I just feel bad for that little girl."_

I could see the top of the steps and there was a small crimson line coming from the top step…

"_I can't believe what happened to them. They were such a nice family; the wife was a great baker, she was the one who used to bring all those sweets for the bake sell…"_

The crimson line got bigger and there was blood all over the floor.

"_Are there any survivors?"_

"_No, just the little girl but she's being taken to the hospital…she was impaled in the chest by some piece of wood but she still had a pulse…"_

I made it to the top of the stairs and I saw the door in front of me open. There was a crib inside and a woman was lying on the floor. I approached the door slowly…

"_They said there was an accident at the hospital. Some kind of fire…it burned the whole hospital down and there were only a few survivors…I heard that girl was one of them."_

I recognized that woman as the woman earlier, the one that had picked up Tamara and taken her inside. Her body was broken in different places and there was a pool of blood around her…

"_Where are they going to take the little girl? I heard she was mental…kept talking about people that weren't there. Especially about some guy named Lucas…poor thing. Seeing her parent's get murdered probably messed up her mind."_

I noticed the object that was in her chest. I reached for it and pulled it out…a wood and silver stake that had strange symbols carved into it.

"_I heard she's in an insane asylum now…why? Were you thinking of adopting her?"_

I heard a creak behind me and I turned to see the last door in the hallway was open slightly.

"_I wouldn't adopt her…poor thing is probably just a lost cause…I wouldn't want to deal with an insane girl. She just might kill us in our sleep…"_

"_Don't say that! That's a little girl you're talking about…"_

I took baby steps towards the door and laid my ear on the door for the sound.

"_Debra; think about what happened to your first child…Lauren was a sweet girl…do you really want to do this?"_

"_I want another child and after I had Lauren my tubes were tied…I know she's dead but…after I arrived at the house and saw her get taken away by that ambulance…"_

I heard shuffling…

"_She's in a dark place but all I think she needs is a good home and loving parents again…"_

I slowly pushed the door open…

"_What about Leon? He took Lauren's death so hard…that was his first little girl after all…"_

"_And you don't think I'm suffering too?"_

The first thing I saw was a young man lying on the floor with his eyes wide open…

"_Whatever you want to do Debra then do it…there's no stopping you…"_

"_If it makes you feel any better I was looking into a lobotomy…"_

The man had a stake pierced through his chest…

"_Performing a lobotomy on a young child? Is there any doctor that will do that?"_

"_Yes, I've been talking to one…"_

I opened the door more and there were two men standing there…each of them dressed in church clothing…

"_I think it's the best thing…she may never be able to move on if all she remembers is her parents getting murdered and then being thrown into some asylum…"_

"…_That way she can wake up as a happy little girl again…"_

One of them was wiping off a stake…I felt a hand on my foot…

"_It's not always a bad thing to wake up from a nightmare…"_

"_But what if she remembers one day?"_

I looked down and there was that little girl…blood seeping through her shirt…

"_Then I'll have no choice but to tell her but…I don't think she would blame me for that and even if she did I'll just have to handle it…"_

"_Are you sure you can handle it?"_

The little girl looked at me, blood dripping from her mouth and tears in her eyes…

"_From the moment I looked into her eyes I knew…I just knew…she was going to be my daughter…"_

I started seeing the flashing images again. It was a bunch of different images, some I had never seen before and some of just recently before all of this.

"Can you make the monster's go away?"

"_It's almost like I saw Lauren in her…she has those sweet green eyes and that long black hair…"_

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was no longer standing at the doorframe but on the floor looking up. There was a terrible pain in my chest and blood was coming from my throat and I had to cough.

"I thought that little girl was dead already…I guess not"

"Just hurry up and stake her already…I hate dealing with necromancers…I want to take on something worthy; like a vampire or werewolf or something awesome like that!"

One of the church folk walked towards me, the stake held closely in his hand. "Don't worry little one…the pain will be over soon and only in God's arms will you lay" the man got down on his knees and raised the stake high in the air.

My eyes went to Daddy who was looking at me with unseeing eyes. I had remember what he had told me last but I hadn't listened. As soon as they hurt him I sprang from my hiding place and thrown the shoe at the man but it didn't do anything. Then the other man had stabbed me right through the chest and I spit out blood…but I wasn't dead.

_Hear my call…hear my cries…the dead are waiting for you to listen…do not give up little one…_ I heard in my head and then something started to happen to me.

The church folk backed up and there was a red light and I was standing on my feet.

A man had appeared. He was covered with dust and cobwebs; wearing old worn clothes and a white scarf around his neck, a top hat that had gears on it, and a strange face. He held a cane in his hand and he laid his hand on my head.

_Do not fear for no deal has been made…instead…pass your judgment on these men…call out your name…_

I held my hand up in front of me and the man closed his hand around mine and we both said the word…

"Necromancer…"

My ring, the one that Daddy had given me, started to glow and it changed. The same color of the jewel was the color of the armor that wrapped around my arm. The actual jewel enlarged and moved to the palm of my hand, the silver band wrapping around my fingers and wrist.

_Call out your spell…_

"Erlösung"

There was a sudden light that poured out of the jewel and it engulfed the entire room; casting away my vision. Everything was getting dark and I fell to the floor…

"…_And I will name her Tameryn…"_

#

At last my real eyes opened, no longer in that nightmare world, finally awake, and I was surrounded by vampires and the witch from before but most importantly I saw Katherine; with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"…Has it worked?" She asked the witch.

TBC…


	15. Betrayl in the Mindless Moment

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hello everybody! Whoosh, that last chapter…poor Tami has learned the truth of her origins but now that she's awake what will happen to Katherine?

Tami's Attire: tamis_ch_15_attire/set?id=70073143

#

Chapter 15: Betrayal in the Mindless Moment…

_Moving On from LOST (Final Season)_

Just who am I really?

"**You are Tamara Caruso. Beloved daughter of Tomas and Sherrie Caruso; pureblood necromancers."**

What happened to me?

"**You were born and lived like any other human child despite being a necromancer. Both of your parent's wanted nothing but a happy, human, life for you and they were okay with removing themselves off from the rest of the world in order to do so. You were supposed to grow and believe you were nothing more than a farmer's girl. Dreaming of seeing places that you had never been to before; a life of an inspired artist. Growing up in a small town, not far from New Orleans, and falling in love with some country boy that would treat you right enough and bring you all that you ever wanted out of someone else, the one that you would live with for the rest of his human life until your parent's brought up what you actually were, if they had ever planned to, that is. That was the life they picked out for you and even though it was preplanned you still would've been happier than most people in this world but somehow the Vatican found out about their existence and well…you know what happened."**

Just because they were necromancers?

"**Yes. The Vatican sees all necromancers as the enemy. It didn't help that most of the necromancers of that had lived before them were obsessed with power, both natural and genetic, and the Vatican did what they thought would be best for mankind and that was to seal all of them away. In time, Mestophales stopped making necromancy deals and the race started to die out but some still existed and it's from those who were still alive that you were born. As much as you can hate the Vatican for what they did in their eyes they thought they were doing what they could to protect the human race but not all of that can be seen that way. Those Vatican dogs knew that your parents were living in peace with humans, not using any of their powers, and raising you to be the same but they still killed them and that can't be easily forgiven."**

So when that night happened and they were killed I awakened to my powers?

"**You weren't supposed to but I allowed it for the reason of what was happening. I allowed you to avenge your parent's death and then all I did was guide you on your path; gave you a reason to keep believing in the world despite everything that happened to you. After that night you stayed at the local hospital but as you were recovering I foresaw what the Vatican was planning and I used a spell to summon your future self to help you escape and when you were brought to that insane asylum I summoned your future self again to give you the hope you needed to keep on fighting and a few days later Debra came and adopted you but not before you were given a lobotomy and all of your memories were wiped away. I knew that one day you would have to remember all that happened so you could properly transition but until that day came I stepped away to let you have the life your real parent's wanted for you. It may have been hard for you sometimes but you didn't give up and in your own way you found your happiness. I'm sorry that I have to make you remember those tragic events but you aren't a weak little girl anymore; you are far stronger mentally than any other necromancer I've seen in my days. You wouldn't forget what Debra and Leon taught you and you wouldn't forget the world they opened for you."**

I moved my hands away from my face and I looked at Lucas face-to-face. But who is the real me? Tamara or Tameryn?

"**Even you have to admit that Tamara doesn't exist anymore. She faded away with the memories you lost; just like your parents. You cannot forget that you are Tamara Caruso but you are also Tameryn Copperfield; a girl that knows the truth about herself but still chooses to fight on despite the circumstances she has been put in. And not everything that Tamara loved and believed in is gone…just like you. Just because you lost your memories of that time doesn't mean they're lost to you forever. After everything that happened to you, you were given the chance to start over and everything that happened from that isn't wrong or fake. Yes, your real parents were killed and you were being hunted down by Exorcists from the Vatican to the point where they burned down a hospital and sent you away to an asylum, you could've given up but there was someone out there that didn't want to give up on you."**

Debra…the woman I called Mom.

"**-And she still is. She may have lied to you to erase the pain away of what had happened but she loved you no different than she loved her first daughter and those emotions are not fake and they won't go away just because you remember your true past. No one is asking you to change. I'm not asking you…neither is Zeboriah or what's his name, neither the friends you have made now, and those friendships won't disappear because you remembered. A missing piece has been added to the puzzle but it's still the same picture…so to speak"**

I can hardly remember my real parents; even though I remember now

"**No one can remember themselves at such a young age but deep down you know that they loved you enough to give up their lives for you and that's what they did."**

Which means I can't give up on mine. Even though I believed for so long that Debra and Leon were my real parents and that I was human doesn't mean I can just forget everything they did for me. I am a necromancer but I am also a person who is capable of being loved and loving back. My real parent's died for me to be able to have that, to experience that, and even though I was no way related to Debra she still looked at me like her own daughter and even though we had our problems sometimes and she would embarrass the heck out of me the things that came out of it weren't lies…you're right Lucas…Tamara Caruso is gone but she isn't mislaid forever…she exists here…

I touched my chest where my heart was located.

And now she's become Tameryn and that's who I am today.

"**Is that your resolve then?"**

I had been crying before, confused about everything I had just seen, but I was able to look at Lucas with confident eyes. I smiled at him, a true smile, and nodded my head.

"**Then…you are ready for your next transition…but that will only happen when you are ready for it to happen so in the meantime…wake up"**

#

I felt my eyes open slowly and I was no longer in that dark room but on the floor of a living room. I was lying in a quickly made witches circle that was made of mostly sand and salt with small spots of blood here and there. I was surrounded by unfamiliar faces but my eyes lingered on the person I did know…Katherine. She was sitting in the chair with her arms crossed, a bored look of her face but as soon as I opened my eyes she sat forward.

My body felt so weak; like I had just ran five miles without stopping, I couldn't even lift my head. I was covered in a cold sweat and the area around my eyes were red and puffy from all my crying but even though my body was weakened my mind was fast at work, analyzing every little detail just like Alaric had taught me.

"Did it work?" Katherine asked the witch girl who was sitting, cross legged, behind me.

"It was working at first but now it's stopped, almost completely. I think we've accomplished something but there's still a lot to be done. Until then…I need a break, I've been doing this nonstop for two days." The witch girl sighed greatly and got up. "Besides, that little girl's growling stomach is making me lose my focus."

Katherine groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine…Agi!" she called and a tall, thirty something, man came in the room, he appeared to be Australian.

"What can I do for you love?" He asked.

Katherine nodded to me. "Get that girl something to eat before she dies of starvation."

"Can a necromancer even die of something like that?"

"Apparently so. Now go do what I asked" Katherine crashed back on the chair. "…I don't have time for this."

Agi left the room and soon came back with an apple. He sat down next to me, "if I remove this one chain will you not be stupid and try to attack me?"

"That seal is keeping her from moving at all stupid; you're going to have to feed her yourself" Katherine shook her head, annoyed.

Agi glared at her for a moment before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a worn hunting knife. He cut up the apple into small pieces and then pulled me up into a sitting position. I couldn't move my body an inch so he had to hold me up. "Hopefully you can chew at least because if you start choking I'll have to stick my hand down your throat and you'll just have to wait." Despite his words his face was rather kind, his voice was soft and not threatening. _What's a guy like that hanging around Katherine for?_

"I'm not paying you to be kind Agi" Katherine suddenly said but he looked back at her with the same look. "Frankly, I could call in your debt to me right now because you only hired me to take care of those Salvatore brothers. Not torture some young girl."

"You're right I paid you to deal with them but you haven't done that yet. If push comes to shove you can just increase the price we talked about if that's going to make a difference"

"I'm not like you Katherine, I do have morals you know"

"How nice." Katherine seemed uninterested. Agi shook his head and turned his attention back to me. "Can you open your mouth" he asked me and even opened his own mouth to show me, like I was a little girl.

As if the seal was loosened a little bit I was able to move my mouth a little and he put the piece of apple in my mouth. I didn't know how dry my throat was until I felt the juice make its way down. I could barely chew but I managed to get it down. "Good job girlie. Here…" he gave me another one._ Even though he is nice to me I still can't trust him…he was paid by Katherine to hurt Stefan and Damon so I wasn't going to give him the benefit of my trust._

Katherine suddenly stood up and began to pace. "Why are you in such a rush? What can this girl do for you anyway?" Agi asked Katherine.

"I've been running for five hundred years. Do I really need to tell you why?"

"You didn't answer my question. What can a necromancer do against an original vampire?"

"Who said I was going to use her against Elijah? I was thinking more of the ways of a trade actually…"

"You think Elijah will take some inexperienced necromancer in exchange for your freedom? I was turned by Nicklaus remember? Even if you settle Elijah's debt that doesn't mean it won't settle his and he'll still be after you."

Katherine suddenly smiled. "Not after I tell him about Elena Gilbert. Think about it…my debt with Elijah will be cleared and Klaus will have someone new to chase after. During all of that I'll finally be able to escape and live out my life the way I want it to. Even if I have to change my appearance…" she shrugged.

"You seriously think that's all going to work don't you?" Agi cut another piece of apple and gave it to me. "Klaus didn't chase you for five hundred years to just let you go in exchange for another"

"I'll make it work. If he doesn't release me I'll just have to threaten Elena's life and then he'll comply. If he wants to end his curse he'll work with me I'm sure of it. I've been trying to find a way out of this since the beginning so don't lecture me."

Agi shook his head. "I don't really care what you do. I'm not the one with the problem"

"Exactly so shut up and get on your job"

"That's if they arrive before we meet up with Elijah…" Agi replied.

"You won't have to wait long…" Katherine walked out of the room and Agi's eyes followed her. "They can't be here already?" Agi asked in disbelief. He quickly got up and went to Katherine. I fell back onto the floor and I was immobile again but I was grateful for Agi's kindness and he even let me in on Katherine's plan. Now all I had to do was find a way out; I wasn't going to wait for someone to save me this time. The first thing I tried was to see how much the seal had weakened and I was right; it had weakened some and now I was able to move my fingers but only a little bit. The seal was still too strong for me to get free and even if I made it out of the circle I would have to deal with the chains that were attached to my wrists and I highly doubted that once I left the circle that my strength would come back instantly. I had become stronger physically since I started training with Alaric but that wasn't enough to break the thick chains. _I'm not going to give up…I will get out here!_

I heard footsteps running somewhere and then Katherine came back in. "…They've got themselves a vampire hunter" Katherine said aloud. _Alaric!?_

"But it's a waste of time. A single vampire hunter can't take on an entire house of vampires. Mrs. Bailey!" Katherine suddenly called and an elderly looking woman emerged from the kitchen. If I could gasp I would've because the old woman was covered with open bite wounds. "What can I do for you dearie?"

"There are some people that want to enter your house but no matter what they tell you you're not going to let them in, understand?" Katherine was staring into the woman's eyes and I thought her pupil expanded.

"Yes dearie, I won't let anyone else in, no matter what they tell me…in the meantime would you like some pumpkin bread?"

"No thank you-" Agi came back downstairs with what appeared to be a katana. "Is that really necessary?"

"This isn't just some flimsy sword Katherine. This was made by the Hunters Society; it's made out of pure Formica."

"Elaborate" Katherine commanded. "Formica appears to be a metal, somewhat granite, material when in fact it's nothing but expensive wood."

"So if you stab a vampire with it then it can kill them…it's like a stake"

"Exactly and it can kill nosy vampire hunters as well."

Katherine smiled at this. "I just might give you a raise after all…"

#

The rain had already begin to fall before they made it to the house and as soon as Stefan stopped the car Damon was already out and storming up to the house. Stefan stopped him halfway however. "Get out of the way Stefan"

"Listen Damon, I know you're angry, I am too but we can't just storm in there blindly; it might cause Tameryn more harm."

Damon was in no mood to reason with Stefan. Damon wanted to find Katherine and break her neck; he had, had enough of Katherine stalking Tameryn and now he was going to end the problem. Katherine had never stopped hurting him but this was crossing the line. Finally, Damon had found someone that he could spend his days with and even if he hadn't being exactly truthful with her when he said _'I love you' _it wasn't like he didn't care about her at all. He cared a lot in fact, as strange as it may seem, but after spending so much time with her he kept finding himself falling deeper and deeper and when she had been taken captive at the summer home he had nearly lost it completely and now nothing was holding him back.

"Damon, you have to relax, you can't help Tameryn if you're acting like this" Stefan pushed Damon back. Stefan didn't care if he had to knock Damon unconscious; Stefan didn't want to put Tameryn in any more danger than she was already in. Alaric stepped out of the car and dropped his bag, he pulled out a black crossbow and some thin wooden stakes. "Let's go over the plan again"

"Damon. We're going to save Tameryn, I promise. I just need you to relax…Damon" Stefan tried again and Damon cursed under his breath.

"Alright. I'm going to need one of you to provide a distraction so that I can slip inside. Once I do I'll find out where Tameryn is and take out the owner of the house. Once the owner is dead you two will be able to step inside the house." Alaric put one of the stakes in the crossbow and loaded it.

"I'll be the distraction" Stefan volunteered. "I'll go up to the front door and demand to speak with Katherine"

Alaric nodded. "Then Damon you can help me sneak through the back door. Once I stake the owner you ran come in Damon and get Tameryn out of the house."

Damon wanted to be the one to confront Katherine but getting Tami to safety was more important. Alaric turned to Bonnie who had just stepped out of the car, "Bonnie I need you to keep your eyes on everything. If something goes wrong I want you to use a spell but unless the situation is demanding I want you and Elena to stay hidden"

"There's nothing I can do?" Elena walked up to Stefan with an umbrella. "Just stay out of the way Elena, I don't want you to get hurt okay?" Stefan rubbed Elena's arms and Elena reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, we're moving in" Alaric picked up his crossbow and Stefan went out into the open and went to the front door.

#

I could clench my fist now and move my feet a little. The seal was weakening more now that the witch girl refused to continue for today. If I could just get out of the circle then I can try and contact Lucas for a spell to remove these chains but until then my mind was blocked from hearing him or Zeboriah. I kept trying to move but it felt like my entire body had fallen asleep._ Come on…I have to move, move!_

I was starting to draw one of my knees up but then a boot suddenly came down on my leg and I looked up at Katherine. "I would get comfortable if I was you because you're not moving from this spot. Neither Stefan nor Damon can save you so just be a good little girl and I won't break you in half." I couldn't form words because my mouth was still numb and my throat was still really dry but if I could say something I would've. There was a knock on the door and I looked back to see Agi prepare his katana.

Another vampire opened the door and I heard Stefan's voice, "I want to speak with Katherine"

I quickly looked at Katherine and she looked a little surprised herself but then her smile turned playful.

"I'll speak to Stefan. I have a question to ask him, you get over here" she pointed to the vampire that was down the hallway and he came up to me. Katherine smoothed out her hair before going to the door.

"I'm surprised you found me Stefan. You must've really missed me…"

"You know that's not the case Katherine. You know why I'm here."

Katherine leaned on the doorframe, almost seductively. "You want the necromancer girl don't you? I don't understand why both you and Damon seem to be so wrapped up with this girl. Is she really that special?"

"I'm not going to play this game with you Katherine. In fact you should be happy that it's me talking to you right now because Damon wouldn't even let you say a single word"

"He's that angry?" Katherine looked back at me. "She must be special…but what is she to you?"

Stefan shook his head, "That doesn't matter, I still would've hunt you down if I knew you had kidnapped a young girl, I protect the people of Mystic Falls against despicable vampires like you"

"Choose your words wisely Stefan. It might just cost you…or her" Katherine looked back to the vampire above me and nodded to him. The vampire grinned at Katherine then he put his boot over my leg. _Oh no…what's he going to do?_

The vampire raised his boot and then slammed it back down on my leg as hard as he could.

I heard a loud snap and my leg erupted in pain, I squalled. The vampire grabbed my hands and ripped off one of the chains before making me twist around, bring me forward, so Katherine and Stefan could see my face. As soon as Stefan saw me I felt his anger increase and I could see it in his eyes. He punched the side of the house, "You don't have to hurt her Katherine. This can all be settled without violence."

"Oh really? I wonder…" Katherine turned to look at me again and the vampire pulled my hair up. "No, Katherine! Don't you dare…"

"I have a question Stefan…how does it feel to see a girl you care about get hurt?" Katherine was teasing him now. Stefan just glared at Katherine.

"Oh come on Stefan, I can totally see it just by looking at you. I saw the look you gave that girl back at that cabin. It's the same look you give Elena whenever you see her."

"…Then you know not to push me over the edge…" Stefan growled.

Katherine leaned forward but making sure that she didn't go past the doorframe. "…You can't even get inside this house. What can you do?" Stefan's fingers dug into the doorframe but until Alaric took out the owner he couldn't do a thing.

Katherine smiled and then turned to nod at the vampire. The vampire smiled and then opened his mouth, his eyes on my neck. I still couldn't move my body so I closed my eyes and braced for the pain but no pain came.

I heard a gasp and then the vampire released me, he cried out in pain, and when I opened my eyes Agi had stabbed him with his katana. "Agi, what are you doing!?" Katherine screeched.

Agi removed his katana from the vampire and then dug into his pants pocket, pulling out a wad of money. "Here…take your damn money" he flung it at Katherine. "I'm not going to allow some innocent girl become a slave for your freedom. Whatever you do from now won't include me." Agi put the katana back into the sheath and made his way out the door. "How dare you walk away from me Agi! Get back here!" Katherine yelled but he was gone and Stefan let him walk, they passed looks at each other before Agi disappeared.

Katherine looked like she was about to blow. With one chain off I used my fingers and chin to drag myself out of the circle; the other chain was long enough for me to get out. It took a lot of energy but I was able to reach forward but Katherine stepped on my hand. "I've had enough of you causing problems for me." She grabbed my chin and head…

#

Damon knocked on the back door and as soon as the vampire answered it Alaric pulled him outside and Damon staked him. "Go Alaric" Damon urged and Alaric stepped into the house. He had to find the owner quickly before something bad happened to Tameryn. Damon was waiting for the moment to enter the house. Each second that past by Damon became more and more anxious, he could hear bits and pieces of Katherine's and Stefan's conversation and when Stefan's voice rose he felt his anger starting to take over again. _I swear if Katherine…_Damon froze when he heard Tami scream and then the sweet smell of blood filled the air.

#

Katherine's fangs pierced my neck and my entire body felt the pain. I managed to pull my arm up and attempt to push Katherine from me but she swatted it away and bit down harder. I bit down on my lip to keep myself from screaming but it was the hardest thing ever. I gasped when she lifted up but she flipped me over and bit the other side. My fingers dug into the hardwood floor and I opened my eyes. I felt my body get weaker and weaker as Katherine continued to drink my blood. I didn't know where else to look but at Stefan; his face was torn between seriously pissed off and concerned.

I was about to lose consciousness when there was a scream upstairs and in the blink of an eye Stefan came into the house and grabbed Katherine then threw her into the dining room where I heard her crash into the table. Stefan grabbed the other chain and broke it then went to pick me up but Katherine came back and pushed him into the wall. Damon appeared and immediately looked down at me. "Tami!"

"Get her out of her Damon!" Stefan yelled and fought with Katherine that had a hand wrapped around his neck. Damon picked me up, "I'm so sorry Tami" he apologized, I was completely limp in his arms but since I wasn't connected to the seal I felt my strength return.

"**Finally! Can you hear me girlie?" **I felt so much better when I heard Zeboriah's voice. _Yes Zeboriah…I still feel so exhausted._

"**It's because that vampire bitch nearly drained you dry." **

Damon left the living room and was about to step out of the house when someone grabbed him and pulled him back against the steps. I fell onto the floor and one of Katherine's vampires jumped on Damon with her teeth bared. There was a loud snap and the girl screamed. I turned to see Alaric coming down the stairs with a crossbow. Damon pushed the girl over the railing and then came to me. "I don't think so!" Katherine suddenly reappeared and grabbed Alaric but Alaric fought back and hit her with his crossbow but she still managed to throw him out the window onto the lawn. Katherine grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up but Damon stabbed her in the stomach. His eyes were blood red and the veins around his eyes were solid black. Katherine looked at him with the same eyes and pushed him back. She pulled out the stake and aimed straight for his heart but he caught her hand. _Damon! I've got to do something…_

"**Call out to your power"**

I heard Lucas's voice in my head and I reached my right hand forward. My bones started to light up under my skin and my ring glowed. **"Call out your judgment"**

"Stacheldraht!" I called out and from under my skin barbed wire came ripping out and plunged right into Katherine's back. She arched her back and cried out; Damon took the stake from her. Katherine fell to her knees and Damon raised it, aiming for her head. "Damon no!" Stefan yelled out and suddenly appeared in front of him, stopping him. "What are you doing?" Damon yelled back.

I yelped when I felt a sharp pain erupt through my body and the barbwire retreated. My heart suddenly popped and I spat blood from my mouth. The color was fading from my eyes and I felt like I was about to literally drop dead. _What just happened? I feel like…I'm…going to…die_

"…**As I thought, your body can't take it yet. Even though Katherine sped up your next transition you're still not ready for it yet. Your body can't handle Expression yet. Plus you're running on hardly any blood…" **Zeboriah's voice was starting to fade away and my vision was getting blurry. Both Stefan and Damon turned to me, Katherine had zoomed off. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and it was so hard to keep my head up.

"**Hey, Tami! Can you hear me?" **I couldn't respond to Zeboriah. I felt arms suddenly enclose me and I made out Damon's face but I couldn't see his eyes. "Oh no…Tami, look at me" I felt his hand on my cheek but I could hardly feel it. Something warm hit my cheek and Damon gave me his blood. Even though Damon was giving me his blood I still felt myself slipping; it was hard to even keep my eyes open. Damon pulled me closer to him and I heard him begging. "…Stay with me Tami…please"

_I have to fight this…I can't…die here!_

My eyes crept close and everything seemed to shut off…

#

I heard the sound of rain falling and thunder booming ahead but I felt warm. Something stirred beside me and I felt a hand on my cheek; it was just as warm. "Tami?" My eyes were heavy when I opened them and I found Damon looking at me. _If Damon's here…then, I'm still alive…_I felt a smile creep on my face and Damon took a breath of relief. I was in Damon's bed again but this time he was lying beside me. It was raining outside with thunder booming every now and then; where did the storm come from?

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked me, he was laying on his side with his hand still touching my cheek, his other hand was under me and closed over my shoulder. I moved the leg that had been crushed under that vampire's boot but it felt like it had never been broken in the first place; I could move easily and I felt no pain. I took a breath and I didn't feel any pain anywhere, I was totally healed. I turned to my side, to face Damon, "perfectly fine." He didn't smile but he brought me closer to him, I felt him kiss my forehead. "…thank goodness"

I had a lot of questions to ask him but I felt so comfortable in his embrace. It was peaceful enough, minus the storm outside, until my stomach rumbled. He chuckled, "still human I see"

I shrugged, "apparently so"

He soon released me and got up but he seemed a little slower than usual. "Are you okay Damon? Did you get hurt anywhere?" I threw the covers off me and stood up a little too quickly and I instantly felt myself drop but Damon caught me before I hit the ground. "Sure you're okay?" Damon asked me, a little concerned but I nodded. "Yeah, I more worried about you actually"

"Well don't worry about me. I'm fine; go back to bed and I'll get you some breakfast okay?" He only released me after making sure I could stand and then he left the room. I made my way back to his bed and sprawled over it. _I'm so glad all of that is over…I could've been dead or worse…but at least I used my first spell._

"**It almost killed you but yeah you did" **I smiled when I heard Zeboriah's voice. I hadn't heard her at all when I was in that nightmare world and I truly missed her. **"Good morning Tami!" **I heard Randy say loudly and it wasn't long before Zeboriah knocked him over the head. **"Stop being so damn loud; the girlie just woke up"**

"**I'm sorry…"**

"**So how are you holding up? Feel any strange feelings in your arms or legs?" **I moved my arms and legs around but I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. **"Then maybe your body can handle it but it's still too early. Lucas wants to try again but not for another month."**

_A whole month?_

"**Yeah, it's not something that can change overnight or in a few nights. It takes time and proper training; you need to use smaller spells not summoning. But Lucas will teach you all about that…in fact, he left you a gift"**

I paused and then sat up. I looked around and sitting on the nightstand was a large black, steampunk styled, book. I picked it up and opened it but the pages were completely blank but on the first page it said: _Property of Lucas Von Astein, veteran necromancer_.

"**That book is called a Book of Shadows. Witches and Warlocks use to right down…well, whatever they want. You can keep spells in there, herbs, ingredients, or you could just use it as a diary if you want. You can't see it now but Lucas has used up half of it, after your next transition you'll be able to read what he as wrote. He told me to pass on the message…"**

_Where is he?_

"**He'll be back in a month's time. Until your next transition he can't step in just yet but he sends his regards."**

I flipped through the pages and something popped out at me. It was a message that was quickly written out, by Lucas I presumed, in old Victorian writing.

_To the newbie necromancer,_

_Don't be discouraged because all you can do now is sit back and watch. One day you'll be able to rise up and defend your honor. _

_Also…you should be glad that Damon Salvatore character cares about you so much. He nearly drained himself dry to keep you alive. If that's not love then you people are reckless and stupid…_

_Sincerely, the veteran necromancer_

I had to read the second line again because it didn't process the first time. _Damon nearly killed himself to save me?_

"**Pretty much, as soon as he got back here he consumed three whole blood bags just to be able to walk properly but he made Stefan promise not to tell you."**

As soon as I heard him open the door I got up, letting the Book of Shadows to hit the floor, and jumped up at him to wrap my arms around his neck. "I-I'm so sorry…" I felt my chin quiver and I didn't bother wiping away the tears. I felt so bad about what happened. If I had listened to Damon and stayed in the room, back at the summer house, this all could've been avoided but I had to disobey his orders. I caused all of this to happen and yet again I was being a burden, I had to be saved yet again by Damon and Stefan and I truly felt awful about it. "I'm so sorry Damon"

Damon set down the bowl he was holding and pulled me close. "Hey…it's okay, don't worry about it"

I shook my head. "But it's all my fault. I didn't listen to you and I got caught and then you and Alaric and Stefan almost died trying to help me…and I couldn't do a thing…" my voice broke.

Damon was quiet for a moment and then he pulled me back so he could see my face. "Even if you had listened to me someone else would've gotten to you or they would've taken Elena or Bonnie instead. Katherine would threaten to kill both of them in exchange for you so in a way you saved them."

I wiped my eyes a little, "you're just saying that to make me feel better…but all I can do is say I'm sorry…I can't do a thing" I looked down.

"That's not true…you saved me from Katherine. I saw the barbed wire but…" he paused and he didn't have to say it. _Using that spell almost killed me…but if I didn't use it then Damon might've been killed._

"Listen to me Tami…just forget about what's already happened and promise me something." I nodded. "Don't do anything like that again. No matter what happens to me, or Stefan, or even Alaric or anyone else. Your life is worth more than mine and theirs…I don't ever want to see you like that again, understand?" His voice was low and he looked at me straight in the eyes. I couldn't really promise him that I wouldn't use spells because eventually I would have to but after what he just said I didn't want to refuse so I nodded my head and he pulled me close again. "Good girl…"

#

Damon was actually asleep. I had just finished the oatmeal when I noticed that Damon was really sleeping. I wasn't sure because he wasn't snoring or making much noise but I called his name and he didn't respond. I couldn't help but smile at his sleeping face, it was cute almost. I didn't want to wake him up so I got out of bed quietly and then left the room to return the bowl in the kitchen.

I crept downstairs and I was surprised to see Stefan in the kitchen; making some coffee. "Tameryn."

He came up to me and hugged me around the shoulders, close enough that my nose touched his collarbone. He let me go and looked me over. "I'm fine Stefan. How are you?" I wanted to make sure. He shook his head, "you would be worried about that wouldn't you?" I felt a little smile well up inside me. "You know me…"

"…I wanted to thank you Stefan for saving me yet again. I know I say this a lot but…I'm very grateful and I'm so sorry about what happened. I hope you can forgive me…" I lowered my head and looked down but I felt his hand on my chin and he raised my head. "There's nothing to forgive Tameryn. I'm just happy you're still breathing. If anything I should be apologizing…"

"For what? If it wasn't for you I would still be…"

"I could only stand there as Katherine drank your blood. If I could've stopped it I-"

"-You don't have to say it, I know Stefan but I am still breathing, thanks to you"

He smiled his usual smile and opened the cabinet above him. "Coffee?" he offered. "Actually…coffee does sound nice" I rubbed my nose nervously.

He got two cups and poured the freshly made coffee into them. "You take milk or cream?"

"Neither thank you" I took the cup and warmed my hands. It was still raining outside so the house was colder than usual, even with the burning fire in the fireplace. I set the coffee down and pulled myself to sit on the counter top. "Did you have breakfast already Stefan?"

"Not yet but I was thinking of just skipping it."

I smiled bright at him, "how about I make you an omelet? To make up for yesterday?"

He returned my smile. "I can't refuse an offer like that now can I?" I chuckled a little and then went to jump down to the floor but my hand pushed the coffee cup and it smashed to pieces on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I jumped down and reached down to pick up the pieces. Stefan crouched down and stopped my hands. "don't touch them, I'll get it" Stefan picked up the larger pieces and I reached up and grabbed some paper towels to wipe up the coffee. "…I'm such a klutz" I admitted. Stefan put the broken pieces in the sink and then grabbed my hands. "You didn't cut yourself did you?"

I shook my head, "nope, sorry 'bout that" I apologized again.

I felt myself go still when his hands went to my neck; he moved my head around. "Katherine's bites are already gone…" I reached up and put my hand on his. "That's good; that way I don't have to explain them to my parents" I breathed a little. Stefan's hands didn't move away and I felt myself get warm with blush. He tilted up my head and the look in his eyes were unreadable. "…uh…Stefan" I tried but he came closer and my voice went low as a whisper. "What are you doing…?"

He suddenly sighed and then stepped back. "Sorry…I was…never mind. How about you save that omelet for another time? I've got to do something…" he quickly left and I stared after him.

_What was he going to do?_

#

I arrived at the Mystic Grill with Elena and I could hardly look at anyone. I heard some whistles and someone say "looking good Tami". Elena shook her head but I couldn't help but get red in the face.

Today was the Mystic Falls Fundraiser and because I had joined the cheerleading team at the beginning of the year I had to show up and help. Here I was in my jean shorts and a red newsprint bikini top. I felt embarrassed at my lack of clothing but it was a car wash.

We went up to Bonnie who was already starting on a car. "Hey, guys" she waved and then tossed a sponge at me. "Glad you could make it Tami"

"Yeah, thanks Bonnie…for you know" I took the sponge and got an extra bucket to feel up with water and soap. Elena put her bag down and pulled off her shirt to reveal her blue bikini top. "I heard Caroline's coming" Elena mentioned it and I felt myself pause but I just shrugged it off. _It's not my fault that Caroline is throwing a bitch fit. She was the one that started it…_

"Well maybe we can finally ask her why she didn't show up at the summer house"

"I heard she was with Tyler the entire time" Matt came to us in jeans and no shirt, holding a hose that was pouring water. "So it's true that she's dating Tyler, I thought she was only saying that to get some attention" Bonnie asked Matt.

"Yep, I asked Tyler himself." Despite his cheerful voice he didn't seem too happy about it. "But I'm glad you came back all in one piece Tami" Matt suddenly changed the subject, a smile coming back to his face.

"I'm fine Matt, so don't worry" I tried to reassure him and it seemed to work because he didn't stopping grinning. He filled up my bucket and then walked off to help out the other girls.

"So what's with this sudden fundraiser? Or is this one of those activities the school does every month?" I asked Elena, "the fundraiser is for the town, the hospital mostly, but yeah it's one of those town festival things too. A lot of people come down and there's even a bake sale later on"

"Yeah, my Mom was cooking up a storm, or so Dad told me" I lathered up the sponge and started to wash the car, I still felt so awkward standing around people I went to school with in a bikini.

Another car pulled up, a brightly colored, red, vintage beetle, and Stefan came out in his football jersey and jeans. I quickly looked away because of what happened yesterday; to be honest I wasn't sure what happened exactly but it didn't help that I dreamt of him last night. "Hey girls" he greeted us with his usual smile and he came up to Elena first, giving her a soft peck on the cheek, then he walked by me and tousled my hair, "hey" I remarked but he only smiled at me and grabbed a bucket. "Hey, Salvatore!" One of the football players yelled. I didn't know why but I stole a glance at Stefan and caught him removing his jersey and I quickly closed my eyes. "Are you okay Tami?" Bonnie asked but she was laughing.

"I feel…so out of place" I answered honestly and put some water on my cheeks so that my blush would go away but it didn't.

"I can't wait for the pie sale later today. I heard Mrs. Hebert is going to be making her special cherry pie."

"Is it good?" I tossed Bonnie a towel. "You haven't tasted pie until you've tried hers. She has a secret recipe that's priced at a thousand dollars."

"Smart woman" Elena giggled with our idle conversation. "I'll look into it"

"Heads up!" We all jumped back when a large sponge hit the soapy water on the car, hitting all of us. There was loud laughter and Erick came up and apologized but he didn't wipe that creepy smile off his face. "Hey, Tami, glad you could make it" he looked me up and down and I wanted to gag. Erick was about to same something else but a big hand went on his shoulder and Stefan closed his hand, Erick flinched and buckled. He glared at Stefan, "don't think I haven't forgotten about what you did before. I will have the last laugh Salvatore…" Erick freed himself and ran off, sending a bad look towards us all the way.

"Doesn't the kid ever learn?" Stefan asked, watching him go. "Apparently not" I rolled my eyes and reached down to put up my sponge.

"Tameryn. If you would allow me a minute?" He said suddenly. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize about yesterday morning…sorry if anything seemed awkward."

Stefan was actually apologizing for yesterday. I wanted to ask him what he was going to do but I thought it would be better if I didn't. "It's okay." He nodded and went back to the car he was working on. _I swear I'm going to catch a fever if I don't stop blushing. _

"What was all that about?" Bonnie asked me when I walked back. "Just Erick being a douche, like always"

"You just love being a bitch don't you Tami?"

I heard Caroline's voice and when I looked up she was wearing a pink, rather skimpy, bikini with a short skirt. I rolled my eyes and faced her. "Good morning Caroline" I greeted despite what she just said.

She immediately frowned. "Really, that's all you can say? I guess I shouldn't be surprised…"

"Caroline, why are you being so mean to Tami?" Elena was shocked by Caroline.

"Tch…I don't have time for this. I'm going to find Tyler…" Caroline walked off and I glared at the back of her head.

While I was watching her walk away I felt this sudden pull and without even realizing it I mumbled _"stolpern"_

Caroline was walking in high heels and all of a sudden she tripped and fell on her face. The car she fell down next to; which had been covered with mud and dirt, had a bucket of dirty water on top of the hood but when she hit the ground that seemed like enough vibration to make the bucket suddenly fall and spill all over her blonde hair. I covered my mouth but I was laughing hard. She got up quickly but her hair was completely dirty now, her clothes as well. Elena and Bonnie had their mouths open in shock while I was just laughing away. She glared at me then stormed off; I wasn't the only one that had seen what happened and was laughing, I heard Sarah snort. _That's what she gets…ugh…_I felt a sharp pain go through my body and I dropped my sponge. I put my hand down on the car to steady myself because I felt dizzy and wobbly on my feet.

"Hey, Tami, are you feeling okay?" Elena asked me when I started swaying. _That was such a small thing but…I feel like I'm going to pass out…why is that?_

"**This is why you need to wait so Lucas can teach you what and what not to do. Even though Blondie is acting like a bitch that doesn't mean you can whip out your powers on her. You have to control yourself."**

"Tami" Bonnie came up to me and felt my forehead. "You look like you're going to be sick. Are you okay?"

I backed away from her. "Yeah, I'm…fine. Just got a little light headed for a second but I'm okay." I forced a smile to prove it but someone wasn't convinced. Stefan came up to me, "you look like you're going to pass out. You shouldn't be moving around too much after what happened the day before yesterday. You're probably still not feeling well…" he grabbed my shoulders because I was still wobbly on my feet. "Oh no, it's okay Stefan, honestly" I tried to convince him but he wasn't buying it.

"Hey, Elena, I'm going to drop Tameryn back at her house. She's still not recovered yet."

Elena nodded. "Yeah I agree. Don't force yourself Tami, Katherine really did a number on you. I'm surprised you can even stand. Thanks for coming out at least."

I sighed but there was no point in arguing with Stefan nor Elena. "Don't worry. We'll bring some of Mrs. Hebert's pie over later" Bonnie quickly added in and I couldn't help but chuckle. "That sounds nice. Sorry about having to leave"

"It's okay Tami, go get some rest"

Stefan put his jersey back on and opened the door for me. "Thank you" I sat down in Stefan's car and the wooziness felt worse. _I can't believe this. All of this over a little trick? _

#

Stefan parked his car in the driveway and he followed me inside. I opened the door and of course no one was inside. I arrived back home last night but apparently my parents were out because they weren't there. I hadn't seen them yet and I wondered if I should even bring up what really happened to me. I wanted to hear the truth from them but at the same time I didn't want to make our relationship any more straining than it already was. But until they came home I just wanted to throw some pajamas on and take it easy. Stefan didn't leave until I was out of the shower and decent. I came back downstairs and he was seated at the kitchen table. "What happened back there?" He asked me. There was no point in lying to him so I was truthful.

"I used a little spell on Caroline and it took much more out of me than I expected."

"You shouldn't do that. Especially since you almost died two days ago." I nodded in agreement. "I know but I just couldn't help myself. I can't believe Caroline is still pissed off at me just because she didn't win the pageant" I grabbed a frying pan from the cabinet and the eggs from the refrigerator.

"Is that really why she's angry?" Stefan asked me but he didn't seem like this was new. "Yeah, unfortunately…do you like ham or peppers in your omelet? Or both?" I asked him.

"Still trying to pay me back with the omelet?"

"Hey, my Mom may be the better cook but I can make a mean omelet and besides…I have to do something to show how grateful I am for you saving me and all I can do for you is cook so…." I cracked an egg open and dropped it on the frying pan. "If you insist…I like both ham and peppers"

I nodded and provided to make the omelet.

"I wanted to ask earlier but Damon didn't want to talk about it but…what happened after I was taken?"

Stefan didn't answer at first but eventually he spoke "…I saw you get dragged out of the closest and thrown into the lake. I fought off the vampire that had thrown you in but before I could jump in and get you I saw Katherine and you at her feet. I chased after her but they disappeared quickly. We tried following her but after a while we couldn't get anything so we had Bonnie find you but it took two whole days before she caught your presence, it was very faint so…we thought that maybe Katherine had finished you off already but Bonnie kept feeling your signal so we called Alaric in and came up to the house."

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." I flipped the egg over and started to add the ham and peppers.

"It wasn't your fault. We were all worried sick over you…especially Damon and Jeremy"

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah, he wanted to go after Katherine himself but Elena wouldn't allow it so Matt took him back home."

_That sounds like Jeremy_ I thought with a shake of my head. I finished the omelet and turned off the stove.

"Here you go…one omelet made from the necromancer chick herself" I joked a little and Stefan playfully rolled his eyes at me.

#

"That actually wasn't a bad omelet" Stefan said after finishing it. "See; I'm not a bad cook" I put the plate into the sink and washed it off before putting it in the drainer. I took off the apron and just stood at the sink again, the question of whether or not to talk to my parents arose in my mind again.

"You okay Tami?" Stefan got up and came up to me. "You're not feeling sick are you?"

"What? Oh no…it's just…you ever feel like…someone you've known for a long time has been lying to you and once you figure it out…you don't know whether or not to bring it up?"

"With Damon being my brother; yes, all the time"

"Between you and me…when Katherine's witch did that spell on me…I found out something about myself that I never knew…"

He paused and I hesitated a little bit. "My parents…Debra and Leon…aren't my real parents." I admitted but I didn't stop. "My real parents were killed by…Exorcists and I was almost killed myself. When I was at the hospital they came…and killed everyone there just to finish the job but they failed…and then I was sent to an insane asylum…I never remembered this because Debra had a doctor preform a lobotomy on me. I don't know if I should bring it up or not…"

Stefan's face was serious and I felt a little bit of tears well up. "I honestly don't think it's really hit me yet but…I don't know what to do or who to believe"

"…that's terrible and they never told you anything…what did they tell you about the lobotomy?" Stefan came closer to me.

I shook my head. "Debra told me that I was in an accident and that's why I couldn't remember…I mean, there were times where I always felt I was different, every kid thinks about that, but I never imagined it was real. I don't even know what my parent's looked like, or even what their names were, and yet I acted like Debra and Leon were my real parents." I shrugged and I felt the tears fall down but I quickly wiped them away. Stefan closed the distance between us and took me into his arms but with how I was feeling it was nice to be able to be held by someone, someone I could trust with telling them this but then I started to feel bad again.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't be burdening you with this" I quickly pulled away and apologized. "No, don't worry about it. I would be upset too but…even though they're not your real parent's, by blood, they still raised you as if you were their own."

I nodded, "I know but…I still don't know what to do about it."

"How did you find out?"

"During that spell I met a necromancer named Lucas Von Astein. He showed me the memories of when I was younger and he told me exactly what happened. I know what I have to do but when the moment comes…I don't know if I can do it"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Tameryn. If you don't want to talk about it then don't mention it. If you feel like it's going to make a difference then…but I don't think it's going to change anything. They'll still love you regardless."

I felt a little better hearing that from him even though I already knew it. I wiped away the tears and put on a smile. "Thanks for taking me home and…thank you for listening. I didn't know if I could tell anyone about it but…I wanted someone's advice and I trust yours so thank you"

There was an awkward silence between us again and I took a step back. As I did I knocked into something and Stefan came right up to me. I gasped a little by how close he was but then I looked up and saw the plates he was holding up. If he hadn't had caught them they would've smashed against my head. "…Whoa…thanks Stefan"

"Don't move" he told me and then lifted them back up on the shelf. "You really are a klutz" he mentioned and I blushed with embarrassment. "Don't remind me…"

He moved the plates back but didn't step away from me. There was a strange, unreadable, look in his eyes and I had a strange impulse go through me.

I didn't say a word when one hand went to the small of my back and the other to my cheek. I didn't let a single thought pass through my brain when he came closer to me…and kissed me fully on the lips.

TBC…


	16. The Placing of the Pawns

ItsukoAkatsuki: Well I've passed the point of no return…the reviews I've gotten so far for the last chapter were surprised at what happened between Stefan and Tami. It was going to happen sooner or later but what will Tami do? Will she keep a secret or tell Damon or will she find herself start to fall for Stefan? Let's find out…also don't forget you can still vote for the main pairing in Blood Ties, it just might change the story…by the way I found out you have to be logged on to vote on my poll here so I'm going to see if I can change that if not; I'll put a link for the poll for my Quizilla poll.

Tami's Attire: tamis_attire_ch_16/set?id=70524581

Founder's Day: tamis_founders_day_attire/set?id=70875743

#

Chapter 16: The Placing of the Pawns…

_You're Going Down by Sick Puppies_

I didn't like the close distance between me and Stefan so I stepped back but when I did I knocked into the cabinet above me and there was the sound of something wobbling. Stefan immediately came to me, getting closer than he had before, and he caught the plates before they crashed on my head. He sent them back on the shelf and shook his head at me, "you're such a klutz"

I blushed, embarrassed, "don't remind me…"

I expected Stefan to move then but he didn't. We were so close that I could the warmth coming off his body; I was pressed up against the counter and his left hand was on the counter next to me, cutting off any possible escape. I was going to ask him if he could move when I noticed that familiar look in his eyes, the unreadable look. Looking into those eyes I got the strangest impulse and I shivered a little. His right hand suddenly came up and went to the small of my back, bringing me closer to him. My voice was caught inside my throat and I couldn't say a single word. His left hand reached up and cupped my cheek, lightly, and then moving to the back of my head. He drew me forward as he came closer and I pushed him back but he was far stronger than me and I shivered when there was hardly any distance between us. "N-no Stefan-"

He silenced me by kissing me fully on the lips. _What the hell!? Stefan!?_ I tried pushing him away but he didn't budge; instead he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. I felt so much heat raise up into my cheeks but no matter how much I tried pushing him away he would only bring me closer. I wasn't responding to him at all but he continued to kiss me. _No! Get away from me!_

I ignored all the warm sensations I was feeling, the part of me that wanted to give in, and dug my nails in his face but he just ended up catching my hand and pinning it in his. _I'm warning you Stefan…don't make me do this…_ _erhalten Sie weg von mir!_

I saw Stefan's face darken and the veins in his neck and face popped out, I could see it under my fingers; his skin became pale. He finally released me and fell to his knees, clutching his neck, and gasping for air. I didn't even bother to see if he was okay; I ran upstairs and slammed my door, making sure it was locked. _I know this won't help but…Ohmygod…_I covered my mouth in shock and fell to the floor, my back to the door. I dropped my head in my hands, _what have I done?_

"**You didn't do anything. So what? Stefan kissed you, big deal" **Zeboriah didn't sound concerned at all. _It is a big deal! I was just kissed by my boyfriend's brother! Oh no…Damon…oh God, what am I going to do?_

I looked up suddenly and remembered that I left my window open. I ran up the stairs and turned to my window; my window was above my desk and sitting in the desk chair was Damon.

I immediately stopped and felt all the air in my lungs vanish.

Once he saw me he smiled and got up. Crossing the room to me and pulling me close. "I didn't scare you did I?"

"Uh…no. I was startled." I tried to lower my heartbeat but it was still pounding in my chest. _Did Damon see us?_

"**Highly unlikely. He just got here…"**

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked down at me with a little concern but I nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm great…now that you're here…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere except with me" I felt a real smile poke around the corners of my mouth at his joke but I felt awful inside. _What should I do? Should I tell him or…_

My thoughts went quiet when he grabbed my chin and planted a warm kiss on my lips. "Hmm…omelet's for breakfast huh?"

I laughed nervously and nearly died on the inside. He released me and went back to my desk where he grabbed something. I saw the shimmer of silver but he closed his hand over it so I couldn't see what it was. "You know the Founder's Day party is tomorrow at the Lockewood's. I'm sure your parents are going to rope you into that."

"Without a doubt. My Mom has been talking about it since Mrs. Lockewood told her about it. She won't stop mentioning Tyler either…" I groaned.

"Tyler Lockewood?" Damon laughed. "Yeah, you don't want to know" I sighed but I was still tense. I could barely think at all and I didn't know what to say.

"Well, I went to the carwash earlier but Elena told me you weren't feeling well so you came home." He came up to me again and laid a hand flat on my forehead. "It feels like you've got a fever and your sweating. You don't feel sick do you?"

"Uh…no, I'm okay. I just…feel a little off"

"Sit down and I'll get you an ice pack. Don't exert yourself okay?" Damon urged me to sit down and I did. He went down the stairs and there was a pause before I heard him unlock the door and go into the hallway. _Oh god…please don't let Stefan still be down there…_I got up from the bed and took the cup that was on my desk and pressed it against the floor and then put my ear on it; hoping that I could hear something. I heard a snap and I jumped up but I looked up and saw Ize, my thorny devil, munching loudly on a grasshopper. _Oh…you scared me Ize…_I heard someone coming up the stairs and I hid the glass under the bed and sat back down. I was relieved to see Damon and he brought the ice pack from the kitchen. I watched Damon's expressions as he came up to me but he didn't look angry. _Stefan must've left…thank goodness…_

"You should spend the rest of today taking it easy. You've been through a lot in this last week." I took the ice pack and put it against my head and the cold ice was actually soothing. Then, like I had been hit by a train, I started to feel sick and my mind was swimming. I dropped the ice pack and went into the bathroom. I closed the door quickly and threw the toilet seat up before throwing up. Damon came into the bathroom and to my side but the sick feeling subsided; like it had never been there but my head started to pound like my heartbeat and I winced. I took a thick swallow and flushed the toilet.

"**You just don't listen do you? If you keep using your powers you're just going to drop dead one of these days. Just because you have them doesn't mean you should use them; you need to be patient and wait…" **Zeboriah's voice was rather harsh but I knew she meant well. I laid my head on my hand and I felt Damon rub my back. "Come on. Let's get you into bed." He helped me stand up and I rinsed my mouth out before going and getting into bed. Damon got the ice pack and put it on my head. I didn't want to lay down because I would probably go to sleep so I sat up a little. "Sorry you had to see that Damon" I mumbled. Damon took the spot next to me and pulled me to him so that my head would rest on his chest. "Don't worry about it"

I could still feel the pounding in my head and it was going a thousand miles a minute. I didn't feel sick to my stomach anymore but this headache was unpleasant.

"There was another reason why I wanted you see you" Damon started and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're my boyfriend Damon. You don't need a reason to see me."

He smiled his velvet smile and then opened his hand and something came dangling from his fingers.

It was a pink purple, amethyst, heart that was connected to a silver chain. I didn't know what to say as he gave it to me. "Do you like it?"

"I-I love it. I don't know what to say." I looked at and the light shined against it showing all the colors. "Sorry if it's a little old…"

"No, it's beautiful…" I sat up and continued to look at it; it didn't seem old at all.

"It was my Mother's. This was the first gift she got from my Father."

"Oh, Damon. I can't accept something like this. It's your Mothers."

He reached for my hand and closed my fingers over it. "When my Mother died most of her stuff was given away but this was one of the things that Father kept. When I started seeing Katherine he gave it to me. He told me to give it to the girl I loved the most but I never gave it to Katherine…a few days later I found out that she had been seeing Stefan behind my back. I put it away after finding out and for a long time I thought I lost it but I found it about thirty years after I had been turned into a vampire. I was throwing away most of my books and I found it in my old diary."

"You had a diary?" I laughed for some reason. "Yes I had a diary back then; but even though I found it there was no one I wanted to give it to…until now" he smiled at me and lightly kissed me.

Now I was really at a loss for words. I was so happy that Damon cared about me enough to give me something that meant so much to him but the thought of what just happened with his brother was destroying the moment. _I can't tell him…it would break his heart if I did. He would kill Stefan, and even though I didn't care if he did at the moment, but it would bring a lot of bad things…I feel so terrible about lying to him but…I don't want to cause him any more pain. I'll take this to my grave and I won't let Stefan do that to me again because…_I love Damon and what just happened will never happen again.

#

_Zeboriah had taken a walk. She left Radcliff to Tami's vision and now she was walking around wondering what Lucas was doing. Not like what he was doing more at this second; more like what was he doing with Tami and what he had planned to do. There was already something she needed to talk to him about so she found herself walking up to that random cliff rock where Lucas was usually found. When she came close she saw Lucas writing something down in the large red book that Tami had used it to resummon her forgotten memories. "…I'm surprised that you're here…Zeboriah" Lucas had noticed her presence at this point._

"_I didn't mean to interrupt" Zeboriah's voice was surprising passive considering her normally loud attitude. Lucas noticed it right quick and closed his book, dust flying from the pages as he slammed it closed. "Has something gone amiss?"_

"_Nothing that would need your attention Lucas…I came here because I wanted to ask you something."_

_Lucas studied Zeboriah's face and he stood up. "Unlike you to act this way; even to me. It makes me wonder what it is you want to ask of me"_

"_Not like that dumbass" Zeboriah snapped quickly. Lucas smirked and shook his head, "what do you want Zeboriah?"_

"_Because of that vampire woman, Katherine or whatever her name was, Tami's next transition is coming faster and what happens if her body can't handle the change?"_

"_Then it's simple…she dies." Lucas didn't sound too concerned._

"_It's strange…after all that trouble you went through for her; would you be okay if she died?"_

"_Unlike you I can see Tameryn's strength. I didn't go to all that trouble just for her to die during her last transition. I have a feeling we'll be stuck together for a long time…" Lucas started to become disinterested and reopened his book._

"_What about the moment of ascendment?"_

"_That won't be a concern for quite a while. I'm not detecting her ascendment until…three or four years from now but that was before…"_

"_What about now?" Zeboriah crossed her arms._

"_I'm still detecting a year…at the most but ascendment can happen at any time so it's pointless to try and track it. Why are you asking me all these questions?"_

"_I wanted to know, for Tami's sake, you can't step into her life until after the next transition so…just to be on the safe side. I'm not a necromancer…so how do I know she's in transition?"_

"_Oh…you'll know…"_

_Lucas grinned manically. "You'll know…"_

#

I felt like my lungs were going to burst but I had to keep on running. I had been running for almost an hour but Alaric's training was never so simple. We were using the track team's field and once I crossed the end line for like the twentieth time did Alaric say I could stop. I nearly landed on my knees but I just leaned on them and tried to catch my breath. Alaric had a stopwatch but I couldn't read his face. "You're getting better Tameryn but we're not done for today" he finally said. _I figured…_

Alaric put the stopwatch out of the way and tossed some Everlast handwrap at me. "Put those on and we'll go over some strike moves" he said, he looked around, before pulling out a medium sized stake. Fully carved but the point wasn't sharpened. I wrapped the tape around both my hands and then went up to him. He tossed the stake at me and I held it like he had shown me.

"Alright, show me what you've got" Alaric stood back and readied a defense position. I tightened my hold on the stake and kept my eyes on his. When I felt the time was right I went for Alaric. He was ready for me and he caught my stake hand but I elbowed him in the stomach, I had been paying attention and I didn't want to disappoint. I freed myself from him after the elbow strike and I caught his arm and went for his heart but he suddenly swiped me off my feet with his leg. I tripped and fell backwards. _Ugh…I can't believe I forgot about that…_I jumped up quick. "Don't forget that every part of a person, vampire or not, can be used as a weapon. You need to be more quick if you're going to strike. There won't always be a perfect moment to strike. You have to make one yourself." Alaric explained and I nodded. "But at least you're making progress and that's all that matters."

"Let's try it again" He readied himself and I took a deep breath before getting into position.

"**You need to be more assertive. You're too calm and that's why you can't focus properly. You're the one attacking so attack. You have a lot to be angry about right now so use it…" **

_I'm not an angry person Zeboriah._

"**Must I remind you of what happened yesterday with Stefan? Just try it…"**

I took another breath and I let my anger surface. Zeboriah was right; I did have a lot of anger after everything that's happened to me of late. Between Katherine and Caroline and just yesterday: Stefan. My hand tightened on the stake and I imagined Alaric as all of them and I quickly came forward. I caught his hand before he could grab me and I kicked his right leg so he couldn't use it. He went down on one knee and I twisted his wrist around but I was still acting defensively so I pulled his arm up and around his neck. I went to stab him in the chest but his other hand stopped me, going for a move of my own, I head-butted him and went for my target but then I suddenly felt myself flying and I hit the ground. _What the?_ I looked at Alaric, he had thrown me over his shoulder.

"That was a lot better but…I'm still more experienced than you. Whatever you just did was good but you still have a lot to learn." Alaric gave me a satisfied smile and I tossed the stake back at him.

"I think we should call it a day. The Founder's Day party will be starting soon and I have to do some research before I get to Mayor Lockewood's. We'll call it in early today but I expect you'll be ready for a full day tomorrow." He picked up his bag and started to put everything away. I pulled my hair tie out and wiped away the sweat on my forehead. I was ready for a break but I wasn't looking forward to the Founder's Day event; especially since my Mom and Mrs. Lockewood were pushing me towards Tyler. But I didn't want to see him or Caroline. Caroline had started dating Tyler the day, officially, of the pageant and Tyler ended up bailing and Caroline threw the biggest fit about not winning the pageant so I wanted to avoid both of them.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Alaric asked me before he left the field. "Yeah, I'll be fine" I could see why Alaric would ask that. I had no idea if Katherine was ever going to show her face again, whether it be sooner or later, so I had to be extra careful whenever I was by myself. But I was learning from Alaric so I wasn't as weak as I had been before. I watched Alaric walk off before I picked up my own gym bag and headed off campus.

#

As soon as I opened the front door Charlie jumped at me and licked my chin. "Gross Charlie."

"There you are Tami!" I heard my Mom come downstairs. "I was about to call you. Where were you?"

"Emergency cheerleading practice" I lied. I didn't tell Mom that I quit the team so I would have the excuse whenever I needed it. "Well okay then. The party starts in about an hour so can you please go upstairs and get changed, get ready so when your father gets home we can just leave."

"Okay Mom" Charlie followed me as I went to the staircase. "Oh, Tami! Wear something blue!"

"Why?" I stopped and turned around. "Well…Tyler likes blue so…"

"Are you seriously still trying that?" I asked her in disbelief. "Oh come now Tami. Tyler isn't so bad and his parents have been so nice to us…"

I shook my head. "You know he's dating Caroline now right?"

"Really? Well it doesn't hurt to be nice to him anyway. So what if he's dating someone; that doesn't mean you can't be friends."

I groaned silently and went up to my room, not wanting to deal with it. Charlie came up with me and ran to my room eagerly, I couldn't help but notice. _What's up with Charlie? He's always excited but he seems really anxious today…_

I found out why when I went up the stairs into my room and saw Stefan, sitting on my bed, scratching Charlie behind the ears. I went down the stairs to close the door and then went back up. "What are you doing here!?"

Stefan seemed to be in a good mood and it didn't change when I raised my voice at him. "Hello Tameryn. Damon had to go to the Lockewood's early so I offered to drive you there."

I became still when he mentioned Damon; he must've noticed it because he quickly added "…don't worry, I didn't mention what happened between us yesterday…not to him or Elena"

I still felt nervous and I tried keeping as much distance between us as possible. "How long have you been here?" I started to take baby steps towards the bathroom. "Only about an hour or so. I really like the layout of your room. It's…very homey."

"…Yeah" I mumbled and took another step. Stefan lost his smile and used his vampire speed to suddenly appear in front of me. I gasped and tried to get more distance between us but I was against the wall. He put both hands on the wall so I couldn't escape unless I ducked under them. "You don't have to be so nervous around me Tameryn" he told me and I tried to make myself as small as possible so he would leave me alone. "I can walk to the Lockewood's" I mumbled and his smile crept back up on his face. "Why? You're still not thinking about that kiss yesterday are you? I was hoping for a better reaction out of you"

I was in complete disbelief at the way he was acting, this wasn't like him. "Stefan…you…haven't been drinking human blood again have you?"

He just looked at me and I began to shiver in fear. I saw him the day of the pageant when he had drank Amber's blood and I was actually afraid of him. I felt the same fear right now and I almost cried a little. _Just go away…_I begged in my head and his expression changed; he looked at me like he was studying me. He moved and I put my hands up to protect myself but he grabbed me around the shoulders and brought me into his embrace, wrapping his arms protectively around me. He was silent for the longest time and I couldn't stop shaking.

"…I would never hurt you Tameryn." Stefan told me finally and then he released me "I'm not going to abandon you either…". He backed away from me then and went back to sitting on my bed. Charlie went to him instantly and nearly pounced on him for a head scratching. "Your mother is coming; go get ready and I'll talk to her"

I was still nervous from what just happened so I just ran into the bathroom and turned the sink on. I washed my face and cleaned all the make-up off me. I looked at myself in the mirror. Same midnight black hair, dark ruby colored eyes, and grayish pale skin. My appearance hadn't changed since the first transition; I was no longer just average looking Tameryn but midnight beauty Tami. I couldn't believe how much had changed since I arrived here two months ago. I took a deep breath to relax me but that still didn't change the fact that Stefan was in my room. _I don't know what to do…he won't leave even if I asked him to._

"**Relax, he won't try anything with your mother in the room"**

"**Not unless he compels her or something" **I heard Randy's voice and I felt more nervous now. _I have to get ready!_ I tried my best to focus on what I needed to do. I turned off the faucet and turned on the shower. I turned the water on scolding hot and the water made me relax more. I felt my nervousness go down the drain and I turned it off after getting all the conditioner out of my hair. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom cabinet and wrapped it around myself then I realized something…I didn't grab my clothes before going into the bathroom, I wanted to punch myself. I heard Zeboriah laugh inside my head and I felt so embarrassed. _I can't ask Stefan to get my clothes for me and I can't go walking out there…_

I stood next to the door for a few minutes until I opened it just a little and I didn't see Stefan anywhere. _Did he leave? I hope so…_I opened the door a little more and he wasn't inside so with a sigh of relief I entered the room and quickly grabbed my undergarments.

"Your mom wanted me to remind you to wear blue" I heard Stefan's voice and I went still. I looked behind me and Stefan was sitting on my bed with Charlie right next to him, like he had never left. _Don't panic…don't panic…_I took my garments and hid them as I went back to the bathroom but before I could make it Stefan stood up and stopped me. I didn't move as he reached for a strand of my hair. He took it and smelled it for some reason before saying "make sure you dry your hair. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He sat back down then, I rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. I felt my face erupt in heat as I stood against the door. _Stefan just saw me…in a towel…and smelled my hair…I'm such a terrible person…_

"**No you're not. Stop freaking out…I swear you humans overexaggerate."**

_This is a big deal Zeboriah. I'm dating Damon remember?_

"**It's not like you're doing this on purpose."**

_Still a big deal…_

I put on my clothes and was thankful that I managed to grab my jeans and shirt before I went hiding in the bathroom. _Things are going too far. I going to tell him to leave and I'll go with my parents._

I threw my hair up in a messy bun and then opened the door.

#

_The time was around eight in the morning. Stefan knew he should be getting ready for school but he was seated at his desk with his journal open and pen in his hand. He kept clicking the top; he knew what he wanted to write but he was still hesitating. Eventually, after thirty minutes had passed, he let his pen touch the paper and he began to write._

_Dear Diary,_

_ I don't think I've acted this way in a long time. The way I'm feeling is hard to describe. I've done something bad and I know it and I want Tameryn to know it but I'm always so nervous around her. She's always bright and happy, optimist, and would never think badly of someone without a good reason. But she's also timid, docile, and very fragile and that's what worries me about her. I've seen nothing but terrible things happen to her and the more I see it the more I want to get closer to her so she'll know that she can trust someone and have someone she can count on to be there for her no matter what. When she first arrived here I noticed her almost instantly, she has this warm light around her that draws me in, and it's always being ruined by someone. Before any of this happened she was known only as Caroline's bag carrier and that didn't suit with me very well but no matter how many times I mentioned this to Elena she didn't seem to notice…or even care. I've been finding myself drawing away from Elena lately and there is a part of me that doesn't like that because I really do love Elena but it's hard to look at Elena and not think about Katherine and that's something about Tameryn that I'm starting to realize. Whenever I'm around her no one plagues my mind…not Katherine and not Damon. I feel myself being more open around her; like it's okay to be myself and not worry about what she'll think. But of course I'm not allowed to think that way…I see it whenever Damon is around. She really does care about him but…Damon doesn't deserve Tameryn. She's way too kind and loving for someone like him. He'll just end up ruining her just like he ruins every girl he's ever been with but this time I'm not going to let him do it. I did something yesterday that, at first, I felt really bad about doing but now I don't regret it. I don't care what anyone thinks and tonight at the Founder's Day party I'm going to tell Damon what happened because I want to show him who's really fighting for her, he can't protect her but I will. I have so many mixed feelings right now that I know I shouldn't be doing something rash but I can't get this feeling out of my mind…no matter how much blood I drink from downstairs. Usually the feelings get pushed aside but this one remains._

_ This one remains…_

_Signed,_

_Stefan Salvatore_

#

I wasn't surprised to see the Lockewood's house filled with people. It was always full of people during these kinds of things. I walked up the steps in jeans, a white shirt under a blue flannel, and my regular chained Converse. I was wearing my usual vintage queen necklace but I was also wearing the necklace Damon just gave me, it matched almost perfectly with my new skin tone. My parents were already inside talking with the Lockewood's and as soon as I entered the house I heard my Mom calling me over. "Hello, good evening Mrs. Lockewood" I greeted, not forgetting my manners. Mrs. Lockewood look pleased and eagerly shook my hand. "It's so nice to see you again Tameryn. How have things been since the pageant?" Her happy and cheery face made me what to roll my eyes but I dealt with it and came up with a suitable answer.

"…Is Damon here yet?" I asked Mrs. Lockewood after talking with her for a while. "Oh yes…I believe he was on the patio outside."

I went through the crowds and saw him, outside, speaking with Sheriff Forbes. I took a deep breath before walking outside but as I stepped forward I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a young Africa American man and a Chinese looking woman. "Pardon me but we're new in town and we just wanted to introduce ourselves to everyone." The man said then the woman came closer. "I have a daughter who's about the same age as you. Forgive me, my name is Pearl and this is Harper."

"Oh umm…my name is Tameryn Copperfield." I felt a little awkward.

"Tameryn? Such an exotic name-"

"Tami…there you are" Damon came up to me and pulled me to his side. "Pardon me, I hope I wasn't interrupting" he quickly added in.

"Oh no. Not at all…we were just introducing ourselves to everyone in the town; we just recently moved here. My name is Harper and this is Pearl…and who would you be?" Harper extended his hand in a friendly greeting but Damon didn't take it. Something passed through all three of them but I didn't notice what it was exactly. "Damon Salvatore" Damon said his name but made no move to shake Harper's hand.

Pearl suddenly turned to me, ignoring Damon, and said: "My apologies if I sound forward but we're having a meet and greet party tomorrow night if you would be interested…Ms. Copperfield?" Damon's grip around my shoulders tightened. "Sorry but she's going to be busy tomorrow night."

"Well that's a shame. I was looking forward to you meeting my daughter but maybe you'll see her tomorrow. She's being enrolled into Mystic Falls high school so maybe you'll hit it off there."

Damon's jaw tensed but Pearl didn't stop smiling. "Her name is Anna. I hope you'll keep an eye over her" Pearl was being a little too forward and I bit my lip hesitantly. "My apologies. I am very eager when I am meeting the young people. Anna has always been the outsider in most groups so I can't help myself sometimes…"

"Oh, it's okay." I answered shyly. "My Mom is the same way."

"Yes. Debra was her name I believe? I met her earlier; she was telling me all about her cooking club…" Pearl stopped talking because Damon had given her a look. I had only noticed it for a second before it was gone.

"Maybe we can continue this talk later…" Pearl suddenly excused herself and Harper followed.

"Well that was weird" I mentioned and looked up at Damon, he was watching them disappear in the crowd. "Do me a favor Tami…"

"Yes Damon?"

"If either one of them appear at your house call me immediately, okay?"

I nodded. "…are they vampires?" I had gotten a bad vibe out of Pearl when I shook her hand but I wanted to be sure.

"That woman, Pearl, I remember her back before I was turned. She was friends with Katherine…"

Just hearing Katherine's name made me nervous. "What about that guy, Harper?"

"I think I've seen his face before but it wasn't anyone important but still…I'll stay with you tonight just in case they try something."

"Try something?" I bit my lip nervously. "Pearl seemed only interested in you even though she knows me. I need to speak with Stefan about this…"

"No need. I saw the whole thing." Stefan appeared from the crowd and he seemed a little…too happy.

"Stefan? Are you okay?" I asked without thinking.

He smiled at me. "Yes Tameryn. Actually I don't I've ever been better…"

Damon took a step in front of me. "You've been in my blood bags again haven't you? I thought you said you would stop drinking human blood."

"Well I tried that Damon and frankly it wasn't working out but I'm fine. I took your advice and I'm learning to control myself. Just like now…I am in complete control."

"You're lying. I can tell just from looking at you; you are nowhere in control. I've had enough of this Stefan, I'm taking you back home."

Damon reached for Stefan but Stefan moved away from him. "Whoa brother. Cool your heels a little…I am perfectly fine Damon."

"No, you're not fine…"

"Stefan!" I turned around and Elena emerged from the crowd. Damon pulled Stefan outside but Stefan pushed him back. "Get your hands off me"

"Stefan? Are you okay? What's going on?" Elena went to him but Damon pushed her away. "Don't get near him"

"Why is everyone acting like something is wrong with me? Tameryn…is there something wrong with me?"

Damon stood in front of me, to keep me out of Stefan's view, "don't talk to her" he warned.

Stefan didn't look fazed; he was still grinning like a fool. "I don't think so Damon. I'll talk to anyone I want. If I want to talk to Tameryn I will…especially after what I did yesterday…"

_Oh my god! He's not going to!? No Stefan don't say it!_

Damon glared at Stefan, Elena looked at him then at me but I couldn't stop looking at Stefan.

"…What did you do?" Damon asked him, Stefan had waited for him to ask.

Stefan stepped closer to Damon with his large smile, he even chuckled a little.

"She wasn't feeling well yesterday at the carwash so I took her home but I didn't leave…" he stepped closer. _Ohmygod! _I covered my mouth and felt the warm tears building up.

"…and right before you showed up…I kissed her" he admitted it and I hid my face in my hands.

"Stefan?" I heard Elena say but I couldn't look at her or Damon.

"**Oh this is going to be good…damn it I wish we had some popcorn or something"**

"What's wrong Damon? She didn't tell you…well don't be mad at her…I was the one…who pinned her against a counter, I put my hand on her back, and I kissed her. I didn't stop kissing her until she used a spell on me and then ran away…back to you…so don't get mad at Tameryn. After all…she really is a sweet…innocent girl-"

Damon cut Stefan off with a hard punch to the face. Stefan must've been expecting that because he fought back by grabbing Damon around the waist and throwing him to the ground. Everyone around us backed away and gasped. Sheriff Forbes came up and tried to break it up but they were really fighting with each other.

"Stop it! Stop it Stefan!" Elena went up to Stefan and grabbed him but Elena couldn't hold him back so I, stupidly, put myself between them and pushed against Damon's chest. Even with me, Elena, and Sheriff Forbes they still managed to continue fighting with each other until someone walked up and grabbed Stefan and Damon by the legs and pushed us over the railing and into the lake.

The water was freezing cold but it wasn't that deep by the shore. I made it to the surface and saw that it was Alaric that had pushed us over. Elena and Sheriff Forbes were on the patio watching us; because I had been stuck in between them I had gone over as well. _I deserve this…_I thought, heavyhearted, I swam to the shore and sat down on the bank. Alaric jumped over the railing and pulled Damon and Stefan apart. "Damn it now I said that's enough!" He pushed both of them away from each other and they finally stopped fighting. "I don't know how this started but this is ending right now!" I had never seen Alaric so angry before, even when he was angry with me.

"Why did you do that Stefan? You know I love Tami…"

"Bullshit Damon, you have never loved anyone! You don't deserve her Damon! You can't even protect her from one vampire!" They got close to each other but Alaric pushed both of them away from each other. Sheriff Forbes jumped over the railing and checked on me before going over to them and helping Alaric separate them.

"Do you hear yourself!? What gives you any right to say that!" Damon yelled and Stefan pushed him but Damon got back in his face again.

"That's just it Damon! You're never going to get it, you'll never know what real love is!"

"Just because-!"

"-I've seen you Damon-!"

Damon punched Stefan again but Stefan came right back with his fist.

"I said enough!" Alaric placed himself in front of Stefan and Sheriff Forbes did the same with Damon. "Enough Damon, you need to relax" Sheriff Forbes tried reasoning with Damon but he wasn't listening.

"Fuck you Stefan…I've had enough of you…" Damon finally walked away. Sheriff Forbes looked relieved but Stefan wasn't done. "You're walking away!?"

"Stefan, calm down!" Alaric made sure that Stefan didn't follow Damon.

I stayed on the ground and closed my eyes when Damon walked near me. He stopped before passing me and I peeked under my eyelids. I couldn't make out what he was feeling but I knew he was hurt and I couldn't stand to see him like that so I got up and bravely walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him go stiff and I feared that he was going to push me away but I knew it was only fair. Even though I didn't want to kiss Stefan I didn't tell him about it after it happened so I was just as guilty but after giving me his Mother's necklace and telling me how much he really cared about me I just couldn't do it but now everything was out in the open and I couldn't take it back.

Damon was still unmoving and I was expecting him to push me away at any moment but he suddenly moved a little and I felt his arms pull me close. He held me tightly against him and it was a little hard to breathe but I didn't complain. "…Why didn't you tell me Tami?" he asked and I answered him honestly, there was no more room for lying. "I was still in shock that it happened; I never thought Stefan would do that…and I didn't want to hurt you…oh God Damon I'm so sorry…" I felt my emotional level break finally and I emitted a soft sob against his shoulder.

I opened my eyes and from Damon's shoulder I could Stefan and he was looking at me but I suddenly felt angry and I glared at him as much as I could. _I hate Stefan…I hate him…_

"**No you don't. You're just angry right now but you'll feel better tomorrow. And don't worry about Damon; he's not mad at you…he's hurt but he's not mad."**

I felt Zeboriah's words ease my pain a little but I hated seeing Damon like this. I shivered when the wind picked up; it was the second day of December and it was getting colder, plus I had just been dumped into the lake and the water was just as cold as the wind. Damon seemed to notice then, "…come on, I need to get you out of these clothes before you catch a cold."

Damon didn't turn towards Stefan and led me towards the mansion. When we got to the patio I looked at Elena apologetically but she had someone's suit jacket and she put it on my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Elena…"

She sighed. "Don't worry about it…it's not your fault" I felt relieved when she said that but I knew things weren't going to be easy between us from now on so I simply nodded and let Damon take me inside.

#

Elena looked at Stefan; she was hurt and she felt betrayed by Stefan but Stefan wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were following Tameryn and Elena didn't notice it but Alaric did.

Alaric could see the bloodlust in Stefan's eyes. The bloodlust was so intense that his eyes were starting to get blood red and his veins around his eyes were beginning to show. "…Stefan…you need to go home" Alaric pushed and at first Stefan let Alaric guide him but as soon as all eyes were off him he used his vampire speed and vanished.

Elena watched him disappear and before the tears fell she ran to the nearest bathroom and let it out.

#

We were leaving the house and Damon had relaxed some but he was still pissed at Stefan. I couldn't find any words to say to him but I knew Damon didn't want to return to the Boarding House. There was some of Dad's old causal clothes in his room that he never wore that Damon could use for tonight.

There was a strange sound; like someone knocking into something when I felt Damon push me to the side. I landed on the ground softly and when I looked at Damon I saw him restraining Stefan. _No no not again! _I reached behind my flannel shirt.

Damon wasn't messing around this time and his eyes were blood red. He pushed back but Stefan had the power from the human blood in his veins so he was just as strong.

I didn't hesitate and as soon as I saw my chance I took it.

I pulled the stake out from behind my shirt and stabbed Stefan with it…right in the middle of his lower chest. It wasn't a vital spot so he wouldn't die but it was enough to disable him but he somehow continued to fight. He grabbed my wrist but Damon grabbed his hand used his strength to pry it from me. There was a sudden swoosh and Stefan flinched. Within seconds he was down and out for the count. Damon let him drop to the ground and from the shadows I saw Alaric and he had his crossbow. He had shot Stefan with a vervain shot in the back.

"We can't leave him like this…he could hurt anyone." Alaric told Damon.

"I'll lock him up in the holding cell in the basement." Damon answered but Alaric looked at me for a second.

"I'll do that Damon; you take Tameryn home."

Damon didn't argue with Alaric and tossed him the key to the Boarding House. We got in Damon's car and then left for my house.

#

Pearl watched the entire scene and couldn't help but smile; Harper, however, didn't share the same happiness Pearl was experiencing.

"It looks like we came at just the right time."

"Are you sure Pearl? I think we've entered at the worst time possible…"

"Don't you see? We can use this to our advantage."

"And what advantage is that? Both of the Salvatore brothers…oh, I see what you mean…" Harper smiled once he understood what Pearl was talking about.

"With one of the Salvatore brothers out of the picture that leaves just one to worry about but we need to hurry."

"What's the next step Pearl?"

Pearl looked down at the table that was before her; she had watched from the second floor, front, window. There was a chessboard on the table and the pieces were lined up in their proper positions. Pearl reached down and picked up a pawn from the black side; she looked at it for the longest time before turning to Harper.

"It's time to place the pawns…"

TBC…


	17. The Place Known as Purgatorio

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hello everybody! I hoped you liked the last chapter because here comes the next one…

Tami's Attire: tamis_ch_17_attire/set?id=70989198

#

Chapter 17: The Place known as Purgatorio…

_ Kouen from Naruto Shippuden_

Damon had been sleeping peacefully; not even dreaming, when a blurred image started to appear in his mind. The image was too distorted to make out but there was someone kneeling on the floor, someone standing behind them. The image started to become clear then and it was a girl kneeling on the ground but he couldn't see her face but after hearing her voice he knew who she was.

…_Please don't hurt me…_

The man behind her started to walk around to her side and then crouched down to her level. The man said something but Damon couldn't make it out; the image was becoming blurry again but Damon could see the fear on her face at what he said. The man grabbed the hair on her head and jerked her head up. The man's voice was full of venom but the girl could only cringe in fear; she didn't speak.

There was bloodlust in the man's eyes and he was shaking in anger.

…_Fine then!_

The man spoke and then he extended his fangs.

…_No! _

The last thing Damon heard was her scream and it shook him to his core. The image disappeared and Damon found himself sitting up. He opened his eyes and Tameryn's room was the same as it was before he went to sleep. Damon's breathing was slight and he was sweating. It took a while before Damon was able to calm down from his nightmare but he finally was able to realize that he had been dreaming. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead before looking down at Charlie who was snuggled up next to him. Charlie peaked from under his eyes and his tail wiggled; Damon rubbed him on the side and Charlie stretched, making a small noise. Damon debated getting up but that girl screaming was messing with his nerves. He knew who the girl was, he knew exactly who it was when she spoke, and seeing how afraid she had been was putting a huge swell in his throat but he forced it down. He looked to his side and Tameryn was fast asleep but she wasn't snoring. He had seen her sleep before and it still surprised him how quiet she was, he had never heard her snore before. Tameryn was facing him and he couldn't help but lightly touch her on the cheek.

…_Why? Why does she look so content?_

Damon watched her for the longest time but she was in bliss, even seeing her sleeping wasn't enough to make him relax. He couldn't get that image out of his mind and her scream. A new look passed through Damon's eyes and he reached for Tameryn. Very softly, he brought her to him, and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in her sleep and unconsciously nuzzled her head in the crane of his neck. Damon's actions were a little surprised when she warmed up to him almost immediately, it was almost like he was expecting her to push him away but she didn't. Damon took a steady breath and felt butterflies in his stomach.

He looked down at her face and noticed she had a small smile on her face. Damon, at last, gave in, and surrendered to her. He moved her bangs back and planted a soft, but still very sweet, kiss on her lips. She nestled closer to him and not a few minutes later Damon found himself going back to sleep.

#

I awoke to the feeling of something wet on my nose. I opened my eyes and Charlie was looking right at me. I moved away and wiped the dog drool off my nose. Charlie sat up and wagged his tail, he yawned and then laid his head in my lap. I rolled my eyes at him. "…good morning to you too" I petted Charlie and he stretched himself in my lap, that was something he never stopped doing since he was a puppy. I looked to the other side of the bed when I realized that Damon was gone but I heard someone in the kitchen downstairs. I got up and went into the bathroom; washing my face and brushing my hair. As soon as I deemed myself appropriate I went downstairs.

Most of the windows were open and the slight breeze felt wonderful, despite being December. I found Damon making breakfast but I smelled something burning.

Damon faced me when I entered the kitchen and before I could say a word he used his vampire speed to catch me around the waist and dropped a warm kiss on my lips. "Good morning" he smiled down at me.

I was surprised to see him so…not angry. He had his velvet smile showing as he attempted to save the eggs he was cooking from being burned more. I shook my head and came up to his side; I turned the oven down. "You don't have to have it that high for eggs" I couldn't help but giggle. "I didn't burn them that much" He put the eggs on the plate and I laughed.

"Okay so I'm not a cook"

"It's the thought that counts. Thank you Damon…" I said sincerely. Even though they were a little burned I still enjoyed it.

"It can't be that good" he looked a little dejected.

"It's delicious; thank you for making this" I put on a bright smile and he shook his head at me, his look surprised me, he almost looked defeated.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him quickly.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Why are you so…?" He didn't finish his sentence and I was really interested in what he was going to say but he kept quiet and sipped his coffee.

#

I was getting ready for school when Damon's cellphone rang. I was tying up my knee high Converse shoes and Damon had been sitting in my desk chair.

"How's it going?" Damon answered the phone and I knew he was talking to Alaric.

I continued to get ready as he talked with Alaric. I retrieved my bag and put it on my shoulder; Damon put his phone back in his jacket pocket and stood up.

"Alaric is calling a substitute in for him today. He's going to stay at the Boarding House while I go and see what the council is up to." I nodded my head and I felt a little worried. He noticed my worry and wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me to him. "Don't worry. Stefan can't hurt Alaric when he's in the holding cell."

_That's not what I'm worried about…_

"…Just make sure…you don't do anything reckless" I mumbled, his velvet smile emerged and he closed me in his arms. "Don't worry about that."

I pulled back a little and was about to say that I had to go to school when his gaze landed on his mother's necklace which was around my neck. "It does look good on you…like it was made just for you"

_Awww…_I blushed.

"Be careful today. If you see anyone suspicious give me a call and I'll be there okay?" Damon looked worried for a second and I nodded in agreement. "I promise"

He seemed pleased with that. "I'll pick you up after school"

"I'll see you then" I gave Damon a kiss before leaving for school.

#

Stefan was lying on the ground; his entire body was hurting but there was no blood to drink. Alaric came downstairs and went to the door to Stefan's cell. He looked inside and Stefan glared at Alaric.

"Let me out!" Stefan rasped but Alaric simply grinned. "Not until you calm down."

Stefan tried to get up but it took him an extra second. His body was growing weaker and it didn't help that the room stunk with vervain. Stefan fell against the door and pulled himself up to look at Alaric through the bars.

"…Where is Tameryn…I want to speak with her" Stefan could hardly catch his breath. Alaric shook his head, "I don't think so."

"No, you don't understand…right before I…and Damon. That woman…Tameryn might be danger you need to…"

"I'm not letting you out of here…"

After saying that Alaric went back upstairs. Stefan had to watch him leave and that infuriated him. His eyes became blood red and he punched the door as hard as he can but it didn't budge.

#

I already knew we were going to have a substitute when I entered Alaric's room but I was surprised to see who it was that was subbing.

Pearl smiled at me when I entered the room. "Hello Ms. Copperfield. I'm happy to see you again"

My voice caught in my throat so I only nodded. I sat down in my seat and overheard Shelby and her groupies talking about the next Mystic Fall event which was the upcoming 1950's dance this Friday. I had completely forgotten about it; I remembered Elena mentioning it before but I hadn't been paying attention. "I hope Alaric is there…do you think he'll dance with me?" Shelby asked shyly and her friends threw compliments at her. _Preps…_I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang and Pearl straightened her dress. "Good morning everyone. I'm sure you are all wondering why Mr. Saltzman is absent today but he got called away on business but he should be back tomorrow or the next day. Until then I shall be your sub. You can all call me Pearl…" Pearl's smile looked genuine but it didn't reach me. _Damon said this woman was a vampire…what could she be planning?_

"**Not all vampires are bad you know; do you forget you're sharing spit with one?" **I didn't answer Zeboriah and just stared out the window.

As soon as Pearl started teaching from the book I pulled my phone out and sent a text to Damon.

'_Pearl is Alaric's sub. What should I do?'_

Not too long after my screen lit up and I went to open the message but a hand grabbed me and pulled it into view.

I looked up at Pearl and she took my phone from me. "…I'm sure that you are aware that phones are not allowed in the classroom." Pearl pocketed my phone and went back to the front of the class.

_Great…_

Pearl didn't keep her attention off me but she continued class like nothing happened. _I need to get my phone back in case Damon needs me to do something about Pearl…I hope she doesn't read it…_

The class seemed to go on forever until the bell rang and everyone hurried to leave the classroom. "Ms. Copperfield? Can you come here…?" Pearl gestured to me and I kept my hand close to the small stake I left concealed inside my hoodie.

She closed her hands together and stood up. "I'm sorry if I caused any uncomfortableness at yesterday's party. I meant nothing by it…"

She smiled at me but I saw right through it. "What do you want?" I asked her and the smile went away.

"I take my job very seriously Ms. Copperfield…and I don't like people who break rules." She held my phone out to me and I hesitated before taking it, in case there was a trap, but she let me take it from her.

"My apologies. It won't happen again" I told her but her smile didn't return.

"Hey, Mom I…oh…" I turned when I heard a girl's voice and a small girl with curly black hair entered; she looked at me then to Pearl.

"Anna." Pearl acknowledged. _So this is Pearl's daughter…is she a vampire too?_

"…I'm sorry; I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Oh no. I was just leaving. I have class so-"

"-Wait. I'm not done with you yet" Pearl cut me off and I started to feel a little tense.

"The next time you want to make a threat towards me it would be better to just do it…"

_What?_ I was confused with her words.

Pearl looked away for a second and before I could catch it Pearl had grabbed something and stabbed me in the neck with it. I felt the sharp pain of a needle and this burning liquid went into my body; my knees bent at the pain but Pearl grasped my chin and forced me to look at her. "You will leave here and go to where Stefan Salvatore is being held at. I want you to release him from his holding place and bring him to Fell's Church. You won't let anyone stop you…"

I felt myself being drawn in by Pearl's words and I couldn't take my eyes off hers. I felt weird but I suddenly had the desire to go to the Boarding House…_I need to get Stefan from the basement…_

"**Tami…you're being compelled! You need to fight her off…" **Zeboriah's voice faded away and I turned to leave the classroom. Anna stepped away from the door and I walked past her; my mind only on one thing.

#

Pearl watched Tameryn go with a smile on her face. Pearl picked up Tameryn's iPhone, she had left it on the desk, and read the message that Damon had sent her.

'_I'll be right there, get out of the classroom, and I'll meet you at the front of the school.'_

Pearl snickered at this and then turned to the window. A red mustang pulled into the parking lot; Pearl turned away and typed a message before sending it.

'_It seems there has a been a change of plans Mr. Salvatore. I'm sorry for the interruption but I can't have this meet and greet party without my star guests, you understand. I hope you'll be able to join us. -Pearl-'_

#

I arrived at the Boarding House and the front door was unlocked. I didn't even bother closing it; I dropped my bag at the door and put my hood up. I went for the stairs to the basement but something grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I came face to face with Alaric; my hand went to my side, nearest to the stake.

"What are you doing here!?" Alaric asked me and I answered him truthfully. "Pearl wants me to get Stefan. She told me to bring him along to Fell's Church so excuse me Mr. Saltzman" I turned to leave him but he grabbed me again and forced me back against the wall. "Tameryn…" Alaric came closer and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Your eyes are dilated…are you being compelled?" Alaric looked at me in disbelief and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe; filled with vervain I assumed.

He went to inject me with the vervain but my instinct took over and I caught his hand and staked him in the lung. I was a little surprised that he didn't stop me but he went down and I skipped past him to the stairs.

"**Tami…Tami? Stop blocking me…" **Zeboriah's voice came through my mind but it was gone again. I paid no mind to her and went to the first holding cell. I was too short to see through the bars so I jumped up and pulled myself up by holding onto them. I looked inside and there was Stefan; he was lying on the ground, he looked exhausted and he didn't notice me.

I jumped down and unlocked the door. It was heavy door so it took me a minute to pull the door all the way open. After the door was open I walked inside and crouched down to Stefan. He had his eyes closed so I gave him a little shake and slowly he came to. He looked at me with disbelief; "Tameryn…what…"

"Come on Stefan; we need to get out of here" I latched onto his arm and helped him sit up. Stefan didn't fight with me at first but then he pulled his arm away and looked at me straight in the eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked me.

I grabbed his arm again. "We need to go to Fell's Church Stefan…come on" I urged.

…_He's too weak…give him your blood…_I heard Pearl's voice in my head and I looked around for something sharp. There was a bottle that was filled with a clear liquid; I picked it up and slammed it on the ground where it broke into a hundred pieces. I grabbed the sharpest looking piece and pulled up my hoodie sleeve. "…What are you doing?" Stefan asked me but before he could stop me I cut the underside of my arm and dark red blood came seeping through. As soon as the cut was big enough I dropped the glass and held out my arm to Stefan. "Here…" I came closer.

Stefan's eyes became ravening but he suddenly stood up and pushed me against the wall. "No…"

I looked at him in bewilderment. "Don't you want my blood?" I asked him and the veins near his eyes popped out again and his grip on my shoulders increased. I thought he had submitted to me but he hit his head on the wall and pulled me into his arms. My arm going past his back; the blood still pouring from the gash. "No…" he repeated.

"Why not?"

His hold tightened and I could hardly breathe. "I swore…I will never hurt you…"

"But…Pearl…"

Stefan became still when I said her name and he pushed back to see my face. A certain smell was starting to sting my nostrils; vervain? This whole room reeked off the stuff and it made me feel a little weird.

"**Tami!" **Zeboriah's voice emerged but I paid no attention to it. **"Damn it girlie listen to me!"**

"…we need to go to Fell's Church Stefan…" I found myself saying again. I heard a ripping noise and Stefan had ripped off a piece of the blanket that was on the ground. He wrapped it around my wound and then he pinned me against the wall again. "Tameryn…I need you to listen to me." He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You need to fight Pearl off…somehow she managed to compel you and you have to fight her control off…" Stefan had me by the shoulders and I couldn't escape.

_Fight Pearl off…? Why would I do that? She wants me to go to Fell's Church…_

I shook my head at Stefan and he raised his voice, "no Tameryn! You have to fight her off…"

I looked at him, trying to understand what he was saying but I wasn't getting anything. I shook my head again.

"Tameryn-" Stefan suddenly straightened and his hold on my lessened and he fell to the ground. I looked down at him and there was something lunged in his back. I looked up at the entrance to the cell and I found Harper looking back at me.

"We need to go to Fell's Church" I told him and he smiled at me. "Yes we do. I'll get Stefan, you go outside and get in my car" I smiled at Harper and did as he told me.

#

The sun had gone behind the clouds and it was starting to rain; I was sitting on the stairs of the old house that Harper had taken me to.

_We had gone by Fell's Church where there was a few people digging up a grave when we arrived. They kept digging until they pulled out a worn, dirty, book. "We found the journal Harper!" One of them told Harper with excitement. "Good; now we need to go to Pearl. She's waiting…"_

"_What about her?" One of them asked._

"_Don't worry about her. Pearl has her compelled. She will do whatever Pearl asks her to do…now let's move out before the others find us"_

Once we had arrived at the house Harper told me to sit on the steps and not move until Pearl came to me. I watched them take Stefan down to the basement; what they did with him after that I had no idea. I just sat on the steps and waited patiently for Pearl. The rain was coming down in clear sheets when Pearl finally arrived and I stood up to face her. She smiled once she saw me and then Harper came from downstairs. "Pearl; everything is in order. Do you have the Gilbert journal?"

I saw Anna behind Pearl and she held something up. "I've got it"

"We have everything we need to start the ceremony" Harper announced.

"We can't start it yet." Pearl said suddenly.

"Why not?"

Pearl faced me and looked at me in the eyes. She took my shoulders and moved me towards the door.

"Get out and don't come back"

She threw me outside and slammed the door shut.

#

I blinked my eyes a few times and focused on the rain that was falling on me before I came to my senses. _Where am I?_ I was on the ground outside a house but it didn't look familiar at all. _What am I doing here?_ I sat up but there was no one around. _Huh…?_

"**Tami…? Can you hear me?" **I heard Zeboriah's voice in my head and it sounded different than it usually did.

_Of course I can, what's wrong Zeboriah?_

"**What's wrong? You were completely blocking me out…*sigh* it looks like you're not compelled anymore"**

_Compelled? I can't be compelled Zeboriah; both Damon…and I think Stefan too, tried and it didn't work._

"**Are you serious? Don't tell me you can't remember. You were at school and Pearl compelled you…"**

_I'm sorry Zeboriah but that's not ringing any bells…why can't I remember what just happened?_

"**It must be the anhydride ethanol in your system. It's probably hasn't been broken down yet"**

_Anhydride what?_

"**I'll explain later…Elena and Damon are here…" **

I turned around and a car had pulled up on the road, across the field the house stood on. I saw Elena step out with her umbrella and Damon came from the driver's side. I got up and walked towards them; as soon as Elena saw me she ran up to me. "There you are Tami! We've been looking for you…are you okay?" She said quickly and I could only look at her, puzzled. _You were looking for me? Where am I exactly? That house isn't familiar…_

I was brought out of my daze when Damon came to my side immediately and crushed me against him. He pulled me back so he could see my face, "Are you okay? I swear if Pearl did-"

Another car pulled up and Alaric stepped out but something was wrong with him. His shirt was covered in blood and he had gauze over the side of his chest. Elena almost dropped her umbrella when she saw him like that and if Damon wasn't holding me I would've went to him. "Ohmygod Alaric! What happened?"

Alaric didn't look at Elena; instead he came over to me and pulled out a syringe. He grabbed my arm and stuck the needle into my arm. "…Alaric? What was that?" I asked him after he took the needle out of my skin.

"Vervain. So you won't get compelled next time…and stab me with a stake"

_What!? I stabbed Alaric…!?_

"**Yeah and you offered your blood to Stefan"**

_I what!? Oh my gosh…_I touched my neck but I didn't feel wounds.

"**He didn't bite you. You cut yourself with a piece of glass but he still didn't drink from you. He's got strength I'll give him that."**

_And now he's in the house isn't he?_

"**Yes, I remember Harper mentioning something about a ceremony but before they could say anything else Pearl pushed you outside and ended the compulsion"**

_So that's what happened…why did I forget that? Did she tell me to?_

"**No, it's the anhydride ethanol in your system. It's weakening your mental strength; that's why Pearl was able to compel you."**

"Tami…you stabbed Alaric?" Elena asked me, a hurt expression on her face.

"I-I don't know…I didn't do it on purpose or anything…"

"Tameryn was compelled Elena; after she stabbed me she went and freed Stefan from his cell. I saw Harper enter the house before I blacked out." Alaric explained and I felt like it was coming back to me. as soon as I remembered it I felt like crying. _I can't believe I stabbed Alaric…why did I do that?_

"**It was Pearl but you can worry about that later because we have to get Stefan out of there."**

"Tami, did you see if there was an owner in the house?" Elena asked me. I tried thinking as hard as I could but I didn't remember seeing one. "I can't be sure. As soon as Pearl pushed me outside my mind went completely blank." I touched my forehead but all I felt was numbness.

"How did Pearl compel you anyway? None of us have been able to do it so how was she able?" Damon turned me to face him.

"Honestly, I'm not one hundred percent sure but she injected something into my neck and she was able to…I think it was anhydride ethanol"

"Anhydride ethanol?" Elena repeated.

"Yeah…uh…it's a chemical that's used for cleansing. It's able to sterilize everything and even absorbs water; it can be highly flammable though, especially with the ethanol."

"But why does it make you able to be compelled?"

"Like I said; I don't know but we can worry about that later. Stefan's inside there…"

Elena nodded eagerly in agreement and we all turned to the house.

"I have little doubt that they have the owner compelled to not let us in. Just like with Katherine…the only problem is that house is filled with vampires unlike last time." Damon studied the house.

"Yeah and I don't think I'll be able to stop any of them by myself" Alaric flinched with the pain in his chest. I felt terrible but I had been compelled so it wasn't something personal but I still felt bad.

"Then what are we going to do?" Elena looked at all of us with eyes filled with anxiety.

"Don't worry Elena, we'll get Stefan out. I'm going to see if I can enter the house; you all stay here" Damon sped off and we waited for him.

"If Damon can't enter the house how are we going to save Stefan?" I asked Alaric and he shook his head. "I could try and get inside but they'll smell me out in no time" Alaric winced again.

"I'm so sorry Alaric; I didn't…"

"Don't worry about it; it wasn't you, it was Pearl."

I looked back at the house. _Zeboriah? Do you know if she compelled me to stay out of the house, like, can I enter?_

"**No, she told you not to come back so even though you're in control again you still won't be able to step inside."**

_Then what can we do?_

Damon started coming back and Elena ran up to him. "I can't get inside" Damon told her and Elena became more worried.

"W-well maybe I can-" she started but Damon cut her off. "No way Elena, there's too many vampires in there. We'll just have to think of something else."

"Do you at least know where he's being kept at?"

I went up to them, "he's in the basement, I remember seeing him get taken down there. Damon, I remember Harper saying something about a ceremony and before we came here he went to Fell's Church and dug something out of a grave. I think he said something about a journal. Anna had one as well…"

Alaric came up to my side. "The journal that Anna has is the Gilbert Journal. Jeremy told me that he let her hold on to it."

"Jeremy! Why did he give her the journal?" Elena asked Alaric nervously.

"I'm not sure but she has it nonetheless."

"-And the journal that Harper has, I think, the grimoire that was buried with my father when he died. When I went to Fell's Church his grave had been dug up" Damon wiped the rain water off his lip and I started to feel bad again.

_Zeboriah…I have to do something. I just can't let this go on…_

"**I have a suggestion kid but it's not going to be easy…give me a minute"**

"Maybe if we call Bonnie or Sheila…maybe they could…I don't know" Elena sighed and looked miserable. Damon put his hand on her shoulder, "don't worry Elena, we'll get him out of there."

#

The rain was falling down harder and it was starting to get dark. Bonnie and her grandmother, Sheila, had arrived. I helped Alaric put on some fresh gauze and Sheila made an ointment for him. He was still losing blood but Sheila stitched up the hole and made sure to clean it thoroughly.

"We've waited long enough. If you can't get inside then I'll go" Elena threw the umbrella down but Bonnie stood in her way. "You can't Elena. They'll pick you alive and then Stefan will be heartbroken because you got killed trying to save him. I can still feel his presence so don't worry; he's still alive."

Elena's face dropped and I couldn't tell if she was crying or not because of the rain. I was waiting for Zeboriah to come back but my mind was quiet; I didn't even hear Randy.

"Me and Grams are going to try something so let's wait a little longer." Bonnie opened the book that Sheila had brought.

_We might not have another minute. Our time is running thin; I have to try something. The only reason that Stefan is in there is because of me._

"**Don't worry; you'll get your chance."**

_Zeboriah, you're back!_

"**Yeah sorry about the wait but I had to get permission first. Alright; what we're going to do will take a lot of energy out of you so you can't wimp out halfway okay?"**

_We've have to save Stefan before they kill him so yes I'm ready._

"**The first thing I need you to do is go out into the street"**

I hesitated for a moment, _why does she need me to go into the street?_ But we didn't have much time left so I did as she told me. Elena and Bonnie noticed me going out into the street.

"**Alright, I'm dropping some chalk at your feet. Pick it up…"**

_Chalk?_ I heard the sound of something dropping and down at my feet was a big piece of chalk. _What do I need this for?_

"**Draw a door."**

_A door? What for?_

"**Will you stop asking questions already and do it already?"**

I took the chalk and drew a door on the road. It seemed really weird to me and it had attracted everyone's attention, especially Sheila's.

"**Don't forget the doorknob"**

I finished with the door and waited for Zeboriah to give me new orders. **"Knock three times"**

_Zeboriah. This isn't Beetlejuice you know…_

"**Just shut up and do it." **Zeboriah's anger was starting to surface so I shrugged off my uncertainty. I closed my hand into a fist and knocked three times.

_Now wha-whoa!_

The door had opened and I felt myself falling through it. _What the-!?_ I continued falling and I heard someone call out my name but my vision went dark as I hit a hard surface.

#

"Wake up!" I heard someone say and they nudged me with their foot. I opened my eyes and all I saw was gray. I sat up and looked around but everything was different. The street was cracked and destroyed; the ground that had once been green with grass was now nothing but gray dirt. The trees were all dead and their branches were pointed in a weird, almost creepy, fashion. There was a house in the middle of the field and the second story was gone, nothing but broken wood planks were seen. _Where am I?_

"Tami, where did she go?" I heard a faded voice and I saw Elena rush up to my spot but she didn't seem to notice me. The others followed her and looked down at me but none of them seemed to take notice of me. "She just disappeared…" Bonnie was looking straight at me but she acted like I was invisible. "Bonnie, I'm right here" I reached for her and touched her but she still didn't notice.

"They can't see you" I heard a voice behind me and I saw Zeboriah standing behind them. I got up and went up to her. _I can see you…_

"Yes I'm here and you can talk out loud. They can't hear you either…"

"Oh…so…what happened?"

"This is Purgatorio!" I heard a bright and cheerful voice, despite the depressing landscape, and Randy appeared.

"Randy!"

"Hello Tami, it's so nice to see you again." He smiled a toothy grin at me. Zeboriah shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"We're running on borrowed time so let's go before your energy runs out." Zeboriah turned towards the field and started walking. I followed her but I had more questions.

"How am I in Purgatorio? All I did was draw a door…"

She stopped and looked at me like I was stupid. "By drawing a door and knocking on it three times is all you need in order to enter Purgatorio. You're a necromancer; you have the ability to enter this world whenever you please. You don't have to use a spell to get in here. However, the longer you're in here the more energy you'll burn. It's easier to get fatigued here; you have to remember that." She started walking again.

"You said before that you need permission?"

"Wow, you actually listened to me for once. But yes…Radcliff and I need permission to enter this place because we have no reason to come here. You on the other hand never need permission because in order to speak to the dead you need to access to Purgatorio. When you are in the real world you can see the people that are currently in Purgatorio; that's one of your abilities. In simpler words, you can see dead people but real living people can't see them so that's why your friends couldn't see you even though you were right in front of them, they can't hear you either. The only type of people that can see dead people are necromancers and mediums."

"So…why is everything so different?"

"This is the world of the dead, everything is depressing" Zeboriah went ahead and I stopped, Randy stopped next to me. "Don't worry. There's nothing that can get you in here. The place you really need to worry about is Limbo. Daemons, like me, don't need permission to go there…it's like a daemon vacation spot."

"Limbo?"

"It's the first circle of Inferno. It's the place where the weaker sinners go. They've made sins but they're not as bad as the others so they get to stay there and fight daemons. Limbo is the second closest thing to the real world. Unlike here everything in Limbo is in high definition. Colors are much brighter and the energy is a lot warmer…it is still Inferno after all"

"How do you know so much about it Randy?"

Zeboriah looked back at the both of us.

"My father is the Duke of Hell. He's the one that sends every new person to their rightful place; he oversees it. He also watches over Cerebus…"

"Cerebus? That's the hell hound right?"

"Sort of…he's more of a bulldog than a Doberman and he has three heads. He's the ruler of all hell hounds and he helps my father escort the dead to their resting place. Cerebus is Mestophales's favorite dog."

Randy still had a smile on his face despite what he was talking about and I felt a little creeped out but he just laughed and shook it off.

"You would think he was dropped on his head when he was an infant daemon." Zeboriah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"This is great and all but can we get going…" I had just remembered what I need to do. Zeboriah nodded, "don't forget to grab the chalk before you enter the house."

I turned around went back. Everyone was still looking at the ground where I had disappeared. I crouched down and grabbed the chalk from in between Damon's legs. _Excuse me Damon…_

I stood up with the chalk, I thought for a moment that I wouldn't be able to pick it up but I did.

"Tameryn…" I heard my name and I turned to my left and Sheila was looking straight ahead. Everyone became quiet and looked at her.

I walked closer to her and stopped at her side. "…Be careful…" she said and I nodded. She was quiet then and I ran towards the house.

#

Stefan had been hung up in the basement and a bucket had been put under him. The vampires had cut him in a few places and his blood was dripping down into the bucket. Stefan had been craving blood already before this and now he could hardly move his fingers. His mind was stuck in a daze and it was even difficult to think. But all of his interests were on Tameryn. She, he believed, was still in the house and who knows what they could be doing to her. _I have to get…out of here…_he felt a little strength return to him and he pulled himself up and tried to free his hands from the rope that connected him to the ceiling but the rope was strong and even using his own weight didn't get him loose. He kept trying but his energy was running out fast and he eventually stopped, letting himself hang like before. He tried catching his breath and tried again but nothing came of it. _Damn it…_

Stefan let himself hang for a few minutes, trying to get his energy back, and tried once more but he didn't get close, he couldn't lift himself up anymore. His breathing was becoming more and more slow and it came to the point where he could hardly breathe through his nose. _This isn't good…if I don't get out of here and get some blood in my system…I'll go into hibernation…_

At this realization Stefan's adrenaline started to run through his veins and he pulled and pushed against the ropes; he tried everything he could but it was to no avail. _No…damn it come on!_

He drew his knees up and let his body fall, hoping the weight would make the ropes come loose, but his hands were still tied together.

His strength was giving out again and he tried desperately to keep breathing but he was starting to get numb.

…_I have to…get…out of here and…protect…Tameryn…_

Stefan looked up at the rope and as his last attempt he tried to pull his hands apart; hoping to rip the rope apart. He used all of his remaining strength and the rope started to make noises and finally the ropes started to get pulled apart but his energy was running out fast. _Come on…!_

There was a strange noise suddenly and Stefan slipped up and found himself hanging again. The strange noise had pushed him off his momentum and now he had no strength left.

Right before he let his eyes close he saw someone on the ground near him.

…_it can't be…_

#

I landed on the cold ground with a thud. I rubbed my head and looked at my hand to make sure I didn't get an injury from the drop.

"…That's it?" I asked Zeboriah, that seemed too easy.

"**That's it…believe it or not. Purgatorio is very calm unlike other places…like Limbo. The only thing you need to worry about in Purgatorio is never go to sleep."**

"Why is that?"

"**You'll never wake up."**

_Oh…that's terrible._

"**Not it you're alive" **Zeboriah laughed at her own joke and I just rolled my eyes.

I was in the basement of the house and Stefan was hanging from the ceiling, right in the middle. "…Stefan!" I went up to him and grabbed him on his sides so he would become still. Stefan looked exhausted but he still managed to keep himself awake to speak to me.

"Tam…what…are you doing…here?" His voice was soft and breathless which only made me more concerned.

"Don't worry Stefan; just stay quiet and I'll get you free" I whispered to him. I couldn't let the other vampires in the house know I was here.

Stefan was only connected to the ceiling by his hands. I looked around for something to step on but the only thing that was down there was a worn chair that looked like it would crumble if I touched it.

"Uh…Stefan"

"It's okay…" he answered me and I blushed before I even started, it didn't help that he was shirtless. I used his body to climb up so I could get to his hands. I tried to do as careful as I could because he was bleeding from open cuts on his chest so I tried to step lightly. I reached for the rope and it was wrapped around his hands tight. I reached inside my hoodie but my stake was gone. _Oh yeah…I stabbed Alaric with it…_I nearly growled at myself and decided to focus on the thing his hands were wrapped around. It appeared to be a hook but I wasn't sure. I had to pull myself up higher to see it, "I'm sorry Stefan" I told him before putting my foot on his shoulder. "…it's…okay" he mumbled.

It was a hook that was holding him up. They had wrapped his hands around it and positioned the rope so that the sharp point didn't touch it. The rope was too tight to pull towards the sharp point so I had to find a different way. I thought about dropping back down and breaking off one of the chair's legs and using that but that would take too much time so I closed my hands over the rope and closed my eyes.

_This is going to hurt I know it…Feuer und Flamme_

I felt warmth under my hands and the rope was starting to smoke. I didn't pull my hands away as the rope began to burn and after a few seconds the rope started to give away and I dropped down. I grabbed Stefan around the waist so when the rope finally came apart and Stefan dropped I managed to make his fall not so painful. The bucket overturned and some of Stefan's blood came out but there wasn't much inside. _Stefan needs blood…I can't carry him and get outside of this house at the same time._ I reached for the bucket when I felt a pain in my arm.

There was blood coming through on my hoodie sleeve and then I remembered that I had cut myself earlier. _There isn't much choice…I have to give him my blood…_

I pulled my sleeve up and untied the cloth around the wound. The wound had healed up some and I bit down on my arm to bring the blood flow back. I tasted fresh blood and retracted. I squeezed the area around my arm so more blood could come through, then I went to Stefan.

"**You need to be quick; those vampires will smell your blood soon enough"**

"Here Stefan" I put my arm next to his mouth but he suddenly pushed me away. He forced himself to sit up, "No…"

"Stefan, we don't have time for you to be noble. I can't carry you and fight off a bunch of vampires at the same time. You have to drink my blood Stefan…we don't have any other choice"

He shook his head. "I can…I can still…" he tried to get up but he didn't make it far. It pained me a little to see him like this so I came closer to him and held my arm up to him. "Stefan…I know you're not doing this because of me but…I can't take on those vampires upstairs; I'm not strong enough yet and…I need you" I bit down on my lip but it was the truth. I did need him right now.

His expression changed when I said that but he still didn't drink my blood. I started to feel a little angry and I came closer to urge him again but he caught me around the shoulders and kissed me.

I opened my eyes wide with surprise but they ultimately slipped close. Unlike last time his lips were cold and his embrace wasn't as strong. Once I realized what I was doing I pulled away from him but I didn't have the time to think about what I had just did. Stefan sighed and then I felt his hands on my arm, his fingers were soft, and he brought my arm to his mouth. I closed my eyes and braced for pain but all I felt was Stefan's tongue on my arm, licking up the blood that was flowing out of the gash. His hands closed on my arm more as the need to drink my blood became more and soon enough I felt the bite. I flinched but that was the only pain I felt. Feeling Stefan drink my blood was rather strange, I could feel him suck my blood out but it didn't hurt. Instead I felt this wash of warmth go through me, it was the strangest thing. I felt this connection, it was small, but I could still feel it and it made me relax a little.

Somehow he managed to pull away from my arm and he wiped the lingering blood off his mouth. I watched him nervously; "…are you okay now Stefan?" I asked him.

He was catching his breath. I saw him open and close his hands a few times and he seemed to be able to do it without any stutters or pains. I sighed in relief, I didn't know how worried I was until I did. _Ugh…I feel weak now…_

"**Most of it is from Purgatorio. Running for a minute there is like running a mile in this world."**

"Can you stand Stefan?" I started to get up and the first time I tried I almost fell down but Stefan caught me; he was solid on his feet unlike a second ago. _Whoa…I feel woozy…_

"**It will go away but you need to get out of there. I'm detecting someone's presence…"**

Stefan must've sensed it too because he suddenly moved in front of me; to block me from whoever was coming down. A unfamiliar man downstairs and looked at the hook before realizing that Stefan was free. In the blink of an eye Stefan had grabbed the worn chair, broke off one of its legs, and stabbed the vampire with it. Stefan cupped his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream. The vampire fought for a second longer then was down for the count. Stefan left him on the steps and gestured to me. I broke off the other three legs on the chair and took them with me. I went behind Stefan and he reached out to make sure I didn't go away from him.

We went upstairs and the house was surprisingly quiet which wasn't good for us. I had pulled my sleeve over my wound so the blood wouldn't stink up the house but the blood on my sleeve was still fresh so I tried to smoother it with my hand. "…let's hurry and get out of here" I whispered to Stefan and he nodded.

"You there!" Someone called out and Stefan moved away from me and stabbed the vampire in the stomach. This vampire was stronger than the last one and he managed to throw Stefan into the wall but Stefan quickly recovered and pinned him against the wall. _Now…_I ran up to them and used one of the chair legs to stab the vampire in the chest, I aimed for his heart, and it seemed like I hit my mark because he started to go grey and became still. "…Come on Tameryn" Stefan took my hand and pulled me towards the front door.

There was a furious growl and a girl jumped from the room to our right onto Stefan's back but I stabbed her right in the spinal cord and she screamed.

_Oh no…now they know we're here…_

"We have to get out now" I helped Stefan pull the girl off his back and he pierced her in the heart with his chair leg. "Let's go…" Stefan took my hand once again and the front door was in our sights.

_Ugh…I'm starting to feel from that fire spell from earlier…_I felt a headache forming.

Stefan suddenly stopped and Pearl was standing in front of us, the smile on her face was showing. Stefan made sure I was standing directly behind him before telling Pearl to get out of the way.

"Gladly" Pearl moved to the side which surprised the heck out of me. "…wait…you moved?"

"Yes, tonight was just a test to see your skills little Tameryn and I'm happy to say that you did not disappoint."

Stefan tensed and he laid his arm on me so that he knew I was right there.

"Don't misunderstand me but you are free to go…"

"Why? What was the point of kidnapping Stefan if you're just going to let us go?" I asked her and she actually shrugged. "Like I just said. I wanted to see your abilities and you did not disappoint…back when I lived her last I worked at the apothecary…I was a pharmacist. I used to be good friends with a witch named Emily and she would tell me the stories of people like you…necromancers. There hasn't been any for almost one hundred years so I wanted to test you and for this lesson you have passed so…I'll let you go but remember this for next time…I won't let the two of you…or any of you…escape this easy." Pearl turned her head and went upstairs. There were still other vampires around but none of them came at us. Stefan didn't hesitate and we came outside.

#

"Ohmygod! Stefan, are you okay!" Elena rushed up to Stefan as soon as we came outside. It was still raining outside so I pulled my hood up. Elena jumped at Stefan and wrapped her arms around him; Stefan was a little hesitant to return her embrace. _Is he still in pain?_

"Tami…" I heard Damon's voice, his voice sounded like he was defeated, or really tired. He came up to me and pulled me into a warm embrace. It felt good to be in his arms again and I nestle my head into his collarbone like I always did.

Bonnie walked up into my view, she looked curious. "So what was it like?"

_Is she referring to inside the house?_

"What was what like?"

"Limbo." She answered. Sheila came up and pulled me away from Damon. At some point she had fetched a bucket with a clear liquid and poured it all over me.

I was soaked with a cold liquid and I flinched when it started to burn. _What the hell is this? Peroxide?_

"Do not fidget. It is only holy water; to cleanse you of any of daemons you might have run into."

_What the hell is she talking about?_

"**Idiot, you really do not pay attention do you? Sheila is under the belief that you went through Limbo instead of Purgatorio."**

"I didn't go through Limbo" I told her and Bonnie. Sheila was taken aback but then a smiled came on her face. "Purgatory then…well, you're perfectly fine then" she hit me on the shoulder and walked away. Bonnie and Damon both seemed to relax then.

"Sheila told you I went through Limbo?"

"Yes" Damon answered quickly and he pulled me back to him again and this time his embrace was strong, almost crushing.

"Sheila said that the door you drew was the door that opened to Limbo. She kept telling us about the daemons and everything, it was horrible, Damon nearly had a heart attack-"

"-Shut up" Damon cut her off and pulled me closer.

I closed my eyes for a minute until I felt someone looking at me and it was Stefan. Elena was still holding him but his arms had dropped; his gaze was on me and I looked away quickly, a little blush forming on my cheeks.

I suddenly shivered and Damon pulled away. "Let's get out of here before we call catch a cold"

"Yeah…I don't think I can take much more" Elena agreed.

Alaric's car was already gone and I went in the backseat with Damon. Elena offered to drive and Bonnie helped Stefan get into the passenger seat.

I felt everything start to catch up with me and I felt very tired.

"It's okay now Tami, go to sleep" Damon wrapped an arm around me and I let my head land on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and my vision became blurry.

We weren't out of the water yet with Pearl but at least for now…we were heading home.

TBC…


	18. Enter the Knight and the Bishop

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hello everybody, I hope you liked the last chapter because here comes the next one. Don't forget you can still vote for your favorite pair on my profile and all reviews are helpful…

Tami's Attire: tameryns_basic_attire/set?id=71620962

1950s Party: tameryns_1950s_party_attire/set?id=71625256

#

Chapter 18: Enter the Knight and the Bishop…

_I'm your Man & Everything by Michael Bubl__é_

It was around six thirty when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and the Domino's pizza man was waiting outside, he was rather young and boyish to be a simple pizza delivery man. When I opened the door he had smiled and followed me with his eyes as I pulled out the money to pay for it. The air outside was getting chilly and I shiver a little with the coming wind. "Do you mind if I come inside?" he asked, innocently enough. I took a step back and draped a fake smile on my face, "why not?" His smile got brighter and when he entered I grabbed his collar and stabbed him in the chest. He yelped and fell to the ground; just like I thought, his skin turned gray and he became lifeless, a vampire. I closed the front door and put the pizza on the table, I pulled my phone out, and called Damon.

"Hey, you should totally come over. I just got some free pizza…" I took a bite of meat lovers. I heard a silence on the other line so I quickly added in "I also have a dead vampire body over here."

I heard a chuckle; "I'll be right there"

I hung up the phone and tossed it on the table. I wiped my hands on my jeans and reached down to pull the body away from the door. This guy was heavier than I could imagine and it took almost all my strength just to move him. _I must be still recovering…I haven't gotten all my strength back just yet._ I sighed and crossed my arms; it had been three days since the Pearl incident and I was still shaky on my feet. Thankfully, Alaric was still healing up so there wasn't any after school training which gave me a lot of resting time. The last three days have still been busy however. Stefan and Damon had killed two vampires from uptown on Tuesday and Alaric found one walking around Fell's Church and now there was this one. Normally if I had hurt anyone I would've felt terrible but knowing that it's either my life or his I couldn't hesitate, it still affected me sometimes and there were nights where I let a few tears fall before I went to sleep. A lot had changed since I first arrived here but I still think I wouldn't take it back; despite everything I was still able to enjoy my days, thanks to Damon and everyone else.

The door opened and Damon came in. I gestured to the body and he closed the door. "Shouldn't your parent's be home?" He nudged the body with his foot before turning him over.

"Nope. My dad is away on business and my Mom is at Elena's. They decided to have the cooking club there tonight so she won't be back until…eleven -ish." I shrugged. "What some meat lovers?"

"You killed a vampire and got free pizza out of it. I need to learn from you." I snickered at the look he was giving me. "I got some free Coke too. So how many does that make it? Pearl can't have that many more vampires around"

"Well there was the three you and Stefan killed in the house, the two from the other day, the one Alaric killed, and now this one…" Damon kicked the body. "That makes seven but I think these vampires are just pawns to Pearl because she doesn't seem to be too angry about it. I've been looking for Harper but I can't find anywhere. I was hoping that if we caught him he could tell us where Pearl is hiding and we can finally end this and get back to our lives" Damon sounded a little tired and I doubted that he had gotten much sleep lately.

"I talked to Jeremy yesterday and he told me that he hasn't seen Anna but I have a feeling he's not being completely honest with me. I was thinking of going over there tomorrow after school to make sure."

"Is that 1950's dance thing tomorrow night?" Damon suddenly asked. I thought for a moment and nodded, "yeah but I'm not really interested in that kind of thing. I'm still going though, just in case something happens. I don't think Pearl would do something with that many people around but you never know."

"Yeah I agree but don't forget you have to at least dress the part." Damon's velvet smile emerged. "So, what are you going to wear?" He leaned against the counter next to me, I felt a little blush come up into my cheeks at our closeness.

"I was thinking of something simple like a 50s style dress. I really don't like skirts or anything and I haven't been planning for it so it's whatever" I shrugged but I didn't feel bothered by it. I was never used to going to these kinds of things so it was hard to adjust to them. "I already have the dress in my closest if you want to see it" I mumbled nervously, I was starting to realize that I was completely alone with Damon.

I bit my lip and looked down nervously when I saw his velvet smile. His fingers pulled my chin up and he dropped a warm kiss on my lips. It took me by surprise because I thought it would be a quick peck but he swiftly wrapped his arms around me before I could pull back. I felt him smile and I started to get butterflies in my stomach, my face got hot as he deepened the kiss but before I could respond back he pulled away and I almost felt disappointed. "I'll take care of the body and meet you up there; I sense someone pulling up. I'll be right back okay?" I nodded and he dropped a quick peck on my lips before picking up the boy's body and disappearing through the patio door. Charlie got up from his bed and came to the door, he was already starting to bark.

"Hey, be quiet" I pulled him back and Mom came through the door. "Whew…what a night, I've never had such a nice time in my cooking clubs before. I don't know about you but I'm really starting to like living here."

She didn't even question me about the pizza before helping herself to some. "I've still got to cook for tomorrow's party."

"What some help?" I offered.

"No, no, I'm fine. You should focus on the party. It's good to make memories while you're young because when you get my age: all you do is work, I would give a lot just to be in my twenties again, at college, I met your father there and believe it or not he was a lot more open back then."

"Really? For some reason I can't really fathom that"

"Well the business market in this day and economy require a lot more than they did back in my early days when I started working so your father has been trying to keep up with it but he can still be fun like the old days…I remember when I first met him at that keg party…"

"That's great and all Mom but maybe we should save that story for another time." I interrupted her before she went into more specific details. I jumped off the counter and headed upstairs. "Good night Mom" I called. "Good night sweetie"

I closed the door to my room and went up the stairs. Damon was already in my room, sitting on the desk chair. "Wow, that was quick"

"I'm a quick guy; it's not the first time I've had to dispose of a body"

_I don't know if I should be creeped out by that or just be okay with it…I really don't care. I'm not going to let this spoil my night._ I went to my closest and reached for the black, satin and lace, dress that was in the back of the closest. I pulled it out and showed it to Damon. "So, what do you think? Is it too simple or…?"

"Hmm…" he looked at me like he was studying me and I felt my face go hot again. _It's so hard not to blush; he's definitely the hottest guy I've ever seen._ He got up and came to me. He quickly enclosed me in his arms. "Hey, you're going to give the dress wrinkles" I complained but I didn't pull away from his sudden kiss. "I can't wait to see it…are you sure you're feeling alright?" _My face must be so red right now…_

"Yeah; just a little tired since I just staked a vampire. How about you, you must be exhausted. You haven't slept since Monday…"

He rubbed his forehead. "A little bit but the quicker we get these vampires out of this town the more I can relax."

I put my dress back in the closest and took his hand. "Come on. I think you've earned a decent night sleep. Besides, the rest of them may show up at the party so it will save us the trouble for looking for them. You need your sleep…" I didn't have to pull to get him to sit down on my bed. I left him there and went to my dresser to pull out some sleepwear. I debated on which I should wear, actually, I found myself looking at the bright white satin pajamas that I got from my Mom when she couldn't wear them anymore. They weren't really revealing but I'm pretty sure Damon would enjoy them…_ugh…what am I doing? I can't believe I'm thinking about this…_after debating for another quick second I decided not to wear those and took out some shorts and a long sleeved shirt, the nights were getting colder anyway.

I locked myself in the bathroom and thought about just washing my face but after giving it an extra thought I decided to take a quick shower and made sure there wasn't any traces of hair on my legs. I tried not to think about it because I would just end up cutting myself. I didn't want to make Damon wait any longer so I skipped blow drying my hair and just got dressed and left the bathroom.

I found Damon looking out the window. He didn't say anything when I entered the room so I felt a little worry drum up in me. "Is someone out there?" I asked him. He didn't answer me at first and then closed the window, made sure it was locked, and hid the window behind the drapes. "…Should I lock the door?"

"I've got it" He replied and went down the stairs to lock the bedroom door. I had like ten pillows on my bed and I ended up throwing them in the corner. Damon came back and took off his shoes; I hid my face under the blankets when he started to pull his shirt off. _I thought I had gotten better at this but I guess not…_

I hadn't noticed it before but as soon as he was under the covers he looked like he could just pass out. "How long have you gone without sleep?"

He pulled me to his side and I laid my head on his chest, his hand rubbing my arm, he took a deep breath as he relaxed. "About two days or so…"

I nearly gaped at him, "you shouldn't do that. Even if you're a vampire; humans can't function for even a week without sleep."

He gave me a weak smile, "don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine; especially now that you're here."

My face got warm and he smiled at me. I couldn't hide it so I ignored it and moved up to kiss him. I meant to give him a light kiss but, yet again, he caught me by surprise and captured me in his arms. I practically melted in his arms and tried to kiss him back with the same intensity but I was still a little awkward at it but he didn't seem to mind it because he didn't stop. He turned us over until he was leaning over me slightly and my hands were limb on his back. My toes curled from his sweet kisses and I felt like I was in heaven.

He pulled away suddenly and smiled down at me, "if I don't stop I swear you'll burst into flames"

"Aww…" I pouted a little. _Am I blushing that much?_ I felt my face and it was pretty hot. He wrapped his arms around me again and I snuggled up to him, putting my face into his collarbone. "Good night Damon"

I felt him kiss my cheek, "good night Tami"

I was completely content as I started to drift off. It was almost weird not to hear his heart beating but I listened to his steady breathing and the warmth that was coming off him was enough to put me asleep.

#

Damon watched Tami even after she went to sleep. He watched her face the entire time before he felt the lack of sleep catching up to him and he was out.

He had no idea how long he was asleep when a blurry image started to appear in his mind. The scene before him was familiar as the image became more clear and there was a girl sitting on the floor. She was looking down as a man walked around her. _Tell me…where are they? _The man's yell was loud enough to make the girl cringe away in fear. Seeing this made Damon's anger flare but he could do nothing but watch.

Despite being afraid of the man the girl put on a strong front. _I'm not telling you anything…you'll just have to kill me…_

The man went to her side and crouched down. Damon only got a quick look at his face. The man had short blonde hair and some stumble on his face, his voice almost sounded British. _Fine then!_

The man's fangs extended and the girl moved away from him. _…No! Please don't hurt me…_The image went dark and all Damon heard was the girl's scream.

He jolted awake, "Tameryn!" He heard himself say out loud. He blinked his eyes open and close a few times before he realized that he had been dreaming. Tameryn's room was darker and the clock on her nightstand read two am. Damon let out a huge breath and looked down at the girl who was still in his arms. Tameryn was still sleeping even despite his sudden night terror. A succulent smell plagued Damon's nostrils and he looked down and noticed that his finger nails had pierced her skin and there was a little blood coming out. Damon immediately felt bad and wiped away the small drops with his finger. Looking at the blood on his finger he got the urge to taste it and he brought it to his lips, tasting it slightly. Even though it was only a few drops Damon felt his hunger coming out and he nearly bit through his own finger trying to get it all. He had smelled Tameryn's blood when Katherine drank from her and even the smell alone was better than a human's smell but Damon bit down on his lips and tried to focus on something else. He felt his eyes go bloodshot and the veins poke out but he suppressed the feeling as much as he could. _I can't drink from Tameryn…I won't…_

After several minutes the feeling started to go away, slightly, and he felt the lack of sleep catching up to him again and he could hardly keep his eyes open. _I don't want to see that image again…_despite this thought Damon's eyes started to close and he went into a dreamless realm.

#

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring. I let it keep beeping until I couldn't stand it anymore and I slammed my hand down on it. I felt Damon stir next to me but he didn't wake up. I turned around to face him and I watched his sleeping face. _Poor thing…he looks so tired…_I softly laid my hand on his cheek and he moved a little but he didn't move away. I laid there watching him sleep until the alarm started to blare again, I groaned and turned around to slam it again. _I have school today; I have to get up…_I turned back around to Damon again and his hand crept up and landed on mine. He moved my hand to his mouth and kissed it before opening his eyes. "Good morning Damon, how do you feel?" I asked him quietly.

"I could get used to this" he mumbled and I blushed, naturally. "I'm feeling much better" his velvet smile came on his face and he closed the distance between us and gave me a soft kiss. I pushed forward and he answered back; he was stronger than me so I could only let him kiss me back while being closed in his warm embrace. _I could get used to this too…in fact I would love the idea…_

Damon suddenly pulled away and he mumbled "your mother is coming up"

I groaned and Damon went into the bathroom. I moved the covers so it looked like he wasn't there. I heard the door open and Charlie came rushing in, jumping on the bed, and prancing all over me. I threw the covers off me and got up to avoid Charlie's saliva. _Wasn't the door locked?_ I heard Mom come up the stairs and she had her usual sunny smile on her face. "Good morning Tami"

"Morning…shouldn't you be at work?"

"I don't have to go in until eight. I just wanted to ask you if you're free on Saturday."

"Why do you ask?" I started to get my clothes out of my closest. I pulled out some jeans, a Rolling Stones tee, and my Hollister hoodie.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out for dinner, as a family. Your Father doesn't have to work, I don't have to work, and we haven't had a night out together in a long time. You can bring a friend if you want…" she quickly added in like she was afraid I would say no.

"That sounds nice…can I bring Damon?" I said it hesitantly because I knew Mom wasn't a big fan of Damon.

She frowned a little, "You can finally meet him, I know you've seen him but you'll have the chance to talk to each other" I tried but she didn't look convinced.

"That's true although I would prefer someone else…do you know if Stefan is available?"

I nearly dropped my clothes when she said that. _Oh damn…Damon is in the bathroom…_

"I don't think so…" I could only say it awkwardly.

"Well why don't you ask him. I would love for your Father to meet him. At least ask him…"

"…Okay but I doubt it." She wasn't going away until I gave her an acceptable answer. "But can you at least think about letting Damon come?"

"I'll think about it…now hurry up and get to school." She left the room and Charlie bolted after her. I waited until the door was closed before I sighed. I went to the bathroom door and Damon emerged from it. "Is your Mom always like this?"

"Unfortunately." I answered. "-but I'm not going to ask him; I'd rather spend it with you" I tried putting on a cutesy face.

He smiled his velvet smile. "I guess I'll just have to appeal to her better nature." He raised his eyebrows and I couldn't hide my giggle, I gave him a light swat before entering the bathroom.

#

Damon had walked with me to school because driving for two seconds seemed pointless to me. The school was already filling up with people and I could see the cheerleaders having a usual morning practice, I saw Bonnie and Caroline but Elena was absent. _That's strange…it's not like her to be late. I hope everything's okay…_I caught Caroline's gaze and she glared at me but I just shrugged it off.

"So I'm going over to Elena's to check up on Jeremy before I come home so I'll just meet you at the party" I told Damon and he nodded, "sure. I'm going to do some searching around and see if I can get any leads on any more of Pearl's vampires."

"Okay, be careful, and don't do anything reckless by yourself" I felt worry creep up but I trusted Damon and that was enough. "I'll see you later then" Damon brought me to him and he closed his arms around me. I felt all my worries disappear in his embrace and I was almost sad when he pulled away. "bye" I met him halfway with a kiss before he departed and I waved at him.

The bell rang shortly after and I walked in Alaric's room but he was still out so we had a substitute; luckily Pearl didn't come back after the first day and we were stuck with some old guy. I walked in and received a glare from Shelby which didn't surprise me and I nearly gagged at Erick's following eyes, just thinking that he was undressing me with his eyes was nasty. I took my usual seat and Shelby turned to look at me but she didn't say anything. She turned away to talk to her group of girls before turning back to me, her expression was surprisingly curious. "…Hey, Tameryn…can I ask you something?"

"What is it Shelby?" I distracted myself with the textbook.

"How did you get Damon Salvatore to go out with you? I don't mean any disrespect but…I know a lot of girls that have been chasing him for so long and you just move here and take him within the first week you were here. So what's your secret?" she leaned forward with interest and her group did the same. I was so surprised to see Shelby not acting like a total bitch but it was hard to answer her since I really didn't do anything; it wasn't even my intention to get Damon. It just…happened but I knew she wouldn't be satisfied with that answer but I wanted to answer truthfully.

"I don't know what to say I mean…I didn't really try to get him; I hung around Caroline a lot and we talked a few times and before I knew it…it just happened" I shrugged.

"No way! You mean you didn't flirt with him at all or see him behind Caroline's back?"

_Actually I kinda did but they were broken up by then but still…_"no, it wasn't my intention. I've never really had a boyfriend before so I wasn't really trying. Besides I was surprised that he found me interesting anyway. Most boys look at me as the friend not the girlfriend…"

"That's not true" a voice suddenly said and we all turned to Erick but he was looking straight ahead. Neither of us could say anything after that and thankfully I was saved by the bell because as soon as it rang we started working. _Hopefully today will go by quick…man, that's all I wish for now don't I?_

#

It was lunch time and when I went outside there was only one table that was open so I went to it. That's how it is for me every day; I would sit at a table that wouldn't have anyone sitting at it and most people stayed away but I was used to eating lunch by myself so it didn't bother me. I was getting a head start on my next science homework when someone particular came into view. I was shocked to see him out here, he doesn't have this lunch, but as soon as he saw me he came walking over. _What is he doing here?_

Stefan took the spot across from me. "Hello Tameryn. You seem surprised to see me"

"Yeah, I thought you had first lunch?"

He had his bag on the table, he opened the top flap, and pulled out a paper. "Schedule change. I have second lunch now."

…_how nice…_I didn't share his happiness.

"Are you feeling better since…you know" I had to ask. Stefan took a bite into his apple "much better, thank you for asking. Actually if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now…"

I felt a little blush strike up. "I don't think so…you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

His smile didn't go away. "I'm being serious. I owe you my life so thank you"

I began to get nervous. "I didn't do that much…" I awkwardly move my bangs out of my eyes. "But you still saved me and you were able to brave through it and keep those vampires off my back. I think you don't know how much strength you really have."

"Well it was my fault you even got into that mess and I…" I took a breath "…I didn't want you to die…"

I didn't look at Stefan's face when I said that but I felt him reach forward and close his hand over mine. "It's all water under the bridge now. Besides, you were compelled by Pearl so you didn't have a choice."

"Uh…yeah I guess…" I didn't know how to answer him and even though he was just holding my hand I felt a lot of warmth come from it but nonetheless I pulled my hand away. "How are you feeling Tameryn? You don't feel weak do you?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Nope, I'm fine"

"That's good because I would feel terrible if you weren't. I did take a lot of blood from you…"

"It's alright Stefan, we didn't have any other choice, and don't worry I feel fine"

"Then I'm glad."

I nodded in agreement and stared down at my science text book. I was starting to get to the part of advanced chemistry; the distributing of polypeptides to compounds, not my strongest suit.

"Are you having trouble?" Stefan asked me and I could only shrug. "I keep reading the examples but it's not really helping…are you good at this?"

I was going to hand him the textbook but he got up and took the spot right next to me. I looked away because I was blushing but I couldn't put much distance between us.

"Polypeptides? Yeah I had trouble with this when I first learned it but after learning it over and over I started to understand it…" I zoned out a little and tried to keep things innocent. I moved away a little, trying to hide it, because our legs were almost touching. I looked up at him and felt myself swoon a little. _Chiseled jaw…strong shoulders…big hands…what the hell am I thinking about!?_

"**Hey, it's natural for girls you're age to be attracted by men like him."**

_Shut up Zeboriah, you're not helping!_

"Let's try the first question" I heard Stefan say and I broke free of my daze. _I wasn't paying attention…_I picked up the pencil and started to work out the question but when it came time to add the polypeptides I was completely clueless.

I froze when Stefan's hand came on mine; he showed me how to work the problem and I could hardly think straight.

"-Well, aren't you two getting cozy?" I heard a familiar voice interrupt Stefan and I had the urge to gag. I looked up at Erick and his gang; there was a new boy with him today and Erick noticed my gaze. "Allow me to introduce my older brother, his name is Neil, he just got out of Richmond detention center"

Neil didn't look very big but I still shivered; Neil had a creepy look to him, not in the good way. Stefan squeezed my hand but I still felt a little afraid. "Are you trying to intimidate me? You think that by hiding behind him is going to make me go running away scared" Stefan wasn't happy and Erick scoffed. "I'm not hiding behind anyone. I just thought I should introduce him to you; you two might be seeing a lot more of each other."

"**That boy is so stupid…"**

"More importantly…are you going to the party later tonight Tameryn? Me and the boys thought about ditching it and going to a real party…interested?"

_Are you serious? Like I would go anywhere with you…_ "no, thank you" I could barely whisper. Erick leaned closer to me and I started to move away but I didn't have to because Stefan had stood up and grabbed his collar and yanked him up. "You never learn do you? How many times must I bust your face in before you figure it out?" Stefan's voice was thick with venom and Erick's wingmen backed away. Neil grabbed Stefan's arm, "hey, there's no need for violence here."

"Aren't you going to help me Neil?" Erick asked under Stefan's grip, not even both of Erick's hands could pry Stefan's fingers loose. "I said…let him go" Neil stepped closer to Stefan and Stefan tossed Erick into the nearest table, the girl sitting at the table lost her grip on her tray and her lunch went all over Erick. Everyone noticed the commotion and started laughing at Erick. Erick stood up quickly and wiped himself off but he was still covered in food. I felt myself giggle a little, "oh, you think it's funny, huh?" Erick glared at me and then faced Stefan. "I'm not walking away this time. You're going to pay…" Erick sent his fist flying forward but Stefan merely stepped out of the way and grabbed his arm, pulled it back, and around his neck before kicking him into his group of friends. They all scrambled to catch him and Erick jumped back on his feet. Stefan shook his head and rolled his eyes but Erick kept coming back at him.

Stefan dodged his weak punches and tripped him. Everyone watched as Stefan kept tripping up Erick, some booed because Stefan didn't punch him back but Erick wasn't worth getting Stefan suspended over.

Erick got up one last time before Stefan tripped him up again and he went crashing into the trash bin. "I can keep this up all day."

Neil suddenly came to life and there was something sharp in his hands. _Is that a switchblade?_

"Stefan, watch out!" I called and Stefan elbowed Neil and turned around, grabbed the back of his neck, and smashed his face into the table before throwing him into another. Neil's switchblade went spinning across the ground and Erick used the opportunity to get one over on Stefan but Stefan already knew he was coming. Stefan kicked Erick's legs and he crumbled. Stefan grabbed Erick and almost picked him up off his feet but Neil had come back and stabbed Stefan in the arm with the switchblade. Stefan let Erick drop and flipped Neil over his shoulder; Neil landed on Erick but before they could get up security arrived and pulled the both of them up.

I got up and went to Stefan's side as he pulled the switchblade out of his arm. The blade was small but it still drew blood; I reached into my bag for a tissue and put it on the wound. "Are you okay Stefan?"

Stefan smiled down at me. "Yeah, don't worry. I've been in worse pain before…"

"You didn't have to do that" I felt a little guilty but Erick should've known by now not to mess with Stefan.

"You honestly think I was going to let him make sleazy comments at you and not shut him up?"

"Well…no but…you didn't have to take it so far to where you got stabbed by a switchblade."

He face suddenly became serious and I nearly buckled with his next words.

"…I would take a million stabs from a switchblade…if it meant protecting you"

#

When the final bell rang I felt so much joy. Today had been a rough one; especially after what happened at lunch, and I was ready to relax at home but before that I had to run to Elena's and ask Jeremy about Anna. I had seen Jeremy during gym but I didn't get a chance to talk to him since he was in the sophomore class but I didn't see Elena all day. _I wonder where she is? Maybe I just haven't seen her yet…_

I got past the crowd of people leaving and started to walk to the estates. It would be, at least, a ten minute walk since the estates were on the other side of town and of course I wouldn't get that far because someone called my name and I turned to see Stefan catching up to me.

"Oh, hey Stefan."

"You're not going home?" He asked me and I shook my head. "I was going to go over to Elena's and ask Jeremy about Anna."

"It's a good thing I caught you then because Jeremy's going uptown with Matt until the party later on so he won't be there." I stopped walking. "Typical. By the way, have you seen Elena today? I haven't seen her so I hope everything is okay."

Stefan's face became fixed. "She didn't want to come in today."

"Is she sick?" I asked him and he shook his head. "I thought someone had already told you or maybe you would've heard it around school but…"

I stopped to look at him and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"…Elena and I broke up"

#

The sun was starting to go down when I put on my dress and shoes. I had found an old vintage 1950s black felt hat in my Mom's closest and I took out some matching black jewelry. This was the best I could under such short notice but I honestly didn't think I looked too bad. I finished the look with a black scarf around my neck and I went downstairs where my Mom was waiting, she had just came home.

"So, what do you think? Is it too much?" I asked Mom and she smiled at me. "You look wonderful sweetie."

There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it; Charlie went crazy and started barking his head off. "…That must be Damon" I announced but I heard my Mom gasp and when I looked to see who it was I found myself staring at Stefan. "Excuse me for just dropping by but I was going to walk Tameryn to the dance." My Mom nearly melted at his boyish smile and she opened the door for him. "Oh of course! Come right in Stefan…is it okay if I call you Stefan or would you prefer Mr. Salvatore?"

Stefan came in and I noticed the small bouquet of rich red roses. _Oh…you have to be kidding me…he's not playing around is he?_

"**You should see the look on your face, it's so priceless" **I heard Zeboriah laugh and Randy just said: **"aww…that's so sweet"**

"Just Stefan is fine. Thank you for letting in; you really have a beautiful house."

Mom blushed at his complement. "Why thank you Stefan, I do my own renovations but it's nothing grand."

"You're being modest, I think it's nice. This house has been empty for a long time and it's nice to see it like this."

"Thank you Stefan, that's so kind of you." Mom was just eating it up.

Finally Stefan turned his attention to me and he looked surprised. "…Wow, Tameryn, you look…"

I shrugged. "is it too simple?"

"…No, no, you look…exquisite. You put these roses to shame…"

I couldn't help but blush at that. I wasn't used to being called beautiful by anyone except my parents.

"But will you still accept these?" Stefan came up to me and handed them to me. "…uh…thank you Stefan" I wasn't used to get flowers earlier.

My mom nearly squealed. "Hold on, I'm going to get my camera"

I shook my head, "…Mom" I couldn't stop her as she had already pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of us.

_This feels so weird…but I can't stop blushing…Stefan is just being too sweet._

"Can you smile for me Tami, just one picture?" Mom asked me.

"…alright but only one" I told her and I was about to smile when Stefan closed his arms around me and brought me to him. I look at him in surprise and out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash.

"Aww…that was such a good picture." She took another one and I tried to look away because my face was full of blush. "We have to get going soon Mom" I told her.

"…Of course, I hope you two have a great time…oh by the way, Stefan. I don't know if Tami already asked you but we're having a nice dinner tomorrow night, just the three of us, and I was wondering if you would be available to join us. We're going up to Richmond and eating at this five star restaurant and we would just love it if you could join us."

"Mom!" I started but it was already too late.

"Tameryn didn't mention it but I would love to go"

_Oh no…this is exactly what I didn't want to happen…_

"Oh that's wonderful! We'll be leaving around noon tomorrow to go up to Richmond and we'll be heading back early Sunday morning so you won't have to worry about missing school or anything."

"That sounds great…" Stefan looked down at me, "I can't wait."

"Alright you two, go and have a perfect evening." She shooed us out the door but didn't close it until we were making our way to the school.

The wind had picked up greatly since this morning and I was already starting to shiver. Stefan draped his arm around my shoulders, "you should've brought a jacket"

"I thought about it but I wasn't planning on staying around long. We have to make sure that no vampires come around." I reached under my hat and pulled out a small stake. "Here, you should hold on to this, I have another one in the back of my dress just in case." He took it and put it in his inside jacket pocket. "Just make sure you don't go anywhere alone okay?"

"I won't." I promised and I really meant that. I didn't want to be a burden anymore so I would try my best not to be.

We could hear the music even as we stepped out from my house. The gym doors were open and there was people all around. As we got closer I moved out from Stefan's arm but I was still getting looks from people and one of them was Sarah, she looked a little surprised but I wasn't sure if it was me or Stefan…or both of us.

The gym was just as packed as it was outside and the dance floor was filled with students and teachers having a great time. I looked around for Damon and just ended up spotting Erick and his brother Neil hanging around the punch; I saw Neil slip something into his punch from a brown bag. _Ugh…why am I not surprised?_

I didn't see Damon anywhere and I felt a little worried that maybe something happened but I trusted him so…I still felt anxious though. I spotted Elena and Bonnie across the gym and I started for them but someone cut us off.

"Alaric." I said and he smiled at the both of us. "Glad you two could come."

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, he smacked his chest where he had been stabbed. "A little sore but I'm healing."

"Jenna" Stefan said, I noticed that Alaric was holding hands with Jenna, I couldn't help but smile. _So this is how Alaric rolls…they look so cute together though…_

"Stefan" Jenna said back but they didn't say anything else back to each other. I was guessing that Jenna was holding some anger towards Stefan for the break-up between him and Elena but I wasn't going to get in the middle of that.

"Hey, Stefan, if we could talk later? That would be great…" Alaric mentioned before Jenna pulled him to the dance floor. "Of course Alaric…"

When they were gone it was just us two and I wanted to go and talk with Elena and Bonnie.

"Here, Tameryn" Stefan suddenly said and handed me a worn, silver, bracelet. I didn't know what to say but he spoke first "it's filled with vervain. Just in case…" he put on my wrist and his fingers lasted there a few seconds longer than they needed to. "Thanks Stefan. If you'll excuse me, I want to talk to Bonnie"

"Okay, I'll be around. If you see anyone suspicious let me know okay?"

"Alright, I'll keep my eyes peeled." I walked away from him then and crossed the gym where Elena and Bonnie were hanging out.

"Ohmygosh Tami, that dress looks stunning on you" Bonnie said the moment I came into view. "Oh…do you think so? I think it's too simple really"

"No, it looks really nice. Damon was right; you look great in black"

_Huh? He said that about me? Aww…_

"Hey, Elena" I said and she suddenly came out of her daze. "Oh…oh hey Tami, sorry I was miles away"

"How are you feeling? You didn't show up at school today so I was worried"

"Oh well…I've been better but…I'm okay. Thank you for worrying."

"I heard about…you probably don't want to talk about it" I stopped myself halfway. I felt partially responsible for why they broke up and it didn't help that Stefan was spending all his time with me but I didn't dare mention it.

"It's okay to talk about it; I don't blame you for anything Tami it's just…we were already having problems and Stefan was getting more distant every day so let's just forget about it and enjoy the party" Elena held her arms up and smiled but I knew she was probably still down from it so seeing how I sort of started it I decided not to bring it up again.

Caroline walked up to us and I braced myself for her snotty comments but instead she bit her lip and hesitated. "Hey uh…Tami, is it okay if we talk for a second?"

I wanted to beat her to it and I started talking. "Caroline, I wanted to apologize. I haven't exactly been the best friend I could be and it's completely understandable where you're coming from so I just wanted to apologize if I've done something that makes you feel betrayed or what not."

That took her for surprise. "…I was going to apologize too actually." I held my hand towards her. "Then how about we skip it all and just start over; as friends?"

She took my hand with a smile. "I'd like that, thank you. I was a little worried that you wouldn't except my apologies and I would've understood because what I did was really mean and I don't know where it came from…I think it was from all the stress lately and it's just been building up but it still wasn't far to you either because you've been in a lot of trouble lately and this is the last thing you need so…"

"That's all water under the bridge Caroline" I returned her smile.

She let go of her held breath. "That's good. I'd like to start over" she shook my hand and we went back to enjoying the party.

#

I had stayed later than I had intended to and as the hours went by I still didn't see Damon anywhere. The girls had gone off to the bathrooms and I was standing alone by one of the tables that had been set up. I was starting to get a little bored. _I wanted to dance with Damon but something must've came up…I hope he's okay…_

"-Just the girl I wanted to see" I heard someone say and I got excited for a moment but when I turned all I saw was Stefan.

"…Hey Stefan"

"It sounds like you were expecting someone else?" He came closer but I made sure there was some distance between us.

"Have you see Damon? I haven't seen him since this morning…I hope he's okay"

"He's with Alaric." He told me. "Alaric?"

"Yeah, they caught one of Pearl's trusted vampires and they're interrogating him. It might take a while because this one isn't in the mood to talk."

I sighed, "that sucks. I was hoping we'd see each for a little bit tonight."

Stefan's hand came into view. "Would you honor me with a dance?"

_What? No way…well…one little dance won't hurt will it?_

"Okay but I'm not a good dancer…I mean, I'm really bad at it, and I even took classes but…"

Stefan smiled his boyish smile, "I can't say I'm any better and I'm ten times older than you"

This made me laugh a little and I took his hand.

We became lost in the crowd as we tried to do a simple dance but it was hard because everyone was bumping into us. I was trying to put distance between us but eventually that was becoming a problem. Stefan's hand, the one on the small of my back, pulled me closer to him until we were touching. "I think this will be a lot easier…" he whispered in my ear and I tried to hide my blush. I left one hand on his shoulder and the other entwined with his, my hand felt so little in his big hands but I was feeling his warmth and I felt so relaxed. It wasn't really much of a dance but once I started staring into his eyes I couldn't look away.

"Tameryn." He said my name and I felt a smile perk up on my face, "yes Stefan?"

We stopped moving and he let go of my hand so he could tilt my chin up. His face got closer and my eyes drifted close; my hands became limp on his chest and I felt one hand at the small of my back while the other cupped my elbow.

I didn't let myself think a single thought when our lips met and he kissed me tenderly. I let myself sink into impulse and all the feelings I got from just a single kiss were unreal. My entire body felt like it was on fire and I felt so safe…so cherished…in his arms that it made me tremble. I could only explain a little of what I was feeling and the rest I could only let myself be taken away by them. _What is this feeling?_

"**Be happy girlie"**

As if Zeboriah's voice was my conscious reminding me what I was doing I suddenly pulled away and put a hand over my mouth. _Ohmygod…I just did it again…this is the third time I've let…no…I can't stay here…I've got to go…_

I didn't even pass Stefan a glance as I tried to get through the crowd. "Tameryn, wait!" I heard Stefan call out my name but I ignored him and went out the side door of the gym. I took my shoes off and keep walking until I was right in front of the stadium. I removed my mouth then but nothing came up. No anger, no tears, nothing. I was mortified but yet…I couldn't explain it and I didn't want to.

"…Drink a little too much darling?" I heard a familiar voice and it made me want to gag.

I turned to look at Erick, Neil, and Erick's gang of friends. Erick was smoking a cigarette but he threw to the ground and smashed it out. "I guess I can't be surprised…I mean, the way he looks at you when you're not looking…I should've seen it coming but he doesn't matter…" all of them came closer.

"What are you talking about?" I took a step back but they kept coming closer.

"You know…I can't understand how you did it but you've managed to grab both of those Salvatore boys by the balls and make them so whipped that they can't seem to stop being around you all the time. I've seen it and frankly I don't like it…I've never liked either of them and I don't like it when someone like you thinks she's too good for someone like me."

_As frickin' if man!_

"But none of them are here right now and I'm taking what I rightfully deserve…"

"What? Are you drunk Erick?" I kept stepping back but they were getting closer and closer.

"Yeah probably but I wouldn't be surprised if those Salvatore pricks had to drink a few cold ones before they would find you appealing"

_What!? You bastard…_

"You goin' run away? I don't think so…boys"

It all happened before I could even react. Erick's wingmen circled me and grabbed my arms and legs. I fought back but someone hit me in the face and I became limp. They hustled me to the ground and I couldn't break free of their hold on me. "Let me go!" I yelled but they just laughed. Erick came into the circle and reached for my dress, I kept twisting and fighting but I couldn't get free. _If I can just get to my stake…they're not vampires but it's better than nothing!_

I heard a ripping sound and the top of my dress was starting to rip. I really started to panic then and I kept flailing but Erick slugged me in the face and cheek and eye just erupted in pain. I heard the sound of someone unzipping their pants and I screamed as loud as I could. _Oh god no, someone help me!_

Erick covered my mouth, "ain't no use crying because no one is going to hear you." Erick reached for my dress again and I screamed against his hand.

"Tameryn!"

I looked up and before I knew Stefan had appeared and knocked all of Erick's wingmen away from me. He grabbed Erick around the throat and punched him so hard in the ribs that saliva came out. Erick went flying back and Stefan turned to his wingmen. I turned to my side and closed the rip in my dress with my hands. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I was literally shaking; I felt like I was going to get sick. There was a yelp and I looked back to see the only one that was left standing was Neil but he Stefan overpowered him and kneed him in the head and he went down, knocked out cold.

_I-it's…o-o-okay now…I-I'm safe now…_I could hardly think. Stefan came to me immediately and pulled me up into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He moved my hair out of my face and looked me all over. I couldn't say a word and I just buried my head in his shoulder and wept. He wrapped his arms around me and murmured "it's okay now Tameryn. I'm here now; I won't let touch you okay?" He kept saying it over and over again but I was still shaking. I could only cling to Stefan as dark thoughts plagued my mind.

"I'm taking you home" Stefan picked me and carried me back to my house. I didn't stop clinging to him even as he entered my house and I heard my Mom yell. "What happened!?"

Stefan set me down on my feet but didn't let go of me. Mom must've seen my torn dress because she nearly lost it.

"No…Mom…it wasn't Stefan. I-It was Erick…" I sniffed loudly but my voice was still breaking.

"Erick? You're not talking about that Sander's boy are you?"

"Yes but it's over now" Stefan answered for me.

I heard my Mom sigh. "He didn't-?"

I shook my head, "No, Stefan came before he could…"

Mom sighed again and laid a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "You're a lifesaver…I'm calling Sheriff Forbes right now!" I heard Mom walk away.

I buried my head in Stefan's chest, "please don't leave…"

"I won't. I'm not going to leave you I promise…"

I felt instantly comforted by his words and being in his arms I felt nothing but safety; I didn't want to be anywhere but right here. Eventually the tears stopped and I was able to look at Stefan. He removed his hands so he could wipe away my tears and I flinched away when he touched my cheek. _That's where Erick punched me…I always knew he was a…but I never thought he would do something like this…_

I must've appeared fearful because Stefan closed his arms around me again. "It's over now Tami; everything's going to be okay."

"…Did he hit you?" Stefan asked me, his voice was filled with venom.

I couldn't say a word but I looked up at him and nodded and a fury went through his eyes but he didn't move away from me.

"…I won't let him touch you again, okay? I promise you…"

I nodded again, I knew he wouldn't.

It seemed like forever before Sheriff Forbes arrived and I spent the entire time in Stefan's arms.

No one…not Damon or Elena, Caroline, or Bonnie. Absolutely no one…plagued my thoughts.

TBC…


	19. The Day Given of No Regrets

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hello everybody; I'm starting to sound like that Simpson character, that one doctor that only says 'hello everybody'. Anyway; just another reminder that all reviews are helpful and vote for your favorite pairing on my profile.

Tami's Attire: tamis_ch_19_attire/set?id=71701916

#

Chapter 19: The Day Given; of No Regrets…

_Someone to Hold by Skillet_

I was putting my shoes on when Stefan arrived. I stood up and tried to crease all the wrinkles in my dress; I paused to take a quick look in the mirror before going downstairs. Mom wanted me to put on my dress before we left so that we could go straight to the restaurant when we arrived in Richmond. I also decided to bring some casual clothes with me, just in case we stayed overnight. I looked at myself closely and touched the area around my left eye; it was still tender to the touch but luckily the swelling was gone. It had been purple early this morning but as the morning progressed to started to go away which I was thankful for since we were going out. I quickly threw my hair up with a hair tie and some bobby pins before Mom called me from downstairs. "Sweetie, it's time to go!"

I flew down the stairs and almost tripped on the third to last step but I caught myself swiftly and entered the front room. Mom was putting a scarf over her shoulders when I arrived. "You look nice Mom"

She beamed at me, "thank you sweetie. You look stunning; almost reminds me of my teenage days…"

"Please Mom, can we just go?" I opened the front door and Stefan was waiting by my Mom's KIA Forte. My voice got caught up in my throat when I saw him. He was wearing a tuxedo that wasn't too fancy or too plain; it was perfect. He came up to me and took my hand before planting a soft kiss on it. "You look ravishing Tameryn"

I blushed, of course, at his boyish smile. He straightened and brought me close for a light hug; "how are you?" he asked and I sighed. "Okay…considering…but I'm trying not to think about it."

We pulled away and his smile comforted me. "I'm here for you Tameryn. I always will be…"

I paused for a moment and then there was a sudden flash. "Mom!"

She laughed at my reaction, "what? You two just look adorable together, I couldn't resist." She put her camera in her purse and unlocked the car. Stefan opened the door for me, "allow me"

"Thank you Stefan" Me and Stefan were sitting in the backseat since we were going to pick up Dad when we got to Richmond; he was still there for his upcoming business meeting.

Mom started driving and soon we were exiting Mystic Falls; I watched from the window. The last time I left Mystic Falls was when we went to the summer house and I became Katherine's captive again. I shivered a little just thinking about it; I had enough nightmares from what happened yesterday, I didn't want any more. Thankfully Damon was there each time I had them. He would wake me up before they got too bad and soothed me until I went back to sleep, if it wasn't for him being there I might've gone mad. Damon arrived at my house right after Sheriff Forbes did and I had honestly never seen him so angry before but he managed to calm himself down and then he just kept apologizing to me but I wasn't angry at him; the only person I was angry at was Erick and he got arrested right after I talked to Sheriff Forbes. At that point all I wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. Stefan left after I made it upstairs and Damon stayed with me the entire night. He didn't want to me leave this morning, and even offered to go with me, but I didn't want Alaric to go vampire hunting himself so I told him it was okay, it was over now, and I was more than ready to move on.

Just thinking back at it all I reached for Stefan's hand and he closed his hand around mine. He gave me a reassuring smile that helped lighten up my mood. There wasn't much space in between us so every now and then our legs would bump into each other but instead of moving away I just stayed in my spot and smiled back at him.

#

_Dear Diary,_

_ When I woke up yesterday morning I knew that the day was going to be a good one; even though I had broken up with Elena the night before. I still have mixed feelings about that; in truth, I do love Elena, there is no doubting that, but it's so hard to see her and not think about Katherine. They are exactly the same person in appearance; the only thing that is different is their personality but the appearance alone sometimes bothers me and I just can't help but think of the days that I thought I knew what love was and that Katherine would be by my side for the rest of our lives but we all know how that ended. Times are different but when I woke up yesterday I felt like a new man. A man that had only one girl, a very special girl, on his mind. I purposely got my scheduled changed so that we could have the same lunch and we were actually having a warm, fairly innocent, moment together when that piece of human scum, Erick, decided to ruin it. I would've just let him walk away but when he made that sleazy offer to Tameryn I snapped. I made fools out of him and his brother; I swear that boy never learns. But I wasn't going to let that destroy my day; I even went out and got Tameryn a bouquet of roses, I haven't done something like that in ages, literally. I swear I could blush when I saw her in her 50s dress; she was beyond beautiful…and that's another thing: her parents, her mother at least, love me. They even invited me out to dinner with Tameryn and them in Richmond. Just what I wanted; a night where it's only the two of us and I already looked at Richmond's event schedule and there is a carnival happening down at the coast so I was going to bring her to that as a surprise. Finally she'll have something to erase the pain of what Erick did…I swear I was going to break his neck but I was more concerned with Tameryn. It nearly killed me to see her like that, I had never seen her cry like that and she was actually shaking. That Erick boy is lucky that he's still breathing because if I ever catch him talking, or even looking, at her again I promise you there will be no one stopping me this time._

_ It's getting around the time for me to be getting ready for tonight's dinner. For once in a long, long, time I'm starting to get excited. I just want to see her again but not with Damon or Elena or anyone else. Just the two of us…_

_Sincerely,_

_Stefan Salvatore_

#

I didn't know that I had dozed off until I found myself opening my eyes and seeing Stefan's face. I lifted my head off his shoulder immediately and my head nearly swam from the sudden movement. "Uh…sorry" I quickly mumbled, my face getting hot. Stefan's boyish smiled appeared, "not a problem. I'm glad you were able to get some sleep. Debra was telling me that you had a bad night last night…"

"Yeah, I…kept having nightmares so it was hard to get any real sleep."

Stefan's smile went away and the grip on my hand tightened. "I'm sorry there wasn't any more I could do."

"Oh, that's okay Stefan, if it wasn't for you the nightmares would've been real…" I zoned off and cringed a little at the thought. Stefan reached for me and pulled me as close as my seatbelt would allow. _Uh…Stefan?_

"You don't have to talk about it anymore okay? I just want you to smile again…that's why, if it's okay with you Mrs. Copperfield, I want to take you somewhere special after dinner"

_Somewhere special…?_

Mom's face lit up. "You've been to Richmond before?"

"Yes, a few times, and there's a place I want to take Tameryn. If it's okay with you that is."

"Oh yes of course Stefan, I wouldn't mind that at all, in fact that sounds really nice, don't you think so Tameryn?"

I pondered it for a minute, mainly because when Stefan and I were alone together things never usually went…appropriate, but I wanted to get last night out of my head so I draped a little smile on my face, "…yeah, that sounds great"

Stefan returned it and I started to feel tired again but I asked him before this time. "Hey, Stefan…is it okay…if I?"

"Of course, Tameryn" I let my head rest on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I felt comfortable almost instantly and it wasn't long before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

#

_Damon almost ripped the door open as he entered Tameryn's house. The first person he saw was Sheriff Forbes; she turned to him when he entered. "Where is he?"_

_Sheriff Forbes put down her memo pad and went up to Damon. "Where is that little sonofa-"_

"_-Damon! Relax; don't worry about him, he's getting arrested now. Calm down or I'll have no choice but to bring you in"_

"_Good then I gave that bastard a piece of my mind" Damon was beyond angry, his fury was leaking out through every nook and cranny. Sheriff Forbes took out her handcuffs as a warning, "Damon, just go see Tameryn. She needs you now…"_

_Damon's attitude changed completely. "Where is she?"_

"_Upstairs; she wanted to go to bed, I had Stefan make sure she got up there okay"_

_Damon walked past her right before she finished her sentence, she sighed in relief, and pulled out her radio. "Do you have the Sanders' boy in custody yet?"_

"_Yes Sheriff, he's all ready for questioning if you want to come down."_

"_Alright, I'll finish the report and be there." She hung up her radio and went to find Debra._

_Damon went up the first flight of stairs with ease but he slowed down when he approached the stairs that led to inside her room. He could feel his anger rising again but he didn't want to scare Tameryn, he wanted to comfort her, just to see her. He opened the door to her room and saw Stefan peeking in from the railing above. Stefan didn't say anything but he disappeared from sight, the sound of the window opening was heard. Damon went up the stairs slowly and once he got to the top he found her in bed but she wasn't asleep, Stefan had left. She lifted her head when he came in and she bit down on her lip but the tears were coming back. Damon went to her immediately and closed her in his arms. She clung to him and just cried which made Damon only more angry at Erick and his goons, he wanted to rip their heads off. He knew his eyes were turning blood red and his veins were popping out but he had to control himself for Tameryn's sake._

_She eventually stopped crying and wiped her eyes. Damon wiped her eyes for her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry I wasn't there" it didn't sound like an apology but he was really sorry. If he wasn't busy with that vampire he could've protected her from Erick, he was breaking his promise again. "I'm-"_

"_-It's okay Damon" she interrupted him and it surprised him. "I'm not mad at you…it's okay Damon, you're here now" she somehow smiled and it killed him inside. Any normal girl would be a wreck but she was putting on a brave front for him. She moved to the middle of the bed and Damon took the spot next to her. She went to his side and he wrapped his arms around her again and she sighed in contentment._

"_You don't have to hold back Tami, please don't hold it in. I'm not going to leave okay? I'm here…"_

_Tameryn sighed again and nestled closer to him. Damon laid back and he pulled the covers up and around her, making sure she was tucked in. She didn't say anything else but she would wipe away a few tears every now and then. Damon turned to his side and she buried her head in the usual place, against his collarbone. Damon's anger was still funneling but he pushed it away and focused on Tameryn. Her breathing was slight and she was asleep which was probably for the best but Damon didn't leave her side, he turned and reached for the lamp, turning it off._

_Damon didn't know how long had passed, his back was against the alarm clock, when Tameryn started to shiver. He raised the blankets over her and lightly rubbed her arms so he wouldn't wake her up. Her movements were starting to increase and she dug her fingers into his shirt. Her breathing was coming out in gasps and her legs were moving too much. She started to whimper and cry so Damon took her shoulders and lightly shook her, "Tami, wake up"_

_She didn't wake up at first but after another shake she loudly gasped and woke up. It took her a moment before she realized she had been dreaming and that's when the real tears started to come out. Damon laid a hand on her cheek so she could look right at them. "It's okay Tami, just let it out…_

_She let out a sob and Damon pulled her close, letting her cry until she went back to sleep but it wasn't long before she was having nightmares again. He would wake her up each time but it was getting more painful to watch each time._

_The sun was starting to rise and Tameryn had stopped sleeping after a while. She kept striking up idle conversation and for her sake he kept talking._

"_Hmm…I have to get up and get ready" she announced._

"_Are you sure you still want to go? I would prefer it if you didn't…but if you still want to go I'll go with you." Tameryn sat up and rubbed her eyes. Damon sat up with her and kept his arms around her loosely. She hesitated for a moment but nodded her head, "yeah, I still want to go. I haven't had time like this with my parent's for a long time and…it's better than just sitting around here and thinking about it."_

"_Do you want me to come along? I know Debra wouldn't like it but if it makes you feel better…"_

_She faced Damon, "no it's okay. You need to be here to help Alaric in case he finds out where Harper or Pearl is. I don't want him to face them alone and I'll only be gone for today." She surprised him by cutting off his next words with a sudden kiss. It was a kiss that was filled with sadness but there was something sweet to it and Damon responded quickly but not too much. He gave her a sweet kiss and she proceeded to get up and get ready. Damon got up after she went into the bathroom and took out her dress from the closet. His phone rang to life on the desk and it was Alaric._

"_What's up?" he answered, he listened for a little bit before hanging up. He waited for a moment; until Tameryn came out in a towel. He went to her and gave her a quick kiss and it made him feel much better to see her blush like she always did._

"_I have to go; Alaric's got information on another vampire. It may just be another pawn but…I need to go"_

_Tameryn nodded. "It's okay Damon, I'll just get ready and then we'll leave. I'm taking my phone so if you need me…"_

"_Yeah, I'll give you a call as soon as I get available okay?" He leaned down and gave her another kiss. "Try not to have too much fun without me"_

_Tameryn's mouth curved up in a smile, "I'll be stuck with your brother so…I hope not" he rolled his eyes when she mentioned Stefan._

"_Well if he bugs you at all just tell him that I don't mind breaking his jaw when he comes back."_

_Tameryn giggled a little and her real smile started to come back. _

"_Just be careful and don't do anything reckless, please?"_

"_I won't, I promise you" _

"_I believe you" she smiled up at him. Damon was still worried about her but it was good that she was getting out of the house. For two reasons, one, it was better than sitting around here and thinking about it, and two, just in case Pearl or Harper had anything planned for her. She would be away in Richmond with Stefan looking after her, although he didn't like the idea of her and Stefan being alone, but it was better for him because if she had stayed home he would've been constantly worrying about her. He was torn but he just wanted her to feel better and this is what it took then he was all for it. He still didn't like it though._

"_Call me if anything comes up; if you see anyone suspicious or…"_

"_I will Damon, you should go before Alaric does something on his own" Tameryn took his hands in hers._

"_Okay, I'll see you later"_

"_Bye Damon, thank you for staying with me." Damon went to the window but turned around before he left, "…always."_

#

Damon entered the police station with Alaric. "Why did you bring me here Alaric? This isn't the best place for me right now…"

"I know but Sheriff Forbes and I decided to do a quick vervain test on all the prisoners in here, just in case we got something."

"Did you?"

Alaric faced Damon. "Yes, and when you find out who it was you won't be happy" Alaric went ahead to the cell block. "Why won't I?" Damon asked him but Alaric didn't say a word.

Damon followed Alaric until Alaric stopped at a certain cell. Damon came to him and turned to the person inside the cell block.

"It made enough sense; he just arrived in town after all."

When Damon's eyes met with the person inside he felt his anger, his fury, returning but this time it was more. He gripped the bars and nearly bent them. "You…!"

"He's no one important to Pearl but he still is one of her pawns-"

"-Open this door…I have a score to settle"

Alaric left to find Sheriff Forbes for the key.

The person in the cell looked up and stared right at Damon.

"…Oh…it's you this time…" he got up and went up to the bars.

"I guess I can't be surprised. You're her boyfriend right?"

Alaric came back with Sheriff Forbes.

"Get back Neil…" Sheriff Forbes said before opening the cell door.

#

We arrived at the restaurant and Mom parked right in front of the valet parking. We had finally arrived in Richmond and after picking up Dad at his job we came to the restaurant.

"Valet parking? This must be a nice place" I responded as we got out. Dad got out of the passenger seat and smoothed his tuxedo jacket but it didn't stop Dad from being good-looking; it was so hard to believe he was forty-two. Mom came around, after handing the valet the keys, and took Dad's arm. "This is going to be so nice Leon. We haven't been out like this for a long time"

Dad actually smiled and laid his hand on Mom's. "I couldn't agree more with you my dear"

Stefan came to my side and took my hand but I didn't pull away, he leaned closed, "I didn't know your Dad could speak"

I chuckled, "yeah, believe it or not, he does. You should see him at work; he hardly stops talking. When he comes home he's really tired so he usually just goes to bed. Whenever he does come home that is. Sometimes he stays in Richmond so he can continue his work when the hours start."

"So he's a work-a-holic?"

"Yeah, that's why I hardly see him. Working in a steel and construction company isn't an easy job; especially when you're the CEO." _Plus, I can't imagine how he handled his first child's death…Lauren…_

We entered the restaurant and I found myself gaping at all the luxury of it all. There were chandeliers, hard and shiny tiled floors, and rich, expensive, sofas that people who didn't have a reservation sat on until a table opened up. Dad went up and talked to the man who was in charge of seating people. All of the spots on the sofas were taken so we just stood; my eyes were all over the place. "This place is nice"

"Yeah…" Stefan seemed to be impressed too.

"-I'd never thought I would see that ugly mug of yours again so soon Copperfield!" Someone said with a loud voice and a familiar man came up and slapped Dad on his shoulder.

"Greg Stil, long time no see" Dad returned his greeting with a handshake. "It's nice to see that all the hard work hasn't killed you yet Leon; look at you, still got your good looks"

Stefan leaned closed to me, "do you know him?"

"Oh yes, that's Gregory Stil, he's the co-founder of Dad's company. You know, Copper and Stil. Greg took over the New Orleans location when we moved here. He's probably in Richmond now because of the upcoming business meeting. Dad's company has been expanding a lot in the last year and he might be able to set up a location in New York. If he does then Greg's oldest son will be the head of it or his daughter, whichever he chooses." Stefan nodded. Greg said hello to Mom and then turned to me. "Oh my…this can't be little Tami, why, she's all grown up" I put on a little smile but I felt more awkward than anything. I always remembered Greg when I was little but other than him being my Dad's business partner I really didn't know him much. We spent some time together at Dad's summer home one year but after that I hardly saw him.

"Yes, she's a freshman in high school now, but she's already getting scholarships for her art skills." Mom started to brag and I blushed from embarrassment. "How impressive. Art isn't something that everyone can learn so I'm very happy for you Leon. Artists are highly valued in this world."

"She's still my daughter Greg. Even if she wanted to be a cook or something I would still support her." Dad replied calmly. "Of course, I do the same with my three children. I remember when Tate started high school…" Greg laughed.

"Oh hello Madison" Mom suddenly greeted; Greg's wife Madison had walked up, following behind her was Tate and Gwen, Greg's two oldest children. Tate was a rebel like me but he was a hard worker, we used to play together until he started to bring his friends over and then I was by myself. I never got along with Gwen because she was really snotty; almost like Caroline only Gwen was much worse, remarkably.

As soon as Gwen came up to us she eyed Stefan and smiled while Tate looked bored. "Hello again Leon" Madison shook hands with Dad. "Likewise Madison and you too Gwen. How have things been for you Tate? I heard from Greg…Harvard"

Tate nodded respectfully. "Yeah, I received my acceptance letter a few days ago."

"My, my, Tate, you got into Harvard? Greg, you must be so proud" Mom sounded awestruck. "Yes ma'am"

"Excuse me Mr. Stil, your table is ready" the waiter interrupted.

"Actually how about you combine mine and Mr. Copperfield's table together. I'm sure there's much we can talk about. It's not every day I'm going to see you Leon."

"If no one is against it…Debra?"

"That sounds lovely" The waiter went back into the other room.

_Well so much for a family dinner but I guess I can't be surprised._

I caught Madison eyeing Stefan as well. "Leon, who is this boy you've brought with you?" She looked Stefan up and down, I felt a little sting of jealousy. _Wait jealousy? Why am I feeling jealous?_

"Oh yes…this is…forgive me, I haven't been at home much." _I'm surprised Mom didn't tell Dad about Stefan, she likes him so much._

"This is Stefan Salvatore from our new town, Mystic Falls, and he's Tameryn's boyfriend." Mom filled in.

_Boyfriend? What!?_

I looked at Mom but she was still smiling. I turned my attention to Stefan and he didn't seem bothered by that at all. _Of course he wouldn't…oh no…_

"A rather dashing young lad. What did you say his name was?" Greg reached to shake Stefan's hand. "My name is Stefan Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise my friend and I have to say that I'm very impressed. There's been a upbringing of juveniles lately; I've been a little fearful for my daughter's sake." Greg whispered that last part to Dad.

"Salvatore? That's Italian for 'savior' am I right?" Gwen asked, she put a girly smile and twirled one of her curls with her finger.

"Yes it is."

"Do you have roots from Italy?" She asked him another question and I felt that sting of jealously again. Gwen was much more beautiful looking than me, a whole lot more, and Stefan wasn't actually my boyfriend so it wouldn't be wrong for him to be interested but I still felt that stroke of jealously.

"Possibly. Most of my roots are from Mystic Falls and older settlements in Virginia but if you trace back the line I wouldn't be surprised if they came from Italy."

"Wow, that's really cool. Our family has people living in Europe too"

"**She isn't too bright is she?" **I heard Zeboriah ask. _Yeah but that's typical for a girl like her I guess…_

"We have found a table Mr. Stil." The waiter came back and we were finally moving. _Thank goodness, my feet are hurting from these high heels._

The waiter led us to the big table right in the middle of the restaurant. The waiting area was separate from the dining area and there was a humongous chandelier that looked like it was made with nothing but diamonds; it sparkled with the light. Everyone we passed looked at us with those 'expecting' eyes; they would look at our attire and our manners to see if we were worthy of their interest. That's the way rich people acted; if you weren't deemed good enough all you got was the cold shoulder and fake gossip about you spread around. I was never a lover of the rich life; most people looked at me like I was some spoiled princess when they found out my parents were rich. _Hopefully this will go by smoothly…_

I felt Stefan squeeze my hand and I had almost forgotten that we were still holding hands. _Maybe that's why Mom said boyfriend because if she told them that he was just a friend it would look weird with us holding hands…well maybe not weird but…I don't know…I'm not used to fancy places like this. I'm so nervous…_

"Are you feeling alright Tameryn?" Stefan whispered to me. "Yeah…just a little nervous. I thought it would just be you, me, and my parents but now it's Greg and his family"

"Let me guess. Your parents want you to impress them."

"Well Greg did help my Dad get to where he is now so…do I have a choice?"

"Just be yourself, Tameryn." Stefan squeezed my hand again. "Yeah…hey Greg, I'm a necromancer, what do you think about that?" I whispered sarcastically.

Stefan didn't smile at my sarcasm. "It doesn't matter if they don't like you Tameryn…I'll always care about you"

I froze again at his words and felt the blush coming back. _Should I even be surprised anymore?_ I sat down next to Dad, on my left, and Stefan sat on my right.

_This is going to be a long dinner…_

#

A whole hour had gone by; I knew it because I kept looking at my cellphone. Time was moving by so slowly and it was hard to get into Dad's and Greg's conversations. They were telling stories of when they were young and in college; I tried to distract myself with the food they brought us. Everything looked fancy but only a few of it tasted good; the dessert was awful tasting and soon enough my stomach started to growl again. _How does Mom and Dad eat this stuff? It smells like cardboard…_

"**Don't ask me; I never understood rich people's cuisine either."**

A waiter came around and put a small spoonful of some dark substance on everyone's plates. When the waiter put some on Dad's I smelled a strong odor. _Ugh…caviar…_

"Would you like some dearie?" The older waiter asked me. "No thank you"

"None of me either." Stefan looked a little disgusted himself. It was hard to breathe now because of the smell and I tried to drown out my rumbling stomach with water.

"So Mr. Salvatore, how did you meet little Tameryn? I'm very interested you see?" Greg suddenly asked and I almost chocked on my water.

"Well, I saw her at school the first day she arrived but we didn't actually speak to each other until we were both at a friend's house." _Elena is a friend now? Okay…_

"Then you two just got close that way?" Greg sounded a little bored. "No actually…our school hosts a lot of events and we ended up spending more time together and now I can't see myself spending time with anyone else."

I blushed and he squeezed my hand from under the table. "Interesting, what kind of events does your school hold?"

"Well there's many things but to mention a few there is the Artists Week…"

"Artists Week?" He asked and I explained it for him. "Yes, it was the week where artists from other states came in and reviewed our work. Some of us got scholarships and awards."

"And what did you get?"

_A headache…_"I won a scholarship to the Institute of Chicago for art and three art awards in landscape, sketching, and modeling art"

Greg shook his head and slapped Dad's shoulder again. "Got to be proud huh Leon?"

"Oh yes." Dad was pretty emotionless so his answer didn't surprise me, I wasn't angry at him though because I knew his heart was in the right place.

"-Then there's the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant"

Madison seemed to light up at this. "I love pageants. Gwen was just in one not too long ago."

"Yes, she was in the Miss New Orleans pageant a few weeks ago." Greg filled in.

"What place did she win?" Dad asked while cutting his meat. Greg's face fell a little, "fifth place, unfortunately, but you know that most judges are paid off in favor of others. Gwen entered on her skills alone and even though she placed fifth I was still very proud. The first place winner was one of the judge's daughters; I'm not saying the judges only voted for her because of that reason but you just can't help but hate it when that happens."

_That's something Caroline would probably do…_

"So, did you enter that pageant Tameryn?" Madison asked me and before I could say a word Mom told her "yes and can you believe it-she won first place-her first time in any pageant. I have a bunch of pictures she just have to see." Mom pulled out her digital camera and showed it to Madison. "A silver dress? That was the same color of Gwen's dress in her last pageant…but you look absolutely stunning Tameryn" I rolled my eyes.

They continued to talk about it and I looked down at my phone again; I sighed, it had only been twenty minutes.

"You can go."

I froze and turned to Dad; he was taking bites of his meat, expecting each one before putting them in his mouth. "What did you say Dad?"

He put down his fork and wiped his face. "I'm sorry if this is boring to you. You were expecting a small dinner between family and instead you got roped into sharing it with Greg and his family so you can go…"

"Are you sure?" I wanted to make sure.

"Yes. I can't blame you. You're young and you don't want to be held down with something like this so yes it's okay. Go out and have some fun"

I was still surprised. "Uh…thanks Dad"

His lips curved in a small smile, he gestured with his head, "get out of here"

I took the napkin off my lap and proceeded to stand up. "Come on Stefan" I told him and he got up as well.

"Tami, where are you going?" Mom asked when I got up.

"They've got things they need to do" Dad answered for us. "Don't ask questions"

"Well it was nice seeing you again, Greg and family." I said that before leaving and they nodded to us. "Have a fun time Tami" Mom told me. "Call me later okay?"

"Sure" I was ready to get out of there. Stefan excused himself and followed me towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, Leon…we had a man come in before I left for Richmond; he said that he had a business proposition for you, specifically"

"Really? What was his name?" Dad took another bite of meat, he seemed uninterested.

"He told me his name was…Elijah Mikaelson." I pushed in my chair, Dad paused for the longest time, a strange look going past his eyes. "Mikaelson? That name doesn't sound familiar…what did he want exactly?"

"He wanted-"

I didn't hear the rest because I was already out the door.

#

As soon as I was outside I took my shoes off and nearly shouted _thank you_ to the world. _I hate high heels…_

"Phew…I thought that was never going to end." Stefan sat down on the step next to me. "I know; I can't believe we got stuck eating with Greg and his family of creepers." I wanted to throw these shoes into the bushes.

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've had to eat dinner with them"

"Are you kidding? I lived with them during one summer and let me tell you; that was enough to get me on anti-depressants but it's my parents' friends so what can you do?" I sighed heavily and wanted so bad to lay back on the concrete but with all the people already looking at us it wasn't a good idea. "Let's go find the car so I can change out of this stupid dress" I got up and Stefan followed in next to me. "Yeah, this jacket tag is starting to bug me" I couldn't help but laugh.

We found the car in the parking lot in the back of the restaurant; I knew Stefan the keys that Dad had given me.

"Ready to have some real fun?" Stefan asked me as he got in the driver's seat. I chucked the shoes in the backseat and rolled down the window. "Hell yeah, let's get out of here"

Stefan started the car and we were off. The sun had set about an hour ago so there was nothing above us except the night sky and a bunch of stars. I let the wind blow on my face and all of the nervousness from dinner started to vanish.

"So where's this special place you wanted to take me?" I asked Stefan after several minutes of driving.

He took my hand and placed another kiss on it. "I'm not telling you; it's a surprise"

_A surprise huh? _

As we kept driving I started to get more and more excited. After what seemed like forever I started to smell salt in the air and it was followed with the smell of sea water. _The ocean? I haven't been to the ocean since we moved._

I thought that was the surprise but as we got closer there was a bright glow coming from the piers. When we crossed over the hill to the beach I saw the large Ferris Wheel and a bunch of amusement rides. _A carnival!? Oh wow…_

My attention was completely taken away by the glowing lights and the movement of the rides and the Ferris Wheel. _This is Stefan's surprise? I don't know what to say…I'm speechless. I've never been to a carnival before…_

As we got closer to it I felt an excitement well up inside me; an excitement I hadn't felt in a long time.

#

I think Stefan could sense my excitement because I was a lot more eager than I had been all day. "You must love these kind of things" I heard him say; I turned around and took his hand, pulling him along.

"I've never actually been to a carnival before…I've been to Mardi Gras a few times but never a carnival. They always used to announce them but I was never able to go to them." Mardi Gras was always awesome but I had always wanted to go to a real carnival or an amusement park.

"There's no way you've never been to a carnival. I lived in a time where people only went to carnivals to see the circus freaks but I've been to several since then." Stefan looked at me in disbelief.

"No really; I've never been to one." It was really hard to contain myself. "Well then I guess I have no choice but to make this the best first trip ever"

"I don't think you'll have to do much" I kept pulling him along but I didn't feel embarrassed about it. I felt more of myself coming out and I didn't feel awkward about it.

"So, what's the first thing you want to do?" Stefan asked me. I looked all around and thought long and hard about it but my stomach started to growl. "Actually…do you think we can grab something to eat; some real food?"

"That sounds good. I could use some food that doesn't have a pungent after taste"

"I know right?" I giggled.

It wasn't hard to find a burger stand but the line was rather long. I offered to stand in line with Stefan but he insisted I sit down at the nearby bench. I got lost watching the incoming waves and the moon that was brightly lit in the sky.

Stefan came back and sat down right next to me. He handed me a wrapped hamburger and the first thing I did was check it to make sure there wasn't any cheese on it. _Finally some real food…I can't stand that fancy crap…_

Stefan also handed me the twenty I had given him to pay for the hamburger. "What? You didn't need it?"

"No…she uh…refused to let me pay"

I laughed out loud before I could stop it. "She wouldn't let you pay? Not even a tip or something?"

He shook his head and laughed a little too "nope. She wouldn't except my money"

"Do you do that on purpose or something?"

"No, not at all. Do I look like someone who would do that?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's not every day you see a good looking guy like you. You may not do it on purpose but it's hard not to fall under your spell" I said that before thinking and I cupped my mouth. _There I go shooting my mouth off again…_

"Under my spell, huh?" Stefan put his arm on the top of the bench behind me and came close. "Have I put you under my spell yet?" His eyes were dreamy and I couldn't answer back. The longer I stayed quiet the more awkward it got between us so I came up with a quick and clever answer. "Perhaps but I was under your brother's spell first"

He moved back somewhat but he didn't remove his arm and I could feel his warmth coming from it.

"It's been a long time since I've been able to do something like this" he said, a little later on.

"Really? I thought you've seen the entire world by now, you're immortal after all" I finished my burger and rolled up the paper into a ball.

"Well I wasn't always held down in Mystic Falls. When I first became a vampire I did a lot of wandering; just like you said. I was immortal so I could see the world if I wanted to. I really didn't go too far but I'll admit I was one wild man during the twenties."

"What was the twenties like? It's one thing to hear about it in a history class but you experienced it for real so what was it like?" I turned sideways so I could see his face.

Stefan leaned back against the bench and seemed to think about it for a minute. "Well…it was an early age of new things. Everyone wanted the newest trends whether it was fashion or technology. That was around the time I started drifting around; I went to all kinds of places. New Orleans, for example, was the hotspot during the twenties."

"What was it like back then?"

"Most of New Orleans was plantations that were owned by rich slave owners. The town itself was actually really small at first; it wasn't much different to how New York started. When I went there I mostly gambled and drank; even back then people knew how to party." I snickered.

"Must be great" I mumbled.

"What's great?" He turned towards me and I felt my true side coming out again. "The freedom…"

"Just to be able to go anywhere you want and not have to worry about time or money or anything. Just being able to do whatever you feel like without worrying about what can happen to you; all of that. That was one of the reasons why I wanted to grow up fast; so I could be on my own and just do things that I've wanted to do for so long. I can't do that with my parents; you just saw it. They prefer the high and mighty life and don't get me wrong it is really nice not have to worry about money and everything like that but…I want to taste something new. I can't stand that fancy life; that's why I've never liked Greg or his family because all of them act like there's nothing else in the world but that." I sighed but I wanted to continue. "Even when I was a little girl I was always doing something I really didn't want to do…like the stupid dancing thing my Mom forced me to do. She made me take basic dance, advance dance, and couples dancing. Anything that was considered graceful and talented was what she was going for. When I finally put my foot down about the dancing thing she forced me into doing the pageant thing and I ran away from home just to avoid it."

"You ran away from home?"

"A few times actually. I just…I can't stand being held down too much; I mean…not like marriage or dating or something like that; that's perfectly fine but when it comes to things that my Mom and my Dad want me to do I just can't help but hate it. Dad wasn't so bad with it; he was a lot more open than my Mom was. She never stopped messing with me until I started to be recognized as an artist and then she stepped away for a while but…" I shook my head. "…That doesn't seem to be the case anymore…I guess what I really want is…just to be…my own person"

"Everything has always been decided for me and I had never had much say it anything. I did it for the longest time because I thought that's what was expected of me. 'Everyone loves to see a little girl dance', my Mom used to say that all the time but I just didn't have the passion for it. That's why a lot of people called me ungrateful because no matter what I was roped into I always went into it with a depressed attitude. Sometimes I felt like I was a doll; everyone would choose what I wore and how I acted. I wasn't in charge of my own feelings and I grew so depressed because of it. Especially when I was sent to that all-girls school. I told myself that if I acted like everyone else and did what people told me to do than I thought I would be okay but I wasn't…I used to envy the girls who made fun of me. They were their own person; they had interests and dreams that I lacked but I think that all changed when I started art. I felt like I was a storyteller and I could show people how I really felt inside and before I knew it I was getting awards and scholarships and my parents were never happier." I sighed again and looked up at the stars.

"That's why sometimes I don't think I can make it in this world. I've never been able to stand up for myself and do what I've wanted to do…kinda seems like…it's not the same anymore. When I found out that I was a necromancer I was petrified but something else came up inside me and it was…like finally, I had something that…made me different than anyone else; even if it is morbid. I finally have a reason to become stronger and even though I'm still a burden to you and Damon I still feel like I'm getting better…that the real me is finally showing herself and the reason why she didn't show herself before was because…I never even knew who I was before. I was Tameryn Copperfield; daughter to Leon and Debra Copperfield, exquisite millionaires, and this upcoming artist. My real self lived in a shadow that had my appearance but wasn't really me." I bit down on my lip. I felt my emotions die back down and I took another long sigh but as I did I started to feel this weight lift off my shoulders.

"I'm sorry for burdening you with all of this. I've done it again; I can't seem to stop relying on you with these kinds of things but…never mind" I felt that shell closing back up around me again. _I've already spoken too much…_

"What is it? I'd like to know…" Stefan moved closer to me again and I tried to fight off that shell that was making me clamp up. I took a steady breath and said it.

"I feel like…you understand. That I don't have to explain myself for you to know how I feel. I always told myself that no one understood me or maybe they did and I just didn't want to accept it but it's different with you…I don't feel the need to put up an image just to talk to you, freely…even when I'm with Damon I feel that I need to be someone else or I'll disappoint him and…I hate feeling that way. I want to be more open with people but I feel like if I do then all that's going to happen to me is getting rejected and ridiculed by everyone else. It's like I'm not even alive right now…" I wiped away a few tears that were threatening to fall.

"But yet-there are things I've started to want and I've never really wanted anything before. I want friends who I can talk with and we can hang out and even spread a little gossip from time to time. When I started hanging out with Elena and Bonnie and even Caroline I kinda wanted those things but Caroline used me, Elena seems to ignore me, Bonnie's okay but I don't feel that close to her. That's when I start to think that maybe…it is me. Maybe I'm doing something wrong but…" I felt a smile peek at the corners of my mouth "…then there's Damon. He makes me laugh, he makes me smile, I just love being around him in general. There are times when I feel like I'm not good enough but I think that's how a lot of people act…I mean his looks are unmatchable and he is an immortal vampire. It's kinda hard to resist all that…" I laughed breathlessly.

Stefan had been quiet, respectively, and now he came closer to me and his arm went around my shoulders. "Then what about me?" His face was close.

I looked at him for a minute, trying to resolve my feelings and when I did I told him: "you're my closest friend; other than Damon, I trust you the most"

I don't think that was the answer that Stefan was looking for because he looked a little disappointed but he turned it off immediately and his expression became blank. I felt bad because he had done a lot for me and I kept turning him away but…I'm in love with his brother, not him, I love Stefan but not in that way.

"**Are you so sure about that? You're young so it's easy for you to be confused; especially since this is the first time you've been in love with someone"**

_Why do you care, so suddenly?_

"**I just want you to be level headed that's all. I don't want to be stuck with you when your depressed, I didn't vote for that"**

_Of course…_

"Stefan. It's not like I don't care about you, it's not that. I really do care about you but…I can't see you in the way I see Damon now and I'm sorry but I know what I want…"

"-You don't know Damon like I do. He's my older brother; he's no different than when he was human. He's a-a user. He used to date girls from all ages and sizes and each of them ended up the same way. Once he got tired of them or he saw something better he would ditch them like they meant nothing to him. I've seen him say I love you to girls who ended up no different than the rest and I let him live his own life while I tried to find something real and now that I have…" he stopped himself and turned his head to the side, my voice got caught in my throat, I couldn't speak but he continued. "I don't want you to end up like all of those girls. I don't want to see you in pain because of his immaturity; I don't want to see that but…how I can convince you that's he never going to change?"

"I know he's not perfect Stefan, no one is but…I know that what's on the surface isn't everything about him and I know what you're probably thinking that I'm just another love-sick teen that thinks that she can change him but I know that some people never change but that's not what I love about him. I see the side of him that's sweet and kind, he's been there for me when no one else was, and he makes me feel wanted; like I'm special and that means a lot to me. I know how horribly cliché that sounds but…even if he does that me to then…I'll still love him for what he has done for me. Everyone goes through that pain right?"

"No, it's easy for you to think that way but…" he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "He is incapable of loving anyone" his tone was rather harsh and I started to feel defensive.

"That's not true; everyone is capable of love. Just because he's had a few bad relationships in his time doesn't mean-"

"-A few? Oh no, it's never just a few with Damon. He goes through girls like a knife through butter and he hurts every single one of them and I-I don't want to see that happen to you! You are too good of a person to have to go through that."

"I think I can take care of myself when it comes to who I date and when it comes to Damon…I don't care about who he's dated or how it ended; I just want to focus on what's going on with us. Everyone deserves a fresh start-"

"-It is never a fresh start with him; he never changes, he'll never change. Not for you, not for Elena, not for anyone…"

I shook my head. "Why do you keep mentioning Damon and Elena, what's between them that matters now?"

"You can't tell me you don't know"

"Know what? Whenever I'm with Damon; he never mentions her."

"He doesn't have to; you've seen the way he looks at her. He looks at her like I look at you…he won't admit it but he's in love with Elena"

"I thought you said he was incapable of love?"

"He thinks he is. He thinks that he's good enough for her and you but he's not"

"You're his brother! You don't know what goes through his head"

"Yes I do; I've been stuck with him for one hundred and forty-five years and at no point during that time did I ever see him care about anyone else but himself. He is using you just like he is using every girl that he's met"

"It's because of what Katherine did, isn't it?" I blurted that out without thinking and Stefan was taken aback a little. "She caused you pain too and maybe he's not over it yet. If he really loved Katherine then maybe this is his retaliation. He wants people to feel like what he felt like when Katherine abandoned him and that's why his relationships don't work. He doesn't have someone who pushes him; someone who's going to be there for him when he's hurting, and I know how it feels to go through that and I want him to know that I do care and it's not just for…appearances or to make other people jealous or because he's a vampire…it's none of those things. I see him as he is as a person and I've fallen in love with that part of him. I know him, maybe not like you do, but after seeing him like I have…I think he's capable of love and all he needs is someone who truly loves him back and I do…"

Stefan didn't look convinced and seeing him like that made me more angry but I kept my mouth shut, I was done with talking.

"Even though you know there's the chance of him never loving you back as you deserve?"

"I'm not stupid Stefan. I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted. If he doesn't want anything to do with me then, whether I like it or not, I'll let him go but I still won't give up on him. Even if it means just being his friend."

He shook his head, he looked defeated, "no, you are so stupid. Why can't you…?" He didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm not giving up on him Stefan. When you love someone you don't give up on them."

He raised his head and looked at me straight in the eyes. "…You're right…that's why I'll never give up on you"

Before I could stop him he caught my arms and pulled me to him. He had me in a lip lock so quick that I couldn't stop him. He wrapped his arms around me and my arms were pinned to my side. I clinched my fists and tried not to respond to him but it was surprisingly hard. Stefan didn't seem to care that I wasn't responding to him because he didn't pull away. The warm feeling was starting to fill inside my stomach and my heart started to beat more which only fueled that warm feeling. _Damn it I can't take it anymore…_I surrendered to him and parted my lips to respond to him. He pulled me closer and I warmed up to him, my hands were limp at his sides. It seemed like time completely stopped then and the only thing that was on my mind was Stefan and his passionate kisses that made me melt inside. It felt like a firecracker was going off in my stomach but it felt good and I pressed forward. He moved one hand behind my head and his fingers went into my hair, locking my face to his.

We eventually pulled away and I rested my forehead against his. We just kept looking at each other in the eyes until reason started to come back into my mind and I looked away.

_Damn it I keep doing this…once was a mistake but now…I keep betraying Damon…I say I love him but I kiss his brother? I'm the worst kind of person…_

"**You humans…" **I could imagine Zeboriah shaking her head at me.

"You're still going back to him aren't you?" Stefan's voice was harsh again but this time I could sense some hurt.

"Don't act surprised Stefan…I…told you that I…" I closed my mouth for a second but I had to say this, if I didn't I was going to keep hurting Stefan and myself.

"I love Damon and I don't see you in that way Stefan"

"But yet you kiss me back. You don't know who you love Tameryn."

I stood up. "Yes I do and no matter what you do it's not going to change. Do what you want but I love Damon, I'm not confused." Stefan stood up and stood across from me.

"I can make you a lot happier than he ever could Tameryn. Why can't you believe that?"

"Maybe you can but…how many times must I say it? I love your brother; I care about you but not in that way"

"Are you afraid of loving me? Because you don't want to hurt him?"

"What? I'm like that Stefan. If I didn't love him then I wouldn't waste time with him. If I loved you the way I love him then I would be with you but that's not the case. I don't want to ruin this friendship between us Stefan but if you keep doing this then I'll have no choice but to…"

"No matter what you do. Even if you ignore me; I'll never stop loving you Tameryn."

"You're overexaggerating"

"No I'm not. I broke with up Elena didn't I?"

"Yeah but you can't expect me to just suddenly fall into your arms and be yours just because of that."

He shook his head again, I felt the frustration rise again but I wanted to stop fighting with him. _How did it turn into this?_

"What can I do to convince you?" He repeated that line again but I shook my head. "There's nothing you can do."

He paused for a long moment but after that he stepped closer to me and took my hand, I tried to step away but he wouldn't allow it.

"Just give me one day; the rest of today to prove to you that I'm better than him. That I'll always love you and I'll never throw you aside like he will and that I'll spend each day making you happy; just the two of us, it doesn't have to be about anyone else."

I was completely lost with his words. _How can he ask me this? I don't deserve something like this…after all he's done for me…I can't give him what he wants but yet…oh god…Zeboriah you're right…I do love Stefan…what am I going to do?_

"**You owe it to yourself to make yourself happy. If you're happy with Damon then there's nothing Stefan can do but if you feel doubt then give him a chance. Not just for him but for yourself to see if this is what you truly want. Don't rush into something thinking that everything is going to work out because it's not always going to. The person you spend eternity with might be the person holding your hand now so give him a chance to see if he's actually the one you want. Don't think about anyone else but yourself because in the very end; that's all you have…is yourself."**

I thought about Zeboriah's words and I thought about how I was feeling right now. I was completely torn; I had no idea what to do. _I owe it to myself?_

I looked up at Stefan, biting my lip, and said…

"I'll give you the rest of tonight but if I don't choose you Stefan then I want you to leave me alone when I'm with Damon. I can't keep doing this, I'm torn and I don't know what to do but…I'll give you that chance to prove it to me but after that…I just want things to go back to like they were before all of this."

Stefan nodded his head and sighed a little. "If that's what you want then…I'll go back to being your friend but you have to understand that I'll never stop chasing after you; I won't give up on you and I'll be your friend but I won't stop thinking about us as a couple."

"If that's what it takes then I have no choice but to accept that. It's partly my fault to because in a way I'm leading you on just the same as I am doing to myself. That's the price I have to pay…"

There was a silence between us and Stefan pulled me to him; I rested my head on his chest as he held me close, my fingers dug into the back of his shirt. "I'll give you this night but after that…I can't give you anymore. If I choose to stay with Damon." Stefan's arms tightened somewhat. "…So can we stop fighting now?"

I pulled back a little so I could see his face. "Yeah, I don't like fighting with you either. If I have one night then…I'm going to make it special; I'll make it where you have to choose me" he kissed my hand and his boyish smile started to come back and I felt a little smile come back on my face too.

"So, which ride do you want to go on first?"

I looked around at all the rides there was. "I want to ride the Ferris Wheel last, if that's okay but I'm a little scared of heights." Almost all the rides went high in the air so I felt a little scared.

He brought me back into his embrace, his arms wrapped around me protectively, I couldn't help but blush. "Don't worry; I won't let you fall."

"Then let's go and have some fun, for a change."

Stefan shared my smile and I took his hand; my grip on his hand was tighter than it usually was and for one night I wasn't going to live with regret.

#

I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life. We had just went through the Haunted House and it was more funny than scary; nothing except the zombies scared me. I'm scared shitless of zombies; I can't hardly sit through a zombie movie without fainting, no lie.

Stefan shared my laugh, "that place is so bad…" he said and I snickered. "It was worth the one ticket though" I shrugged.

"Yeah, I would say so."

We started to walk along the food stands and prize games. As we passed a particular food stand I stopped Stefan to ask him a question.

"What does cotton candy taste like? Have you ever had it?" I had always wanted to know about cotton candy.

He looked at me like I was stupid, "what?"

"You can't stand here and tell me you've never had cotton candy"

"I've never been to a carnival before so no I've never had cotton candy before"

"You have no life" I burst out laughing at his face. "I'm serious"

"No this is going too far; this is a big problem that needs to be solved" he was joking around but I couldn't help but giggle. "Stay right here" he said and went to the stand. I rubbed my head like an idiot and looked around at all the other rides we hadn't gone on yet. The one that was speaking to me now was The Galleon; it was a giant ship that rocked back and forth. It looked really scary because of how high it went up, almost upside down, but I felt my bravery perk up. I stared up at it and wobbled on my feet for a second but I backed up into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I quickly apologized.

"That's no problem" the man said. This man was wearing a causal business suit despite being at a carnival. He had brown parted hair and he appeared to be in his middle twenties; he looked old at the same time he looked young. I found myself staring without meaning to and I apologized again and moved out of his way.

"You don't have to apologize…actually, have we met before? You look very familiar…" the man studied my face rather closely and I took a step back. I looked at him but his face wasn't ringing any bells.

"What is your name girl?" He asked me and I hesitated. I didn't feel comfortable giving my name. "…I want to thank you properly but I can't unless I know your name"

_I guess that's true and just my first name can't hurt…_"my name is Tameryn."

"Tameryn? You wouldn't be Tameryn Copperfield would you?"

_How does this guy know me? I've never seen this man before in my life._

"Uh…yeah but I've never seen you before so…"

He suddenly smiled. "Oh do forgive me, I'm being very forward. You mistake me but I know you're father, Leon Copperfield. I was going to see him because I had a business proposition for him."

"Oh, well there is a business meeting in Richmond coming up this week so you should go by the building and I'm sure he'll see you then." I felt very awkward talking to this man but if he knew my father then…

"Yes that's what his business partner told me, a mister Gregory Stil if I remember correctly?"

"Yeah, that's the co-founder of the company, he took over the New Orleans location."

"That's what he told me…would you mind passing off a message to your father, that I have arrived and I wish to speak with him."

"Uh…sure, what's your name?"

"My name?" He asked me and I nodded. "You never told me your name"

"I didn't? My apologies again; I've been very busy with things that I'm not so sociable you see."

"Sure."

He reached his hand towards me. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

I went with the flow and took his hand and gave it a light shook but as soon as my hand touched his I felt a strange spike go through me, I shivered a little. _What was that?_

"Well now, I've got things to do before this night ends. I'll be off, thank you for your help…" he left soon after that and I watched him leave. I looked down at my hand but nothing appeared out of place so I just shrugged it off.

Stefan came back with some colorful cotton. _Wow…it really is cotton_

He opened the bag and torn off a piece for me. I was pretty eager to taste it so I took a bite of it and it practically melted in my mouth. I tasted nothing but sugar but something about it just made me want to have more. "Wow, that's really good." I took some more and put it in my mouth. "Of course it is" Stefan partook as well. "So where do you want to go next?"

I pointed to The Galleon. "I'd like to try that"

Stefan seemed amused at my sudden boldness. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

I put on a tough face, "hell yeah I can" Stefan laughed at me and shook his head. "You never cease to surprise me"

"Oh come on, are you scared?"

He looked right at me, "I'm an immortal vampire. Like hell I would be scared of that; I'm more worried about you"

I took his arm, "well you said you wouldn't let me fall right? You'll protect me won't you?" I made a cutesy face which wasn't like me but I did it without thinking about it.

His face became a little serious and with one hand he brought me to him. "I'll always protect you Tameryn; no matter who or what it is"

I felt a strange warm feeling go through me and I blushed. _Aww…_he leaned forward and I met him halfway with a small but still long kiss. We finished the cotton candy before going and waiting in line for The Galleon.

_I hope I don't get sick…_as the line got closer and closer to the ride I started to get more and more nervous. Stefan wrapped an arm around my waist and kept me at his side so I felt a little more comfortable. The ship came down and everyone exited off it and we got on. I was happy that I wasn't separated from Stefan and we had to sit on a bench instead of single seats. There was a seatbelt harness we all had to put on. "Not having any second thoughts are you?" He asked me but I shook my head. "Nope."

Once the boat got full I started to feel really nervous again; it didn't help the fact that we were in the front row. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_I trembled a little. Stefan's hand closed over mine and he gave me some reassurance. "It's going to be okay. I won't let you fall." I still felt nervous though.

I nearly jumped when the boat started to move and then my stomach knotted up but I didn't chicken out. I tried to think positive as the boat started to get higher and faster. _It almost feels like I'm on a swing set…_the feeling that was going through my stomach felt like that, like I was swinging. With that realization I felt myself become less nervous and as we got higher I joined the crowd and held my arm up. I think Stefan was laughing at me but I didn't care. I was having some real fun, just Stefan and me…

#

Damon entered Tameryn's house through her window; like he usually did but Tami wasn't in her room. There had been no cars in the drive way and the whole house was dark. _Are they still in Richmond?_ Damon sat down on the desk chair and pulled out his phone and speed dialed Tami's number but all he got was her voicemail. _I hope nothing came up…Pearl and Harper are nowhere in sight…Stefan's with her though but…she'd better be alright._ Damon felt anger pulse through him again but there wasn't much he could do about it. He tried Stefan's number but he got his voicemail automatically; Stefan's phone was off. Damon let his phone drop on Tami's desk and all he could do was wait but he didn't want to go the Boarding House; even it was empty. His throat was getting drier each day but he didn't want to go back to that house. He was skipping out on blood and that was a big no-no but he wanted to see Tami first so he continue to wait; even as the sky began to get brighter in the distance.

#

We found our way back to the edge of the pier. The night had gone by with a flash and now the only ride left was the Ferris Wheel. There weren't as many people as there was before so we didn't have to wait in line long. _Going up a Ferris Wheel…just the two of us…_the man in charge opened the door to the next available one and we went inside. The seat was smaller than I thought so me and Stefan were pressed up against each other but I didn't mind. _No regrets…_I remembered. Stefan sat closest to the door and he put his arm around my shoulders. The Ferris Wheel went up slowly because more were getting on so I decided to take on any view I could get. My eyes went above us, across us a little ways, and I saw the red dote of a camera. "Why do they have a camera in here for?"

"It's for pictures, you know, they take a picture of you once you get to the top." Stefan explained. "Really? That's cool…"

I was glad that I changed out of my dress before we came on the pier. I had changed into jeans, a black and grey skull shirt, and a blank red hoodie with my usual chained Converse. I didn't want to be stuck in that dress any longer so I was thankful that I thought of bring extra clothes.

The Ferris Wheel continued to go at a slow rate but after a while the stopping stopped and we were moving. My eyes were on the sun as it was rising up from the ocean; the sky was red, orange, pink, and a little purplish. It was really beautiful to look at and I couldn't stop staring.

"We're at the top so you have to wave and smile" Stefan whispered in my ear and I looked back at the camera. "So, how was your day?" He asked me and I was completely honest.

"I had a great day; won't forget it" I nodded my head and we both laughed. Stefan put his other arm around me and pulled my head close for a kiss; I returned it and as we pulled away there was a flash. "It really does take pictures" I didn't think it actually would. We watched the sun rise until we were at the bottom again and getting off; we were still hand in hand. Another attendant came up to us and handed Stefan two pictures. "I thought you two were so cute together that I'm giving you a free one" the lady said. "Thank you" I thanked her and took the extra one from Stefan. I blushed a little at the picture; I was in Stefan's arms and our foreheads were pressed together, I was smiling at him and he was looking straight into my eyes, it was a really good picture.

We walked away from the Ferris Wheel and found a place where the pier went out some ways and we stood there looking at the rising sun. "It's really beautiful" I said out loud.

"Yeah but it can't hold a flame to your beauty" Stefan replied and my face felt hot again. _That's kinda cheesy but so nice…_

Stefan reached into his pocket and turned his phone on. "I've got to make a quick call; stay right here okay and please don't fall…" he made sure I was looking at him and I nodded. He gave me a quick kiss before walking away. I turned around and looked at the sun as it raised in the sky.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket and I pulled out my phone. _That must be Mom asking where her car is…_I didn't even look at the number as I pressed the call button and put it to my ear.

"Hello-"

"Funkelnfunkelnkleiner stern, wie ich mich wundere, wem Sie, herauf über die Welt so hoch, wie das kleine Mädchen sind, ungefähr zu sterben, funkeln Funkelnkleiner stern, wie ich mich wundere, wie Sie sterben…" A weird distorted voice of a woman came in and I shivered.

"Wha-?"

I couldn't say anything else because suddenly I felt someone push me, hard, and I screamed as I fell all the way down into the ocean.

I hit the surface hard and the ice cold water hit me like a train. The current was too strong so I couldn't swim up to the surface but I tried. I had some held breath…_swim with the current not against it…_I remembered that from self-defense class and I tried to swim along the current but it was everywhere and I felt like a ragdoll. Everything was getting darker so I feared that I was sinking so I tried kicking, throwing my arms around, anything but I didn't feel like I was moving. My clothes were weighing me down and the current was sucking me down.

There was a strong wave that hit me and I felt something hit me hard in the head. It was such a hard blow that I was hearing ringing in my ears; I saw the dark water turn red with my blood as the rock had broken my head open; the pain was super strong and I felt all the air leave my mouth in bubbles. I tried to close my mouth and get some air back but it was all gone and water was filling my lungs. I really started to panic then and I tried struggling towards the surface but no matter how long I reached for it all I felt was water. I couldn't breathe and everything around me went still; the pain turned to numbness and everything was getting dark again but my eyes were still open.

#

"Com…Tam…breathe!"

I heard someone yelling but the voice was so distorted that I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was so tired and I couldn't breathe, my throat was stinging and my head was pounding. Someone opened my mouth and I felt warm lips on mine; blowing air into me but I couldn't catch it.

"Damn it…Tameryn…" the voice was getting clearer but I was still under a dark haze. _No…I want to sleep…_the voice in my head complained.

Someone put their lips on mine again and blew more air into me and this time I felt a cough well up and I choked back water. The person put their hands on my face and lifted me up, hitting me in the back so I could get all the water out of my lungs. I coughed and my neck hurt more. Once all the water was out I looked to see who it was that had revived me. I looked into Stefan's worried eyes and as soon as I mumbled his name he crushed me to his chest. "Ohmy…thank God Tameryn." He said breathlessly. I started to realize what was going on and he was soaked completely through; so was I? _How did I…?_

Stefan pulled me away to look at me. "Are you okay; is there anything broken?" He demanded and I felt around but nothing felt broken. My head hurt a lot though but it was starting to fade away. I tried my voice but it was barely above a whisper "I'm…okay?" My voice made it sound like a question. Stefan sighed in relief and pulled me to him again. I started to piece everything together and then I remembered what had happened. I had been one the pier and my phone rang but when I answered it all I heard was a morbid version of twinkle twinkle little star in German. _Haven't I heard that before?_ The song had been oddly familiar.

I was starting to shiver, it was December still, and Stefan picked me up, bridal style, without another word and made his way for the pier. Someone had called 911 and within a few minutes there was an ambulance but I felt fine; they gave me a warm towel though, that I appreciated.

Stefan sat on the ambulance bumper next to me. "What happened Tameryn? Did you fall?"

"No, I wasn't anywhere close to the edge. I was looking in the distance when my phone rang and when I answered…all I got was dial tone…and then I felt someone push me." I shook my head. _Who would do that?_

"Did you see who it was?" He rested his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it for his warmth. "No, I couldn't even catch myself I was so off guard"

He shook his head. "I can't turn my back on you for a second"

"I didn't do it on purpose" I rasped and I coughed a little. My throat was still hurting but my head wound healed up really quickly. _I must have a strong head but I remember seeing blood._

"**You're a necromancer remember? You heal much faster than humans, even a little faster than vampires."**

I felt my pockets but I had lost my phone. I had it in my hand when I fell and as soon as I hit the water I let it go. _Aww…that was my favorite phone, it had the Paris case and everything…_I did more accessing of my person and when I touched my neck I only felt one chain. I started to panic almost immediately but the only necklace I had on was my vintage queen pendant. Damon's necklace was gone. _Oh no…no, no, no…_

Stefan seemed to notice my distress and pulled my chin up. "What's wrong Tameryn?"

"Damon's…I mean your Mother's necklace, the one that Damon gave me, I don't have it." I stood up and searched everywhere on my person, my pants, my hood, the inside of my hoodie and shirt but it was nowhere to be found. "It was probably lost in the surf Tameryn. The rip currents are very high today." Stefan took my hands but I pulled away from him. "No, I have to find it!" I turned towards the ocean but Stefan wrapped an arm around my waist, stopping me. "You are not going back out there."

"I have to…I have to find it."

"No Tameryn" Stefan pinned me against him and my strength alone couldn't break his hold. "Don't worry about it Tameryn"

"Of course I'm going to worry about it! That was very important to Damon…it was your Mother's! I can't lose it…" I fought with him but I couldn't break free.

"It's not worth you getting killed over. I won't allow it" His voice was stern but not hurtful. I fought him a little longer but soon enough I was defeated and I felt so terrible. _It's just one thing after another…_

"Hey, it's alright, it's okay" Stefan pulled me to him and suppressed my sobs in his collarbone.

"I want to go home now" I told Stefan after I stopped crying.

Stefan looked down at me. "I'm sorry Stefan, I really am but…I want to go home…to Damon"

TBC…


	20. The Beginning of the Storm

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hi everybody! That last chapter was exhausting but I hope you all enjoyed it because here comes the next chapter. Reminder that you can still vote for your favorite pairing on my profile or on my Quizilla, you can follow the link below, and all reviews are helpful.

Quizilla link for poll: polls/24098994/stefan-or-damon

(Jeremy isn't on this list, above, I know and I'm working on adding that soon enough when Quizilla isn't being a jerk about saving/updating things)

Tami's Attire: tamis_ch_20_attire/set?id=71863296

#

Chapter 20: The Coming of the Storm…

_American Slang by The Gaslight Anthem_

When Dad pulled up into our driveway I saw Damon's red mustang convertible and he was already there, waiting. As soon as I saw him I got excited and the moment Dad parked the car I jumped out and almost threw myself in his arms. He seemed surprised by my sudden action but I was that happy to see him. "Are you happy to see me or did you just really miss me?" He asked, after catching me and giving me a hug, his velvet smile appeared. "Both; I'm always happy to see you". Damon turned his head like he was hiding blush but I highly doubted it. "If you get any more cute I just might have to lock you up in my basement so only I can see you" I rolled my eyes with a giggle and buried my head in his collarbone.

Mom didn't seem happy to see Damon; Dad, Mr. emotionless, didn't seem to care and he went inside without a word; I could hear Charlie's barking. I think Mom was going to say something but she didn't and she soon followed Dad inside. "Hopefully you haven't been waiting too long?" We started to go inside the house. "Nope. Harper and Pearl sent us on a stupid goose chase but we managed to thin out her numbers even more." I felt a little worried when I heard that so I looked him over for any kind of injury. "You didn't get hurt at all did you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm well known for a reason."

"I know but I still worry." Damon put an arm around my shoulders and brought me to his side. "Of course you do which makes me the lucky one."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"You know it" Damon chuckled and tousled my hair. We went upstairs to my room and I went to my dresser to get some clean clothes. After I took a tumble into the ocean I had to change back into my dress so I was ready to get into some warm, clean clothes, after I took a shower first. Before we dropped Stefan off at the Boarding House he reminded me to take a hot shower so I didn't catch a cold. Damon took a seat in the desk chair and watched me get some pajamas, I didn't have to go anywhere today so I was going to take it easy. I went into the bathroom and tried not to take too long because I didn't like making Damon wait. I came out in a tank top and pajama pants; I didn't see Damon in the room so I went to the window and looked outside but soon I found him because he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his head in the curve of my neck. "You smell nice"

I blushed at his compliment. "It's lavender body wash"

"Hmm…body wash" his voice sounded a little seductive and he kissed me on the neck but he didn't move his lips until I realized what he was doing. He pulled away with a smile and I touched the spot on my neck. "You gave me a hickie?"

His smile made me giggle. "You have yet to see my real loving side"

He sat down on the desk chair and pulled me into his lap; I straddled his hips and we finally kissed. Damon's kisses were always so perfect and I couldn't help but melt in his arms; I didn't care if my face was red. I pulled away from him but not too far away. He looked at me in the eyes before looking down to my bare neck; his ran his fingers across my neck and I shivered a little. I felt terrible because when I had fallen in the ocean I had somehow lost Damon's necklace, something he never thought he would give away, and I lost it. I opened my mouth to apologize but he spoke first so I clamped up.

"I was here last night; waiting for you to come back when I got a call from Stefan. He only spoke to me a few seconds before he shouted your name and then there was nothing but silence for the longest time" he paused and continued to trace my neck until his fingers started to go up and lay flat on my cheek. "You're the one Stefan was talking to?" I started to feel worse. _Poor Damon, he must've been worried sick…_

"**I wouldn't give him that much credit"**

_Shut up no one asked you._

"Do you know who it was that pushed you? Stefan already filled me in after he pulled you out of the water."

I thought for a long moment about it but no face or image came into my mind. "I didn't see their face or anything I could pinpoint them to. I was falling and then in the water before I could react and…I'm so sorry about-"

He held his hand up and I closed my mouth. "Don't worry about that; I'm just glad you're okay"

"But-" he laid a soft hand on my mouth to silence me.

His hand moved to the spot above my heart. "This heart is more precious to me than that one. I can lose that heart but this one I can't"

I was speechless; he looked so serious. He moved forward, brought me closer in his arms, and laid his head above my chest to listen to my heartbeat. I dug my hand in his hair and let him lay his head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is getting faster" he said after a moment of silence. I blushed even more and he chuckled, "it's still going up"

"Yeah well!" I couldn't finish because I was too nervous. I saw him smile and that only made it worse but somehow I started to calm down and then I asked: "do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"You know…being human?"

Damon paused. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked?_

"I mean like…just knowing that you're human; having a heartbeat and…being able to walk in the sunlight without having to wear that ring. I don't mean it in a bad way; I'm just curious. You've been a vampire for over a hundred years so…do you miss it a little?" I quickly resaid the question in case he found it offensive. I didn't mean that way but like I said, I was a little curious.

"Hmm…" he didn't answer so I decided to drop it but finally he spoke.

"I don't miss the limitations so no…I don't miss being human"

"It must be nice then; to have no limitations, as you say, and to be free"

He looked up at me, "you like being free huh?"

"Well, short of, I mean not like I am now. I'm saddled with my parents but to be able to have the ability to see the world and have no time limit…and to be able to spend it with one person for all eternity…it's got to be nice" _I mentioned this to Stefan yesterday didn't I? Man, I never knew I felt so strongly about this…_

"Maybe but I'm not one to travel" his answer sounded half-heartedly to me but I couldn't forget who Damon was. "Then why did you come to Mystic Falls? We're you trying to get your relationship with Stefan back or…?"

"-That buzz kill? I think not…I came here because…I thought I could rescue Katherine from the tomb"

"Katherine? She was here before?" _That's kinda of a dumb question I think but both Damon and Stefan weren't too surprised when they saw her so yeah maybe she was here before. It would make enough sense…_

"Yeah, I thought she was still buried in the tomb under Fell's Church but after I went to all that trouble with Stefan, that witch girl, Elena, and of course Caroline…I found out she wasn't there and in fact…she had been free this entire time."

"Oh…and she didn't…" I wanted to say it but at the same time I didn't. Damon sighed and lifted his head to my shoulder. "She didn't care"

He said it and I finally felt like I was getting to Damon's real feelings; his voice sounded hurt and somewhat confused but there was more hurt in it than anything and that brought a defense side out of me. I reached for him and cupped his face with my hands, bringing his face up to mine.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore because I care about you and I'm not going to leave you." I honestly confided in my feelings and a strange look went past his eyes but he didn't say a word. He took my hands off his cheeks and kissed both of my palms before lifting his head up and kissing me on the forehead; drawing me closer to him. I rested my head against his shoulder and felt all of my previous worries wash away. _Just being with him makes me calm. I don't want to let go of this feeling…and I don't want to let go of him._

#

I was getting more bolder each day and today I was going to do something I've never done before. I was getting dressed for school and I put on regular blue jeans but instead of a t-shirt I decided to wear a dark pink strapless top and a leather jacket to go over it. _Wait until Damon sees this…_I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder, I was pretty eager, as I took the stairs two at a time. I walked into the kitchen and Mom tossed a brown paper bag at me. "You made me lunch?" I opened the bag and peeked inside. "Yeah, I haven't made you lunch in a long time haven't I?"

"It's been a year but thank you" I closed the top of the bag and opened my leather bag to put it inside. "I'll see you later okay?" I told her as I went to leave the house but she called my name and I looked back. "What's up?"

"Come here. I just wanted to ask you something?" She sounded serious. _Oh no…what's going on now?_

"How long have you and Damon been going out together?" She asked me and I told her honestly. "About two months, why do you ask?"

"It's just…I was talking to Mrs. Lockewood the other day and she told me some things about Damon that I just thought you should know…I don't want-"

"-Mom; if it's about him dating Caroline and a bunch of other girls than I already know about it. It's no one's business but his and I really don't care who he's seen before."

She shook her head. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. You have changed, yet again"

I had turned to leave but as soon as she said that I paused and turned back around. "What do you mean…_I've changed_?"

She gestured to me. "The Tameryn I remember was a soft spoken, very shy, little girl and ever since you started dating him I've seen a different side come out of you."

"Can you be specific?" I crossed my arms and she gestured to me again.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're growing more impatient every day, you interrupt me, you're out all night, and the moment a great guy comes along you act like you want nothing to do with him"

"-Mom this isn't about Stefan okay? No matter what you think about him or Damon isn't going to change the fact that I'm still going to be seeing Damon not Stefan" I felt my anger start to rise again. _Why do I keep having to tell everyone this? Why can't everyone just stay out of my life; they seemed more than happy to back then so why now?_

"I don't like these changes Tameryn! You're starting to become a person that's not good for you. I know this is your first relationship and I'm very happy for you, I am, but I don't like how it's effecting you. I don't want you to get so wrapped up in him that when he dumps you-"

"-When!? You're making it sound like he doesn't give a shit about me" I was getting defensive.

"I'm not saying he is it's just…what I heard-"

"-Well I don't care about what you heard. The only Damon I want to believe is Damon himself. I don't care what people think; I know how I feel inside and I-I love him!" I blurted it out and Mom shook her head with a little grin.

"You're only fifteen years old. You don't know what real love is."

"Yes I do! I'm not stupid…"

"You don't know it because let me tell you something, you can take this as advice or ignore it but I know it to be true, if someone truly loved you then they wouldn't want you to be anyone but yourself and looking at you, how you've been these last few weeks, I know this isn't you and I'm telling you Tameryn. I can see it now and it's not good…Tameryn, whatever you have in mind just please don't do it…Tameryn…don't do it. You can't make yourself happy when you're bringing pain to other people-"

"-How is me seeing Damon hurting other people!?" I wiped away a tear that was threating to fall.

"What about Caroline. You don't have to tell me I heard the story from Sheriff Forbes. You knew, you saw it, how she acted when Damon dumped her but you still went on a date with him-"

"-It wasn't a date Mom. It was just us hanging out…as friends it wasn't-"

"-But it didn't turn out that way didn't it? I remember when I tried to set you up on all those dates back then but you told me that you could see through every guy and here's the easiest one to see through and yet you date him anyway?"

"I know what I said but it's different now-"

"-Yes, it's very different"

"But he's not as bad as everyone says he is. He's very sweet and kind on the inside and he just wants to find someone who will really love him and not just use him."

"And you think that person is you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter who it is. I care about him as a person and what I've seen-"

"-What have you seen? When are you going to understand that you can't change every person you meet"

"What are you trying to say? That he's using me…for sport, for fun, is that it? Is that what you're trying to say? And when he's done with me he'll throw me away like Caroline? Is that it?"

She groaned and looked like she was getting annoyed but I didn't care.

"I'm not saying that but what makes you think that he'll stop doing that for you? Because you've seen a side of him that you think no one else has. Let me tell you Tameryn I've been with guys that have been like that. Everyone told me what would happen but I didn't believe it and the moment I fell in love with them they threw me aside for something better and I don't want my only little girl going through that. I've seen you in dark places Tameryn and I don't want to see that again. Maybe I'm wrong but I can't look at Damon and say that. There isn't much good about him Tameryn. He's very dodgy and…"

"What gives you the right to say that about him? It's not just you but everybody! You all have nothing nice to say about him and just because he's had a few bad relationship-"

"-A few!? Tameryn I didn't want to bring this up but do you remember…about two months ago when you fell in that river and found that girl? Sheriff Forbes told me this…the last person that saw that girl alive was Damon; she was his girlfriend at the time when she went missing and then what happened to Vicki Donovan…"

"Vicki left town Mom! She just got up and left; everyone, including Liz, has said that. Why can't you let it go?"

"Because the signs are there and you're not paying attention to them Tami. Every time something happens, whether it's to other people or you, it always has something to do with him and I don't want something bad to happen."

"Nothing bad is going to happen and for your information; not everything that Liz tells you is true. If Damon was so bad as you say they why was he allowed to join the city council? Or why isn't he been questioned yet? Or is prison? You can't just accuse him because it looks bad. I know him Mom!"

"No you don't and that is what I am trying to tell you."

"What do you want Mom? Why are making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because I don't like him! I don't like what he's done to you."

"Done to me? He hasn't done anything to me?"

"Yes he has just look at yourself! You don't have to look far to see that you're not the same person you used to be-"

"-Why are you still dwelling on that!? I'm not a little girl anymore and I'm growing up!"

"But you are becoming a very different person Tami and it's not good and it's not just me. Everyone is worried about you…"

"Really? Everybody? You need a serious reality check Mom. You've seen it…no one has given a damn about me in a long time and the moment someone does you get defensive?"

"I'm not the one getting defensive here. You're the one getting defensive"

"-Because you're accusing my boyfriend of things that have nothing to do with him and you're trying to make some excuse for me to break up with him but I'm not going to"

She shook her head. "I'm not trying to do anything. I am a caring mother who is trying to make sure her daughter doesn't get her heart broken into a million pieces"

"Who gives you that right? To make those kinda of decisions for me? Because the truth is…you're not even my real mother!"

Mom's suddenly got still and she was speechless.

"There's no point in lying about it. I know it…I know everything…about what happened to my real parents. What happened in that hospital and the asylum where you found me. You tried to hide it from me with a lobotomy but I remember everything. My parent's death, the people who came after me in the hospital and killed every person in there to hide it, and all the things that happened to me in that asylum…the treatments…the shocking, the drowning, the physical pain I was put through because people thought I was crazy! You can't hide that from me anymore and you can't use that against me…"

Mom had covered her mouth and her eyes were getting red.

"I'm not your real daughter…I'm not Lauren…I'm…I am Tamara Caruso and no matter what you've done for me I am still on my own…and even if it does end badly for me…I'm going to be making the decisions this time" I closed my mouth after saying that and I turned to leave. I slammed the door and walked to the sidewalk but I had to stop because emotion was just pouring from me and realization was hitting me.

_My god, what have I done? I just…told Mom that I remembered my past and…I kept yelling at her even though she was looking out for me…why did I do that!? Have I really changed that much? It can't be because of Damon…it can't be. I'm just standing up for myself for once but…that was totally uncalled for…_

"**That's the thing about growing up girlie…the more you grow up the more you grow apart"**

_I know that but…she didn't deserve that. She took me in and raised me like I was her own daughter, she loved me no different and I just yelled at her because of it…_I turned around and looked at the front door but it remained close. I wanted to go back in and apologize but I just couldn't so I turned away.

_Did I make the right decision or…am I just in over my head?_

#

I was sitting in my class in a daze. Not even Alaric's semester assignment was catching my attention. I went through each class like I was emotionless; even my science teacher noticed it and he hardly notices anything. I didn't have my phone with me so I couldn't text anyone. My phone had been lost in the sea and Mom had ordered me another one. _Mom…her name is Debra but…I can't call her anything but Mom because…she is my Mom. Not biological but she raised me and loved me no differently. I can't believe I snapped at her like that…what had gotten into me? I wasn't even in a bad mood before then. I can't help but wonder now if it does have something to do with Damon. He's not asking me to change or anything like that but I'm obviously not the same person as before…I don't know what to do…_

"**I told you not to rush things girlie and this is one of the reasons why"**

_At least I can talk to you…_

"**Yeah but who said I'm listening?"**

_See now you're even against me._

"**You should know me by now. I'm not a nice chick…hell, I'll even admit that I'm a bitch."**

_I really don't care Zeboriah_

"**Now who's being rude?"**

_Blow me._ The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I had completely forgotten that Mom had made me lunch this morning. Looking at the brown paper bag only made me feel worse about our fight but I couldn't throw it away. I went outside and sat at my usual table and opened it up. There was something homemade inside a piece of Tupperware with a fresh peach and a can of Coke. _God, now I feel like a total asshole…_

I saw Stefan approaching me from the corner of my eye. _Oh great and now here's this…_

After everything that happened to us a two days ago everything now was probably going to be awkward and hesitant. After everything he did for me that day and the days before I still chose Damon over him and now I was beginning to have the second thoughts. I mean, I just snapped at my Mom for no good reason. Even if she was accusing Damon of things that still wasn't a good reason to get so angry like I did. _What am I going to do now? I've got bigger things to deal with right now but I can hardly stop thinking about this. Maybe I should…ask Stefan._

"Hey, Stefan" I greeted him as he sat down next to me; a bit close for friends but that thought went away when he kissed me on the cheek. "Good morning Tameryn. How are you today?"

"Shitty…I did a horrible thing this morning"

Stefan seemed to be all ears and that was one thing I loved about him. He was willing to listen to anything I had to say. "I had a fight with my Mom about Damon this morning and…I told her that I knew about the lobotomy and everything else."

Stefan didn't hide his surprise. "I thought you didn't want to bring it up?"

"I didn't but I was saying it before I realized it and then…I feel so bad because I was yelling at her because she didn't want me to get hurt. I got so defensive and said so many bad things and now I don't know what to do…" I looked down and started to feel really depressed again. _Why do I keep doing this?_

Stefan was quiet for only a few seconds and then he put an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sure she's not angry at you"

"I know but I feel so terrible…she was worrying about me; she said that I had been changing a lot and that it wasn't good and then I just…" I couldn't say it so instead I asked Stefan, "I know that we've only known each other for two, almost three months, but since I arrived…have I changed for the worse?"

Stefan shook his head. "You're not a bad person Tameryn. I remember everything you told me at the carnival and maybe this is just who you are. You said that you kept your real self locked up inside and maybe this was her coming out a little. It doesn't help that you've been under a lot of stress recently but I know for a fact that you're not a bad person. What about Damon did your Mom talk about?"

I shrugged. "Almost the same things that you've been saying, that everyone has been saying, that Damon's no good and that he's only using me…"

"None of us want to hurt you Tameryn. We wouldn't say those things if it wasn't true; I wouldn't at least, he's still my brother"

"I know that; I trust you and I know you're not lying. It's just…I've been so wrapped up in everything that…I don't want to think about it. Between getting stalked by Katherine, finding out I'm a necromancer, and now someone is trying to kill me. I haven't been thinking about the future in our relationship for a while. I've been too caught up everything else."

"Well don't do anything rash. I don't want you getting hurt"

I felt a little smile creep up. "Doesn't matter what I do. You'll still look out for me won't you?"

He reached for my hand and closed his fingers around it. "I always will."

_I can see why Mom just loves you. You're like the complete opposite of Damon, minus your good looks of course, and unlike Damon I can tell what you're really feeling; I can trust what you say and not wonder if you're just saying that to get a reaction out of me…gosh, do I really think that way towards Damon? Where has this part of me been? Probably in dream world…_

I thought about everything for a long time and I was finding only one real solution but I was hesitant towards it. _I don't want to do this but I probably should…at least until I know how I really feel and what Damon really feels about me…it's nothing permanent but…I don't want to go into this apathetically._

I took a steady breath and I think Stefan was waiting for me to speak.

"I think the best thing for me to do…so that I'll figure out how I really feel…" I paused and looked at Stefan.

"…is to…break-up with Damon"

#

The rest of the day seemed to go by very slow and when the bell rang I was lethargic about leaving. Alaric's training was cancelled today because there was a city council meeting about the upcoming Founder's Day celebration.

"**I swear these people are obsessed with their founders. The Founder's day, day event, the Founder's Ball…geezus…" **

_They like to express themselves…but I do agree with you; it is a bit much but at least the Founder's Day will be a lot better than the previous ones because this one includes a barbeque, fireworks, and…I'll be single because I'm going to break-up with Damon…_I felt that ping of sadness again but I had to do this. I needed to take a step back and find myself; hanging out with friends sounded like a great idea actually. Damon wasn't going to be at my house because of the council meeting so I decided to leave him a voicemail. _That's kinda cheap isn't it?_

"**At least you're telling him. Besides it will be easier for you to say what you need to."**

I walked outside and called Damon's number, I had borrowed Stefan's phone, and just like I thought I got his voicemail. I waited for the beep and took a deep breath. _This is for the better and it doesn't have to be permanent…_

"Hey, Damon, it's just me. Uh…I know you're busy with the city council but I just wanted to tell you that…I want to call this off. It's not you or anything like that. It's me really and I just need to step back a little and think things through because my life has been changing a lot and I don't want to burden our relationship with that and I don't want to do or say anything that isn't who I am. This doesn't have to be a permanent thing and no one is forcing me to do this; I just need a little time to get everything in my life sorted through. I hope you can understand that and if you're angry with me than I'm sorry. I owe it to the both of us not to make any rash decisions and like I said it's not you and it doesn't have to stay this way. We can talk about this later if you want okay? I'll see you later, maybe, bye" I hung up the phone and handed it back to Stefan.

"Are you so sure about this?" He asked me. _Weird to hear that coming from you Stefan. On Saturday you were practically begging me to break-up with him…damn it now…I need to stop thinking that way. That isn't me!_

"Yeah, I'm sure. There's a lot of things that I don't know about myself yet and I shouldn't rush into something when I have those questions. Besides, I need to focus on getting prepared for my next transition. When it comes I'll have to learn the ropes of it. Plus I can also focus on school and Alaric's training." I felt my smile creeping back. Stefan smiled also and came up to my side, "that's a good way to think about it. If you ever need me I'll be there okay?"

I felt my smile get bigger. "I know and I thank you for that" I turned to him and gave me a hug which he returned; the hug lasted a little longer than I would've liked but that was before all of this. I was happy that I had someone who I could rely on and talk to. Someone who could protect me when Katherine and her vampires decided to stalk me. I felt very happy about that. _Hell…maybe I am in love with Stefan. Maybe my love for Damon was just me overexaggerating; I don't really know him when I think about it. It's strange how different I feel when I'm with Stefan but when I am with him I feel more like myself…maybe that's what Mom was talking about._

"So what are you going to do next?" He asked me, I looked towards my house but no one was at home and we didn't have a home phone so I could talk to Mom. Besides she was probably busy with work. _I hope she's okay…_

"I don't know. I was thinking of just waiting for my parent's to come home so I could talk with them but that isn't for a while."

"Well, how about we go over to Mystic Grill and grab a bite?"

_Damn…he read my mind._ "That sounds nice actually and maybe after that we can catch a movie or something?"

Stefan took my hand. "Sounds good"

We walked to the parking lot and got into Stefan's car; it was a red 1963 Porsche 356 Karmann Coupe, Stefan had it since the sixties and just recently he had fixed it. It was a lot of talk in the hallways during school, people kept asking him about it. I dropped my bag in the backseat and we headed for the Mystic Grill.

"**Strange; dinner and a movie? That could be considered a date. Not so great for someone who just broke-up with her boyfriend."**

_It's not a date. It' s just two friends hanging out…_

"**Ironic because you said that to your mother about Damon this morning."**

_True but there's one flaw in that statement._

"**Which is?"**

_Stefan isn't Damon._

"**Very true; I'll give you that"**

Zeboriah went quiet and I focused on what I was going to tell my parents when they got home.

#

Damon went to the Mystic Grill for a drink after the council meeting ended. He was in a real bad mood after checking his voicemail; he needed a stiff drink. He was sitting at the bar when Alaric came and sat down next to him. "Hey Damon; you seemed really short with everyone when the meeting ended, what happened?" Alaric knew Damon was in a bad mood but he couldn't imagine why. Damon glared at Alaric and then looked forward again. "I thought you had cut out the drinking? I haven't seen you here since-"

"-Shut up. I always drink when my relationships end" Damon took a long swig of whiskey.

"Relationships end? You broke it off with Tameryn?"

Damon passed another glare at Alaric. "No."

Alaric became surprised. "She broke-up with you? I'll admit I didn't see that coming but I thought you enjoyed the single man's life?"

Damon said nothing and just glared at Alaric. Alaric studied his face and then Alaric made a pouty face "oh…is that why you're so upset?"

Again Damon said nothing so Alaric took it another step further. "You love her don't you?"

Damon nearly broke the glass he was holding and got into Alaric's face. "What do you want!?" He didn't yell but his voice was full of malice.

Alaric got rid of his grin and became very serious. "I want you to feel pain for killing my wife"

#

I was almost finished with dinner when the door opened and both Mom and Dad came in. I don't think Mom was expecting me to have dinner made because she came in and looked at me with surprise. "What's all this?"

"It's dinner…I uh…just wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. It was completely uncalled for and I'm really sorry." I bowed my head for a second then proceeded to serve them. Mom was still hesitant to sit down and so was Dad which surprised me the most. _Is she still angry?_

"…This does look good" Mom finally spoke and then took her seat, Dad followed suit. I quickly served them and then took my seat. Only after I sat down did I realize that we were eating a meal with each other again, something we hadn't done in a while; I wasn't really counting the dinner on Saturday.

"Tami, I wanted to apologize as well for this morning" Mom was starting to look upset again.

"No, Mom, I'm the one who should apologize. I was way out of line…"

"I think we both said things we didn't mean but…how did you find out? Did it just come to you?" Both her and Dad seemed to be interested in what I had to say.

_Technically it was forced because of Katherine's witch friend but I'm not going to say that…_

"It uh…came in pieces really. I was remembering things that didn't make sense to me and eventually…it just all came back."

"Everything?" Dad asked me and I nodded. "There's still a lot of holes in my memories but I know for sure that you adopted me."

There was a long silence and I wished one of them would say something. "-But I don't care if I was adopted or not. You're still my parents, my Mom and my Dad, and knowing this isn't going to change that."

The mood seemed to relax a little when I said that and Mom was able to take another bite of her dinner. "How did you find out about me?"

"Your mother worked for CPS when you were little but she soon stopped after we adopted you. She was assigned to deal with your case after…the accident with your parents."

I had a brief flash of the man and woman that were my real parents but all I could see was their bloody and dead faces; I shivered. "Mom, you were a social worker?"

"Yes, for a while, I wanted to make a difference, in my own little way and after what happened to our first child, Lauren, I didn't want any other parent to deal with that kind of pain"

"How did Lauren die?"

I heard Dad drop his knife and anger passed by his face but he said nothing. Mom licked her lips but didn't say anything for a long moment.

"We had left her with a babysitter. We were planning to go out for dinner, just Leon and I, and halfway during that dinner we got a call from the babysitter saying that she couldn't find Lauren. Lauren had been playing outside and the sitter thought she had gotten lost in the woods. We went home immediately and searched for her but we couldn't find her. Search teams went out and we did everything we could but a week had gone by before the police found her…" Mom gulped and I could see the pain coming back into her eyes. "…they brought her to the hospital and when we went there the doctors wouldn't let us see her at first but…eventually they told us that…"

"…She was dead…and she had been drained of blood" Mom covered her eyes and emitted a soft sob.

I felt terrible but I didn't cry. Dad didn't cry either but he looked very uncomfortable. _That's why Mom doesn't want me to date Damon. Because of that blonde girl and the mystery around Vicki…they had reported that the girl I found in the river had been drained of blood…that's why…_

"That's why you didn't want me to date Damon, isn't it?" I asked her after she had calmed down some.

"Yes; I wanted to trust Damon just like you do but after hearing what I did from Sheriff Forbes I couldn't help but think of what happened to Lauren. I'm not accusing him of anything but I just…" she paused.

"It's okay Mom, I understand, and for the record…I broke-up with Damon today."

Her eyes got wide but she didn't look as happy as I thought she would've. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't want to make you upset"

"It's really okay Mom. I was thinking about it all day and I think I need to take a step back and think things through."

Mom started to smile a little when I said that. "That's good."

"You weren't waiting at home all this time for us were you?" Dad asked randomly.

"No, actually, I went to the Mystic Grill and saw a movie…with Stefan" I couldn't lie to them and say I went by myself; I had lied enough to them already.

Mom's eyes lit up and she got all cutesy again. "Really? Did you have a nice time?"

I chuckled at her expression. "It wasn't a date Mom; it was just two friends hanging out"

She rolled her eyes, "oh I'm sure it was"

Normally I would've denied it but I didn't see the point and we both just laughed. At least I was on good terms with my parents again and now I had a little more to think about.

Tonight was going to be a very cold night; for once in a long time I would be sleeping by myself.

TBC…


	21. The Queen's Breakthrough

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hi everybody, sorry if the last chapter seemed short but the chapter before it was much longer than my normal 7, 8, to 9 thousand word chapters so it evens it out a little but that doesn't really matter. I hope you all had a great valentine's day and all reviews are helpful.

Tami's Attire: tamis_chapter_21_attire/set?id=72715892

Necromancer Chart: blood_ties_necromancy_chart/set?id=70099729

#

Chapter 21: The Queen's Breakthrough and Lucas' First Lesson…

_Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson_

_Hören Sie, dass thy Anruf, thy Namen die Zeit von Schmerz zu hören währenddessen ist…_

I awoke to the sound of someone chanting; there were several voices and they were all deep and dark. I opened my eyes but my room was empty; there was no one here, not even Charlie. I groaned a little and turned to my side; closing my eyes and hoping I could go back to sleep but then something happened to me. I heard myself gasp as my eyes opened and the pain I feeling was exhorbitant. I was feeling pain in every part of my body and it even hurt when I breathed; I started sweating from every pore in my body. _What the hell just happened? Where did this pain come from all of a sudden?_. I laid there for a while but the pain was building; something was wrong so I had to get up. It took so much strength to push the blankets off me and I had to literally drag myself on the floor to get to my desk where my new iPhone was at. The pain seemed to be residing in my bones because even the slightest movement caused the pain to shoot up my spine; this wasn't a pain that was natural, this was something else. I bit my lip and tried to deal with it the best I could; I made it to my desk and used it to pull myself up so I could grab my phone. The pain was increasing with each passing second but I found my it and closed my fingers around it. I pulled it down and it slipped through my fingers and landed on the floor with a light thud. _Ugh…of course…_I pulled myself to it and looked down the contacts list for a specific number and once I found it I dialed it. There was a long pause until a woman's voice answered "hello?"

"Ms. Bennett…Sheila…I need your help…"

#

When I woke up again I was at Bonnie's house; attached to Sheila's medical equipment. Sheila had given me some morphine but I was still feeling the pain. _Where did it come from…? All of a sudden…?_

"**Don't worry girlie; Lucas is coming…"**

_Lucas? He's still around? I haven't heard from him since the regaining my memories thing…his messages in the Book of Shadows stopped too…_

My back suddenly arched when a shockwave of pain hit me. I was screaming in frustration in my head; _why is this always happening to me of all people!?_

"**Necro-"**

_That was rhetorical…_

Bonnie had gotten up with Sheila and she was calling everyone I think. I heard Elena's name and Stefan's but I didn't hear the rest of the conversation; I was fading in and out. Even though I still had morphine being pumped into my veins I could hardly feel it. Either it was working but the pain was getting worse or it wasn't working at all. Either way the pain was unbelievable; I had woken up and felt fine then two seconds later I get struck with this wall of pain. I tried to think of why but I couldn't come up with anything…except something that involved with being a necromancer.

"**It might be your final transition time." **I heard Zeboriah suggest but as much as that would explain why I was in so much pain I didn't think so and soon another voice came into my head to disprove that.

"**No she's not. Move out of the way butch…" **Lucas had arrived.

"**Butch!? Why you little fucker-!"**

I closed my eyes again as another wave of pain came my way. My breathing was starting to worsen because it was getting harder and harder to collect my breath. _Oh great…am I panicking? _

"**Relax Tamara; what you are going through right now is mandatory"**

_Tamara? He's calling me by my real name now? And why is this pain mandatory? What the hell did I do?_

"**Another than being annoying? Never mind that; this is…how to explain it to where you'll understand...this pain is a preparation for your real transition that will happen in a few months"**

_So wait? By me going through this I'm not even transitioning so you're just doing this to make me suffer!?_

"**No you moron. Every Necromancer goes through this; you just have to deal with it. The better you deal with it the easier your real transition is. If you can't handle the pain then when the time comes of your real transition you'll stay dead. You have to be strong even if it's impossible…"**

_Wait a minute! Stay dead? What are you talking about?_

Lucas sighed. **"I wasn't going to tell you this until the time came but maybe it's better if you knew. In order to fully transition you'll have to die and don't forget this…you just can't off yourself. Someone else has to do it; only then will the transition happen and you'll change into your final Necromancer form but you don't to worry about that now. That isn't until a few months. The only thing you need to worry about now is overcoming the pain and isolation…"**

_Isolation? Why do I need to be isolated for?_

"**That's the first step. Isolation yourself from those who have strong feelings from you. I sensed your transition coming so I planted an idea in your head so you could break yourself up from your parents and that Salvatore guy"**

As soon as I heard it from Lucas I wanted to jump from this bed and punch him in the face but seeing how I couldn't I just yelled at him instead.

_It was you who made me fight with my Mom!? And break-up with Damon!? You bastard!_

"**Don't get pissed off at me; I was just looking out for the people who cared about you. If they see you in this kind of pain then it will hurt them more because you do mean something to them. I was going to have you get angry at Stefan as well but you managed to push me out but I made a strong enough impact."**

_You heartless bastard. You know I love my parents and Damon! How could you!?_

"**Don't you pay attention girl? I just said why I did it-"**

_-I don't care. It's my life and you shouldn't do something like that! Ohmygosh…I really thought that breaking up with Damon was inevitable but it was really you putting thoughts into my head!_

"**Actually I took control of your body but whatever"**

_I hate you! I can't believe you would do that!_

"**You don't hate me. You're just really angry and fueled by intense physical pain."**

_Bullshit! I do hate you! I made a promise to Damon that I wouldn't leave him but you made me do it…poor Damon…_

I wanted to cry but not because of the pain. I opened my eyes again and Lucas was gone but I highly doubted he was really gone. Sheila had reentered the room and was looking at the machines and putting a wet cloth on my forehead. The nice cool cloth felt good against my, very scorching, head. She checked my temperature but I didn't know what it was because she didn't say it aloud. She disappeared from the room and all I could do was lay there and deal with the pain. Every now and then a wave of pain would come shooting up my spine and all I could do was bite my lip and hope it goes away.

I didn't know how much time passed before I heard the door open and slam close. _Is that…?_

"Where is she?"

I heard Stefan's voice and then Sheila's. _Is Damon coming? I have to tell him…_

Everything faded to black there for a second and I was still. Nothing seemed to process in my brain and when it went away I started to really freak out. The machine monitoring my heartbeat started to make louder and faster beats; I clinched my fist in the blankets.

Sheila returned and Stefan was behind her. Sheila had some greenish liquid with her and with Stefan's help he managed to sit me up enough so I could drink it. I wanted to spit it out because it was so bitter but once it settled in my stomach the pain actually decreased somewhat. I started to relax a little more and Stefan let out a held breath; Stefan whispered something to Sheila but I couldn't make out what was being said. _I hope it's nothing bad…_

"**Salvatore wants to know how this happened but Sheila doesn't really know yet. That tea she gave you was a powerful witch ointment but don't get used to it because it will be out of your system in no time. It works but it doesn't stick around for long." **Lucas was back and when I opened my eyes he was crouching on the small nightstand next to me.

_Thanks for the 411 but I'm still really pissed off at you._

"**I don't care. You don't listen anyway…"**

The room was getting brighter when Elena arrived and she shared Stefan's concern but I was guessing that Sheila couldn't tell them much. I was fading in and out of consciousness but the pain wasn't going away but at least it was weakening some. When I was awake I asked Lucas a question. _You said this pain was a preparation. Is this the only time it will happen?_

"**No. It will happen several more times and each time it will be worse. Despite what happened yesterday I think it will be better if you stay at the Salvatore house…" **

_Did your plan backfire?_

"**Somewhat but I still strongly urge you to be short with everyone. It will help them…"**

_How can it help them Lucas? You said that they care about me…even if I started acting badly towards them it wouldn't make it any better…_

"**I'm not good at this. I didn't have anyone to rely on when this was happening to me. Besides, you're probably going to do the opposite of what I say anyway…"**

_It's not like I'm doing it on purpose Lucas. If this was such a big deal then why didn't you step in before all of this and keep me from becoming close to them?_

"**Because whether I like it or not this is your life and I can't step in it as much as I would like. Do what you want…"**

Lucas disappeared again and I just rested; I fell asleep finally and I didn't wake up until the whole house was lit with sunlight.

The pain had receded a great deal but I was still feeling a little bit of it in my spine. I was able to sit up though and move around without waves of pain going through me. There was the sound of someone approaching and Sheila entered the room. She smiled a little when she saw me up and handed me some of that special ointment.

"…Thank you Sheila" my voice was still horse and I tried clearing my throat.

"It is good to see you up. Would you mind telling me what exactly was happening to you?" She put her hands on her hips.

"…Preparation of transition" I told her what Lucas told me.

"I thought so. I tried reading some books but none of them were specific enough about your condition; I even had the girls go online and see what they could find."

"I'm sorry if I worried you all but…I didn't know what else to do. It really freaked me out…" my voice was getting better and I was able to swallow without much force.

"Yes, worried is an understatement. Your heart rate was jumping up to one hundred and thirty; that's higher than a infants by ten beats and then it would drop down to twenty and then go back up again. Your temperature was ranging from normal to one hundred and six every thirty minutes. And poor Damon broke your wrist and four fingers by accident…"

I looked down and noticed my left hand was in a wrist cast. "You need to be careful when you move around. Your bones may still be weak; I'll prepare an ointment to make them strong again. Make sure to get some rest in case it happens again…" Sheila left the room then. _Damon broke my hand…I forgot that even with broken bones I can still move them. Poor Damon; I keep doing this to him…_I laid back against the pillow and sighed.

"**This is what I was talking about-"**

_I don't care Lucas; I'm not going to talk to you about it…_

Sheila must've told everyone that I woke up because the door opened and Elena, Bonnie, and even Caroline came in. I didn't see Damon or Stefan but I had a feeling they were in hearing range.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked me.

"A lot better. Sheila's a miracle worker…"

"That's my Grams for ya" Bonnie grinned.

"So, what happened? I got a call from Bonnie and she said that something was seriously wrong with you…" Elena bit her lip in concern.

"It's hard to explain but…it was a preparation for my final transition."

"A preparation?" Bonnie exclaimed. I nodded; "wait, does this mean it will happen again?"

"According to Lucas; yeah…several more times actually and it will be worse each time"

"Lucas?" Elena asked. _Great…now I have to explain Lucas…_

Caroline stepped closer and looked down at the sheet of paper she had. "Sheila asked us to do some research about necromancers and I found something that said 'overseeing necromancers'. Is that who Lucas is?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but he can be a real pain in the ass. He's right here…crouching on the nightstand here…"

They all looked at the nightstand and I turned to Lucas. "Can you do something to prove that you're here Lucas?"

"**Technically I shouldn't but at this point…"** he used his boot to push the tea cup and saucer onto the floor where it broke into a bunch of pieces.

"Whoa…no way" Caroline went up to the nightstand and stuck her hand out. She couldn't see or feel it but she was touching Lucas' hair. **"Get your damn hands out of my hair!" **Lucas snapped at her but she couldn't hear him, I giggled a little.

"What did he say?"

I repeated what Lucas said and Caroline formed a fist and hit Lucas on the head. **"You blonde bitch…"**

"He's really there Tami? You're not making this up?" Elena seemed a little skeptical. "Yeah, trust me, I don't like being stuck with him either."

"**Well get used to it…"**

Someone approached the room because Elena snapped "get out of here Damon!"

"Wait…" I mumbled and I turned to see Damon at the doorframe; he wasn't entering and he had a blank face but I knew he was probably hurt inside. I wanted to get up but I doubted that I would make it far. "No, Tami, he broke your hand" Elena replied back; she wasn't happy.

"It was an accident and besides…" I lifted my hand and moved it around. "It doesn't hurt."

"Either way; she's recovering right now so go away" Caroline walked up to him and closed the door in his face. _Don't do that Caroline…_

"I have a few more questions to ask you…intense light can kill you?"

"**Intense light can make your powers weaker but it can't kill you; it hurts but no death"**

I repeated Lucas and Caroline marked that off on her paper.

"Holy water?"

"**Burns; no death"**

"Wood stake to the heart"

"**A wood stake to the heart can kill practically everything except an original vampire or a werewolf; you would need silver for that one."**

"Can you talk to the dead?"

"**Yes but only if the dead approaches you"**

When I repeated that a tense air went through the room especially with Elena. _Why do I have a feeling they'll exploit that some time?_

"**You could've said no"**

"Can you summon daemons?"

"**No; no one can summon a daemon but a daemon himself or…unless you're the grandmaster of Inferno then that's different"**

"Hmm…then what about this chart I found?" Caroline came closer and handed me something that she had printed out. I closed and reopened my eyes to get a better look of it. The chart looked like someone had just used a sharpie to draw it out but it looked interesting to me.

In the middle was the word 'Basic Necromancy' and then there were four arrows that each pointed to another word and they were: 'Voodoo, Zodiac, Hallow, and Hellenic'. By each of those words were a number; Voodoo had one, Zodiac had eight, Hallow had three, and Hellenic had two. Voodoo and Zodiac had similar seals, as it showed, while Hallow and Hellenic had similar traits. Voodoo and Hallow had masked forms, whatever that meant, while Zodiac and Hellenic had bone forms. I really couldn't understand what it meant but Lucas' attention seemed to pike.

"**Memorize this because this is very important" **he told me.

_Why is it important?_

"**This is a basic chart for the different types of Necromancers. There are four different kinds as you can see…the Voodoo, Zodiac, Hallow, and Hellenic. The numbers represent how many there are still alive today."**

_Then what am I?_

Lucas put his finger on Voodoo. **"You're the last Voodoo Necromancer in the entire world; that's not sealed away that is."**

_I'm a Voodoo Necromancer? How typically since Louisiana is known for the people who worship Voodoo…_

"**Your parents were Voodoo and so was their families."**

_Are they all dead then?_

"**Dead or sealed. You're the only one around which has a lot of us very interested in you"**

_Us?_

"**I'm not the only Necromancer in Inferno right now. They watch over you but they don't do anything; I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't hear them pray every now and then."**

_Actually…I think I've had heard before. They were chanting…_

"**Yeah, they can get loud sometimes but never mind that. I want you to hold onto this; it may become useful to you later on. I'll explain more of it later…"**

I folded up the chart and handed it to Lucas; he put it in his trench coat.

The door to the room opened and Sheila and Damon barged in and started to remove the medical equipment off me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena stood up. Sheila turned to her but didn't say anything.

"We're moving to the Boarding House…Pearl and Harper are here…" Damon told Elena when Sheila didn't.

"Pearl and Harper?" Caroline looked towards the front room.

"Bonnie. I need you to take Elena and Caroline to Elena's house while Stefan and I provide a long enough distraction so you can't get away." Sheila explained and nearly tore the tubes connected to me off.

"Wait…I'm not going to leave you here by yourself Grams" Bonnie replied but Sheila gave her a look. "Do what I tell you to do"

Bonnie still didn't want to do it but eventually she gave up and led Elena and Caroline out the backdoor.

Sheila soon left the room and Damon tucked the blankets around me before lifting me up. I took that moment to apologize. "I'm sorry about everything Damon"

He gave me a reassuring smirk. "Don't worry about it; we can talk about it later and for the record…I'm sorry about your hand"

"It's okay; I know you didn't do it on purpose." A look of pain went through Damon's expression for a second and he kissed me on the forehead.

"You don't have to worry now because I'll protect you…"

#

Sometime during the ride to the Boarding House I passed out because I found myself waking up in Damon's room. I waited for a little while to see if anything was still hurting but the pain was completely gone. I sat up and moved around; I even took off my hand cast, I felt some stiffness but otherwise no pain. _Thank goodness…and what was Pearl and Harper doing at Bonnie's house...?_ I looked around for Damon or anyone else but I didn't see anyone. I took up and nearly swayed on my feet but I managed to get myself standing and I was heading to the door but when I opened it the scene in front of me changed.

Everything became black and white and depressing. I recognized it as soon as I entered; Purgatorio…but how did I get here? I didn't draw a door…

"**You don't have to; I pulled you in" **I turned and saw Lucas walking up to me. "You pulled me into Purgatorio? Why?"

"**Because it's about time for your first lesson."**

"My first lesson?" I followed after Lucas who was starting to head downstairs and out of the house.

"**Yes; I do have to teach you, you know? And the first thing I want to show you is that there are some places here that can only be accessed in Purgatorio. They can't be entered by any other means except this one. I've known the man who looks after it and he's taught a lot of my students well. Remember to show respect…"**

Lucas slammed his cane down and a sudden smoke emerged and swallowed us up. I covered my eyes just in case but the smoke disappeared and we were somewhere I had never seen before. It looked like downtown Richmond but the streets were completely empty and the cars were thrown about on the street in different directions. It looked almost apocalyptic but among the black, white, and gray I saw something shining in the distance.

It was a store…a bookstore to be more exact. The building was built with bricks and it was in full color unlike the rest of the world. Lucas led me to it and turned around before going inside. **"The man you are about to meet is an old friend; his name is Seth and although he won't look like it he is a feared daemon so show respect"**

"I heard you the first time"

"**And none of that" **

We entered the building and I realized that I was wearing different clothes; I was wearing the same shorts, hoodie, and shoes that I wore when I first came into Purgatorio. I had realized it when my bare feet didn't touch the tiled floors. There were several rows of books, candles, rocks of all sizes, and different plants growing all around. It was a nice little shop but I was a little fearful of the man that owned it. I heard the name Seth before when talking about a daemon. Seth was supposedly a dragon-like daemon that was the master of fire and desserts but when we approached the counter I was shocked to see a small, elderly, looking man behind it.

"…Oh…Lucas Von Astein; I thought I wouldn't see you again so soon…"

"**It's been two hundred years Seth" **

Seth took one of Lucas' hands in both of his and something past between them that I couldn't point out. Seth then turned to me and smiled; I almost trembled.

"You must be…hmmm….you must forgive me; my memory isn't what it used to be…oh, I remember now, you are…Tamara?"

I nodded and bowed my head respectively. "Yes sir. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Bah…you don't have to be so formal with me. I'm glad that you came; I foresaw you coming so I've just been waiting here. I don't get much customers these days ever since most of the Necromancers were sealed away." He shook his head and picked up an old man's cane and walked from behind the counter. _This guy is a feared daemon? But he's so nice…_Lucas hit me on the head before I followed him.

Seth went into the row of large books and pulled a few down and handed them to me. The books were heavy and really old; it was almost hard to read the titles because of how worn they were. One of them read 'History of Necromancy' and the other read 'Herbs and Potions for Beginners'. _I feel like I'm in Diagon Alley…_

Seth went to the end of the row and stood on a footstool to get to the books on the top. He moved some around and blew all the dust out which was a lot more than I expected. _Man this place is really old…I mean no disrespect Lucas_ I added that quickly so Lucas wouldn't hit me again.

"Ahh…here we are…" Seth came off the stool and handed me a decent sized book. This one was literally falling apart; the title read 'Speaking to the Dead; Handbook of the Deceased'

"Those books should help you out a great deal. There are some spells you can do that won't snap back at you and will help prepare you for the bigger things. The herbs and potions can help with injuries and symptoms; there's even a few poisons in there…" Seth laughed and squeezed my shoulder. "…and finally that handbook for the dead will help you when you speak to those who have departed. It also help you point out dead people from living people; which is probably why you haven't see any dead people in a while. They are good with blending into the environment…some of those poor souls don't even know they're dead"

Seth went down another row, to a plant, and took out a small baggy and some tweezers. He clipped off a few leaves of the plant and put them in the baggy before going to another plant and doing the same. "Some fresh herbs for you; believe it or not but plants grow much better in the afterlife than in the living world. Leave a few pots of herbs in this world and check them the next day and they'll be fully grown; I promise you" he handed me the baggy. "Thank you very much"

"Don't thank me yet I'm not done with ya" he laughed but it turned into a cough. We went into another row and this one had candles; he pulled a bunch of different colored candles and handed them to me. "Candles help intensify powers; the aroma that comes from candles can calm the spirits and it also lets you know when a spell has been completed. Stay away from the white candles though; white candles can get mixed up with holy candles and that aroma can weaken your powers and your energy." I paid attention to everything he was saying.

We were heading by the counter when Seth stopped at a large barrel of rocks; the rocks were huge and beautiful. I saw a giant piece of pure diamond in there; there were all kinds of different gemstones in there. Seth stuck his hand in there and pulled out a large, round, moonstone, some round amethyst, and finally a raw piece of aquamarine. "Hold onto these; you're going to need them" I balanced the books in my arm and took the stones. He went to the counter and I put everything up; I stuck my hand in my pocket but Lucas stopped me. **"Allow me…we don't use the same currency as you humans do"**

Lucas pulled something out of his coat pocket and put it on the counter. There was some bronze coins, a silver one, and then a bunch of eyeballs. "Eww…you have eyeballs in your jacket?" I took a step back…

Lucas rolled his eyes. **"Eyeballs aren't the worst thing in my coat right now"**

_Eww…that's nasty…_Seth took the coins and the eyeballs and put them in the cash register like it was normal. _How am I going to carry all of this…_

Lucas touched my back and I felt a weird stretching feeling and by some means he had my leather bag. "Where did you get that?"

"**Summoning; I used your scent. You'll learn how to do that eventually…"**

I put everything away as Seth disappeared under the counter. As soon as I was finished I looked over the counter to make sure he was okay; he had an old man's body after all. As soon as I peeked over he came back up with a pipe and some weed, as it appeared. "It was nice to meet ya kid; you're more than welcome to come back whenever you need some supplies. Here…I'll even give you a portable seal…" He handed me a cloth that had a seal drawn over it with a few symbols in the corner. **"Put that on the floor in your closest so no one will see it. You go into the circle and seal it up with sand or salt and it will transport you here. It's easier than walking…"**

"Thank you for all of this…"

He waved a hand at me. "No need to thank me. It's what I do; feel bad for the Necromancers back in the older days. They didn't have convenience like this…" he laughed and coughed again but went back to smoking his pipe. "Try not to kill this one Lucas!" Seth yelled as we began to leave.

"**Don't forget this place; it will be rather useful to you in the future. Seth has many other stores sent up around the world in case you were wondering. Some of them are in the real world so if you want to show that witch girl one of these places you can. It's mostly made for Necromancers but witches and warlocks use it too."**

"So was this what you wanted to show me? Are we going back now?"

"**No, there's another place I need to take you but before that we need to take a detour; this is where my first lesson comes in. Step closer…" **I walked up to him and he slammed his cane down again and the smoke came back. I managed to keep my eyes open this time and I felt a little dizzy with the swirling smoke. When the smoke cleared away I found myself looking at a school; we were no longer in Purgatorio. My clothes went back to the blue and black tank-top and the gym shorts I had worn to bed last night; my toes curled in the grass.

"What is this place?"

"**This is Wade Elementary school or should I say…what's left of it. This school may seem like just another abandoned building with a tragic story but this place, and everyone inside, was once the victim of a Necromancer attack gone bad."**

"What do you mean?"

"**This is my first lesson and most important one. Not all Necromancers are as kind and forgiving as you. Some of them live only for vengeance and human life means nothing to them. A young Necromancer tried to do a spell here and it backfired; bringing a living Hell to all the children and adults here. The place was later condemned and the Necromancer who caused it was sent straight to Inferno. That's why you need to be careful when you are using spells. Sometimes they can do terrible things; even if you didn't mean to, and you'll be sent to Inferno for eternal suffering…"**

"Would that be you?"

"**That would be me."**

"What did you do?" I leaned away from him.

"**Oh you know…slaughtered an entire town because no one taught me and the rights and wrongs of Necromancy. My punishment wasn't that bad though because no one had taught me that; this boy was different and now he's really suffering for it."**

"Didn't you have a Necromancer watching over you?"

"**No, because that was before we started to take responsibility for ourselves"**

I didn't know whether to feel bad for Lucas or not. I was still angry with him for taking over my body and breaking up with Damon but I felt a little sting of sadness despite myself. I was always too tenderhearted sometimes and I knew that might be used against me someday.

"**Well now; let's stop wasting time and go inside so I could show you. Because you are a Necromancer you'll have a stronger reaction to this place than normal people do; you may even see the some of the lasting dead who have yet to move on"**

"And I should help them right?"

"**No…not that kind of dead people…lost souls"**

"Lost souls?"

"**Yeah, you'll know them when you see them. They're completely white and they can fade in the darkness; it's very hard to see them but that glow points them out. Don't let one get to you because if they do they'll suck out your will to live."**

"Suck out my will to live? So I'll become a zombie?"

"**A suicidal zombie yes so don't let them grab you because if they do you won't be able to get away."**

"How do you stop them?"

"**Simple…you kill them"**

"What!? I can't kill someone…"

"**Well technically you already have but no one is holding that against you and frankly it's either that or die so make your choice. And don't worry…you won't go to Inferno for killing them; in fact, you are doing them more good that way."**

"How can killing them be a good thing?"

"**They don't have to suffer the pain anymore…lost souls are the ghosts that have to constantly relive what happened to them…over and over again; it never ends. Those children have to keep reliving their death until someone puts an end to it by killing them…again."**

"Do they at least go to Heaven?"

"**You mean Paradisio and no…no one really knows where they go but it's not there and it's not Inferno. Some of us believe they are reborn but there's no proof of anything" **he shrugged and went up to the front doors of the school.

"**Now…let's go"**

#

Stefan and Elena came into the Boarding House. Stefan and Sheila had managed to shake off Pearl and Harper in time so they could get away; it seemed like Pearl just wanted to talk instead of fight but Harper had different plans but at the end they were able to escape with no injuries. "We have to do something about them before they hurt anyone else" Elena told Stefan as she took off her jacket and came into the living room. "Yeah, I'll call Alaric later and get a plan of action set up…"

There was the sound of someone running down the stairs and Damon emerged. "Don't you two ever answer your phone?" He looked pissed and worried at the same time.

"What's wrong?"

Damon stopped and a strange look went past his face. "…I can't find Tami."

Stefan crossed the room to Damon and nearly glared at him. "What do you mean you can't find her!? Where did she go?"

"I don't know; I put her in my room and went downstairs for just a second and when I came back the door was open and she was gone."

Stefan's anger flared up and he grabbed Damon's collar. "Can't you keep your eye on her for just a minute!?"

"Hey, you two, knock it off…it's not going to help us find Tami. Come on…let's look…"

It took an extra second for Stefan to realize Damon but he finally did and cursed under his breath before disappearing.

#

"This place is rather creepy on its own" I commented as we walked through the halls. The school wasn't really cleaned up so there were open lockers and papers scattered all about. I hadn't seen anything that looked like a lost soul but I was starting to see faded bloodstains and I shivered.

"How many people died here?"

"**Over a hundred. This was a popular public school…over a hundred children and about sixty adults; including the security"**

"How awful…and a Necromancer was the cause of all of this?"

"**Yes. Which is why I brought you here. So you can learn what happens when you abuse your powers for evil. Take in every sight and smell; let it serve as a reminder for you"**

I walked into a new hallway and everything looked normal but all of a sudden the bell rang and I almost jumped a foot in the air. After the bell rang I heard the sound of doors opening and children laughing and talking.

"**Can you hear them?"**

"Yeah; almost like…they're here right now. Like they're running past me but I can't see anyone."

"**Places that have a strong impact on them, like this school, can sometimes have memories still incased on the walls. It's called liquid memories; even though this place is abandoned you can still hear it behave just like it was still running. Anyplace that had children in it can leave a strong impression; try not to be afraid of it…even if the laughter becomes screaming."**

There was a long hallway and the sounds from before were starting to fade away. I heard a different sound now and it was more unbearable than the sounds before. It was the sound of a child, an infant maybe, crying. As I went down the hall I started to hear it more in one room but the first door I went to was barricaded.

"**Like I said before. They didn't really clean up much…"**

I went down the hall until there was another door that led to that room and I opened the door slowly. The crying was getting louder and I was sure that it was coming from this room but I pulled the door open and all I saw was desks and blood spots. I entered the room but the crying baby had suddenly disappeared and it was quiet again. _Yeah, this is really creepy…_

I turned around and exited the room. I went down the long hallway again until I stopped at a board. There was a bunch of kindergarten drawings on it; some were finger painted while others were drawn with crayon and markers. I touched one that had a picture of some cookie monster and I felt a little pull from it; like I could feel the energy that was put into it. it was a weird feeling but it still affected me all the same. _Over one hundred children were killed…how terrible…there's not a word strong enough to describe it…_

Looking at the drawings were making me tear up but before I stepped away from them I heard…a distorted sound.

It was loud enough to catch my attention but I didn't see anyone. I stepped away from the board and walked down the hallway until I came to two closed doors. I opened them and there was another long hallway but after stepping through the doors the entire scene changed.

There were bodies littering the ground…most of them were children while there were some adults; teachers and staff. I covered my eyes as soon as I saw them and I didn't want to look at them. I heard that distorted sound again and I peeked from behind my hands. Way, down the hall, was a body that was moving. I don't know what got into me but I found myself making my way towards it but before I got close to it the body was pulled down the next hallway. I didn't hesitate as I went around the corner but the hallway was empty. No blood, no bodies, nothing. I looked back at the hallway I had just came from and it was the same there. All those bodies of children and staff were gone and there was only faded blood stains in their place. _Am I seeing things or is this…the liquid memories? _

Before I could come up with an answer I heard that distorted noise again and I went down the hallway but halfway the scene changed again and everything became black and white. _I am in Purgatorio again…_I walked down the hall but there was this sudden wind and the locker doors flew open and trash cans and other objects came flying at me. I covered my head with my hands but nothing touched me. After the noise died down I moved away my hands and now the light above was flickering. The creep vibe I was getting now was enormous but I could to continue forward.

I heard different distorted sounds and doors were opening and closing around me. The lights continued to flicker and there were distorted noises coming from everywhere. There was a bunch of piled furniture against a door but it all moved to the left side and I nearly screamed. The distorted noise was louder and when I looked at where the furniture had come from I found the source.

There was a ghost flickering in the corner and I couldn't see features because it was constantly flickering but it was emitting a bright light and it had the most creepiest distorted moan. The lost soul was fast because he moved away from the corner and soon he was right at my face. I jumped back and hit the wall. _I can't let him touch me but I don't know how to fight him…_

The lost soul was getting closer and moaning; I closed my eyes and braced against the wall.

_Get away from me…_

"Erhalten Sie weg von mir" I felt the words come out of my mouth before I could realize it and the lost soul shrieked and exploded into a ball of light. The distorted moaning went away and other than the humming I didn't hear the lost soul. _Is that it?_

"**That's it but sometimes it won't be that easy. That lost soul let his guard down on you but now the other lost souls know not to. They'll be coming for you as you progress so stay sharp." **

I decided to run down the hallway and since this was Purgatorio I had shoes on my feet so I didn't have to worry about stubbing my toes. I was at the end of the hallway when I heard the distorted noise again. I looked in the classroom to my left and saw the lost soul go to the other side of the room. I opened the door and saw him in the corner. He growled at me before coming at me and I stood tall and said "fortgehen, weggehen!"

The lost soul exploded right before getting close to me. I heard some distortion down the hall so I quickly left the room and ran towards the end of the hall but suddenly the hall opened up and I nearly screamed with the sight. The lights were flickering but I could see that the entire hallway was covered in blood. It was everywhere and there were bodies all around. I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands and trembled with the horrible sight.

"**There's more coming…You are a Necromancer; death is nothing to be afraid of…you need to shake it off"** Lucas told me but I was easily startled and just seeing all that blood made me want to curl up in a ball and hide. I heard loud distorting and soon there was another lost soul appearing. **"Get him before he gets you"**

I forced my eyes open so I could see him. He came at me and I closed my eyes and chanted "gehen Sie weiter von meinen Augen!"

This lost soul had a louder yell and soon he exploded from my eyes. I stood in my spot and felt the cold chill go up and down my spine as he exploded. Bright white dust floated to the ground and another moan shook me from my daze. I ran past the bloody hallway and jumped into the computer lab through a broken window. I heard the sound of two doors opening and closing but there was another lost soul in the corner. The only door was barricaded so I would have to jump out of the window that led to the opening and closing doors but first I had to take out this lost soul.

"Sterben!" I felt some power well up into me and I yelled it out with my eyes closed but I didn't hear it explode. I opened my eyes and saw that it had dodged my attack and was coming at me. **"Don't stand there like an idiot! Move!"**

It came rushing at me and I jumped out of the way. The lost soul turned around and came at me again; I was in the corner this time so I knew I could hit it this time. I closed my eyes and yelled it again "sterben!"

I felt it touch my cheek, just the slightest touch, before it exploded and I almost sunk to the ground. I was shivering; that lost soul's touch was ice cold and made my entire body shiver; I saw a flash of images that didn't make sense but I shook it out of my head and jumped through the window and the doors stopped moving.

It was almost like everything seemed to stop then because the humming went away, the lights stopped flickering, and there was no more distorted sounds. I still hesitated when I opened the two doors but the only thing behind them was a corner of the hallway that led to the back of the school. "Finally" I exhaled and started for it but someone had appeared and picked me up.

"Get away from her! She's mine…" my voice was caught in my throat and the man dropped me on the floor. This man was wearing a police uniform and holding his head like something was wrong.

A red light appeared from the other hallway and what happened next scared me the most.

The man was thrown into the wall and then pulled onto the floor where his body was completely shredded into nothing and what was left was sucked into the hallway where the light was coming from. Everything had turned blood red, dark orange, and blurry as the scene unfolded. I stayed against the wall and watched in shock as these…tree roots…appeared and the man was ripped to shreds. The scene soon ended and the hallway went back to normal. I was slow in getting up and I looked down the other hallway where the light had come from but all I saw was a blood stain and a black haze that soon disappeared. _What the hell was that!?_

"**That was judgment, Urteil, what you just saw was Mestophales casting judgment on that man. That's what happens here. When you see a light in the sky that means someone is going to Paradisio but when they get ripped away like that then they are going to Inferno. You can also tell by the color of their eyes. If they have blue eyes then they are marked for Paradisio but when they are red then they are marked for Inferno; grey eyes are undecided."**

"What did that man do? He was talking about some woman?"

"**Not some woman; a little girl…pedophile" **Lucas sounded disgusted. **"Rapist and child molesters get the worst of punishments because they take advantage of people with innocent conscience and puts them in a world of Hell."**

"People like Erick?" I felt sickened when the images of that night passed through my brain.

"**Yeah, sort of…he didn't do the deed so he's not able to be punished yet but I have little doubt that he won't try it again…maybe not with you but someone else"**

I shook my head in disgust and then made my way out of the school. I saw a door in front of me and when I went through it there was a blinding light and then I was back in the real world and outside the school.

"Thank goodness…that was scary."

"**I'll admit I'm a little impressed. You surprised me; I didn't think you would do so well but you did, good job."**

"Thanks…I guess. Can we go home now?"

"**Nope. There's still one thing I have to show you and this one is important."**

I groaned. "Aww…"

Lucas came to me and dropped his cane just like before and smoke surrounded us.

When the smoke disappeared a beautiful scene was before us. We were somewhere in the mountains, standing in a green field.

"Where are we?" I felt the warm sunlight on my skin and it felt great.

"**The Himalayas" **

"The Himalayas! Why are we here?"

He pointed up to one of the chains of mountains. **"Up there is a Necromancer safe house"**

"A safe house?"

"**Yes, there used to be several safe houses but most of them got discovered and raided by the Vatican so there are only a few left. That one up there is the oldest one and has never been discovered. If you are ever in any kind of trouble with the Vatican or anyone you can go to these safe houses and hide out for as long as you need to. This one is the home of the oldest living Necromancer…Elder Ming-hoa."**

"Elder Ming-hoa" I tried the name. "How old is he?"

"**Older than me. He has been alive for…four thousand human years. He's seen the world grow up to what it is now and he is the master of Expression. The Vatican is aware of his presence but Elder Ming-hoa is a peace loving man so they have no reason to go after him; besides, they wouldn't stand a chance against him. Enough talk; let's get going…"**

"Up the mountain!?"

"**Yeah, you are going to climb it by the means of the stairs" **

"Stairs?" I didn't see any stairs but I had no choice but to follow him and once we were at the base of the mountain a row of stairs seemed to appear and they went straight up the mountain. "Whoa…" I gawked.

"**These stairs only appear for Necromancers; there is a spell on them to only appear for us. Come now; we have a lot of walking to do…"**

_Lovely…_

#

I had never been so tired in my life but the stairs kept going up and up. We had been walking up these stairs for what seemed like forever but there no was end in sight. I wanted to ask 'how much farther?' but I knew Lucas would probably insult me so I kept my mouth shut and kept walking up the stairs. This wasn't Purgatorio anymore so I was stuck walking up these stairs in my bare feet and every now and then I would step onto a pebble or something sharp. I cursed under my breath but kept going; I couldn't stop now. The sun was high in the sky but the wind was blustering cold and it would strike me like a thousand needles but we hadn't even gotten to the snow yet.

Lucas was always ten steps above me but at least he would wait for me before continuing on. It seemed like forever until a wall appeared and the steps finally ended. The house appeared to be of Chinese creation and the whole scene was stunning in beauty. There were Sakura trees on the flat land and the grass was so green. There was a small man-made lake with large fish swimming around in it; a fountain set up in the back. The only scene was like…right out a movie and I couldn't stop looking at everything even when Lucas pushed me forward.

We came up to the house and Lucas laid his hand flat on the sliding door before sliding it open and entering inside. I wiped my feet off the best I could before entering in respect to the Elder's house. The room inside was warm; there were Chinese lamps set up all around and there were candles lit giving the room a heavenly smell. There was a man that was seated on the floor in an orange robe but I couldn't see his face because he was looking away from us.

"…Lucas Von Astein…I was beginning to wonder when you would finally come to me."

"**Elder Ming-hoa" **Lucas bowed his head and I did the same quickly. **"Forgive me but as much as I wanted to come here I-"**

The man held up a hand to silence Lucas. "I don't want to hear your excuses. A man does not need a reason to climb a mountain when in life climbing mountains is essential. You didn't come up here because you knew I would treat you no different than your father but despite your desires for power you are dissimilar than him. You have some patience…although it's nothing to speak admirably about and you think you always need reasons to do something. That is why you are always alone Lucas; you will never find happiness thinking that way but at least you do some good by bringing this girl to me…"

Elder Ming-hoa turned then and I saw his face. **(AN: Imagine James Hong sitting there in a monk's robe; if you don't know who he is then look him up because he is awesome) **Elder Ming-hoa had a soft face with a kind smile and despite being four thousand years old he didn't look no older than eighty-three but still in very good health. A question formed in my brain and I said it without thinking, "I thought Necromancers were immortal?"

"Yes they are but some of us still age; just very slowly. My Father was a Necromancer but not my Mother so I age every forty-eight years but unlike you…both of your parents were Necromancers so once you ascend you will stay young and immortal." Elder Ming-hoa answered for Lucas. His voice was very soft towards me and I felt so calm around him; he didn't seem like some dead talking hellraiser like Lucas made other Necromancers seem out to be but just knowing how I was proved that not to be the case. I had the strongest urge to sit down on my knees across from him and listen to whatever he had to say but somehow I suppressed.

"You are…Tamara Caruso? Or do you prefer Tameryn Copperfield?"

I took a step forward; "you can call me Tami…if that's okay?" I was pretty nervous so it sounded like a question. I could feel his energy pulsing off him.

"You don't have to be nervous around me. I am very happy that you came; I don't get many visitors here"

"You have a very beautiful home; the view must be nice" I felt myself lighten up a little and he chuckled. "Yes, I find it very…peaceful."

Lucas seemed uncomfortable and I could see it with the way he kept shifting from one foot to the next. Me, on the other hand, found this place to be like something from one of my dreams as a child.

"I sense a great deal of light in you; despite the darkness that has followed you from your past. You seem genuinely kind and caring towards other people which is rather rare in Necromancers. Our upbringings haven't always been the best but you are no different but yet you do not let your mind wander on revenge." The way he talked about me made me think he had been watching me for a long time and I could only nod my head like a moron.

"It brings me a lot of relief; my last two guests were not…as I was hoping they would be but now that you have arrived I feel much better. May I see the stones?"

"The stones?" I asked, my mind was in a tizzy from all of this.

"Yes, the ones you got from Seth dearie"

"Oh…" I opened the top flap of my leather bag and pulled out the large stones and handed them to him.

"Moonstone, amethyst, and aquamarine. Seth choose well; he must see the innocence in you as well." Elder Ming-hoa stood up and walked over to the nearest table. I couldn't see what he was doing but after a moment came back and the stones were gone but in their place was a leather chained bracelet with three stones connected to it. He had somehow combined the stones together and carved them into small shapes and put them together in a bracelet.

"Wear this always and it will help you preform spells. This is liquid Expression in the stones…" he put the bracelet on my right hand. "Liquid Expression?"

He nodded. "Liquid Expression is raw energy that you can use without having to take from yourself and it will never run out; it will weaken but it will never run out." His fingers moved to my ring. "Just like this ring. You have worn it for a long time so your energy has been absorbed by this ring which makes it your weapon when you need it the most" he reached for my necklace and looked at it, "the same with this"

"When you need them they will appear. Necromancers have the ability to put life in things that are dead and without knowing it you have given this items some life and they will repay you for that." He tapped my head and then went to sit back down. "Thank you for your visit but if you do not leave now then your friends will be very worried; they are already worried but they will become more worried. Thank you for coming…it has been a wonderful visit and if you ever it this house will be open to you…and you as well Lucas; if you should ever need it."

Lucas seemed surprised but he nodded his head all the same. **"Thank you Elder Ming-hoa; we will be leaving now…come Tamara"**

I didn't want to leave but I did want to go home. I wanted to talk to Damon mostly and apologize for everything. _When I get back I'm going to give him the best kiss I can muster…_

Elder Ming-hoa suddenly laughed. _Huh? _

"You are very fond of that vampire boy; my apologies but that has brought some warmth to my heart. I can assure you…he might do the same when he sees you" he winked at me and I mashed my lips together so I wouldn't giggle. I bowed my head again and then followed after Lucas.

I felt anxious but I knew exactly what I was going to say when I saw Damon again.

#

The smoke disappeared and we were back in Mystic Falls. The sun had set and it was getting dark but I wasn't too far away from the Boarding House. "Thank you for all of this Lucas" I was still a little angry with him about yesterday but other than that I was grateful. Whether I wanted to think about it or not he did give me the powers to save my life he watched over me when no one did; he even summoned a future me to give myself hope and that did mean a lot to me. He simply nodded like it meant nothing and I wasn't sure if it meant nothing to him or not. I couldn't remember much of Lucas from back then but he seemed to be no different than how he was now. He acted like he was superior to everyone else and he was a little cocky but he did have a heart somewhere. He may still be cold to me now but one day I bet I would see a softer side of him but for now he was same old Lucas.

Lucas disappeared after I started walking back to the Boarding House and I didn't hear a single peep from him for the rest of the night.

#

The front door to the Boarding House was unlocked and I opened the door to see the living room empty and the house was quiet. _Is anyone even here? _

"Hello?" I called but I didn't hear anyone so I went upstairs to Damon's room but it was empty. I went to the nightstand where my phone was left lying at and I dialed his number. He picked up on the first ring and his voice sounded worried "Tameryn, where the hell are you!?"

"I'm at the Boarding House. I can explain everything I promise…"

There was a slight pause. "I'll be right there"

I didn't have to wait long before I heard the front door open and Damon coming up the stairs. I got up to open the door but he came through it faster and caught me in his arms. He didn't say anything and just held me for the longest time before he pulled me away and asked me "where the hell have you been!? Pearl and Harper come knocking and I find you gone…where did you go!?" Damon looked angry but he looked concerned as well.

"I was pulled in Purgatorio by Lucas. He took me to some places and taught me my first lesson as a Necromancer. I'll explain everything…"

Damon listened to the whole story with a fixed expression and once I was done he sighed and took me back into his arms. I heard him whisper "…don't do that to me again"

I felt a sting of sadness hit me when he said that and I immediately felt terrible. I also needed to tell him that me breaking up with him was Lucas and not me. _I hope he believes me…_

"Damon, there's something I need to tell you about-!" I couldn't finish my sentence because Damon had pressed his lips against my own. I instantly let my guard down and kissed him back; wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. _This is great…_

He finally pulled away but he still held me. "…If it's what you want then…"

"No! you didn't let me finish. I didn't want to break up with you but Lucas made me do it. He thought that isolating-"

"-Isolating? I'm starting to dislike this Lucas guy…" his velvet smile appeared. "…thinking he could take my girl away from me. He's dead the next time I see him."

I giggled a little. "He's already dead Damon and he can't be seen by anyone but me"

That didn't seem to faze Damon at all. "Well then, you'll just have to tell me if I'm hurting him at all…" I laughed at his answer and gave him a kiss which he caught with his own lips.

"But…I can understand if you didn't want to be with a guy like me. There's nothing good about me; I can promise you that" his voice was low but I shook my head and gave him a smile.

"I don't think so. The way I see it; there's a lot of things about you that's good. I know it because I'm in love with that part of you but even if you are what everyone says you I would still be with you because not everyone is perfect but you're perfect enough for me. I don't care what anyone thinks; whether it's Stefan, my parents, or Alaric, or anyone. I know who you are, Damon Salvatore, and I love you whether the world likes it or not; even if you don't"

He seemed a little hesitant with my words so I continued, there was one more thing I needed to say.

"I made a promise that I would never leave you and I'm going to keep that promise for as long as I live…or until you don't want me to"

He shook his head then and stopped me from talking with another kiss and this time he brought me closer to him and didn't let me go even as we pulled away. "To be free for all of eternity…and to spend it with just one other person" he started to say; his fingers brushed the hair away from my cheek.

"I'm glad that I finally found you…my lost little girl"

I felt a tear come up in my eyes but it wasn't from sadness but happiness. I knew that our future was going to get rougher and there might be times that will pull us away from each other but at this moment I had never been happier.

Damon looked into my eyes and repeated those three little words he had said so long before "…I love you"

I felt more tears of happiness come through my eyes and I wiped them away with a stupid grin.

"For eternity?" I laid down beside him in his bed. I was turned towards him and he had my hand in his.

"For eternity" he promised and he pulled me back to him and for the first time that day I felt myself going into a peaceful slumber.

TBC…


	22. En prise…The Position to be Taken

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hi everybody; I hope you all are doing good and enjoying the story so far because here comes the next chapter…

Tami's Attire: tamis_ch_22/set?id=72971170

#

Chapter 22: En prise…The Position to be Taken

_My Last Breath by Evanescence & Letters from the Sky by Civil Twilight_

The sun was pouring in from the window behind Damon. His eyes drifted open as he woke up from his idyllic slumber. The first thing his eyes connected to was the dark black hair that belonged to his dearest girl, Tameryn. She was curled into him; her back facing him, as she lightly breathed with deep sleep. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her; he propped his head up with his arm and lightly touched a few strands of her hair. His fingers went down and lightly brushed against her cheek; she moved a little under his touch but she didn't move away. His hand continued down her neck and stopped at her shoulder. Her skin was cool with the low temperature and she shivered but otherwise stayed asleep. Damon pulled his hand away but not before pulling her, softly, back to him.

He looked past her at the clock on his nightstand; it was almost eight o'clock which only meant an hour before Tami would have to go to school. Damon never really understood the whole school thing; it was something that Stefan continued to attend even though he graduated over a hundred years ago. Damon had attended a few colleges but only to date the wild college girls; he tried some classes but even then he didn't seem to enjoy them or the people who taught them but Tami seemed to relish her time in it so if she liked it then he would be perfectly fine with it. The minutes kept going by and Damon knew he would have to get up soon so he could give her a ride to the school. He really didn't want to get up but he knew he had to so he slowly detached himself from Tami and got up to take a shower. He was careful so he wouldn't wake Tami; after what happened yesterday Damon wanted her to get as much sleep as she could; besides, she looked snug in his bed. Before he went into the bathroom he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before disappearing in the bathroom.

#

I felt perfectly content; I was warm and very comfortable. I didn't want to open my eyes but I had school today so I had to get up even if I didn't want to; I groaned at that thought and rolled over. I opened my eyes and remembered that I was in Damon's room; in his bed. _Well no wonder I'm so comfortable…_I smiled and then discovered that I was in the bed alone but I could hear the water going somewhere; it sounded like it was coming from down the hall. I got up and stretched before passing a glance at the clock; I still had to go home and get some fresh clothes. _It's too bad I can't stay here all the time. I would love to wake up like this every day. _I headed to the bathroom that was in Damon's room. I was rubbing the sleep out of my eyes when I opened the door and when I entered I realized that Damon was using the shower. _Aaahhh…! _I jumped outside and closed the door behind me. My face erupted in blush and I could hardly contain myself. _Umm…I should leave the room so…uhh…_I quickly went for the door and stepped out into the hallway. _I can't believe I walked in on Damon in the shower…_

"**Why are you freaking out so much? It's not like you saw anything anyway"**

_It doesn't matter…ugh…I'm getting all these images in my head…_

"**And they're nice…"**

_Shut up Zeboriah! I don't need that right now! _

I was so caught up in my embarrassment that I didn't notice the door opening behind me and before I could react Damon wrapped an arm around me and pulled me back into his room. I closed my eyes because I didn't know if he was decent or not but I felt his pants through my bare legs; he was still shirtless however. He seemed amused with my blushing face but I kept my eyes closed; it became difficult when he brought me into his arms. His skin was warm from the hot water and I could feel the outline of his muscles; from his chest to his arms. _I hope my heart doesn't stop…_I was so nervous that I couldn't move but I found myself slowly sinking into his embrace and when I finally calmed down I snugged up to him.

"Good morning" he said with my favorite velvet smile.

"Morning…" I mumbled; still feeling the nervousness. I heard him snicker at me but before I could respond he sealed my lips with his. I became very still and he brought me closer to him; my hands were limp on his chest as he kissed me sweetly. I felt sparks go off in my stomach and my mind went completely blank. His kisses always had this effect on me but I couldn't help it. _Who knew being in love would feel this great? Damn; I have been missing out…_

When we pulled away I tried not to look at him but it was so hard not to; he caught me looking and smiled coyly, asking "like what you see?"

I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out; I was stuttering to say something but I wasn't good at this kind of thing; I turned away but he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me again; I stiffened.

"Relax…" I heard him say and that only made me more nervous. "Easier said than done" I mumbled.

He chuckled and rubbed my arms soothingly. I was beginning to feel more at ease and I found my voice finally. "How 'bout I make us some breakfast before we leave? What would you like?"

His hold on me tightened, so I couldn't escape, and his playful smile came back. "I know what I would love…" he kissed me on the neck and I felt blush coming back into my cheeks, I was immobile against him. "How about a nice shower…I could wash your back"

"I don't think so!" I said it a little too quickly; I jumped out of his embrace and went to the door. "…That's a first…" I heard him say. I looked back at him, "first for what?"

"I usually don't get turned down…"

I shrugged and said the most unbashful thing I ever thought I could say "well then I guess you'll just have to persuade me."

There was a sudden hunger-like look that went past his eyes and I quickly ducked out of the room and down the stairs. _I can't believe I just said that…whew…_I fanned myself because my face was still full of blush. _I swear I'm getting more forward every day…_

#

I was entering my second period class when I noticed an unfamiliar man standing next to my teacher; they were talking about something and laughing a little. I tried not to stare at the man but something about him gave me a bad vibe but my teacher acted like they knew each other so maybe this was someone I've never seen before. _Zeboriah, can you tell if he is a vampire?_

"**I'm not sensing it. He appears to be human but something's…off…about him, I would be cautious nonetheless."**

I took my seat next to Shelby who seemed rather taken with this man. Shelby had been born and raised here so I asked her "hey, Shelby, who's that guy?"

She looked at me like I was stupid. "…I forgot you just moved here. That man…is Logan Fell." Her voice was light and she even blushed. "He's a reporter for the local news; he's been away for a little while but now he's back. My Mom told me all about it. He's the lead reporter and the only reason why I watch the news" she dropped her head on her hands and watched him with a bright smile.

"I'm guessing you fancy older men" I only said this because she seemed more interested in the male teachers and seniors at this school instead of fellow freshmen.

She didn't glare at me but she past me a look. "Don't get me wrong…Alaric is much hotter than Logan but Logan knows how to have fun. I hear he's having a party later tonight at Fell's Church…you should come…that is if you're not curled around Damon's finger."

_You bitch…_

The bell rang and our teacher clapped his hands together. "Good morning class; as you can see we have a guest with us today. I want you all to be respectful and welcome Mr. Logan Fell…Logan"

There was some clapping; Shelby seemed the most enthusiastic. Logan came and stood in the front so everyone could see him; he had a cheesy smile on his face. "Thank you, thank you. I'm just as glad to be here as you are. I know some of you probably remember me when I lived here a few years ago; I was the main reporter for the local news but to those who don't know me I am one of the descendants of the Founding Fathers. The Fell family came with the other families and settled here as the town went up. My family was in charge of the area that is still known as Fell's Church or what's left of it. There used to be a church and many graves there but after the incident that took place some hundred years ago the place has been left in ruins and my family has decided to leave it alone as memory of the earliest days. I moved up to Charlottesville in order to finish my reporting certificate and do some extra classes on the side but now I'm back and I'm returning to the news. The reason I came here was because the local news station would love to have you students come in and see what it's like in the news field; if anyone's interested."

Shelby's hand shot up. _Here we go…_

"Are there any requirements?"

"Nope. All you need to do is sign up on this sign in sheet and arrive the days it has listed. Is there anyone else who is interested?" Logan pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Shelby who wrote down her name in large and curvy letters. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone from my pocket. I pulled up Damon's number and sent him a text saying: 'Who is Logan Fell? Good or bad?'

I quickly hid my phone when Logan went past my desk. All of Shelby's groupie friends signed up and laughed like the little skeletons from the old Betty Boop cartoons. Everyone else, minus the boys, seemed to be only interested in Logan when they signed up because most of them were giving him…suggestive looks; I wanted to gag.

Logan came back up to my desk. "Would you like to sign up?"

"No thank you." I answered quickly; my phone vibrated in my hands.

"Are you sure? There's a lot to gain in the field of news" he brought back that cheesy smile again but I wasn't going to bend under it like all the other girls. "No thank you. I'm not interested in news"

"Oh well that's too bad." Logan honestly looked disappointed and I felt my guard welling up. _I'm getting that bad vibe again…_

"Don't mind her Logan…she's just a penny-cent artist" Shelby insulted. _Oh…you are really asking for it now…_

"She only draws her life which is full of being sodomized"

"**That's sick…"**

"Says the one whose always lying on her back and taking it" we were tossing daggers at each other but that sodomized thing was taking it way too far.

"**Does she even know what that word means?"**

_Probably not; just ignore her…_

"Enough you two. I don't want to separate the two of you again…" the teacher crossed his arms.

"Don't look at me. She's the one that started it" Shelby pointed at me. "I'm the one who started it? Really, are you that dumb Shelby? Or are you just so wrapped up in your own little world that you think that everyone agrees with you?"

Shelby turned in her seat to glare at me. "Of course they agree with me…you are nothing but some stupid freak who just waltzed in here acting all high and mighty like she was one of us."

"You need a serious reality check Shelby if that's what you think"

"Girls, I said that's enough" the teacher tried but neither of us were listening.

"Just because you're going out with Damon Salvatore doesn't mean you're better than everyone else"

"Excuse me? I don't think of myself as better than everyone else nor do I act that way. You're just jealous because I did something that you couldn't do"

"Are you kidding!? I could have any man I wanted and I do"

"So basically you're a whore" I snapped back.

"Now, I said that's enough!" The teacher slammed his book down on his desk and we both went quiet. "I have had enough of you two fighting like this. Both of you to the Dean's office right now!" He pointed to the door and I collected my stuff. The teacher opened the door and lead us to the Dean's office. Shelby and I didn't say a word to each other but we were trading glares.

The Dean didn't look happy to see us, this wasn't our first time in here, and he shook his head. "Again?"

Shelby crossed her arms and glared at me. "She started it"

"No I didn't. You're the one who insulted me first."

"Girls! Just shut up and sit down and we can talk about this like adults." We both sat down and inched ourselves as far away as we could from each other. The Dean sighed and shook his head again. "Now…calmly…tell me how it happened this time?"

We both spoke at once and the Dean shushed us.

"Okay how about this…Ms. Copperfield; can you please explain?"

"Yeah. The class started with Logan Fell telling the class about himself and offered to let people come and see the news station. When he came to me I respectively declined and then Shelby insulted me and my work as an artist."

She scoffed. "Bullshit"

"Language! Continue Ms. Copperfield"

I shrugged. "She accused me of being sodomized"

"Well she probably was which is why she is so stuck-up"

"Stop talking about yourself Shelby because no one is interested."

"Girls! Please…Shelby…do you even know what that word means?"

She scoffed again. "Of course I know what it means I'm not stupid…"

"Then what does it mean?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "It's a fancy word for getting beaten as a child"

I wanted to drop my head in my hands. **"Good God…she's a total moron!" **Zeboriah laughed in disbelief.

The Dean shook his head. "No, that's not even close to what it means…you know what? This is what I am going to do…Shelby; I'm going to suspend you for two days"

"What! Why!?"

"One: for being such a foul mouth and two: for constantly having an attitude" the Dean took out a referral and began to write Shelby's information down on it.

"What about her!?" She demanded. The Dean looked up then at me. "You can go Ms. Copperfield, have a nice day"

I picked up my bag, "thank you"

"No way; why do I get a referral when she gets away with nothing?"

The Dean pointed his pencil at her. "Because she's not the one coming in here every other day in trouble. Now be quiet so I can phone your parents. You can go Ms. Copperfield."

I left the room before Shelby had the chance to insult me more. I was fueled with anger but I bit down hard on my lip to suppress it. I was walking back to the classroom when I remembered that Damon had sent me a message. I pulled out my phone and it read: 'Alaric is keeping tabs on him but he's no one to worry about. Is he bothering you?'

'No; just checking to make sure. How's the hunt going?'

I leaned against a locker and waited for his reply. 'Nothing but dead ends but we're making some progress. I have another place I want to check; I'll call you later'

'Be careful. Don't do anything reckless on your own'

'I won't. That goes for you too, stay safe.'

I put my phone away and tried to contain my emotions before going back to class.

#

It was lunch time and I was already seated at my usual table but I was leaning my head on my hand; trying to keep my emotions in check but I knew I was going to crumble eventually. I tried not to take Shelby's words to heart, mainly because of her own stupidity, but it was still hurtful. I always tried to ignore what people said about me but they always found a way to get under my skin. I took a deep breath and wiped the areas around my eyes in case any tears welled up. _I've got to keep my composure but…how can someone just say that like it's nothing?_ I bit my lip but I felt my chin quivering. I quickly got up and headed for the door inside the school but I wasn't going to make it so I turned the corner and hid against the wall where no one could see me. I let my emotions pour out as quietly as I could because I didn't want to bring attention to myself; the last thing I wanted was for Shelby to know that she hurt my feelings, I would never hear the end of it. I sniffed loudly and hid my eyes behind my hands.

I didn't know how long I was standing there before I heard "Tameryn?"

I jolted; I knew who it was before he came up to me. I quickly wiped my eyes but it was too late; he had already seen me.

Stefan walked around me, to see my face, and I hid my eyes again. "Tameryn, what happened?" He reached for my hands and tried to move them away from my eyes and I let him. I looked down until he tilted my head up. "What happened Tameryn? Why are you crying?"

I shook my head and mumbled "…it's nothing"

He grabbed my head again and forced me to look up at him. "No, it's not nothing. Tell me what happened Tameryn…"

I didn't utter a word until Stefan pulled me into his embrace and just like that I felt everything come pouring out again, everything that was building up on my shoulders; I let out a hushed cry but he kept holding me close.

"I…I'm sorry…I know I shouldn't be carrying on like this" I mumbled an apology; I moved my arms under his and curled my fingers into the back of his shirt.

"It's okay Tameryn. Tell me what happened…you can tell me anything"

I waited until I could talk without stammering. "It's just…Shelby. We got into a fight earlier and she said some things that…were really stupid but I can't help but feel terrible. I know they're not true but it still affects me…I just…can't understand why…I'm always respectful to people but yet she still said those things about me in front of everyone like it was nothing." I felt my chin quiver again but I wiped the tears out of my eyes before they fell.

"Some people are just very execrable. There's no excuse for it but don't let it bother you." Stefan pulled back a little so he could look me in the face. "Don't believe anything she says. You are a very kind hearted person…"

I didn't doubt that but I still felt a little down. _Maybe I should lighten up a little bit, I shouldn't take everything so seriously._

I took a big breath to steady myself and then I forced a smile on my face. "I'm sorry about that…I'm pretty weak huh?" I chuckled but Stefan's grip on my shoulders tightened.

"No, you're not weak. Considering after everything that's been happening to you I would say you're pretty strong"

"…You always know exactly what to say don't you?" I was starting to feel better already; Stefan was pretty good at lightening the mood.

"I only speak the truth. You should give yourself more credit."

I moved my hair out of my face, "thanks for being so supportive Stefan"

"I said it before…I'll always be here for you"

I paused and blushed a little but I wasn't giving into his words this time. I choose Damon over him and I promised myself I wouldn't let Stefan reel me in again. I took a step back to put some distance between us and changed the subject "hey, do you know a guy named Logan Fell?"

Stefan crossed his arms, "yeah, he was a reporter that moved away a few years ago, why do you ask?"

"He was in my second period class today. He doesn't look suspicious or anything but I got this bad vibe when I was around him"

Stefan shrugged. "He can very forceful sometimes. The best person to ask is Jenna; she dated him when she was in high school."

"Oh…no wonder I got the stuck-up vibe"

This made Stefan chuckle. He started to walk past me, "how about some lunch?"

"Yeah; oh before I forget. I heard that Logan Fell is having a party tonight at Fell's Church. Do you think that Pearl or Harper might show?"

"It's possible. Damon just texted me earlier saying that the council has called another emergency meeting."

"Again? What is for this time?"

"I'm not sure but it has to be something important if they called it up so quickly. Damon says he'll keep me posted."

"Then that just leaves the two of us to investigate."

Stefan dropped a hand on my head. "No, that just leaves me. If Pearl or Harper show up I don't want you anywhere near them. You need to stay home this time."

I took his hand off my head. "But what if they show up at my house? I'll be by myself…I can help Stefan. I promise I won't get in the way"

Stefan stopped and suddenly pulled me close again. "That's not what I'm worried about…I don't want you to get hurt…but you do make a point. I shouldn't leave you alone and there's no one I can trust to keep you safe if they did come at your house. Both Alaric and Damon will be at that council meeting…"

"Like I said; I won't get in the way so…let me help you. I've been taking Alaric's training seriously and plus I'm starting to learn spells that I can use without injury. I won't screw it up…"

Stefan grinned a little. "I only care about you. I don't want to put you in that position if something might happen."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Don't tell Damon about it and don't leave my side…" Stefan basically gave me the 'go ahead' and I felt energized. _Time to get some payback…_

#

The sun had set when we arrived at Fell's Church and just like I had assumed the old ruins were filled with partying teenagers. The grass was littered with red plastic cups among other things; it was barely after six o'clock and they had trashed the old ruins; it even looked like someone had tagged the side of the church wall. "I didn't know people here were this rowdy" I yelled over the loud music to Stefan. "You haven't seen anything yet; wait until you see how it is during News Year Eve."

We got lost in the crowd looking for any sign of Pearl or Harper. Stefan made sure I didn't leave his side; his hand was clutching mine. It was pretty dark out here so it was a little hard to see but so far all I saw were people from our school, there was even some teachers here.

"It's too bad we don't have anything to draw them out with" We had went through the entire crowd and found no trace of Pearl or Harper. We stopped near the ruins so we could talk without having to yell over the music. "Well there's no reason for them to come here; maybe we should just leave"

"Unless they came here thinking we would be here"

"That's true; keep your eyes sharp…hold on"

Stefan's phone had rang to life and he answered it while putting his finger in his other ear to stifle the noise. "I can't hear you…hold on a second" Stefan walked into the field so he could hear whoever had called him. I followed behind him until something caught my eye. I stopped following him and turned to my left where I thought I had seen someone walk into the woods. Normally I would just forget about it but I thought the face was familiar.

I looked at Stefan who was walking away and back at the woods.

I had to choose…and like the dummy I was…I decided to go into the woods by myself.

#

The woods were completely dark and I could hardly see but I was stilling following the person. I could hear them stepping on leaves and sticks. The person I thought I had seen was Logan Fell but why would he be going into the woods like this? That sparked my interest and I felt that bad vibe coming back but I still followed him. As I got closer I slowed down and made sure I wasn't detected; I crouched down and watched him as he continued to walk deeper into the woods.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I quickly turned it off. I stayed still for a minute but he didn't seem to notice me and continued to walk. _Where is he going?_

Finally he stopped walking and just stood there, unmoving. I was hiding behind a tree watching him when another figure came into view but it was too dark to see who it was. I tried to get a little closer but I still couldn't see who it was that Logan had come to meet. This was obviously something secret if he bothered to come all the way out here.

"Did you do as we asked?" The mysterious man asked and once I heard his voice I knew who it was.

_Harper!?_

I stood up and peeked from behind the tree. "Yes, I did exactly what you told me to do but before this continues…I want what you promised me"

Harper didn't seem to like Logan's tone but he pulled something very small, a USB drive, as I believed, and tossed it at Logan. "So this is all I need?"

"Yes; I made sure everything you need is on there. Audio, video, reports, old pictures, everything you asked for. Now where is what you promised me?"

Logan took a step back and to my shock he gestured to the tree I was hiding behind, "behind that tree. Just like I said…come on out Tameryn…we just want to talk to you."

_Damn it…I've been set up…_I stayed in my spot; hoping that maybe he was calling a bluff but it was too close to be believable so I came out from my hiding spot but I had a stake prepared under my shirt.

"You've come a long way since our last visit haven't you?" Harper was only speaking to me now.

"Before you try and use that stake against me I just want you to know how sorry I am for getting you involved in all this…I'm sorry but it's strictly business; I hope you can forgive me one day."

Harper tossed something in the air, over my head, and I followed it with my eyes but Logan moved and I refocused on him.

Then I felt the piercing blow.

#

Damon and Alaric were stuck waiting with the other council members. Mayor Lockewood had called this meeting but he was nowhere to be found; Damon checked his watch for the tenth time, he was getting impatient and so was Alaric.

Finally the door opened and Mayor Lockewood came in. "My apologies for arriving so late but I had to wait for someone to arrive. I called this business meeting because as you all know…we have a vampire problem in our town and so far nothing seems to be happening about it so I called in another expert…please give him your warm welcomes." Mayor Lockewood stepped aside and a man entered the room behind him.

Neither Damon or Alaric recognized the man but Sheriff Forbes stepped forward and replied:

"John Gilbert?"

#

Everything was silent.

I couldn't move but I felt my mind go into shock. My eyes were on Harper and Logan but they slowly looked down at the thing that had pierced my chest.

It was something craved, into a sharp point, and it had pierced me right where my heart was supposed to be but it was sticking out of my chest and covered with a reddish liquid.

I didn't feel any pain but I felt it inside my chest, it was indescribable. A giant red stain was coming through my flannel shirt around it and I felt this warm sensation all over.

I felt volume come up my throat and my mouth filled with a rusty tasting liquid but I couldn't swallow it back down so it began to drip from my mouth, down to my chin, and onto the ground below. Only when my mouth was filled with it did I spit it out and that's when the pain came.

It was an intense pain that shook me down to my bones. I was still standing but I felt all my weight coming down but not before I turned my head to see Pearl standing behind me with a smile of victory on her face.

My knees buckled and I crashed to them before falling forward to the ground.

I could still feel the cold ground beneath me; my vision was blurry and everything flashed around my eyes.

I wasn't dead yet but I was surely dying.

Pearl stepped closer to me and I felt her boot on the end of the stake that was sticking out of my back; she pressed down on it and I could only gasp as she plunged it deeper and deeper. "…There, that should be enough…"

Pearl's voice was distorted and it faded in and out so I couldn't hear what she was saying, I heard Harper's voice but I couldn't make it out.

Everything was getting colder and darker.

…_It's getting late…I have to get…home before…Mom throws a fit…_

I didn't know why I thought about that but I did; I was beginning to feel tired and the pain was starting to turn to numbness.

I felt more blood come up from my throat but I couldn't swallow nor could I cough it out. It just collected in my mouth and came out through my lips.

Everything seemed to be slowing down; I felt like I was in a slow-mo because everything was moving so slow around me but my mind couldn't process anything.

…_Am…I…_

…

…_Going…to…_

…_Die…here…?_

Everything was getting darker…like I was falling sleep.

My eyelids were starting to close on their own but they didn't get to close all the way.

I let out my last breath and then…

Nothing…

#

"Hello Sheriff; it's wonderful to see you again. Likewise to you all…I know it's been a while since I've been here but I assure you all that I will not let you or this town down." John Gilbert addressed the room but no one spoke back to him. There was a few nods but no words.

Sheriff Forbes was speechless until her radio came to life; the static noise seemed to startle everyone. Liz watched John Gilbert for an extra second before picking up her radio and answering "10-9…repeat what you just said"

"10-20 at Fell's Church Sheriff. We need assistance and we've called for an ambulance for two victims."

"Two victims; what's their status?"

"…One was DOA. The other is in grave condition. It appears to be a stabbing incident…"

"Do you have a positive ID on the victims?"

"Yeah we do…" the man on the radio hesitated.

"What is it Parker?" Sheriff Forbes didn't like his hesitation; she turned up the volume.

Damon was normally calm but all of a sudden he got really tense.

"…Someone needs to contact Tameryn Copperfield's parents…"

#

_I felt like I was sinking deeper and deeper into a thick, dark, heavy water…_

_I couldn't breathe…I couldn't open my eyes…I felt cold…_

_But also…warm?_

"Why isn't it working!? She should've woken up by now…where's the book?"

_I felt pressure on my back but I couldn't move…_

"We've done everything that it told us to do…it should be working…"

"**Ignorance…such…mindless…creatures"**

"She's not waking up…"

"Maybe she's not dead all the way…does she have a pulse?"

"**Never will I understand such mockery…you can't learn everything from books…"**

_I'm sinking…I can't breathe…all I…taste is…rust?_

"She won't after this…"

_Something is ripped from my chest and now I feel pain…I cry out but all that comes out is gasps…sinking…_

"That's why…she has to die first…"

"-Wait…who are you!?"

_There was a long silence until…_

"…**I am Lucas Von Astein…veteran Necromancer of Inferno…and the overseer of this child…"**

_Everything got darker…more frightening…_

"**No one messes with her and gets away with it!"**

_Static…sinking…darkness…screaming…death_

"I'm out of here!"

"**lassen Sie weg wie der Feigling laufen, den Sie sind! Ich fordere die Dämonen des Infernos auf…zu Ihre verfluchte Seele zur Hölle schleppen!"**

#

Lucas slammed his hand, palm down, onto the ground and several small, brownish, spiders leaped from his arm onto the ground and started to form a large circle.

Pearl and Harper stepped back; Logan had ran off with his tail between his legs.

The spiders kept gathering around until they had made a large seal had formed on the ground. The circle opened up and then the air around them started to get sucked into it. Harper was the closest to it so he reached back for something to grab on but he sank to the ground; his hand wrapped around a raised tree root. Pearl kept stepping back and dug her fingernails into the nearest tree.

Lucas put his hands together in a hand sign then he bit down on his finger until he drew blood.

"**Lassen Sie dieses Blut mein Opfer sein…und rufen Sie weiter die Dämonen der Nacht an; zu diese acursed Seele zum Inferno schleppen, um für immer nah zu brennen!"**

A hand appeared from the circle; it reached up and curled its fingers into the ground. Harper dragged himself back; the hand became an arm then a head with a body attached. The daemon looked at Harper and screeched before latching onto his shoe. Harper kicked his foot away but the daemon kept reaching for him. More spiders began to appear and started to crawl all over Harper and he tried to kick them off himself.

Another hand appeared but this one was coming from beneath the ground behind Harper. The body jumped up from under the ground and grabbed him around the shoulders. Another hand exploded from the soil and grabbed Harper's leg, another appeared and took the other one. Harper did his best to fight them but they had more power over him; after they had a strong hold on him they started to drag him to the center of the circle. Harper's free hand reached for anything but all he kept pulling up was roots and leaves.

His feet entered the circle and he screamed; he looked inside the circle and saw nothing but fire and darkness. He shot a glance at Pearl and his hand reached out "Pearl, help me!"

Pearl looked at him then his hand before shaking her head and zooming off.

"Pearl!" Harper screamed before the daemons pulled him into the circle and then it closed.

Lucas put his top hat back on and looked at the ground where Harper had disappeared. **"Thou shall be nevermore…"**

#

Stefan was running; towards the smell of Tameryn's blood.

He had turned his back to her…for only a second and when he turned around she was gone. He searched the entire area; called her number several times but she was nowhere to be seen and he got more worried and more frantic as the seconds passed but when he smelled an all too familiar smell he nearly lost it.

The smell was coming from deep inside the woods. He didn't even think as he jumped over fallen logs and dodged trees. The smell was getting stronger and it was filling up his nostrils but Tameryn was nowhere around which could only mean one thing…she was losing a lot of blood and losing it fast. Stefan picked up his pace and kept going towards the smell.

Stefan froze when he heard a male scream; he was able to recognize it as Harper's. Stefan started running in that direction until someone ran right into him.

Logan looked up at Stefan and scrambled to get up but Stefan grabbed him and took note of the blood stains on his shirt.

"No, no, it's not what you think-"

Stefan didn't bother to listen before he stabbed Logan in the chest with his stake. Logan gaped and fell to the ground with a thud; Stefan didn't even bother to see if he was dead or not. The smell of Tameryn's blood was getting closer and closer until…

Stefan froze when he saw the sight of Tameryn, lying on her back, as blood poured from a hole in her chest.

He could only stand and stare as the sight burned into his brain; leaving the biggest scar in his heart.

#

_Sinking…fading…I can't see the surface now…_

"Tameryn! Tameryn; can you hear me? Answer me…"

…_Who…who is that…who's…who's calling me?_

"No, no, no, no…stay with me Tameryn!"

…_who…is it?_

_Am I…? Oh…it's…just…me…I'm…hearing…voices…again…_

…_but…I feel…warm? Something…warm…_

…_Huh…the cold…it's going away…I…_

…_I am…_

#

Stefan had bitten into his wrist; cutting open his Radical and Ulnar artery so the blood could flow. He put his wrist in Tameryn's mouth and then just held her; "Come on Tameryn…wake up"

Tameryn was still immobile. Stefan moved his wrist and squeezed blood over the hole in her chest then applied pressure with his hand. He pulled Tameryn up into his arms and waited, pleading, hoping that she would wake up or make the slightest noise to tell him she was okay but he wasn't even hearing her heartbeat anymore.

Once Stefan realized this he became even more frantic. He laid her down softly and tried to squeeze out more blood out of his wrist over her wound but her heart remained still. "No, no, no, no…stay with me Tameryn!" His voice was breaking and he was starting to feel a little weak but he still gave her his blood.

"**Are you that willing…that you would give up your own life just for her to have hers?"**

Stefan heard another voice and looked to see a strange looking man, sitting cross legged, in front of him. He had a long trench coat that was covered with dirt and cobwebs, tall boots that were untied, and a top hat that had moving gears on them, a white scarf was wrapped around his neck. The man's skin was solid black but there was white colored over his bones, like he had an exoskeleton, his hair was black and somewhat fluffy. Stefan had never seen this man before but he didn't even sense him at all.

"Who are you?" Stefan pulled Tameryn into a protective embrace.

The man took of his top hat, **"Allow me to introduce myself…I am Lucas Von Astein, veteran Necromancer of Inferno, and the one who keeps an eye on this one. I took care of that Harper character but it seems the other two got away…but I want an answer"**

"Answer to what?"

"**Are you willing to die for this girl so she can be saved? It appears to be the case…you're running out blood…"**

Stefan didn't like Lucas' tone; it sounded like he was mocking him.

"**Well…?"**

Stefan look down at Tameryn's face; her eyes were open, just a little, but he couldn't see any light in them. He felt his emotions start to take over and he cradled her in his arms "…yes"

"**Because?" **Lucas wanted to hear his reason.

Stefan was quiet but he finally whispered "…I love her"

Lucas sighed and then stood up. **"I swear you young people and your stupid love and stupid sacrifices…move out of the way"**

"Why?"

Lucas removed his trench coat, his scarf, his gloves, and his hat before getting on his knees in front of Tameryn. "What are you going to do?" Stefan grabbed Lucas' collar before letting him touch Tameryn.

"**I'm going to do you a favor…she's not too far gone so I can restart her heartbeat…but after that you're on your own"**

"Why are you helping me?"

"**Helping you? I don't give a damn about you…but this one…" **Lucas looked down at Tameryn.

"…**is really starting to work on me…back up a little"**

Lucas laid his bare hand on Tameryn's wound. He waited for a second before sending his hand into the hole, reaching for her heart. Stefan could only watch with mixed feelings.

"**Maybe you should call those doctors that ride in that flashing car"**

"Flashing car?" Stefan had no idea what he was talking about.

Lucas' cursed under his breath and tried to say the word **"…ambulance?" **He mispronounced the word but Stefan understood him and he pulled out his phone and dialed 911 but not taking his eyes off Tameryn; he reached for her hand and held it lightly in his.

Lucas closed his eyes and focused on his work. He could feel Tameryn's lung so he sent his hand in deeper until a small, soft, object brushed by his fingers. He found her heart and then closed his hand over it but not clenching it.

"**Schockieren" **Lucas whispered the words and a small static shock went through his arm down into his fingers. The shock reverberated into her heart, shocking all of the cells inside, causing them to jump and reactivate. Lucas closed his hand over her heart and then released it.

He removed his hand and cleaned off the blood with his scarf. Stefan had finished calling an ambulance and cupped Tameryn's face. "Is that it? Did it work?"

Lucas stood up and took his coat, dropped his top hat on his head, and picked up his cane that had been lying against the tree trunk. **"I did my part…now do yours. You owe me for this"**

Lucas disappeared into the woods and Stefan focused on Tameryn.

"Tameryn…can you hear me…? Please…" he watched her face.

Everything was quiet; Tameryn's heart was still silent.

Something warm, and wet, hit Tameryn's cheek but Stefan wiped it away; he quickly rubbed his eyes and concentrated on her.

"Please Tameryn...come back…come back to me"

There was more silence but then…the smallest beat was heard.

Stefan's eyes widened and he wondered if he had just imagined it but then there was another soft beat and then another…

"Tameryn?"

At last…Tameryn breathed.

#

_Lucas returned to Inferno in a sour mood. All he wanted to do was go back to that cliff and watch the sun; as it remained unmoving._

"_**Lucas!" **__A voice called him and a familiar blonde came into view._

"_**Radcliff…" **__Lucas had remembered his name this time._

"…_**You did it!" **__Randy had to catch his breath but he yelled it out once he did._

"_**I didn't do anything…" **__Lucas turned to walk by him but Randy stopped him. __**"No, you really did it. Tami's alive…"**_

"_**How nice…" **__Lucas' tone suggested that he didn't care. He tried to leave but Randy stopped him again._

"_**Wait a second…I have to ask you something; it's important…"**_

_Lucas groaned, __**"What is it!?"**_

_Randy dropped his hand and his face darkened. __**"Tameryn died with vampire blood in her system…that doesn't…affect her or anything does it?"**_

_Lucas stared at Randy with a blank face. __**"Of course not; she was already dead before that vampire boy gave her his blood"**_

_Randy stopped Lucas again. __**"No, she wasn't…both Zeboriah and I heard her thoughts…she died after Stefan gave her the blood."**_

_Lucas studied Randy's face for a moment then cursed. __**"I'll go get the book…"**_

#

Alaric couldn't hold Damon back as he ran through the hospital hallway. A nurse suddenly stood up and yelled at him but Damon wasn't listening; he went down the hallway and turned at the corner. He stopped at the end of the hallway where a bunch of doctors and nurses were standing. The room number he was looking for was the one they were all standing next to. None of them had happy faces which made the uncertainty in Damon's heart only worse; he had a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow. Damon knew they weren't going to let him in but he had to try; he had to see her…no…he needed to see her. Just to hear her heart beating and air passing through her lungs…anything that proved she was alive. He didn't want to listen to any doctors or nurses that only told him 'they're doing their best' and nothing more. He needed to see her with his own two eyes; so much so that he didn't care if he had to force his way into her room.

Damon started towards the doctors and they all looked up at him. Damon didn't hesitate at all, "please, you have to let me see her"

One of the doctors, the one that had been holding her folder, closed it, and replied "only immediate family is allowed in right now. I'm sorry son but you'll have to wait."

"Please, she's my girlfriend. All I want is to see her; I won't start any trouble I promise."

The two nurses were giving him bad looks but Damon was desperate; he was willing to do anything. The doctor readjusted his glasses; "I would if I could son but we have to follow procedure. She's in good hands right now and she's being well taken care of I promise you. We're doing everything we possibly can…"

"I know that but I…I just…I just need to see it with my own two eyes you know?"

The doctor came up to Damon and put his hand on his shoulder, leading him away from the room. "I know how you feel son and it won't be long before you'll be able to see her. She's about to go in for surgery and once that's all over she'll be moved to the emergency trauma unit and then you'll be able to visit her okay? I'll personally make sure of it but for right now I need you to go back into the waiting room and calm down."

"Please; just give me a minute, ten seconds, that's all I need" Damon tried to reason with the doctor but the doctor shook his head and tried to explain it again to Damon but something else had caught his eye.

Tameryn's room door had opened and the nurses and doctors were wheeling her out. Damon went past the doctor and tried to go to her side but one of the nurses had called a security guard and he prevented Damon from following. Damon was starting to lose his temper but Alaric finally caught up and pulled Damon back. "Come on Damon; there's nothing you can do right now. You need to relax; they'll throw you out of here and then you won't be able to see her at all. Come on…" Alaric tried his best to reason with him but it wasn't exactly easy. Damon had the strongest urge to punch something; this security guard, the doctor, the wall, anything but he clenched his fists tight and fought off the urge. He knew that he needed to relax; he shouldn't appear this way in front of Tameryn but he wanted to see her so bad that it was eating him away, he felt his fingernails draw blood but he continued to hold it in.

Damon let Alaric lead him back to the waiting room. The waiting room was filled with other people who were making idle conversation or busing themselves with something. Damon's eyes landed on Stefan who was sitting in a chair, waiting, with a nervous look on his face. As soon as they made eye contact Damon had that urge to punch something again but he tried not to think about it. Stefan stood up and started "Damon-I-"

"-Don't say a damn word" Damon's voice was low and filled with malice. Stefan could understand what Damon was feeling so he hushed up and sat back down. Damon didn't sit down for a while; he kept pacing nervously until Alaric said something. He sat down, one chair away from Stefan, and tried not to lose it. Every time a nurse came into the waiting room he would feel really nervous, dreading the worst, but it was always for someone else. Those people were lucky; most of them were there for little things…broken leg, damaged wrist, a sprained knee, nothing too severe. Just seeing the relief on their faces was driving Damon past insanity; it was getting harder and harder to contain himself.

The door to the waiting room opened and Elena and Caroline arrived. Stefan stood up and Elena rushed over to him. "I just heard from Sheriff Forbes…how is she?"

"Don't know…they're not telling us anything" Damon mumbled; he had his head down and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. He was so close to losing his temper that he closed his eyes and looked at the ground so he wouldn't snap.

Stefan sent a look at Elena then whispered "it's best not to say anything to him; I can't blame him because I feel the same." Stefan took a steady breath and sat back down. Caroline hung up her phone and looked at the both of them in disbelief. "What do you mean 'they're not telling you anything'? Isn't there like a nurse we can talk to or something?"

"No; they'll only talk to you if you're immediate family" Stefan informed her. Caroline held her hands up, "well, where's her parents? Are they here?"

"Leon is coming down from Richmond and Debra left this morning for Los Angeles." Alaric filled in.

"Why is her Mom in Los Angeles?" Caroline demanded. Alaric shrugged, "it's something about her work; it was a sudden thing…that's all I know…I don't even think she's knows about it"

"That's awful…" Caroline plopped down on a chair.

"But we're here; that's what matters" Elena mentioned; it didn't make anyone feel better. Elena eventually took the empty seat next to Stefan and then the waiting began.

#

The hours were passing by slowly.

Elena was trying to distract herself with a Bejeweled game on her phone but every now and then she would pause it to look at the time and then sigh. Caroline had nodded off a little while but now she was awake and sending update text messages to Tyler. Stefan had been quiet this entire time and he almost looked lifeless; he was the only one that knew what kind of condition Tameryn was in but he just couldn't tell Damon because Damon would lose his mind, he could see it just by looking at Damon. Damon was lying his head against the wall, he was looking up at the ceiling, Stefan wondered if he too had dozed off but Damon sighed impatiently and moved around a little.

The waiting room doors opened and this time it was Matt and Jeremy. Matt had bags under his eyes but Jeremy looked a little buzzed. Elena stood up to greet them but her attention soon fell on Jeremy. She went up to him and grabbed his shoulder to look into his eyes. "Jeremy, are you high?"

"No. I'm just a little tired that's all…"

"You're pupils are dilated Jeremy; what stuff did you take?"

"Shut up!" Damon shouted; he didn't move his head from the wall. Both Elena and Jeremy hushed up; both of them could tell Damon wasn't in the mood. Elena wasn't going to let the subject drop but she decided to wait until the tension died down some. She sat back down and Jeremy went into the corner. Matt remained standing and whispered to Elena "how's it looking?"

"I don't know. They're not telling us anything yet."

"Has her parent's arrived?"

Elena shook her head. "No and only her Dad is going to show. Her Mom is on her way to Los Angeles; she might not even know…"

Matt licked his lips and shook his head angrily. "…What exactly happened then?"

Elena past a glance at Stefan. "I think Stefan knows but…he's not saying anything. I don't think it's a good idea to bring it up either; we just have to wait and see."

Matt didn't seem happy about it but he sank to a seat and curled his fingers into his jeans.

"When's Bonnie going to arrive?" Elena turned to Caroline who was still on her phone. "I don't know. I left like five messages on her phone but she isn't responding to them."

"She might be sleeping"

Caroline closed his phone and blew out air. "Probably…"

"Is Tyler coming?"

"Maybe; he said he'll come by later but I unless his mom drags him here I highly doubt it." Caroline seemed to be running on high nerves as well.

"How long have you guys been waiting?" Matt asked Elena.

"About an hour ago? I'm not sure exactly. Thanks for bringing Jeremy"

"He won't say it but he's worried too" Matt glanced at Jeremy who was starting to act a little jittery.

Alaric leaned forward in his seat. "How are you holding up?" He asked Damon and Damon was silent for a second. "…You don't want to know"

#

It was almost six in the morning when a nurse finally entered the room and called "Copperfield?"

Everyone stood up but it was Damon, Stefan, and Alaric who walked up to the nurse.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked; her attention was fixed on Alaric. "No, but her father is coming right away."

"I'm sorry but I can only speak to someone in her family."

Elena went up to the nurse. "Please; we've been waiting here for hours. Can you at least tell us something? Is she going to be okay?"

The nurse didn't seem fazed. "I'm sorry but I'm only allowed to talk to immediate family."

Alaric suddenly jumped because Damon was about to get in the nurse's face. The nurse stepped back and Alaric pushed Damon backwards. "Relax…relax" he kept saying over and over but Damon wasn't listening to him. Damon was furious; he couldn't understand why they couldn't tell them at least something. Why were they being so difficult? He was more than ready to break this nurse's neck out but he was really trying to compose himself for Tameryn's sake.

Both Stefan and Elena, and even Caroline, tried to get something out of the nurse but she wasn't talking. The nurse was about to leave the room when there was the sound of running feet and the waiting room doors came flying open. Leon hadn't even changed out of his business suit; he had loosened his tie and removed his blazer but he was still fully dressed. The waiting room doors opened again and this time Greg Stil and his wife entered; they shared the same concern.

"Excuse me sir…what is your name?" The nurse asked.

Leon came up to her immediately. "I'm Leon Copperfield; which room is my daughter in?"

"Yes sir; if you could please follow me so I can talk to you in private-"

"No, you are going to tell me right now" Leon had absolutely no patience; he was almost sick to his stomach, memories of his first daughter were constantly haunting him.

The nurse hesitated but then she finally opened the folder she had in her hands. Matt came over immediately and Jeremy followed.

"When Tameryn arrived at the emergency wing she was written down with a severe punctured, left, lung, and a gaping hole that started from the back to the front; the EMTs had told us that she had a large, about one inch wide, hole in her heart…okay? We immediately pulled her in for surgery and that's where we got inside to see the extent of the injuries. We discovered that both her right and her left Ventricle were severely punctured and her Pulmonary valve was completely blocked; because of this blockage she started to get tears in her Aorta which caused blood to flow back down her Aortic valve. Our doctors went in and put her on life support and a respirator to keep her breathing while they went in and cleaned out the valves, they stitched up the tears, and we did transplant the Ventricles. I will be honest and say that about an hour in the surgery she did go flat line but the doctor's managed to revive her. They stitched up the hole in her heat to the best of their abilities and we've monitored her for about an hour and she is responding very well. The doctors had planned to move her up to emergency trauma but she has been responding so well that it won't be necessary. She's going to be moved up to the ninth floor in about a half an hour and all visitors will be allowed if that's okay with you Mr. Copperfield"

The nurse had finally stopped explaining everything and most of them were speechless. Elena looked to Stefan but he had his eyes closed and he was avoiding everyone's faces.

Leon wiped his face and took a deep breath. "So…in other words…she's going to be okay?"

The nurse smiled. "Yes, she won't be leaving the hospital anytime soon but she's recovering. She is still suffering from traumatic aortic rupture so we are not going to move her off of life support but she is somewhat conscious right now, we are going to keep checking up on her but she is doing really good."

Leon sighed again and leaned against the wall for support. Greg walked over to him and hit his shoulder as a way to reassure him. Leon wasn't the only one relieved. Damon was finally able to breathe; all the weight of uncertainty had been resting on him for hours but now it was finally gone. He was still fueled with rage and vengeance but he could push those aside for now and focus on Tameryn.

"What room is she in?"

The nurse told them what room she was in and they all soon went up to the ninth floor.

#

Damon entered the room behind Leon and he nearly gasped when he saw Tameryn. She looked really bad; being connected to all those IVs and the respirator. Damon had to swallow a heavy lump in his throat before he walked in. Just like the doctor had said Tameryn was awake but she looked…completely lifeless. This sparked an intense fury in Damon but he shut it off the moment she turned to him.

Tameryn surprised him by smiling; she held her hand up and mumbled "…Damon"

Another wave of emotion went through him and he went to her immediately. He took her hand and got on his knees so he could be near her level. Just seeing her smiling face was enough but it was so hard not to see her sickly pale skin and the purplish bruising that had formed around her chest; peeking from under the gauze. Damon bit down on his lip and looked away for a second because his eyes was starting to get a little red. He didn't care what anyone thought; it was hard for him to see her like this. "…Does it hurt?"

She looked at him for a second, "…what?"

"Does it hurt?" He repeated. "…a little bit…but don't worry about me"

That was enough. Damon covered his eyes and tried to control himself; "please don't do that"

"…but…I'm okay now"

Leon's phone came to life and he exited the room to answer it. Stefan stood up and gestured to Elena, "Hey, Elena, you and Caroline should go and get some coffee. You both look exhausted…and Matt, you should take Jeremy home before he passes out."

Matt nodded and then helped Jeremy up. Jeremy was nearly out and Matt let him use his shoulder. Elena didn't understand why Stefan suddenly did this but Stefan gave her a look that was almost begging so Elena pulled Caroline along for coffee.

That left only Stefan and Damon.

"Who did this?" Damon asked, he had directed it to Stefan.

"Pearl…Logan and Harper are dead."

Damon's eyes became bloodshot and the veins around them started to jump out. "…What's going through your head Damon?"

Damon ran a hand through his hair and let his head lean on it.

Tameryn's mind was still not processing right so she repeated herself "…I'm okay…really"

"No, you're not…you certainly are not" Damon didn't mean to raise his voice at her but his anger was overpowering him.

"I'm…sorry…I really am" Tameryn's head drooped a little and she started to tear up.

Seeing this made it more painful for Damon; he got up and lightly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry…"

Her heart monitor started to beep faster. Stefan went to the edge of the bed while Damon tried to calm her down but it was still going up.

"…Tameryn, it's okay…relax" Stefan took her hand and looked her straight in the eyes.

Slowly but surely her heartbeat started to go back down. Damon stepped away from the two of them; watching Stefan with a painful expression. Stefan lightly pushed her back down and moved the blankets around her. She began to get quiet and the look she was giving Stefan stung Damon's heart but he wasn't, honestly, surprised.

"…That's why…she needs someone like you" Damon muttered after a while.

Stefan turned around and looked at Damon, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Damon leaned against the wall and gestured with his hand but let it hit the wall again. He shook his head, "…I keep breaking my promises…I can't even keep one of them…"

"Damon…"

Damon shook his head again. "I kept promising her that…I wouldn't let anyone hurt her…but look at her now…I'm no good."

Stefan stood up but had nothing to say. "I should've known…I can't even…you're right…I never change."

"Damon…" Stefan said again but Damon continued. "I can't even do one thing right by the girl I love-"

"-You make her happy Damon" Stefan interrupted. Damon didn't seem convinced; "…yeah but…she doesn't deserve someone like me…she deserves better. I lie, I drink, I feed off of innocent people, I kill people without remorse…"

"But that's not the entire picture Damon. I know it; I've seen it. I see you when you're around her; you are not any of those things. You don't get it do you…you make her smile, you make her laugh, she feels safe with you regardless, she only wants to spend time with you, and no one else. Don't act like you don't know it…"

Damon shook his head. "She has only seen that side of me; she hasn't seen me…when I am the real me. Damon the murderer, Damon the heartless, Damon the loner. I've tried to push it out of my mind but I can't deny who I am. I thought that maybe I could change…that maybe…this girl could change me but I haven't changed. What you said before…was completely right. I am incapable of loving someone else…I thought that I loved Tameryn but I don't…I want to believe I do but I don't…I would've casted her aside just like I've done a million times before…"

"That's not true"

"Yes it is but…I'm not going to let it happen anymore…"

"What are you going to do?" Stefan stepped closer to Damon.

Damon took out a small needle from his pocket; it was filled with a clear liquid. "What are you going to do?" Stefan asked again.

"I'm going to make it right…I can't hurt her anymore…she deserves someone who will love her just as much back; someone who can protect her better than I can."

Damon looked into Stefan's eyes.

"I'm going to do the only thing I can do…I'm going to compel her to forget…to forget all the bad things…to forget me…and…I'll compel her…to be in love with you"

Stefan didn't know what to say and he let Damon pass him. Damon went and got on his knees again.

Tameryn was hardly conscious but she could hear what Damon was saying.

"…no…Damon…we just…got back…together…" Tameryn sat up a little but Damon lightly pushed her back down on the bed.

"I love you Tameryn but I am no good for you…I can only do one thing for you and this is what am I going to do…" Damon pressed the needle into her skin despite her pleading.

He removed the needle and leaned over her so she could only see his eyes.

"Tami…I want you to forget…all of the things that made you afraid…all of the people who have hurt you…forget about what they've done to you…I want you to be yourself and not be afraid of who you are…you are strong and kind-hearted…never change that about yourself. And lastly…I want you to forget about me…I want you to forget all of our dates, all of the time we spent with one another but I want you to know that it will not change how I feel about you…I will always love you and I will never stop protecting you but deep down you know I am not good for you…but Stefan is. You love him with all your heart and you will let him love you back…forget about me…"

A single tear fell from Damon's eye.

Tameryn watched him only for a second longer before closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Damon caressed her cheek and gave her, one last, soft kiss on her lips before getting up and slowly leaving.

"It didn't have to end this way…" Stefan said before Damon exited the room.

"No…it did…I won't abandon her but as for this…I'm not good enough but you are…"

"Damon…"

"Take good care of her…for me…just do that and I'll be grateful…"

"Are you sure about this?" Stefan wanted to make sure.

Damon nodded half-heartedly. "Yeah…when you love someone…you only want the best for them…you want them to be happy and safe…well, this is me doing that"

Stefan shook his head, "you are right Damon…you never change…"

Damon shrugged, "hey, what can you do? I'm the bad guy remember?"

There was a silence that went past them; Damon turned but said one last thing before leaving.

"I know you love her and you'll do a better job protecting her than I did so…make her happy"

Stefan said nothing and he let Damon walk away. Once Damon was out of earshot Stefan took a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"…Stefan?"

Stefan looked back at Tameryn. She was still asleep but she had said his name anyway. He went to her and kneeled on the floor, taking her hand.

"I'm here Tameryn…I'm here…"

TBC…


	23. The Man I Used to Know

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hi everybody; I hope you're liking the story so far because here comes the next chapter…sorry about the late chapter update but I've been busy with twilight stuff; sorry about that.

Tami's Attire: tamis_attire_chapter_23/set?id=73266660

Tami's Founder's Ball Dress: tameryns_founders_ball_attire/set?id=72644199

#

Chapter 23: The Man I Used to Know…

_Falling Inside the Black by Skillet_

Damon was at the Boarding House; he was sleeping in. He had come home late last night because he had been out chasing Pearl but in the end she got away and Damon didn't know where she went. Alaric offered to go with him after the school today but Damon had no honest idea where she had gone. He had started to believe that the place she was hiding out in was out of town; it would make sense but they had no proof of anything just yet. The more he got closer to Pearl the more he wanted to rip her head off; he had the perfect reason to do so. Pearl had tried to kill Tameryn; a girl that Damon loved, truly loved, dearly and he would bring pain to anyone who dared to hurt her. Pearl would be the first to experience this and he wanted to see her suffer, to scream in pain and beg for mercy, for what she did.

It had taken awhile for Damon to go to sleep because he had a lot on his mind but once soon enough he was completely out. He wasn't one to have dreams when he slept but a familiar, blurry, scene came into his mind.

Tameryn was on her knees; a look of fear on her face, and there was someone walking behind her. It was a man, he appeared to be Damon's age, in appearance at least, maybe a bit older looking, this man wasn't familiar to Damon but Damon already didn't like him. This was a reoccurring dream and each time Damon was forced to watch this man bring pain to Tameryn and that made his blood boil; his fury rise, but it was just a dream.

The scene was always the same. This man was looking for someone but Tameryn wasn't giving him the answer he wanted but right before he retaliated Damon would wake up, covered in sweat, and have more questions than answers. Normally he wouldn't be bothered with such a thing but since this dream was constantly coming back, and his love for Tameryn was growing, he was starting to get more and more frustrated with it. Such was the case this morning because Damon soon woke up, sitting up in shock, and realizing that he had been dreaming, yet again.

Damon let himself fall back and he sighed, wiping the sweat off his face with his hands. He looked up at the ceiling then to his side but the other side of the bed was empty. It had been just a few days ago when he woke up to Tameryn lying beside him, curved into him with his arm around her waist, but that was back then and it wasn't going to be happening any time soon, if ever. That thought alone made Damon depressed, actually depressed, and soon he had to get up because the incoming thoughts were bothering him.

The house was quiet, a light rain falling, and when he went downstairs he felt that sting of loneliness again. He found his phone on the table that held his whisky and other drinks. He picked up his phone and found himself scrolling down his contact list but when Tameryn's name appeared he quickly went out of it and tried to block her from his mind but he was failing miserably. He poured himself a drink and crashed on the couch, trying to think of anything except Tameryn, he knew that if he really wanted to get her out of his mind he could drink some blood, either from downstairs, from his private stash, or from a live source. He could go somewhere, anywhere, probably the Mystic Grill, and wait for a young local hottie to catch his eye and after easily swooning her in he could get some fresh blood, maybe even a little more if he wanted, but he wasn't feeling the urge to do it. _That's not like me…usually I don't need a reason, or to even think about it, but…_Damon bit his lip until it bled but the blood wasn't attracting him like it usually did.

If he drank some blood then he wouldn't be depressed; Tameryn wouldn't even pass his thoughts but Damon didn't want to forget about Tameryn.

He didn't want to forget about her…but he had made her forget him…

Damon couldn't take it anymore. He got up and left his cup of whisky on the table, he snatched up his phone, and put on his leather jacket. He took the keys out of his pocket and headed for the door.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he had to see her, just see her, that's all he wanted. She was still in the hospital; he had visited her yesterday but she was fading in and out of consciousness; it wasn't like she would recognize him anyway. Damon was only there when no one else was and the moment he sensed someone coming he disappeared and stayed away. It was still early in the morning but visiting hours would be open. This would be the perfect opportunity to see her; to even speak to her…if he should dare.

He opened the door but stopped because there was someone waiting behind it. His first thought was Elena but Elena always wore her hair straight and not curly; this was Katherine.

"Katherine" Damon acknowledged, a little venom raising in his voice. Katherine had her arms crossed but she uncrossed them and smiled up at Damon like nothing was wrong. "Good morning Damon. You look…cheerful"

"Go to Hell" Damon slammed the door on her face and went back to his drink. _So much for that…_

Katherine opened the door and strode in. Tossing her wet leather jacket on the floor; she straightened her clothes and helped herself to some of Damon's whiskey. Damon stepped away from her and sat back down on the couch. "Obviously you don't know when you're not welcome"

"Oh please Damon. If I did that then I wouldn't have come" she soon took the spot near him but he stood up. He didn't want to be anywhere close to her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Geeze Damon; don't you have any manners? You're supposed to talk nice to a lady-"

"-You're not a lady; you're a bitch" Damon cut in, he took a swig of his drink. Katherine sat forward in her seat; her eyes cunning. "Oh…I get it…you had to let that little girl go didn't you?"

Damon didn't say anything; he glared at her as he poured himself another drink.

"It's real sad; I heard the entire thing…I didn't know you could care so much about someone Damon. You've surprised me…why couldn't you act that way when we were together?"

"-We were never together. You used me as entertainment and the moment I became boring to you, you threw me aside just like with all your other boy toys. But I'm not falling for it this time" Damon went to lean against the pillar that was next to the steps. He wanted to keep as much distance from Katherine as he could.

"That's funny…because I would say that would be more you than me"

Damon paused; he was about to take a drink but he moved it away from his lips, he was debating about smashing Katherine's head in.

"Aww…did I get it right?" Katherine was teasing him now but Damon wasn't going to fall for it.; not this time and never again.

"…You don't know anything about me" was Damon's answer. He went back to the table and dropped his glass down before taking out his phone and pulling up Alaric's number.

"I know plenty about you Damon. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure you out…you're no different than I am"

"I am nothing like you!"

Katherine turned around in her seat so she could look straight at Damon. "Really? Name two things that makes you different than me…"

Damon smirked and held up one finger. "One. I don't turn people into vampires and leave them for dead"

Katherine didn't look impressed. "That's one…"

Damon turned his back to her and opened the front door; the rain was beginning to fall harder now. "Two…"

Damon pondered for a moment then turned back to Katherine with a slight smile. "…two…there's someone out there that I would gladly die for…"

Katherine couldn't hide her surprise but before she could utter a word Damon was out the door and gone.

#

Stefan was in his football gear and having a practice game. It was after school and there was a game on Friday; the new coach was almost as strict as Mr. Tanner was but outside the field he was a little more sympathetic. Stefan had arrived late because he had made a call to the hospital to see how Tameryn was doing; the coach didn't chew him out for that but he put Stefan on defense first. Tyler was the player across from him; the quarterback shouted out numbers and then yelled "hike!" Stefan straightened and nearly head-butted with Tyler. Stefan was letting his anger slip and he nearly crushed Tyler's shoulders in his hands. The coach blew his whistle, "Donovan! I need to see faster legs and better catches! Salvatore, no necessary roughness!" The coach yelled and they all got back into line. Matt ran across the field and went on Tyler's side; unlike everyone else Matt looked exhausted already, Tyler gave him a look but then glared back at Stefan.

Down, along the field, was the cheerleaders. They were going over cheers and formations; Caroline, like always, was the one in charge. The girls were about to try the pyramid when Elena and Bonnie arrived. "About time! I was wondering if you were going to show up at all!"

"Sorry Caroline" Bonnie apologized and dropped her gym bag along with the rest before going to help the girls with the pyramid. Dissimilar from Bonnie, Elena didn't have her bag nor was she in her cheer uniform. Caroline held her hands up, "what's up? Why don't you have your cheer outfit on?"

Elena bit her lip and looked side-to-side. "I was hoping we could talk alone…" Elena looked at the girls that were in hearing range. Caroline didn't have the patience for this but she could see that there was something on Elena's mind so she sighed and walked to the bleachers with Elena. They sat down in the first row and Caroline's eyes started to steal secret glances at Tyler who was about to throw the ball to Matt. "So, what's up?"

"I want to leave the cheerleading team" Elena blurted it out. She didn't know what else to say so she just said it.

Caroline didn't hide her shock. "What!? Why!?"

Elena shrugged. "It's not the same anymore…I used to get so excited for cheerleading but now…it feels more like an extra chore that I have to do. Things aren't the same as they used to be; you know that I only joined cheerleading because of my parents…"

"What about Matt?"

"Matt will always be my friend but…I have to do something for myself. Besides, there are more important things going on right now."

"Like?" Caroline knew she was being difficult but she knew that cheerleading was always important to Elena. "Well…there's the thing with Pearl and Anna…and Katherine…plus my uncle John decided to make a visit last night"

"What…you're not referring to…_that _John Gilbert…are you?"

Elena sighed. "Unfortunately. He's going to be staying with us for a while but that's not what has me most concerned."

"What has he done?"

"He keeps asking weird questions…I mean, not like weird, weird, but questions that I can't answer or our secret will be out."

"What does John Gilbert know about us?"

"I didn't tell him anything but he's not stopping with the questions…at least Jenna doesn't like having him around. She's been kicking him out each time he's come back."

Caroline shrugged, "at least she's doing something"

"Yeah…when she's not out with Alaric"

"What? Jenna and Alaric…?"

Elena smiled a little and giggled. "It's a little too late to be acting like that"

They both burst into laughter.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…I know I can be a hardass sometimes…"

Elena shook her head. "Not even close Caroline but it's no big deal…besides, I can use this time to get closer to Jeremy. Make him come out of his shell a little more, you know?"

"I guess so…but I'll miss you"

"It's not like we don't see each other every day" Caroline swatted Elena's shoulder and they laughed again. "If it's what you want…"

"Yeah, I gave it a lot of thought"

"Okay then…you have to turn in your uniform in to the new coach"

"What's his name?"

"I don't know" Caroline took another glance at Tyler. Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head, "so I'm guessing Tyler's your date for the Founder's Ball?"

Caroline's smile got brighter and she looked excited. "Of course; I have this beautiful dress already picked out. I went to the mall with Tyler's mom and we settled on one. I can't wait to show it to you; I'll be the hottest girl at the Ball."

Elena rolled her eyes again. "What about you Elena?"

"I'm just going to wear one of my older ones. They still fit and they don't look bad…" Elena was waiting for it.

"No way! If you don't have a dress then we have to go shopping!"

"I knew you were going to say that…" they both stood up then. "Just wait until practice is over and we can take Bonnie too" Caroline started for the field but Elena remembered something and grabbed Caroline's shoulder. "Hey, wait…there's something I forgot to tell you"

"What's that?"

Elena frowned, "Alaric thinks it's best that we stay away from Tami…at least until the thing with Pearl is done with."

"What do you mean 'stay away'? Like…ignore her?"

"Yeah, just for a little while. Both Alaric and Damon are hunting Pearl down and it will only be a little while longer before this whole thing blows over. After that, everything can go back to normal again"

"Normal as…Stefan and Damon being vampires, Alaric is a vampire hunter, Bonnie's a witch, and I'm just an irresistible vampire girl?"

Elena didn't know whether to smile or not so she just nodded. "Yeah, pretty much"

"Oh, did you hear…Matt's mom, Kelly, is back"

"What, no way!? Kelly's back?"

"Yeah, I heard it from Tyler this morning. I hope Matt's okay…"

Elena sighed, "I don't know but I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"…I just hope they don't bring up the Vicki thing again…I can't help but wonder where she went off to?"

Elena went quiet and looked for a distraction. "So, anyway…make sure you keep Tami out of the loop of things. Alaric said it's okay for us to hang out with her but just don't mention anything about Pearl or Anna or Katherine or anything…"

"But won't she ask questions?"

"No…Damon uh…took care of that"

"What do you mean?" Caroline's eyes narrowed.

Elena put a hand on her shoulder. "It's really none of our business but just make sure you don't say anything around her."

Elena didn't say anything more and all Caroline could do was nod her head, "okay…but I don't like ignoring her"

"It's only temporary Caroline!" Elena yelled back as she made her way to the parking lot.

#

John Gilbert entered the Lockewood's mansion without so much of a knock. Mrs. Lockewood had been downstairs, setting up decorations for the Founder's Ball, when she noticed him entering her house. She straightened her casual dress and approached him. "Can I help you Mr. Gilbert?"

John gave Carol a quick look and didn't hide his disapproval. "I was just checking around the area for signs. I've already done some searches downtown…"

"Have you found anything?" Carol asked him, following him as he slowly made his way around her house.

"Bits and pieces; I do believe you have a vampire problem…but I think it's much worse than what your husband informed of me."

"Do you have any proof yet? Or any suspects that Sheriff Forbes can interrogate?"

John was looking at the dusty book shelf. He stuck his finger in between two books and inspected the dust that came off them. He wiped his finger on his shirt and tried not to show his disgust with Carol; there was nothing about her he liked, after all. "I have one suspect that I would love to interrogate but I'm sure you'll disagree"

"That depends…who are we talking about here?"

"-Don't you think it's odd that once that Copperfield girl moved in you seem to be having a bad vampire problem, one after the other?"

Carol's smile disappeared and she started to get serious. "There is nothing wrong with Tameryn and her moving here has nothing to do with the vampire problems. Sheriff Forbes has already informed me of that…she passed the vervain test"

"So, you did test her?"

"Yes. We spiked all the drinks with vervain when the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant event happened and I saw her with my own eyes. She didn't have any problems with it at all…"

"-None? Are you sure you were looking at the right person?" John pressed forward and eyed Carol. "Yes, I'm sure. In fact, no one could keep their eyes off her because she was the one who won the pageant."

John didn't seem impressed or satisfied with her answer. "What about her companion? This Damon Salvatore character…?"

"Damon is in the city council. Both Sheriff Forbes and I trust him, one hundred percent. He has saved this town from vampires, he was out protecting our town…even before we called in for Alaric Saltzman. He has proven himself time and time again-"

"-You seem very quick to defend him. Has he got you under his spell as well?"

Carol became a little enraged and she raised her voice. "That is completely preposterous! I'll tell you something…you have a lot of nerve to come here in MY house and accuse me of such things. Richard is the mayor of this town and he will do anything to protect it from anyone who threatens it. Human, vampire, or whatever…and I will do the same. Our Founding Fathers did all they could to protect it and we will always do the same."

John mocked Carol by clapping a little. "You don't have to mention the Founding Fathers; I'm descendant of one of them. Richard called me here to cleanse this town of vampires and I am planning to do so…but I can't do my job if you and Liz are going to be a constant problem. If you want my help then you are going to have to do things **my **way…is that understood?"

Carol said nothing.

"The first thing I want to do is have a nice conversation with Ms. Copperfield and I will do my own test to see if she's as human as you claim she is. After that I want to get an update from this other vampire hunter, this Mr. Saltzman character. If you do not cooperate with me then I'll have no choice but to-"

"-Do what? Allow me to remind you that I am the Mayor's wife and I do have a say in what you are allowed to do, whether or not you like it. Richard may have brought you here but I can certainly send you back…I'll even wrap you up with a nice red bow. You better watch who you're messing with or…it might be the last thing you do in this town."

John didn't seem fazed with Carol's threats. "…Then we do understand each other?"

Carol glared at John but before she could tell him to get out he was making his way for the front door.

"I'll wait until Ms. Copperfield is out of the hospital and fully recovered; I don't want anything stopping her from telling me the truth…because that is one thing I can tell for myself…"

John looked back at Carol.

"Vampire or not…she's clearly the victim in all of this…"

#

I couldn't leave the hospital unless I was in a wheelchair; which seemed like a little too much if you asked me, I was perfectly fine with walking but neither the hospital or my Dad was okay with it. Mom was still in Los Angeles and she was just going to wait until the weekend to come back but this weekend was the weekend that my parents' had planned an outing with the Stil family, skiing up in the mountains was what they had planned but as soon as Dad found out about what happened to me he was going to cancel it but I told him not to. I was perfectly fine now and I could look after myself. Naturally he didn't believe me when I said that but it's not hard to talk Dad into something; especially when I summon my puppy dog eyes on him.

"You drove your Lamborghini Aventador here?" I asked Dad. I was surprised because the Lamborghini was like Dad's second baby. He loved Lamborghinis; that was his ideal delight for sports car. _Personally I prefer Camaros…_

"Well I was in a business meeting when my secretary came in and said something happened to you so I just got into the Lamborghini and came here immediately"

"Sorry for worrying you Dad" I apologized, he came around and helped me stand up but I felt fine now.

"I'm a father. A father is always worried about his children; especially since you're the only one I got"

He went around and got in the driver's side. "Maybe this is a sign…God's telling me to get a job closer to home."

"No way Dad! You've worked really hard for your company. You can't give up on it now…" I detested, he looked at me seriously.

"…It was for three hours…"

"What? What was for three hours?"

"I had to drive all the way here from Richmond and that took three hours…that was three hours where I thought I had lost another child…"

I went completely silent. I felt terrible for making Dad worry but I didn't want him to give up his job, I had seen more than enough to tell me he had worked very hard to get it to where it was now and I didn't want him giving it up just because I was a walking accident waiting to happen but I didn't know what to say to him.

"…I know that Sheriff Forbes and those Social Workers have been asking you a lot of questions about the accident but I want to hear it from you…just what the hell happened?" Dad wasn't joking around but there wasn't much I could tell him.

"Honestly Dad…I can't remember…all I get are blanks. The doctors could tell you more than I could…I'm sorry but I can't remember a single thing about it. I told Sheriff Forbes and the others that as well…"

His hands tightened on the stirring wheel. "So, you can't remember a thing?"

"No…sorry"

He was tense for a long moment but then he finally relaxed some. He sighed, "maybe that's for the best."

"Did Sheriff Forbes tell you anything?" I asked him, I had a feeling that he knew something I didn't.

"…That man…Logan Fell…" Dad started but then he shook his head. "You know what…? That's between me and Sheriff Forbes"

"Don't you think I should know; in case the person who did this to me comes back again? I may not remember anything about it…but I know that I didn't do this to myself"

"It doesn't matter…Logan Fell was dead the moment they arrived"

"Logan Fell? Is that the man that did this to me?"

"…Yes, why? Did you know him at all?"

"Not much other than…he was the lead reporter for the local news. He came to my school and tried to get kids to sign up for a trip to the news station…he didn't seem like…the kinda guy to do this"

"First impressions can't always tell you everything about a person. Sheriff Forbes told me he had a criminal record-"

"-Criminal record?"

"Yeah, he had several counts of assault against him"

I opened my mouth to say something but I ended up closing it. _Why can't I remember that night? As bad as I was…I should remember something like that…right? I shouldn't be able to take it out of my mind…but yet…it's all blanks…an empty canvas._

"**What do you remember girlie?"**

I thought long and hard; as much as I could without giving myself a headache. _I remember going to school and Logan talking about the news station trip…Shelby and I…we had a fight and we went to the dean. Yeah…I was really upset about it and Stefan…he comforted me and then…I said something…something about…Fell's Church? We had to go there for some reason but…after that…it's getting all foggy again. I can't remember anything after that…_

"**I see…just take it easy then…more will come back to you later. Get some rest…"**

I laid my head back against the seat and all of a sudden I felt tired. My eyelids were getting heavy but before I closed them I heard myself ask "…does Mom even know what happened to me…?"

Dad was silent but right before I drifted off into sleep I heard him say "…no…let's let this be our little secret…for now"

_Okay…Mom doesn't take news well anyway…_

I felt my head droop and soon darkness overtook me…

#

I was upstairs, looking at myself in the mirror, when the doorbell rang from downstairs. I quickly threw my hair up in a ponytail, pulled my gray beanie over it, and snatched up my bag before nearly leaping down the stairs. I jumped over the last three steps and practically ran to open the door.

"Hey, Tameryn! Be careful, you just got out of the hospital!" I heard Dad yell from his chair; he was dressed in his suit, reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee.

"Sorry, Dad!" I apologized but I couldn't contain my excitement. I mean…I'm going to see _him _again…I hadn't seen him since he visited me at the hospital. I opened the door and leaped at the person behind it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on my tippy-toes, and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

Stefan didn't react at first, maybe because I surprised him, but soon enough he wrapped his arms around me and responded to my kiss, he even lifted me up so I didn't have to stretch. We finally pulled away and he sent me down on my feet; I moved my bangs out of my eyes so I could look up at him lovingly. "Morning…" I finally said, his boyish smiled appeared. "Good morning…" I took his hand and pulled him inside; he closed the door with his foot.

I heard Dad put down his paper. "…Oh…it's you"

"His name is Stefan, Dad. You don't remember him from the dinner?"

Dad straightened his tie and checked his cuffs. "Oh yeah. You'll have to forgive me…this hasn't been a good week for me"

Stefan held his hand up, "you don't have to explain. I know how you feel…I felt the same way"

Dad's face was emotionless like always. "Well…I have to go…your Mom and I will be back on Tuesday so…try not to kill yourself before then."

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt myself" I promised him but his face remained the same.

"I'll make sure she doesn't as well" Stefan added in. Dad picked up his blazer, dropped his coffee cup off in the kitchen, and came back. "You two better behave yourselves"

I felt my face go hot. "O-Of course we will!"

Dad's eyebrow raised; he had a look that said 'I don't believe you'.

"Don't worry Mr. Copperfield. You have nothing to worry about. I promise to keep her safe…" Stefan gave my hand a squeeze.

Dad's expression went emotionless again. He opened the door, "…you better"

He closed the door then and soon I could hear his Lamborghini start up and drive off. That left the two of us alone…

"So, how do you feel? Does anything hurt?" Stefan asked me after Dad drove off; he lifted my chin and inspected my face.

"I feel…alright…considering I have stitches holding my heart together."

Stefan's smile went away and there was a painful look on his face that made my heart hurt. I reached for him but he wrapped his arms around me first and pulled me close.

"…I'm sorry…you keep getting caught up in all this" I heard him say against my hair; I looked up at him. _Caught in all of what?_

He didn't say anything after that and I felt myself sink into his embrace. Stefan was always so warm and I felt so safe in his arms; I didn't want to let go of this feeling but we had to pull away but we traded the embrace for our hands joining.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to school? You can take another day off, you know?"

I shook my head. "It's okay Stefan. I feel fine…besides, it'll be nice to get back into the swing of things."

Stefan nodded but he didn't look too convinced. I took this time to change the subject, "are you ready for tonight's game?"

Stefan had a football game tonight and tomorrow night was the Founder's Ball; I could hardly contain my excitement, I tried to tone it down some because too much excitement made my heart hurt.

"I'll be more than ready…knowing that you'll be there watching me." I chuckled and he kissed my hand. "I think this will be the first game I've ever seen you play"

"Really? Oh yeah, you didn't see the game on Halloween did you? Well then…I'll have to score an extra touchdown just for you"

I couldn't help but blush when he said that; his boyish smile was returning. "Just…don't hurt yourself"

He closed me in his arms again. "I'm not afraid of a few steroid high school junkies. I am a vampire after all…"

I felt a smile come back on my face. I stood up on my tippy-toes and gave him a quick, but soft, kiss on the lips. "…a very dashing vampire"

"**That's the best you can come up with?"**

_Be quiet Zeboriah…I'm not good at this…_

Stefan's arms tightened, he leaned down, and our lips met for a long and lasting kiss. I felt my face erupt in heat and my knees start to shake; my mind went blank and all I could think about was Stefan's kiss. I felt myself melt in his embrace and I nearly became light headed from it all. _I'm such a weakling…but…I can't help but enjoy this…_

"**You didn't always…"**

I heard Zeboriah say that and then something in my mind put up a stone wall. I pulled away from Stefan immediately and even backed away a little. _Wait…why did I just do that?_

"Are you okay Tameryn?" Stefan came up to me and took my elbows; his face was set in concern. I looked up at him and that stone wall I felt from before went away, almost like it was never there to begin with, my mind became surrounded with fog again.

"Tameryn?" Stefan tried again only louder this time. _What was that…?_

"Tameryn!" Stefan cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him. I looked at his face and the daze I had just been in started to slip away. "Stefan?" I mumbled.

"Are you okay!? Does anything hurt?" Stefan brought me closer to him. "…Oh…I'm…okay…that was…that was really weird" I found my voice come back at last.

"What was weird? Do you feel any pain?"

I shook my head, "no…I was just…lost in thought, sorry about that" I draped a fake smile on my lips.

Stefan sighed and brought my head to his collarbone. "Don't do that…I was fearing the worst"

"Sorry Stefan…"

He pulled me away so he could look at me. "Are you really sure you can handle going back to school?"

I took his hand and kissed his palm. "Yeah, I'm sure. I feel fine; it just school anyway…"

I rearranged my bag on my shoulder and my eyes connected with the clock on the oven. "Oh damn…if we don't leave now we'll be late!" I hurried to the couch and grabbed my jacket; it was getting later and later into December which meant more cold and soon enough snow would be falling. I put on my jacket but Stefan stopped me soon after that. "Don't be in such a rush; you'll hurt yourself"

I opened my mouth to respond but he silenced me by putting his hand on my mouth but he quickly moved it away and stole a kiss from me. _Uh…if he keeps this up…I'm going to faint…_I had just closed my eyes and responded to his kiss when there was a loud bang. Stefan quickly pulled away from me and closed me in his arms protectively. We went down to our knees as broken glass flew and landed all around us; I didn't feel any glass hit me because Stefan was protecting me with his body, I flinched anyway.

The room went quiet and all I could hear was the wind coming through the hole in the window. Stefan lifted his head but kept his arms around me; he looked around and soon he spied the object that had broken the window. It was a square brick…with something white tied to it. "…What's that?" I asked him. He didn't answer me, instead, he lifted me up and carried me over to the kitchen where there wasn't any broken glass. He set me on my feet and carefully approached the brick; Charlie came in from the back room and I quickly grabbed his collar and held him back so he wouldn't cut himself. Stefan picked up the brick and took the piece of paper that was stuck to it; he unfolded it and I looked over his shoulder to see what it said.

'Join us or Die!'

I gasped as soon as I read it. "Is there someone out there?" Stefan dropped the paper and went to open the door. He looked outside, I came up behind him, but there was no one around. The only people that were outside were the students going inside the school; I could see the cheerleaders practice on the field. _There's people around but…not close enough to throw a brick at that particular window…_

Stefan's arm suddenly came up and he ushered me back inside. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

He sped dialed someone's number and the moment the person picked up he said "we have a problem. Get over here as soon as you can Damon". He hung up immediately and took my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Class is going to start soon…you have Alaric first; no one will come after you while your under his watch" he opened the door but I tugged against his hand. "-Wait, I'm going to put Charlie downstairs…so he doesn't hurt himself"

"Downstairs?"

"Yeah, there's a basement in this house-"

"-I'll take him. Just stay right here…" Stefan emphasized. I nodded in agreement and he took Charlie from me and lead him to the small basement.

As I waited for him to come back the front door opened and I nearly gasped. A dark haired man appeared, he was dressed in dark jeans and a black sweater with a leather jacket thrown over it. He had a devilishly handsome face and I felt my voice get caught up in my throat. His eyes connected with mine and he came to my side instantly; I flinched a little.

"Tami, are you alright?" He asked me.

_Do I know this man? He doesn't look familiar…but he knows me?_

The man looked me over for any injuries, I guessed, and then he turned to the broken window. I tried to find my voice but I couldn't emit a single sound.

Stefan came back into the room and eyed the man. "Damon."

This man, Damon, turned to look at Stefan. "What happened?"

Stefan kicked the brick. "Someone tried to hit Tameryn with a brick"

"-Someone or Pearl?" Damon asked. _Pearl? Do I know someone named Pearl?_

"**You have no idea…"**

_Who is…this Pearl person then?_

"**Wouldn't you like to know?"**

_Can you answer my question Zeboriah?_

"**Nope"**

_Why not?_

"**Because…you're a pain in the ass…that's why"**

_Really? That's the reason you're giving me?_

"**Yep, take it or leave it"**

"I'll take a look around the area" Damon took the brick and went for the door. "Wait a second…take a look at this"

Stefan picked up the note on the floor and tossed it at him. Damon unfolded it and looked at it, his face was emotionless.

"I don't think it's Pearl…"

Damon crumbled the paper up in his hand. "I'll take a look around…" Damon's gaze landed on me and stayed there for a moment. _Why is he looking at me like that? Who is this guy exactly?_

"…Keep her safe Stefan" Damon finally spoke and then went outside.

#

I tried my best to get the comb through my hair but it was being difficult. _Gosh…the one day I decide to wear my hair down is the day it gives me the most hell…_

I ended up tossing the brush in the sink and spraying some hairspray along my head. I had used a curling iron just a little while ago, on the ends on my hair, but it was already starting to flatten back out.

"**Relax…you look good" **I sighed and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

Tonight was the Founder's Ball and I had finally decided on a short, strapless, cocktail dress. It was midnight black, lacy, and had ruffles in the design. I knew that every girl at the Ball would probably be wearing long evening gowns so I decided to wear something different that would make me stand out more. I pulled out some mascara and tried to even out my lines; I had put on some silver eye shadow to make the black stand out. Once I was done with all of that I exited my bathroom and grabbed the camera that was on my bed. Mom wanted me to take a bunch of pictures since she was still in Los Angeles. I waited to put my shoes on until I went downstairs.

Stefan was already down there waiting for me. He was dressed in a nice looking tuxedo that even had a bowtie; as soon as I saw it I felt a few giggles coming from my mouth.

"What?" He shared my laugh.

I pointed to my chest, where his bowtie was at, "…bowtie" I felt another giggle come up.

"So, bowties make you laugh, I'll have to remember that" he came up to me and gave me a light kiss. "You look beautiful"

I felt my cheeks go hot. "…um…thank you"

He smiled at me and I blushed more. "It's true."

"Don't say that…you're making me blush"

He lightly touched my cheek with his hand. "I like it when you blush. Your face gets that nice rose color…"

My mind went blank when he said that and I heard him chuckle at me.

"Come on, let's go"

He took my hand and he opened the door.

There was a loud bang noise and Stefan was on the ground. It was so fast that I couldn't even see it; I looked from Stefan to the man who had shot him. "Who-?"

"My apologies, Ms. Copperfield, but I need to speak with you…alone."

I stepped back away from the man and he entered. "Allow me to introduce myself…"

"…I am John Gilbert"

TBC…

HEY LOOK HERE! Now that I have your attention…I am pleased to announce an upcoming fanfiction called Twilight: Skyfall. It won't be released for a little while but I wanted to give you a little preview of what's to come. In a nutshell, the story follows a young girl named Claudia (OC) who moves into the small town of Forks, Washington. Claudia is from a strict military family but she has a strong talent for drama; her father passed away when she was little, he was a marine, and now her brother is going off to fight in the war in Afghanistan which only leaves her and her mother. But what Claudia doesn't know is that someone has already foreseen her arrival. Alice Cullen, as you know her, started to have visions of a particular short blonde girl, Claudia, but soon they turned into visions that included Jasper. How will Alice take this and how will Jasper respond? Well, you'll just have to wait but there's another vampire, a more cruel vampire, that has his eyes on Claudia as well. I don't have a set date for this to come out but let me hear what you all think of it and the preview, that would help me plenty.

Now on to the preview…this is in Claudia's POV by the way…

I was being dragged by my arms; my feet were limp as they slid along the floor. There was a single drop of blood dripping down from my head and I could taste it on my lips. This single drop of crimson was enough to make this whole room burst into chaos but somehow it remained peaceful…peaceful enough…since I was about to die.

Felix and Demetri dropped me on my knees but didn't let go of my arms; I couldn't see why they wouldn't, it wasn't like I could get away. My eyes were on the tiled floor but suddenly, by Felix I believed, took a handful of my hair and forced me to look up into the cold, red, eyes of Caius.

Caius had a smile on his face; a smile that made me tremble and my heart beat louder. I knew they, all of the vampires in the room, could hear it and probably lavished at the sound. Waiting for Caius to shred more of my blood; to fill the room with it, that luscious smell they so desired and needed to live. My eyes wandered; to the two vampires that were seated behind Caius, Aro and Marcus. Aro seemed the most interested; his eyes kept darting from me to Caius. Marcus, on the other hand, looked so bored, nothing that was happening now was interesting him, not even my blood. My eyes went back to Caius when he took a step forward, he came closer to me, and I became aware of my breathing then. That was all I could hear, my breathing going in and out of my lungs, the room was so quiet but yet…so full of loud cravings.

My eyes went down now. I didn't want to see that murderous look in his eyes; right before he would snap me in two…or maybe he would drain me of blood, or let Felix and Demetri do that. My eyes wandered again and I could see that smug smirk on Jane's face; she never did like me much, Alec shared a similar look. Eyes down again; they even closed, Caius was getting closer now and I could feel his sharp nails against my cheek, ripping at them, drawing more blood.

"…Look at me…"

My eyes opened and I stared into Caius's eyes. They were dark red and would appear warm but there was nothing warm about them; there was nothing but coldness behind them, anyone could see that. I heard my breath go ragged as another slipped through my lips, I could taste my blood again. I didn't close my eyes but I flinched when his hand raised up my face and he took my glasses and pulled them off my face. I closed my eyes again and braced for pain but no pain came, I didn't want to peek from under my eyelids but they did anyway.

Caius had, somewhat, of a smile on his face. "Open your eyes all the way…I want to see those blue eyes of yours"

I did as he told me; if I didn't, who knew what he would do to me, I was already feeling the pain of his nail scratching my cheek. I couldn't look away from his eyes; even as tears started to fall. This was it…I was going to die, by whatever means, and there was no one to blame but myself.

I had done this to myself; I had ignored all the warnings, all the signs, and did what I did.

But…I didn't regret it.

I could see the images flash through my eyes but I regretted nothing; none of it.

Even if I died here…it wouldn't change the fact…that I was hopelessly in love with a vampire…no…not just a vampire…Jasper Hale.

I could see him in my mind as I thought his name. From the first moment I saw him I knew…he was the one…I didn't know why, I didn't know what attracted me to him. It was even foreseen; like there was a narrator going through the lines but I didn't care what anyone thought. I loved Jasper, every part of him, even the moments when he wanted to rip my neck out. I knew that wasn't him; I knew the side of him that had called me to him. The nicer, caring, and sweeter side of him that I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with. What me and Jasper had wasn't something out of a cheap teen love movie; it was something that I could feel through my very bones.

I felt Caius's sharp nail move across my face; wiping a tear away from my eyes.

"Come now…no tears…it is a waste of good suffering…but don't worry my dear; you won't have to suffer long. My venom is quick and lasting…"

Caius lowered himself to his knees and cupped my face in his hands. Felix and Demetri let me go then and I felt Caius's cold breath on my neck. This is it then? The end of the story?

The last page of my life…how ironic…I never imagined this as my death…

Caius opened his mouth and his fangs extended; I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. I wasn't afraid anymore; I couldn't be afraid…there was no reason to…

The last thing I saw was Aro leaning forward in his seat; his face no different than excited. This was a show to him…mere…entertainment…well I'm sorry to disappoint you Aro but I'm not going out by kicking and screaming if that's what you suspect. I know I'm going to die and I can only accept it…the pain will hurt less that way…

'_If you know the pain is coming and you're not afraid of it then there will be no pain'_

Dad's words came into my mind. That was one of the last things he taught me; right before his death. Well Dad, you don't have to worry because I'm not afraid…

I could only gasp when Caius's fangs sunk into my skin. I couldn't move and I couldn't think a single thought as the bruising pain started to fill my veins, Caius's venom. He didn't remove himself from my neck but I couldn't feel him sucking my blood out, or at least it didn't feel like it to me. He wants the venom to kill me…it's the most painful way, isn't it?

There was a loud noise and soon someone yelled "Claudia!"

Jasper? It can't be…!?

That's when reality sank in and I felt the mind-numbing pain from Caius's venom. He finally removed himself from me and smirked at Jasper, like he had just won the game of chess.

Caius let my head fall and I finally screamed but it wasn't a loud scream; it was a scream that was flattened with every wave of pain. My heartbeat increased and my vision became blurry; my hand reached for my neck and once I touched it there was another wave of pain, I ripped my hand away and it was covered with my blood.

I could hear a loud snarl that was coming over my screams; it was followed with ravaged panting. Caius stood up but he didn't wipe that smirk off his face.

"Well now…come and get me" Caius gestured for Jasper to come closer.

I could only see it through my blurred vision but Jasper took a step back and lowered himself in a crouch. He waited for only a second and then sprung forward…

Well that's it for the preview; I hoped you like it. I've already made a poster for it on Polyvore, down below is the link if you're interested:

twilight_skyfall_fanfiction_poster/set?id=74010733

Thank you for your time and I hope you have a nice day…all reviews are helpful, thanks everybody!


	24. The Gateway to Nothing-Ville

ItsukoAkatsuki: Hi everybody! Sorry about another late update but I've been working on past/future Blood Ties chapters and Skyfall. I've got big plans for both stories and I can only hope you'll like them. Also, my apologies if the last chapter seemed a little…slow, maybe? But every story has that one slow, seemingly, chapter and I can promise you that this chapter will have much more going on. All reviews are helpful and you can still vote on my profile, I'm going to list the results but you can still vote and I'm not going to close it down, a mere update if anything. I'll add another link to the Quizilla poll on my profile if you don't have an account here, you can go there and vote without having to sign up.

Damon/Tami - 7

Stefan/Tami - 2

Jeremy/Tami - 1

Quizilla Votes

Damon/Tami - 12

Stefan/Tami - 4

Tami's Attire: tamis_ch_24_attire/set?id=73751654

Tomas Caruso: tomas_caruso/set?id=74682927

Grand Elder Irving: blood_ties_grand_elder_irving/set?id=75121304

By the way, I will be going back and doing spelling, grammar, sentences, fixing on the earlier chapters but nothing will change. I want to get all of that done so I can focus on what's to come. Okay, enough beating around the bush, here is the next chapter…

#

Chapter 24: The Gateway to Nothing-ville…

_Going Under by Evanescence_

September 29th, 1994

Orleans, Louisiana

It was half past noon when three, strangely dressed, men entered the Orleans local bar, The Dark Crow. The barkeep, and owner of the bar, looked up from the cup he was drying and gave them each a look but otherwise asked them "what will it be fellas'?"

The auburn haired man strode past the barkeep, acting like he didn't hear him, and stopped next to a barstool that was taken by a long black haired man who was taking shots of Smirnoff.

"Tomas Caruso" the auburn haired man replied.

"Irving" Tomas replied back; nearly slamming his shot glass on the counter before looking towards Irving with somewhat of a glare.

Irving smirked and then took a seat on the barstool next to Tomas's. "…You look…well enough"

Tomas filled up another shot glass. "Don't waste your idle talk on me Irving. I know why you're here…"

Irving folded his hands together and leaned against the counter; he wanted to see every expression that Tomas made.

"…Then…let's get on with business, shall we?" Irving's voice sounded snobby, snidely, his Italian accent coming through. Tomas turned to Irving who was just smiling at him but Tomas knew well enough what Irving wanted. Irving had been following Tomas for over ten years; hungry for Tomas's abilities, despite Tomas being a Necromancer. Irving worked under the Vatican as a Hunter; what Irving hunted, Tomas was unsure because he had never seen Irving do any work unless it consisted of giving orders and hiding behind his men while making threats, if that was the case, Irving was a hard worker.

"There is no business" Tomas finally answered after draining another shot of vodka.

"Really? You're still saying no? With everything that I'm offering you? You're turning me down…" Irving stood up and his voice raised; it wasn't hard to set Irving off. Tomas didn't flinch nor was he surprised; he kept taking shots of vodka like nothing was happening. Although Tomas was like Irving's enemy; Tomas knew Irving better than the people that were stupid enough to work with him.

Irving slapped Tomas's shoulder when he didn't respond to him; Tomas didn't seem fazed. "-Hey, buddy, I'm talking to ya!"

Tomas slammed down his shot glass and then stood up; looking at Irving in the eyes. "I'm not your buddy. Not now nor ever…"

"So it's a no…then…isn't it?" Irving didn't peel his eyes away from him. Tomas collected his leather jacket and pulled it on; he pulled two twenties out of his wallet and tossed them to the counter.

"What are you even doing here?" Irving asked suddenly and Tomas raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh? What are you doing here…drinking yourself away? For what happened to your wife?"

"-Don't you mention her" Tomas glared at Irving the moment he mentioned Sherri.

"What? There's nothing wrong with calling a dead person dead, right?"

Tomas pointed a finger at Irving, he used it to push Irving's shoulder. "-You have no reason to mention Sherri. The business is between you and me…"

"Then answer my question! Is-it-a-no-then?" Irving said each word superficiality.

Tomas looked down at Irving; took in the sight of him. Irving was human, couldn't be no older than fourteen, but he was weathered like a man at sea. He wore a brownish beige furred vest while his chest was bare underneath it; he had scars from the Hunter's training and despite his young age he was defined with muscle, he was still lanky however. Irving's pants appeared to be cargo but they looked so big and worn on him that it was hard to tell, his feet were bare. Irving had short auburn blonde hair and cold blue eyes. The most noticeable thing about Irving was the large scar on his neck: it was an outline of a full-toothed mouth, a mouth that belonged to a vampire. Irving had been only a few weeks old when he was bitten by a vampire, he didn't turn but the venom was still frozen in his veins, a reminder of why he hated vampires. That was one of the reasons Irving joined the Vatican; so he could learn to be a vampire hunter and take out vampires that harmed humans but Irving's mind was growing twisted…by rage, greed, and power. But Irving was also cunning and practically a genius; almost like a war general. There was always a double meaning in what Irving said or did and that's why he had grown so popular with the Vatican council, it wouldn't be long before he was a member in it.

But Tomas wouldn't tremble at the sight of this man; a man that was threating him…and the only thing he had left. Something that was his and no one else's…his daughter, Tamara.

Tomas had been thrilled when Sherri came to him and told him that she was pregnant. Tomas had been alone for a long time, more than a human lifetime, when he met Sherri, a fellow voodoo Necromancer, and it was like love at first sight. He couldn't get her out of his mind and it was almost the same with her. It wasn't long before they married and lived like normal human beings; something they both wanted to do. Besides, Necromancers were still being hunted down whether they had committed a crime or not by the Vatican so it was too dangerous to live as themselves but it was more than enough for the both of them. Tomas also had to hide because of his abilities. Tomas had, as fellow supernatural creatures called it, amazing healing abilities. Since the time when he was a small boy he had the power to heal things using his energy; although it wasn't as strong as it was now he used to spend his time healing broken bones and bruises. As he got older the power became stronger and he could recreate vital organs, as long as there was at least one percent still existing, and make them work just like before. The strength of his powers kept growing with time and soon enough he had to stop using them. His powers had attracted the wrong people; the American government, the citizens, but the worst was the Vatican. Tomas had only been married to Sherri for three months when Irving started to track him down but things weren't the same anymore.

After learning of Sherri's pregnancy Tomas had to quit his job at the hospital and move far away; somewhere where they could hide out and not have to worry about the Vatican or the government showing up at his door. He found a nice ranch house in Orleans, Louisiana. It wasn't special but Tomas was ready to do anything to keep his family safe; Tomas didn't have anyone else, he only had Sherri and his unborn child. In order to keep them safe he kept training his power so he could defend them if the Vatican sent Hunters after him. His healing powers grew as well and then a new power emerged…something that was as deadly as it was lifesaving, literally.

At the cost of one human life he could bring back another. He could stop people from dying; turn older humans into infants again, he could heal diseases with just a touch. This power soon became the talk of most supernatural creatures, mostly witches and warlocks, and soon Tomas was called by another name:

Silas…

Tomas didn't know what the name meant but whenever he was in town; people would approach him and call him that, often giving him random things such as spelled rocks or herbs. But this growing popularity was putting him and Sherri at a risk and soon enough it would be time to move again. Tomas didn't like having to move Sherri around so much but he couldn't give her up now that she was pregnant; even if she wasn't he still wouldn't have been able to do it. Sherri was understanding of this and claimed that she didn't mind but they ended up staying in the same house for several more months, the Vatican, surprisingly, stayed away. They sent Irving to speak with Tomas with it never ended up with a fight; just some arguing and some empty threats so Tomas wasn't worried about Irving.

The months kept going by and then it was the night that Tamara was born; it was the best…and the worst day of his life.

Tomas was a skilled enough doctor to deliver the baby on his own but he had a few of his trusted, doctor, associates come in as well to make sure everything went smoothly. This wasn't just another, routine, pregnant woman giving birth to a baby; it was _his_ wife giving birth to _his _child so he was feeling the nervousness pile up on his shoulders. Sherri had no problems when she was pregnant; she had a few fevers here and there but otherwise was very healthy. Tomas had stayed home from work because she had been having contractions all day and when the moon was high in the sky did she finally say "the baby's coming". Tomas picked her up immediately and carried her to their bed; his heart pounding a mile a minute.

Tomas was in the room the entire time when she was giving birth but around the end he had to step out and catch his breath; the other doctors in the room took over. He had just stepped out when he heard the baby crying; he turned and went back in the room to see one of the doctors pulling out his newborn baby and putting her in a blanket; "…it's a girl Tomas"

"…A girl?" Tomas went to the doctor and the doctor handed Tomas his baby. She was still covered in blood from the delivery but Tomas took her into his arms anyway; not carrying if he stained his shirt. "…My…daughter…my…little girl" Tomas was at a loss for words; he just stared into his daughter's deep green eyes, she had _his _eyes. Tomas's arms curled around her and he leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead. The baby wasn't crying anymore and she just looked up at Tomas in wonder; her mouth wide open and then she cooed. Tomas couldn't help but smile at his baby; his eyes were getting red and a few tears falling. Tomas took his attention off of his baby to look at Sherri who was watching them with a tearful smile. Tomas came to her side and slowly handed her their daughter. Sherri's eyes brightened immediately and she took her daughter into her arms. "…Look at her Tomas…our daughter"

Tomas put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "…I know. You did a great job Sherri…"

The other doctors let them have a moment before one of them approached Sherri and took the baby from her. "We'll get her washed up and weighed." The female doctor said as she started to take the baby away.

"Wait…we have to name her" Tomas pointed out then he turned to his wife. "…It's a girl so…I want it to start with T" Sherri started, she was short of breath and her face was getting paler.

Tomas could think of a hundred different names that started with T; but one name popped into his brain and he thought it was perfect. "…How about…Tamara?"

Sherri turned to Tomas with a weak smile, "that sounds lovely…Tamara Caruso…" Sherri turned back to look at her baby who was starting to cry. Tomas walked around and took Tamara from the doctor; he held her close and tried to soothe her with soft words and a bit of rocking. As soon as Tomas took Tamara she began to calm down and look up at him with her big green eyes; she even began to smile. "She's very fond of you" the doctor nearest him said. "Oh course she does. I'm her…father" it took an extra second for Tomas to say it but when he rolled the word on his tongue he felt such a warm feeling; he wanted to keep holding Tamara so he told the doctor that he would clean her and weigh her.

"-Sherri?" One of the doctors suddenly said aloud. Tomas paused and turned back to look at his wife.

Sherri was looking at Tomas but something was wrong…she wasn't moving, she wasn't blinking, but most of all…she wasn't breathing.

Tomas's face fell and he stood there in shock. The doctors rushed to attend Sherri and the moment Tomas broke out of his daze he carefully laid Tamara down and pushed past the doctors to help Sherri.

"-Tomas? Tomas! Snap out of it!" Irving yelled, going as far to grab his shoulder.

Tomas had been stuck in a flashback; a painful one but all he could do was shake his head and then shake off Irving's hand.

"Had me worried there for a second…huh…oh! I get it…you were thinking about your dead wife…weren't you?"

"I'm done talking with you" Tomas started to leave the bar and he didn't even move out of Irving's way; Irving's hand came up and he blocked Tomas's exit.

"You don't like answering questions…don't you? Come now Tomas…it's a reasonable offer…a good one, at that"

"-And you don't like listening…I _said _I'm done talking…"

Tomas jerked off Irving's arm and headed to the door. Irving looked back at Tomas and his face contorted in anger but then a new thought entered his brain; one that he liked much more than the previous offer he made to Tomas. A smile crept on his face; his two guards started to get petrified from his Cheshire Cat-like smile.

"Well then…how about I ask your daughter? Maybe she'll be interested in my offer…"

Tomas's hand was hovering in the air; about to push open the door when Irving's voice rolled into his mind. Tomas froze and it only took a second before he felt the vehemence rise up in himself. He had already been overprotective of his wife Sherri when she was alive, and of his daughter, but when Sherri died that protectiveness over his daughter increased to the point where everything he did was for her. Now Irving had just threated her and he felt like he was going to snap someone's neck; he had already lost something precious to him, and he didn't want to lose anyone else, especially his only child.

Irving's guards were ready to grab Tomas when he whipped around and got in Irving's face. They each grabbed an arm and held him back; the barkeep and the other people in the bar directed their attention to what was happening.

"It appears that I've finally gotten your attention-" Irving started to say but Tomas cut him off "-You must have a death wish; how dare you threaten my child!"

Irving just chuckled but then it turned into a hearty laugh. "I love seeing you like this…you always look so…withered; it's so nice to see you come alive…that's hilarious, a Necromancer coming alive." He continued to chuckle and Tomas's anger continued to rise.

"-But enough joking around. You really need to consider my offer closely Tomas; if you refuse it won't only affect you but your daughter as well. We are able to make peaceful arrangements but only if you submit to the Vatican and lend us your abilities. If you don't want to do it for yourself…then do it for her…think about this Tomas. You'll have everything you'll need to raise her properly; you'll have the money, a secured place, several top of the line schools to send her, and you'll be given free time to spend with her. There's nothing bad about this Tomas…don't let this great deal go to waste…"

"-'nothing bad about this'? You are so two-faced Irving; you failed to mention the things I will have to do…I will have to sacrifice my abilities; my life to the Vatican, if I refused to do a job than I'll be imprisoned but the worst thing…when my daughter comes of age and has to learn the ways of a Necromancer the Vatican will step in and use her like you'll use me…I don't want that life for my daughter…even if it means bringing her up better. I didn't just come here to hide from you and the other Vatican scum…I came here to give my daughter one of the best things a father can give his daughter…the freedom to be nothing but herself. She can have a peaceful life here; one that's not controlled by anyone else. If she grows up and wants to live somewhere else than she can. The most important thing…is that she'll be her own person, she'll be able to make her own decisions, and if she ever needs me I'll be here-"

"-Getting wasted in a bar; trying to figure out why his God-given power couldn't even bring his own wife back from the dead" Irving interrupted him and Tomas had the urge to break his neck again but with the guards holding him back all he could do was glare at Irving.

_Getting wasted in a bar huh? _Tomas had the strangest urge to chuckle but he refrained. He didn't come to this bar to drink; he came to this bar so he could eavesdrop on what was going on in town. Most of the people that came to this bar had something going on and once they had some good alcohol in them did they seem more than willing to let the world know about it. If the Vatican was poking around then Tomas would hear of it; that's the only reason why he came here, otherwise he would never step in a bar, he would rather be at home with Tamara.

"Try to really think it over and give me your answer. We'll be back soon enough to hear it…" Irving nodded his head at the guards and they released Tomas. Irving made his way around him but turned back to say one more thing.

"…and Tomas…this is your last chance to accept my offer…after that…I'll still be making an appearance but it won't be in your favor"

"I'm not afraid of you Irving; not you nor anyone else you send." Tomas straightened and faced Irving fully.

"Ha ha…you think you…and that vampire you have watching over your daughter can stop the Vatican? You're the one with the death wish…but I didn't come here today for a fight; I just wanted to remind you of what's at stake here…think long and hard about it…then give me your answer"

After finishing that sentence, Irving turned, and left the bar.

#

Present Day…

#

It was getting around the time to leave the house for the Founder's Ball. I came downstairs fully dressed and Stefan was there waiting for me. He was dressed in a rich looking tuxedo that was even tied up with a bowtie; I suppressed the urge to giggle but Stefan noticed it anyway. "What?" He asked me, sharing my giggle.

I pointed to my collarbone; where his bowtie was, "…bowtie…" I chuckled.

He shook his head at me then strode up to me. "So, bowties make you laugh, I'll have to remember that…" he started to lean down and I stood up on my tippy-toes to meet him in a quick, but still loving, kiss. "You look beautiful…"

Blush rushed up into my cheeks, "um…thank you" I started to get a little nervous.

"It's true." His hand cupped my cheek and he smiled his boyish smile. I felt my cheeks get hotter, if that was even possible, "…don't say that…you're making me blush" I mumbled, looking down.

"I like it when you blush…your face gets that nice rose color to it…"

I didn't know what to say to that so I just shrugged and nestled my head into his collarbone. His arms wrapped around me, one of them resting on my head, before he said "Come on, let's go…"

I nodded in agreement and I took his hand. Stefan's hand curled around mine and he opened the door.

There was a loud bang and Stefan's head snapped back and he was on the floor in the next second. I was so surprised that it took an extra second to realize what just happened. I looked down at Stefan and he wasn't moving; I dropped to my knees and checked on him. He had a silver bullet in his forehead and a few drops of blood were oozing through; he wasn't responding to me.

"-My apologies Ms. Copperfield…" I heard a man's voice and I looked up at the man that had just shot Stefan.

I couldn't recognize this man. He was tall and weathered looking; he had dirty blonde hair that was clean cut on his head. He had faded blue eyes and a face that made me shiver; he had a stern face and a forceful glance. My eyes started to drift downward to the gun he had shot Stefan with. I recognized it pretty quickly; it was a magnum revolver, probably .44 rounds, judging from the hole in Stefan's head. Revolvers had pretty strong firing power so it was lucky that Stefan was a vampire because if he wasn't…he probably wouldn't have the top of his head right now. The man pulled back the loading barrel and the casing clattered to the floor; I shivered and stayed where I was. _Who is this guy? And why did he shoot Stefan?_

"…Don't be alarmed; I'm not going to hurt you…right now…I'd like to have a nice little chat with you…alone."

I was still trembling; "Who-"

"My name is John Gilbert…"

_Gilbert!?_

"And before you ask…yes, I'm related to Elena and Jeremy."

"-Then why did you-?"

"-I'm not like the two of them; I can't overlook the Salvatore's involvement with this town just because they keep my niece and nephew alive."

"**As I thought…he's a Hunter from the Hunter's Society"**

_The Hunter's Society?_

"**Yeah, the Hunter's Society is more privately owned, unlike the Vatican. They train multiple Hunters that specify in one certain kind of supernatural creature: vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks, shape-shifters, daemons, Necromancers, etc."**

_Shape-shifters are real?_

"**Yes but they don't cause much problems; they're practically humans that can just change their image whenever they please. But more importantly…this guy seems more suited for vampires but don't let him out of your sight"**

I focused on John and I started to stand up; slowly so he wouldn't have any reason to harm me. "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Because whatever is happening here in Mystic Falls seems to be centered around you" he answered, matter-of-factly.

"I don't anything to do with the missing people; actually, I can't really remember anything that happened before my accident." I answered him honestly; as far as I knew, I didn't have anything to do with it. Yes, I was a Necromancer but I wasn't doing anything to make those people go missing…and I was sure that Stefan didn't have anything to do with it either.

Zeboriah sighed and I felt another shiver go up and down my spine. _I don't have anything to do with this…don't I Zeboriah?_

Zeboriah didn't answer me but before I could press her for an answer John Gilbert entered my house and approached me. I nearly tripped when I stepped back; trying to get as much distance from him as I could.

"You can't lie to me; I already know everything" he stepped forward as I stepped back.

"**He's bluffing; don't say anything"**

"I don't know what you're talking about. Like I just said; I don't remember anything from before that accident"

"'Accident'? Is that what they told you? That it was…just an accident?" He voiced raised and he continued to step forward. Every time he would get closer I would try to get farther away.

"Yeah, it was an accident" _is he trying to say what happened to me wasn't an accident?_

"Now I see what's going on-" John Gilbert looked down at Stefan then back at me.

"-They compelled you didn't they?"

_Compelled? _

John suddenly closed the distance between us and latched onto my arm; his hand gripped my chin and he forced my head to the side. He looked down at my neck and then moved my head to the other side. "…No bites…" he reported and then looked at my wrists and arms. "…Not a single bite…" he said and I could only cower under his harsh stare.

"This might work out better than I planned…" he finally said after a moment of silence.

"-What are you going to do-?" I stuttered.

"-Be quiet" John pointed his gun at me and I hushed up immediately; my chin quivered and my eyes felt wet.

"This doesn't have to end badly; just do as I say and you won't get hurt. You may not see it but those vampires are poisoning your mind; that accident you had was no accident and even if you see me as the enemy, everything I'm doing is to protect innocent people like you. I'm not like that other Hunter; I won't just sit by as vampires ruin my town and I have no problem kidnapping a leverage against them…"

"…I swear I don't know what you're talking about. If I knew something I would tell you but I don't…please don't hurt me" my voice was barely above a whisper.

John gestured his gun to the floor. "Get down on your knees"

I did as he told me but I didn't keep my eyes off him; just in case. John went to Stefan, who was still unresponsive, and dug around his pockets until he pulled out Stefan's phone. He searched the contact list for a while before selecting a number and holding it to his ear.

"What is it Ste-"

"-Good evening Mr. Salvatore; this is John Gilbert, I just wanted to make sure that you'll be at the Founder's Ball tonight because I have a very special announcement that I plan to make…oh, don't worry about Stefan, I'm sure he'll arrive after he wakes up…if he does…I really hope that you come tonight because if you don't…" John Gilbert looked down at me and I shuddered under his punitive stare; his gun raised. "…I would hate to spill this girl's blood…"

"If you-"

"-I'll be waiting" John hung up and dropped Stefan's phone; it rattled to the floor.

John came to me and I blocked my head with my arms but he just grabbed me and wretched me up to my feet. He wrapped his arm around my neck and stuck the gun into my back. "We will be going to the Lockewood's now; if you go innocently and without problems I won't lay a hand on you but if you should resist…" he moved his gun from my back and pointed it straight up in the air; he pulled the trigger and I winced when the bang went off. "Now walk…" he ordered and I did as he said. My eyes went over Stefan as we left the house but he was still unconscious; a few more drops of blood were oozing out but the bullet wasn't deep, I could see the end of it.

"-Keep moving" John hit me in the back with the barrel of the gun and I continued to walk. We went outside and John pointed the gun to his car and I got in the passenger seat. I was very high-strung but there wasn't anything I could do; there was nothing I wanted to do, the last thing I wanted was to get shot with a revolver. I cringed just thinking about it; John started the car but kept his gun pointed at me. "…what are you planning?" I asked him, I already knew, deep down, but I wanted to be sure.

"…Listen closely…when we arrive there I want you to do nothing but follow my orders. If I tell you to say something; I want to hear you say it, understand?"

I didn't answer him at first but then he tiled the gun barrel to the next chamber and I swiftly nodded. "Yes, sir"

"Good" was all he said and then he focused on driving. I stole a glance at him and wondered if I could wrest the gun away from him but it seemed highly unlikely; I would probably end up getting myself really hurt, probably dead so I decided against it and peered out the window. _Good God…what have I gotten myself into…?_

#

The moment that John Gilbert hanged up Damon crushed his phone until it was in pieces. He tossed the remains to the ground and quickly collected his jacket and keys. He hadn't planned on going to the Founder's Ball; unless it was to scout out Pearl but now he had no choice. He knew that John Gilbert was gutsy but this was crossing the line; a line that he wouldn't return from. _Alaric's just going to have to search without me…_Damon reached for his pocket but then realized that he just crushed his phone. He cursed under his breath and started his car; the moment he was out of the driveway he sped off for the Lockewood's.

#

"…Mrs. Lockewood" I called her name and she turned around; she smiled brightly but once John came into her view she frowned. I tried to keep my composure as best I could but it was hard when John would keep pressing the gun barrel into my back; Carol didn't see it and I had to pretend like everything was okay, it was hard to keep my knees from shaking.

"Tameryn…John…" I detected the malice in her voice when she said his name but John didn't seem fazed whatsoever.

"Good evening Mrs. Lockewood. The house looks glorious; you've outdone yourself" John draped a fake smile on his mouth but Carol didn't look convinced. "I'm glad you think so…may I ask why you've arrived with Ms. Tameryn?"

"-No, you may not. Is everyone on the city council here?" John's fake smile drained and he became serious. Carol and John sent silent glares at each but eventually Carol answered "yes…all except for Damon but he'll arrive shortly, I'm sure."

"Good. Now if you don't mind…I have something I need to do beforehand" I felt the barrel of the gun press into my back again and I started to walk; I was standing to the side so Carol couldn't see the gun but she had already turned her attention to the arriving guests. I sent a pleading glance towards her but she didn't notice it; John jerked the gun into my spine so I kept walking.

We entered the house and it was easy to get lost in the crowd. Everyone was wearing elegant dresses and tuxedos; it was truly a sight to see but I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, the slightest wrong move could be my last. John made me stop for a second so he could look around but he didn't find whatever he was looking for and he pushed me forward, towards the stairs. "…Where are we going?" I asked him but he didn't answer. I felt more and more nervous; frightful as well. I didn't make an attempt to hide it but everyone around us didn't seem to notice; I was practically crying but no one turned their head. _Why isn't anyone noticing this? Why isn't anyone helping me?_ My chin started to quiver as we made our way upstairs and out of everyone's sight. John choose one of the more open rooms; the middle room that was mostly glass doors and windows. There was a piano that was seated in the corner but I hardly doubted that anyone played it.

John pushed me inside and I scrambled to put some distance between us. I looked for a way out but John held his gun up, towards me, and told me "don't move…the guest of honor has yet to arrive"

I glared at him while keeping an eye on all the exits; there were multiple doors and if I was able to get downstairs then I could get lost in the crowd and leave, once I was outside I could call someone, anyone…maybe that Damon guy? He was Stefan's brother so maybe he was a vampire too…Stefan…_I hope he's okay…it's my fault that he's like this_

"**Moron, pay attention"**

I focalized on John and he was watching me like a hawk. _How am I going to get away?_

"**Hate to break it to ya…but you are a Necromancer"**

_But I haven't started my training with Lucas yet…_

"**Since when has that stopped you?"**

_Huh…oh yeah…_

"**I swear you're getting more soft in the head as each day passes"**

_I really don't need this right now Zeboriah_

"**Sue me"**

"…You know Stefan will want to rip your head off after he wakes up and finds out it was you…" I tried to keep him talking; maybe if I took enough time someone would come upstairs, preferably Carol or Liz, and see that John has a gun.

"I'm pretty sure you're aware that I'm a Hunter. I've killed plenty vampires in my days; one little old Salvatore boy doesn't have me intimidated."

"-Is that the only reason why you're here? To just kill the Salvatore's? Because that seems to be the only thing on your mind…"

John frowned. "Don't be so stupid. To be honest…I'm not really here for the Salvatore's. They don't seem to be as much of a problem than I anticipated…"

"Then why did you come here? Why are you hurting them if you're not after them?" I kept stealing glances at the doors; waiting for an opportunity, if one ever came up.

"The Salvatore's have lived here since the earliest days of the Gilbert family. If I wanted to find something they would be my best bet…don't you think?"

I started to take baby steps; to the right, that was my nearest exit. If I could keep him talking then maybe he wouldn't notice me inching my way to the door.

"What are you looking for?"

"-Something you would know nothing about" John started to relax a little, for whatever reason, and he stepped around the room.

"Are you so sure? Alaric isn't exactly an easy history teacher and…I might have read the Gilbert journal-"

"-You read the Gilbert Journal? Where is it?" John crossed the room and grabbed my arm in a strong vise. I tried to wretch my arm away from him but he had a strong hold; I could feel his fingers digging in my skin.

"-What do you know about the Gilbert journal?" John wasn't messing around; he was almost glaring at me, when I didn't answer he lifted his gun into my view.

"I-I uh…it was back…when I first arrived here…Carol invited me to one of the Founder's parties…she had the journal on display…and I read a few entries of it…my mind goes blank after that but…I remember that as the day that I found out that Stefan was a vampire; in fact, it was the first time I met Alaric." There were patches of white in my memory when I thought back to that night; I didn't know why because I remembered most of it very vividly but certain parts were missing…like someone spliced them out before the final release.

"What did you read about?" John didn't release my arm and he kept getting closer to me; peering into my eyes, it was hard to look at him without quivering.

I started to shake my head. "…Something about…Jonathan Gilbert…he was talking about people missing-"

"-Did you read anything about an invention?" John interrupted me. I pondered back but nothing about an 'invention' came to mind. _But what if I say no? What will he do to me? If he's only looking for this invention and I can't give him any information then what will he do to me?_

"**But what if you say yes? How will you be able to play it off?"**

I took everything into consideration and tried to choose my words wisely.

"…Perhaps…"

John's grip on my arm tightened; I almost gasped. "It's either yes or no! Not perhaps, no maybes, no I don't remembers" his voice was stern but I maintained my composure. Alaric's training was starting to come in handy; he didn't teach me much about interrogations yet but he did tell me that by keeping my composure at all times will help me think more rationally and I won't do anything stupid.

"What do you want with it? Why is it so important to you?"

"…I see what you're doing…I'm not going to fall for it…" he lifted the gun and pressed it against my temple. "Answer my question: what do you know about it?"

I took a steady breath and I was hoping that I was right. "Other than the fact that it's harmful to vampires…"

He paused, much to my surprise, but then he pressed forward again. My back was being pushed into the side of the piano and I could hardly feel my arm from under his grip. "Where is it!? Where did he leave at?"

"-You know; only cowards and filth would hurt a little girl"

A new voice entered the room and before I could see who it was John had spun me around to the front and caught me in a neck hold; he pressed the gun into my temple again. I gripped his arm but I couldn't pry it off me; I finally looked up at the person who had just arrived and my eyes connected with…Damon's.

"…You…?" I mumbled and he looked at me then at John.

"Nice of you to finally arrive Damon; now that you're here we can finally start this event."

"Whatever your business is with me; leave her out of it. If you want to talk then I'll talk; you don't have to bring her into the middle of it" Damon's voice was unexpectedly calm.

"Really Damon? Because I would say that she is in the middle of this. I don't want to force my hand but…I'm a desperate man"

"Let her go" Damon's voice was starting to pick up in intensity; he moved slowly towards us.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Damon…not until you answer all my questions…and my demands…" John wasn't playing around but neither was Damon. Damon's eyes were starting to get blood red and each time he spoke his voice would be louder and filled with more venom. _I don't know how much more of this I can take…_

"**Relax girlie…don't forget that Damon is a vampire. Even if John's a Hunter he's still human…and human's aren't exactly lucky when dealing with the supernatural"**

"'Your demands?' Well, let me ask you one thing first…what's keeping me from kicking the shit out of you?"

I heard the sound of John moving the gun barrel and then he pulled the trigger…there was a loud bang but I didn't feel anything hit me. I hesitated to open my eyes but I eventually did and I noticed that John had moved the barrel back to the empty chamber; the chamber he had used on Stefan. He moved the barrel back down to a loaded chamber and I felt my entire body quiver in response.

"Be careful of what you say Damon…it might be her last…"

Damon's veins started to pop out around his eyes. "…if you hurt her…**I'll kill you**"

"Don't test my patience Damon; it's growing very thin…"

"-So is mine"

We all turned to see Alaric Saltzman enter the room. He was dressed casually, like Damon, but Alaric was holding his crossbow, a carved stake at the ready, his finger on the trigger.

"Saltzman…"

"Gilbert…"

They both traded glares; Alaric stood off next to Damon, his eyes on me and John. Damon seemed to unwind when Alaric arrived but his eyes were still blood red; if he saw an opening, he was going to take it. I felt a lot better now that Alaric was here but my knees were still shaking. I would feel much better if I didn't have a gun pointed at my face.

"…Where's Pearl?" Damon whispered low to Alaric.

"I lost her in the crowd downstairs" Alaric answered.

"She's here?"

Alaric only nodded and Damon cursed under his breath.

"Enough of the chit-chat; tell me everything you know about the Gilbert Watch…or I'll blow a hole in her head" John pushed against my cheek and I quavered.

"The Gilbert Watch?" Alaric questioned. Damon didn't take his eyes off me; I don't know why but I was getting a small sense of security when I looked into his eyes. _I just want to get out of this…_

"**Keep your guard up…he doesn't have your arms pinned"**

My hands were curled into his suit jacket sleeve. I tried to keep him from choking me but he had more strength than I did but Zeboriah was right. My hands were pinned; I just needed to wait, _but what can I do?_

"**Moron…every man on this planet, vampire or not, have a basic weakness"**

_A basic weakness?_

"**Yeah, what's the first place to strike on a male?"**

_First place to strike? Oh…Oh! Of course…_

"**Be patient…I sense someone coming…"**

My eyes started to drift towards the door on the far right; I couldn't make it out but there was someone standing behind the glass door, they were turned to the side, like they were listening to us.

"Yes, the Gilbert Watch! Don't play dumb with me; you've seen it before and you know where it is so stop wasting my time and tell me where it is already" John was running out of patience; I could tell with every press of the gun barrel.

"I don't know anything about a Gilbert Watch" Alaric took a step forward.

"-I wasn't talking to you…Salvatore…either tell me where the Watch is or this carpet will be stained with this girl's blood"

"-Stop your bellyaching Gilbert…"

"Pearl!"

A long black haired woman entered; she appeared Chinese and she had a keen face, she was dressed in long and beautiful black gown. I felt the strangest impulse when I saw her; it was a mixture of anger and fear but I didn't know why. This woman didn't look familiar to me but I had the urge to attack her; apparently I wasn't the only one. Alaric had to lower his crossbow just to keep Damon from attacking this woman. The woman didn't seem impressed with Damon's sudden show of action; she crossed her arms and turned her attention to John.

"Who are you?" John snapped at the woman.

"My given name is Pearl; my surname…none of your business. But what is my business is this watch you speak of…and that girl"

_What? Why is everyone so focused on me? What did I do?_

"**You're a Necromancer; why else would they bother with you?"**

_Just because I'm a Necromancer? _

"**Hey, Necromancers are hard to come by these days. There aren't many left and most of them aren't ones you should mess with…but then there's you…physically and mentally weak little girl"**

…_Thanks a lot…that makes me feel better…I'm not that weak am I?_

"**I don't appreciate your sarcasm but to answer your question…yes, but it's nothing personal…you're just really tiny"**

"What business do you have with the Gilbert Watch…or this girl?" John questioned.

"Do you really expect me to tell you?" Pearl matched John's glare.

"…You're a vampire" John pointed out.

"No…really?" Pearl seemed just as impatient as John.

"…So, you're the vampire who's been going around and killing the townspeople" John shifted on his feet and Pearl shrugged. "I guess you can say that…but I'm done with wasting my time; hand over the watch and the girl and I'll be out of here…"

"-I won't hand her over to you!" Damon yelled but Pearl acted like she hadn't heard him.

"I'm the one making demands; if I were you I would-"

"-Can't we all get along? This is a Ball after all…"

_Ugh…who is it now?_

A new woman entered the room but when I looked at her face I nearly did a double-take. _Elena?_

"Katherine" John acknowledged.

_Katherine? But that's…Elena, right?_

"**Just stop asking questions…"**

"It looks like everyone is here…lovely"

"Can't you take a hint Katherine?" Damon complained but Katherine merely chuckled. "I guess not…but I've got too much to do here still…but…little girl"

_What now!?_

"I can't take you yet…you're not ready…so relax for now but one of these days…I'll be back"

"-Not if I can help it" Damon growled; Katherine rolled her eyes, Pearl looked confused. "…What do you mean…she's not ready? She should be…I stabbed her…right in the heart…just like the book said…"

Katherine shook her head. "-And you were the one that was always accusing me of not being patient"

My mind slowed down and Pearl's last words were absorbing into my brain. _Stabbed me? Right in the heart…_I reached for the place where my heart was and my skin felt a little tender. _That accident…when I woke up in the hospital…no…it was an accident…everyone said so…_

"…Wasn't that…an accident?" I mumbled my words aloud and Katherine turned her attention on me. "Aww…you can't remember it can you? In fact…I'm pretty sure there's a lot of things you can't remember…like how you and Damon were such an item…"

_What!? Me and Damon…? No way…I'm not with…I'm with Stefan…not Damon…_

I looked at Damon; hoping he would confirm it but he had a transfixed expression on his face, he wasn't looking at me. _No…I don't believe any of this…just because I can't remember doesn't mean they're right…if I was with Damon, which I highly doubt, then why am I with Stefan now…?_

Zeboriah sighed in my head which didn't make me feel any better; if anything, it put more uncertainty in my head. I returned my gaze on Damon, "…Damon?" I whispered but he shook his head. Katherine looked like she had just won a huge battle. "…Well, I think I've served my purpose here…but this won't be the last time you see me" Katherine turned around but suddenly John pointed his gun at her, away from me, finally.

"Don't move vampire…I'm not done with you yet either"

Katherine sighed. "I've had enough of you already…you're looking for this…aren't you?"

Katherine didn't turn around but she held up a golden colored pocket watch. Both John's and Pearl's eyes got wide and they just stared at it. "The Gilbert Watch! Where did you find it?"

"Where I found it doesn't matter but don't worry…I'll leave it here before I depart…but I highly doubt any of you will find it. I'm actually anxious to see who finds it first…if any of you…" Katherine turned around, she looked at me, "…make me proud little girl…" Katherine pocketed the watch and made her way to leave but Pearl stood in front of her. "I can't let you leave"

"I don't need this Pearl…"

"-Don't move, hand over the Watch!" John stepped closer to Katherine, his gun pointing right at the back of her head, I was forced to step forward as well. _Just a few more seconds…_I was waiting until John's shoulders relaxed a little.

"If you're going to shoot me…you better not miss" Katherine warned.

John relaxed his shoulders a little but kept his arm straight.

_Now! _I balled my hand into a fist and hit John as hard as I could in the privates. He recoiled instantly and his arm around my neck weakened.

Alaric let Damon go and Damon, using his vampire speed, caught me and we disappeared from the room.

#

Alaric aimed for John's head as he pulled the trigger to his crossbow. John didn't straighten in time but Katherine appeared in front of him and caught the stake before it collided with John's head. Katherine snapped the piece of wood in two; "you better watch yourself…Hunter"

"Funny…I was going to say that" Alaric wasn't threatened by Katherine. He quickly reloaded his crossbow, looking down for only a second, but when he looked up…the entire room was empty.

#

Katherine threw John against the brick wall of the Lockewood's house. "Well…that could've had gone any worse"

"…My apologies Katherine-" John stuttered but Katherine cut him off "-I don't want to hear your apologies…I want you to do what I hired you for"

"-It won't happen again; I promise"

"You better…because you know what happens when I get upset…" Katherine's eyes became blood red and her veins popped out. John bent down and held his hands up peacefully. "Don't worry Katherine…I'll do it…but why didn't you tell me that you had the Gilbert Watch?"

"I hired you to do one little thing and until you do it; this little thing won't be mentioned again…am I clear?" Katherine just wanted to go home; she didn't want to waste any more time talking to John.

"…Yes ma'am…"

"And what did I hire you for?" Katherine wanted to hear him say it.

"…to kill the vampire known as Pearl…"

#

I didn't know when I started to cry but when Damon let me down I felt tears rolling down my face; I tried to keep myself from sobbing but it was hard to do, I felt like I was suffocating.

"Hey, Tami, it's okay now…your safe" Damon started to reach for me but he stopped halfway. I nodded, I was safe now, but all the tension of what just happened was piling on my shoulders and I felt like I was being crushed.

"…oh, Tameryn" Damon sighed and he finally came close to me and wrapped his arms around me but they were loose; like he didn't want to get too close to me.

"I-I'm sorry…" I don't know why but I heard myself apologize among all the crying. "…It's okay" Damon whispered, I felt his hand on the back of my head.

We stood there for the longest time until I was finally able to breathe normally. I felt like I was calming down and I pulled myself away from him so I could see his face.

"Are you okay…John didn't hurt you anywhere…did he?" Damon asked me and he inspected my face and neck; then my arm where John had grabbed me.

"…Is it true?" I mumbled.

Damon went quiet and continued to check me for wounds. "…Is it true?" I asked again, my voice louder this time.

He was still quiet but I knew he had heard me.

"Damon?" I pushed him for an answer. "…did you…make me…forget?"

Damon looked down; still not answering my question, he wasn't looking at me in the eye. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me, "answer me!"

"…I didn't want any of this to happen" he finally spoke.

"So it's true? You and me…"

"It's…complicated"

"-No it's not!" I snapped back without thinking.

"You're safe…that's all that matters" Damon turned but I grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, I'm not done with you yet! Answer my question, did you make me forget? All those blanks in my memories…did you do that? In fact, what happened between me and that Pearl lady? She said she stabbed me but…everyone, including you, said it was an accident…what's going on!?"

Damon groaned like I was being difficult but I didn't care; I had the right to know.

"I didn't do this to hurt you-"

"-Then what? Why did you take my memories away for? It's not just one event…my entire mind is having blanks and I don't know what to think…why did you do that?"

"-To protect you-"

"-Protect me? I have three people after me and I couldn't even remember what they looked like; how is that going to protect me?" My voice was rising.

"It wasn't supposed to involve you! I was planning to get rid of the problem-"

"-The problem!? You can't honestly think that you could just take my memories away and give them back once the problem blew over-"

"-You weren't supposed to get them back!" He snapped back and I went quiet.

_I wasn't supposed to get them back?_

"…What happened between you and me? I can't remember but…if what that…Katherine…woman said was true then-"

"-It doesn't matter" Damon turned away from me and started to walk back up to the patio.

"What!? Yes it does matter-Damon-damn it, talk to me!" I ran up to him and made him turn around again.

"There's nothing to talk about anymore."

"Yes there is! I have a right to know; it's my memories!"

"-What do you want me to say?" Damon's eyes were starting to get blood red and his anger was rising.

"Anything! Why did you make me forget about you?"

"-Because I'm not good enough!"

I went silent; he did as well. We stared at each other for a second before Damon shook his head and sighed again. "…just forget it…"

I shook my head and went after him again. "No…I'm not going to forget about it!"

He started to glare at me, "why must you be such a pain in the ass?"

"Well, answer my questions then and I won't be!" I yelled back.

"What's there to talk about? It's over-okay-that's all it is…there's nothing more to talk about."

"Bullshit! You haven't told me anything"

"Well…what do you want me to say?"

"Something! You're just blowing it off like it's nothing-"

"-Because it is nothing!" He snapped and I felt something hit me hard in the chest. I felt my face go hot and my eyes started to water again; I wasn't sure why, in fact, I didn't know why I was getting so angry about this. I couldn't remember anything about me and Damon but the way I was acting…_I feel like I'm going to get sick_

"…Why?" I mumbled; I didn't know what else to say, I was so surprised by the way I was feeling.

A crushed look went by Damon's face but his voice was stern; his expression became stern. "…maybe…there was a time when I thought…we could be together…a real couple; not just smoke and mirrors…not just lust or riding in the moment but…something real but now…" he shook his head; he looked straight at me. "…I don't give a damn about you anymore…"

I covered my mouth and warm tears started to fall but his voice was firm, uncaring, and harsh.

"…You don't know who I am…the person you thought you loved…was just an illusion…that's not who I am…I can't be that person anymore."

My chin was quivering so much that I couldn't stop it but I blurted out "-then why did you save me? Why did you go so far if I meant nothing to you!?"

He looked at me, straight in the eyes, and said the most hurtful thing he could ever say. "…A waste of good blood I guess…"

I looked down; I couldn't look at him anymore. I felt the sobs coming back and emitting in my chest but he didn't care.

When I finally looked back up; he was gone…

#

Damon couldn't stand it anymore; he had to walk away, because if he didn't, he would surely give in. Damon always had a weakness to crying girls, unless he truly hated them or just didn't care enough, but seeing Tameryn tear up was like getting stabbed in the chest with a stake, it hurt even more knowing that it was because of him. She couldn't remember them being together but she still felt the physical pain of him saying no but he had too…if he didn't…then she could never move on, move away from him, never be truly happy. But now she had a reason to hate him; to never want to cross paths with him again…but…he felt so wretched. Unlike Tameryn, Damon still had the memories of them being together. All the dates, the time they spent with one another, him saying 'I love you', but none of that mattered now.

He, too, was done…

He wanted it all done and gone. He didn't want to think about Tameryn anymore; he didn't want to see her face, hear her voice, or smell her scent, or even think about her. He didn't want anything to do with it anymore…he wanted to forget; to drink all the memories, the feelings, the guilt, all of it, he wanted it away and out of his system. He was done with it…

He was done…

Damon went back inside and snatched up someone's phone before dialing Stefan's number.

#

I sat down on the steps to the Lockewood mansion. There was rich ballroom music being played inside and everyone was having a fantastic time but I was crying my eyes out. I didn't even try to hide it and the people around me just looked and pointed. I took my shoes off and hid my face in my hands. _How could he say that…like…it meant nothing?_

"…**Do you finally remember?"**

_No…I mean yes…no…I don't but…at the same time I do…I don't know…I just feel so awful…_

My shoulders trembled and I felt every emotional thing slam down on me; all of the pain from the accident, what just happened, Damon, Stefan, even things from my childhood…it was all coming back and it was hitting me harder than anything before.

"…Excuse me miss…" I heard someone approach but I shook my head and let out a sob. The person didn't say anything more and walked away.

_It never ends…doesn't it?_

"…**no…but…no matter how bad it is…you have to stay strong; if not for anyone else…just be strong for yourself"**

_How!? Nothing has ever gone right for me! The people who I thought were my parents turned out not to be…my real ones are dead and I can't even remember what they look like…everyone has some kind of reason to despise me; they talk about me behind my back, they spread nasty lies that aren't true, and it's not like I'm mean to everyone I meet…why is this happening to me?_

Zeboriah was quiet and I sniffed loudly but the crying didn't stop.

I heard the sound of running feet and then someone touched my shoulders. "Ms. Copperfield…Tameryn…"

I opened my eyes and there was Sheriff Forbes. Despite tonight being the Founder's Ball she was still dressed in her police uniform; she looked at me with concern and I started to calm down some but I still felt terrible.

"Are you alright; have you been injured?" She took out her flashlight and shined it on me; I felt the sting from the bright light.

"…No…" I finally mumbled. Sheriff Forbes put away her flashlight and sat down on the step next to me. "What happened…I've never seen you like this"

I was quiet for a long time and then I felt the anger start to pile up as well. I shook my head, "…I don't want to talk about it…I just…I just want to go home…and be done with it"

Sheriff Forbes looked at me for a moment and then stood up. "…Do you need a ride?"

#

A whole week had come and gone without much notice. I was sitting on the couch downstairs; a blanket thrown in my lap as I laid back against the cushions. I was eating mixed nuts while blankly staring at the TV; nothing was registering even though I wasn't looking at anything else. My phone vibrated for like the fifteenth time today but I wasn't going to pick it up; I didn't care who it was, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, or even Stefan. They had all tried coming over but I wouldn't even answer the door. I would just let them knock until they finally walked away. I kept the door locked, the patio, and all the windows so Stefan couldn't come in. I didn't want to see anyone; I was even cutting class right now, for the last week I had been skipping school but…I honestly didn't care. I was wearing pajamas and my hair had been thrown into a messy ponytail but I didn't bother to brush it or get dressed. I felt absolutely lifeless…

"**Hey, Tami, look over here…please!" **Randy was trying to get my attention; he had been trying all week but nothing he did was able to brighten up my mood, not even when he started to hurt himself on purpose. Zeboriah just sat in Dad's chair and stared at me; eventually she would get frustrated and storm off but lately she's been more down to earth and trying to make me feel better…but it honestly didn't help.

I popped another walnut in my mouth and tried to make sense of everything floating around in my head but all I did was make myself more upset and more depressed. The house was completely quiet until Charlie would start whining but I wasn't dealing with it like I usually did; I told him to shut up and he did. My parents were upstate Virginia; going skiing with the Stil family…I swear they spent more time with the Stils then they did with me…not that I would care otherwise.

"**Alright now, damn it, that's enough!" **Zeboriah stood up and glared at me. "…What?"

"**Don't 'what' me! You've been like this for over a week; cut the shit out and move on already!"**

"…Move on? Yeah right…" my voice was barely above a whisper.

"**Ugh! I'm so tired of your attitude that I could kick your ass!" **Zeboriah was so angry that her hair was starting to brighten up.

"…So why don't you?"

"**Why don't I? Because-you're not worth it!"**

I weakly sighed. "…Thanks for reminding me"

As soon as I said that Zeboriah relaxed and sighed. She crossed her arms and shook her head at me; she sighed again and looked out the window.

"…**Come on girlie…you have to get out of this funk"**

"Why? Every time I try to get out I'm pushed right back in…" I stuck a cashew in my mouth.

"**Yeah, well, that's life…get used to it!" **Zeboriah was starting to get hot-blooded again; I wasn't really surprised, I've never seen Zeboriah be sympathetic.

"**Sympathetic!?" **She was growling at me but I didn't care. Whether she would hit me or not; I could care less…

"…**Moron…" **Zeboriah relaxed then and went to remove the medical tape that had always been tied around her wrists. I noticed it when I first saw her but I thought it was just for the look but she took the tape off and held up her wrists; towards me and I couldn't hide my surprise.

Zeboriah had huge silts in her wrist; they appeared healed but the gashes were still big. "…Wha…?"

"**You say I can't be sympathetic? Well…I was human once…just like you; there were ups but mostly downs…I got in with the bad crowds, I fought, I drank, did drugs, wasted my life away, and pushed everyone away…and look what happened to me. I may be hot-blooded but being angry…wasn't something I was usually but when I did **_**this **_**and I woke up, cursed forever as an immortal daemon, I was nothing but angry…at myself, at the human race, the people I knew that didn't help me, ridiculed me, I was angry, I was upset, and I was terrified but you know what…life goes on; that's all there is. Even when I died…my life is continuing. I've been stuck down in Inferno, watching people waste their lives, throw their lives away, take other people's lives away, and I truly hated myself…if I could take back all I did…I would…but I can't and here you are…a little bit more innocent than I was but…almost the same. You're sitting here, like a lifeless doll, apathetic, and I can't take anymore. I don't want to see what happened to me happen to you because honey…down here in Inferno…shit never gets better…"**

I paused, processing what Zeboriah said.

"**But you're not the most unfortunate…" **I watched her pick up my phone and she held it to me. **"…There's people that still care about you…you've got three friends that are worried sick about you…a boy…vampire…that loves you and wants to comfort you…I didn't have that so stop with this moping around…and move on…"**

Zeboriah got close up to me and looked me in the eyes. I stared at her for a moment then looked down but Zeboriah caught my chin and forced me to look up at her. **"You're not the most unfortunate…you have more than a human life to be lost…you have immortality…once you ascend…you'll be immortal, you will have no boundaries…nothing to fear…nothing to hide from…you can leave this shit town and go anywhere in the world; no time limit. You can start over, as many times as you want…and if it still affects you…I'll wipe your memory clean."**

_My memory…?_

"**I'm not like those vampires…I don't have to say something that applies to your memories in order to rid you of them. I can swipe all your memories from your head and you'll never remember them…ever again…but that offer isn't available until you become immortal. If you still want it, that is…but you have to stop with this moping round, out-of-life attitude, because life still continues…and yours is far from over…"**

Zeboriah released me and dissipated in the air; she was done talking. Radcliff bit down on his lip, he looked troubled, but he didn't say anything and soon he dissipated as well.

_It's not like she's wrong but…I still feel so…_ _dreadful…if I don't think about what Damon said then I think of Pearl, Katherine, and John…they're still after me and I'm nothing more than a scapegoat to them…_

"**But you have power over them…"**

_I do?_

"**Katherine's gone and left town but in her steed she left something that is equally precious to both Pearl and John. If you can find it and hold it against them…they won't hurt you…you'll be the one making demands, not them"**

_Huh…the Gilbert Watch!_

"**Bingo…"**

The moment I thought about the watch I felt this newfound energy pulse through me. I didn't feel so void anymore; I felt excited and ready to be the one that holds all the cards. I threw the blanket off me and turned off the TV. I went upstairs and pulled on some jeans, a gray top, and a purple and black flannel shirt that had a gray rose design on the right side. I forced my shoes on and grabbed my beanie before leaping downstairs where I stopped. _Wait…where do I even start?_

"**Katherine's no fool so it won't be somewhere where it can be found easily."**

_You know…I hear that all the time but…do you think she might've put it in an easy place?_

"**Why would you think that?"**

_Well…whenever someone is trying to find something they always start with the most complicated place they can find so…maybe Katherine hid it in a place we would all look last…we wouldn't look there because it's too obvious…_

"**Oh, I see what you mean…but it can't be a place where other people would just stumble upon it, rarely maybe, so…how about we start with the Lockewood's house?"**

_Only problem is…how will I get inside? Both Carol and Richard are at work and Tyler's at school…_

"**No he's not…"**

_Who? Tyler?_

"**Yeah, that flirtatious boy, but no…he's not at school…actually…I think he's at the mansion…throwing a keg party"**

I felt a small smile drift on my lips. "…Then that's where I'll start"

I started to head for the door but then I stopped. I turned to look at my phone that was laying on the glass living room table. I pondered it for a minute and then went to pick it up. I turned on the screen and saw all the missed calls I had but none of them were from Damon, figures, but I couldn't let this get me down…I had spent the last week letting it get me down but now…I had to take action; I couldn't just sit and cry in the corner, hoping someone would save me from all of this…but it was about time I grew my backbone, I couldn't sit and hide while the world continued to spin because one day…things might go back to normal and if they didn't…then it wouldn't matter.

I would still face it…with my chin held high and prepared for anything.

#

This obviously wasn't a private party because there were cars and people everywhere. Everyone had a red plastic cup that was filled with some kind of alcohol and it showed because some people couldn't even walk. There was loud laughing and people fighting; open flirting and people making out. I looked at it and felt a bulge in my stomach but I pushed it away; I was on a mission to find the Gilbert Watch and with this crowd, it wouldn't be difficult to get around.

I went inside and pushed past dancing people; I got looks from some of the boys inside but they were too busy drinking and having fun to really notice. I pulled my beanie down, closer to my face, so no one would recognize me._ I should probably check upstairs first…then I'll check downstairs_. I kept going through the crowd, to the stairs, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" I quickly mumbled, I didn't look to see who it was.

"Tameryn?"

I looked back and the person I had bumped into was Matt. "Mattie…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

He grinned a little, "I could ask you the same thing"

I shrugged. "Why not? But…I didn't think you were the underage drinker kind of guy"

He shook his head, he looked a little tipsy. "Oh no…I'm just…this week has been terrible and I'm ready to party it off, you know?"

I nodded in agreement. _I can totally understand that; it must be nice…_

"**Come on girlie…let loose a little bit, drink a little"**

_Zeboriah? I thought you said you didn't approve this?_

"**I don't but you're a Necromancer so no matter how much you drink it won't affect you; you'll still get drunk though and have hangovers but you're liver shall be right as rain"**

_Wait…why is that?_

"**Necromancers aren't effected by things made by living man. If some random man shot you in the head than you would be fine; you can only die at the hands of a supernatural cause so drinking alcohol won't affect you."**

_I'm still fifteen you know?_

"**Yeah, and you spent the last week languishing around so shut up and drink up"**

**{AN: I don't endorse underage drinking; so don't do it :( }**

I looked around at all the party-goers and I felt myself lighten up a little. _They do look like they're having fun…_

"**Yeah and it's not like **_**he **_**isn't doing the same"**

"Hey uh…Tameryn…" I heard Matt's voice over the music.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"…You uh…want to dance?"

I couldn't tell if he was blushing or if it was from the booze. "Sorry Mattie; I've got something I have to do" I yelled back to him over the music and he frowned but suddenly smiled again. "Okay then, maybe later?"

"I didn't see you so you didn't see me"

He nodded. "Yeah, I won't tell anyone I saw you here" he turned around and went back to the dance floor. I rolled my eyes and felt a giggle emerge from my chest. _I've never seen him this carefree…_

I turned my attention back to the stairs and before I went up there I snatched up one of the Jack Daniels whisky bottles that someone had left on the railing. I took a swig and nearly coughed, _how can you people drink this shit?_

"**It's not for the taste; that's for sure"**

I made it upstairs and I stopped when my eyes connected to the room I had been in just a week ago. It was the open glass room where I spent most of the time having a gun pointed at my head. I felt myself cringe just thinking about it and I reentered the room. _Maybe Katherine left it here…_I looked behind the curtains, I pulled all the books out of the shelves, and then went to inspect the grand piano. I took another swig of the Jack Daniels and almost gagged but I swallowed it down and my head was starting to spin.

I opened the lid of the piano and checked all the keys; I pressed every single one just in case but there was no watch or switch. I looked inside the piano and nothing looked amiss but then something caught my eye.

It was a piece of paper that had been taped to the inside of the piano. You had to really bend inside the piano to see it; I reached for it and lightly pulled the tape off. I straightened and turned the paper around in my hand; the paper itself was very thin and old. _It looks like a page ripped out from a book…no…a diary…_

I turned the page over again and my eyes connected to the date: April 10th, 1864

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today was truly a splendid day for me. Not only did Katherine come over and visit me but my brother returned home; he is on weekend leave so he'll have to go back at the start of next week but it was truly a sight to see him. Nothing but the war has been in the newsprint and I know that Father grows more concerned as each day passes; he doesn't say it but I know he's worried, I am too. I would've joined my brother but I was still too young; he came home today in his confederate uniform and I was almost jealous, both because of his uniform and the fact that Katherine seemed rather taken with him. I have a feeling that Katherine has feelings for my brother Damon but I hope it's all for show because even though I love Katherine I don't want to ruin my relationship with my brother over this. More importantly, and secretly, Katherine has been talking to me about the creatures known as vampires…we went for a walk out to the stables today and let's just say it ended up with our horse master getting drained of blood. Katherine made me partake as well and it was hard to digest but once I did it she gave me some of her blood; her blood was far different than the horse master's and it didn't taste as foul, it was warm and inviting, just like Katherine. We laid on the hay for the rest of the day until now; I enjoy every moment I spend with Katherine…even when it comes to just her drinking my blood. It hurt at first but now all I feel is the 'connection'. Me being connected to Katherine…giving her something that only I can give, something she needs to live, it brings the best feeling out of me. Katherine says she has plans tomorrow but the moment she comes back I want to show her how much I care about her. But what to do? I have the whole day to think about it…Father is growing restless in his sleep; it's time to blow out the candle._

_Sincerely,_

_Stefan Salvatore_

I finished reading the diary entry and I turned it over but the other side was blank. _This is an entry from Stefan's diary…but why is it here? It was taped inside the piano; it wasn't just here because of a coincidence._

"**Maybe it's a clue…Katherine might be leading a trail…"**

_But why would she? If she left a trail then it's obvious that she wants someone to follow it._

"**Maybe you were meant to find it. Neither John or Pearl would bother with something like this. She wants you to find the Gilbert Watch…be careful, she might have something planned."**

I reread the diary entry but nothing was really jumping out at me except for the stables. _Do you think she might be pointing me in that direction?_

"**Depends…are the stables even still around?"**

_One way to find out…_I carefully folded the diary entry and stuck it in my pocket. I took the bottle of Jack Daniels and drained the last of it. _Still gross…_

I turned around and someone grabbed my shoulders. _Huh!?_

"What are you doing here!?"

"Oh…hey Stefan…" Stefan was standing in front of me and he didn't look happy, none the slightest.

"Don't hey me; what are you doing here? And what are you drinking?" He snatched the bottle from me and I backed up a little; my head was starting to spin more and I felt a little woozy.

_Whoa…why is everything spinning?_

"Why are you drinking, Tameryn, answer me" He came back up to me and took my shoulders again. "What…? Why are you carrying on so much?" My words felt a little slurred.

"You're drunk"

"So? It's better than being miserable"

"We're leaving" he took my hand and pulled me along but I pulled my hand from his. "Come on man…I'm just having a little fun, there's no hurt in that"

"No, this isn't fun, it's called you getting drunk…you shouldn't be drinking anyway…come on"

I pulled my hand away from him again. "I can make my own decisions okay?"

"No, you can't. Everything that you decide ends up with you getting into trouble or worse…I'm not letting it happen this time."

"What do you want from me? What are you trying to get out of me?" I felt myself ask, I licked my lips.

"What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes, "you obviously want something…boys don't date girls unless they want something so what do you want?"

"That's not-"

"-Damon only dated me for my blood so what's your excuse, huh?" I was sinking back down that hole again but I wanted to hear Stefan's answer.

"Damon didn't…I'm not like him; nor am I like any of those guys downstairs…"

"Really? Because I thought all boys think alike"

"We don't all think alike-it's just-I'm not trying to take anything away from you Tameryn…I love you…"

I jolted when he said that and all of a sudden my mind started to work backwards.

_I was in the Boarding House…playing some kind of cat and mouse game with Damon…yes it was Damon, not Stefan…I was even wearing Damon's clothes…_

_I was in the kitchen and about to jump back into the living room when Damon used his vampire speed to catch me and then we fell down to the floor, with me on top of him._

_That's when he said it…those three little words…I love you…_

"Tameryn" Stefan came up to me and held me up; I had been a little unsteady on my feet. "…I'm…okay; I just remembered something"

"What is it?"

I shook my head, "…it's nothing…it doesn't matter anymore"

"Tameryn?"

I finally sighed and held my hands up. "You know what…it doesn't matter anymore…I'm not going to let it ruin my life…the first boy I ever loved told me he didn't care so you know what? I don't give a damn about him either; he can go rot in Inferno for all I care. I'm drunk, I'm at a party, and I'm here with the hottest guy in town…" I wrapped my arms around Stefan's neck and gave him a kiss. He didn't respond to me at first but then I felt his arms go around me and he kissed me back. I pulled away and let my head rest on his shoulder, "oh…damn…I'm going to be a wreck tomorrow morning"

Stefan held me closer, "it's okay, I'll be here for you"

I paused, "…you won't leave me? Like Damon did?"

"Never" he promised and I felt myself finally relax in his arms. I felt very light headed, probably from the drinking, and then I passed out…

#

Stefan caught Tameryn as she slowly started to sink down. "Tameryn?" He looked down at her face but she had passed out. He shook his head, _light weight_, he bent down and picked her up. There was a lot of emotions going through himself, mostly anger, and he would deal with it as soon as he dropped Tameryn off. He left the Lockewood's house and decided to just drive back to the Boarding House; he had found Tameryn because of her rising distress but he couldn't do anything until she left her house.

Stefan entered the Boarding House and laid Tameryn down in his bed; he took her shoes off and her glasses, pulling up the covers to her shoulders. He bent down and put a soft kiss on her forehead, "…I'll be right back okay…?" Tameryn was still passed out so she didn't respond. Stefan wiped his face with his hands and tried to contain the rising fury in himself but he was failing miserably. When he couldn't contain it no longer he grabbed his leather jacket and left the Boarding House.

He parked his car in front of the Mystic Grill and entered inside. He found the person he was looking for and he grabbed their collar and picked him squarely in the face. The blonde girl, who had been talking to him, gasped and got up. Damon immediately picked himself up and pushed Stefan back, "what the hell man?"

Stefan pushed him back. "You know what you did…how could you do that to her!? After everything she's done for you?"

Damon didn't have to ask to know who Stefan was referring to but Damon didn't honestly care. He had warm blood in his veins and enough booze to make him simple minded; Tameryn wasn't even plaguing his thoughts nor was he going to let Stefan make him feel guilty. "…So what?"

Stefan's fury rose and his eyes began to get blood red. "That's all you can say? It wasn't enough making her forget about you… but now you had to go and smash her into little emotional pieces; I honestly didn't think that you could do something so low Damon but now…" Stefan shook his head and Damon smirked. "Don't act so shocked Stefan; you were the one who was always telling everyone how bad I am."

"But-"

"-But nothing! I'm done being the nice guy and there's nothing you, or Elena, or that girl can do about it so just forget about it" Damon cut Stefan off and shrugged off his arm. He sat back down on the barstool and took another shot of whisky. "You don't care?" Stefan asked.

Damon was quiet for the longest moment but he said it "…Yeah, I don't care…"

TBC…


End file.
